Amidst the Storm
by BeckyFan1999
Summary: Second chances are rare. It is a lesson that liason takes serious. Moving their relationship out of the shadows, the couple move toward the future. With Jason and Johnny working together and Elizabeth helping Georgie adjust to returning home after being gone for 3 years, Johnny and Georgie meet again, each different people from who they were before.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story has a lot of the history altered to fit my needs and wants. :) It should start to come together as you read, but if you have any questions, please ask because sometimes I will think that I explained something and it turns out that I accidently left it out.

Please take the time to review and offer any suggestions. While I am about five chapters in, I am open to suggestions on what you would like to see. It also gives me an idea of if the story is worth continuing. Hope that you enjoy the first part.

Chapter One

Standing on the docks watching the storm approach, she closed her eyes as the wind rushed through her hair. A couple years ago she had been uneasy during storms, enough so that she would jump every time thunder boomed. Now they soothed her, almost in a hypnotic way. But then again, Georgie Jones was no longer the same sweet girl that had lived in Port Charles almost three years ago. It had been the center of conversation throughout the town, especially since she had refused to utter one word about where she had been and what had happened during the time that everyone had believed her to be dead. Her abduction, faked death, and sudden return from seemingly nowhere two weeks ago was being discussed to the point that she was ready to scream in frustration. It was like no one cared that she never wanted to even think of that time, let alone discuss it.

"Georgie?"

Turning, she brushed a stray lock of hair from her face and searched the darkness for the familiar voice. Spotting Lulu standing on the stairs with her boyfriend, Dante Falconeri, she nodded. "Hey, guys."

"We were heading to Kelly's." Lulu shifted, uncomfortable with the faraway look in her eyes. "Do you want to join us? Maxie and Coop should be there too. We are suppose to meet them there."

"No, but thanks anyway."

"We could give you a lift back to the house, if you want." Dante's face was illuminated as a streak of lightening shot across the sky. Concerned about his boss's daughter, he looked out at the gathering clouds. "It is going to be a bad storm."

"I appreciate the offer, Dante, but you and Lulu should go and enjoy your dinner. I'll be fine. Tell Maxie and Coop that I said hi." Watching as the couple relunctantly headed toward Kelly's, she breathed out a sigh of relief. Someone trying to babysit her was the last thing that she needed or wanted tonight.

Leaning against the railing as the rain finally started, Georgie let her mind drift. She only had a couple of hours before she had to pick her two year old daughter up. Although Mac had been shocked and questioned her relentlessly about her having a child, he loved spending time with her. And having missed the first couple years of her life, he tended to spoil her rotten. Maxie was worse though. She had practically filled the house that Georgie had rented with gifts and clothes for her niece. Having her family accept Baylor had been a huge burden lifted off of her shoulders. The possibility of them rejecting Baylor had been her main fear about coming home. Because if they had treated Baylor with anything besides love, Georgie would have left and never looked back. Baylor Michelle Jones was the only reason that she had kept going for awhile.

Feeling the hair on her neck rise, she stiffened. Slowly turning, her eyes immediately found the person that she had felt watching her. It was the first time that she had seen him since she had returned, and by the look on his face, he had must have been out of town when she had arrived, because his shocked expression made her smile. "You look like you've seen a ghost," she joked as he continued to stare.

"But I thought..."

"Yeah, I know. But let's not talk about that." Looking back out at the turbulent water, she felt the smile slide from her face. "How have you been, Logan?"

"Um, alright, I guess." Moving up so that he was standing beside her, he studied her profile. "Coop called me while I was visiting my ma in Texas and said that things were crazy up here. I guess he wasn't kiddin. When did you get back... from wherever?"

"Two weeks ago. Maxie and Mac about passed out when I walked into Kelly's. It was hectic, to say the least."

Looking over at her standing in the pouring rain, he instinctively knew that any questions would only make her shut down. They had never been friends, but Logan could read peeople well, a skill that the military had taught him. And it was obvious that Georgie was not the same person that had served him coffee at Kelly's and lectured him on his 'who gives a damn' attitude. "Well, kid, I can honestly say that I am happy that you are back."

"I missed being here," she admitted softly. "But I forgot how fast word tended to spread here. I am surprised that no one that you ran into once you got back told you that I had been resurrected."

Catching the bitterness, he could relate. In Port Charles, everyone knew one another's business. It was a little much at times. He couldn't even begin to imagine how the town had been set an it's ear when she had showed up. "Maybe that is because I just got back. I was just heading to my apartment when I saw you. I pinched myself to see if I was dreamin."

Amused, she laughed. "I've got that reaction a few times. I just ignore it." Thunder cracked close by, causing her to look up at the sky. "I should probably go. I need to change before picking Baylor up. Mac will freak if I show up drenched. He is already worrying about us too much."

Lifting an eyebrow, Logan waited until she looked at him. "Baylor?"

Her deep, brown eyes softened as a smile curved her lips. "My daughter. He offered to watch her this evening while I took care of some things."

"Your daughter?" he repeated. Noticing her stiffen, he kept his curiousity to himself. "Congratulations, Georgie. I'm sure that she is a doll baby."

Relaxing, she smirked. "Try a mixture of an angel and a little devil. I will be glad when she leaves the terrible two's behind." Looking back out at the tossing waves of the water, she wished that she could stay until the storm ended. "Well, I had better go. I'm sure that I will see you around some."

"Maybe next time I will get to meet your baby girl." Stopping her as she turned, Logan touched her arm. "I really am glad that you are okay, Georgie. And I'm sure that your family is on cloud nine too. Watching Maxie fall apart was hard."

Avoiding his eyes, she fought back her emotions. "T-thanks, Logan. I guess that never giving up does work out sometimes. And I'm sure that you will meet Bay. She is most always with me."

Leaving him standing in the dark, Georgie walked slowly as she headed toward the house that she had rented the day that she had returned. It was a small cottage that was in the same neighborhood as Elizabeth's and Robin's. Both Mac and Maxie had tried their best to convince her to stay at the house that she had grew up in, but Georgie was adamant that her and Baylor needed their own place. Not only did she not think that she could go back to following someone else's rules, but she needed the privacy. The only thing that had stopped Mac from coming unglued was the close proximity that it was to people that he trusted.

Unlocking the front door forty minutes later, she kicked off her soggy shoes and flipped on the lights. Seeing that she still had almost an hour before the arranged pick up time, she took a hot shower. Still wrapped in her towel afterwards, she wiped the steam from the mirror and stared at her reflection.

Finally lowering the protective shield that she wore for everyone else's benefit, she let the motions that she kept hidden show. Lowering herself to the floor, she leaned her head back against the bathroom sink and took several deep breaths. It was times like the past couple days that only made her wish that she had just taken off for somewhere that no one knew her, or her past. It was harder pretending that she had expected. But the strong love of her family had brought her back to the town that now walked on egg shells around her.

Pulling herself together, she shakily stood and avoided looking at the mirror as she hurriedly dressed. Downstairs she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before swallowing a tylenol for the headache that was building at the base of her skull. Before leaving, her expression was back to the same one that she had perfected to an art.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Groaning as she sat back down on the blanket spread on the grass in the park, Elizabeth Webber frowned at her oldest son. "I swear, military school is looking awfully good right now."

"Hmm, I thought that brothers always picked on each other. Isn't that the natural order of things?"

Snorting, she shook her head. "I just hope that Cam and Jake grow out of this phase soon. Always breaking up their fights is getting old." Pausing to take a drink of her tea, Elizabeth smiled at the sleeping child on the blanket before focusing on Georgie. "How are you really doing, Georgie?"

Shrugging, she watched the boys play. "Okay, I guess. It's just all the questions are getting old. No one seems to understand that I don't want to talk about it."

"Unfortunately, that won't stop. When Lucky returned after everyone thought he was dead, it took years for the curiousity to fade. But with you returning with Baylor, I'm afraid that I think it will always be there." Seeing her wince, Elizabeth felt for her. "Anytime that you need to just vent, I am here to listen. Don't keep it all bottled up. It will only build up until you explode."

"I still remember the day that I caught a glimpse of Jason. I thought that I was seeing things. I had given up all hope, so I thought that my imagination was playing tricks on me." A sad laugh escaped from her throat. "But the next thing I knew, him and another _ghost _was there, talking to me and Bay. I'll never be able to thank them, Elizabeth. They gave me my life back, and Bay a chance at a normal childhood."

Her own eyes filling with moisture, Elizabeth blinked back the tears as she watched the young mother wipe away a tear. "OB's call was a shock. No one had any reason to think that you weren't dead, that you hadn't been another victim of the TMK. It was a miracle that Johnny just happened to stumble across the town that you were in that day. Jason and him started planning to reach out to you right away." Remembering what all had been going on at that time, Elizabeth grimaced. "Jason and I were still pretending that Lucky was Jake's father and we were seeing each other secretly. It was after the guys helped you relocate that we decided life was too short and stopped all the lies and hiding. Lucky was not pleased that we told the truth about Jake, but it was the right thing. Just like you deciding to come back here and let your family know that you are alive was. It will get easier to be here, Georgie. You just have to give it time."

"I know that you had a hard time not telling Mac that I was alive before I was ready to come back. I want to thank you for giving me time, Elizabeth, and I'm sorry to have put you in that position. But the six months that I spent in Ireland helped me regain some of myself that had been lost."

Her heart aching for the woman that she had come to respect and call a friend, Elizabeth leaned over and hugged her as she started to cry again. "Shh. Georgie, you needed that time. I understood that. We all did. It was hard to see Mac, Maxie, and Robin mourning you, but I knew that you were not even close to being ready to come home and face all the questions that you are getting now. That time that you spent with OB and his family, you needed it for your sanity, and your daughter's sake. Nothing in this world is more important than being there for your child."

Needing to change the subject before she completely broke down in public, Georgie wiped her face and gave Elizabeth a wobbly smile. "Enough about me. Since I missed all the excitement, fill me in on how the town reacted to the news of Jake being Jason's son."

Giving her a knowing look, Elizabeth laughed. "Bad. Carly was the worst though, except for Sam and Lucky running a close tie for second place. My grams was disappointed, of course. The Quartermaine's were thrilled and Edward was and is relentless about the next heir for ELQ. Basically what you woud expect from the look of amusement on your face."

Bursting into laughter, Georgie struggled to catch her breath while Elizabeth gave her a mock frown. "Sorry. But I can just see Carly wigging out. She always acted like she owned Jason anyway. And Sam and Lucky are just selfish. I was not surprised to see them hanging all over each other at Kelly's. They will end up hurting each other with their destructive natures." Pausing and watching the boys on the swings, she smoothed the edge of the blanket. "I heard that Anthony Zacchara came after you and the boys shortly after Jake's paternity became public. OB was concerned, really concerned."

Shivering at the memory, Elizabeth nodded. "If it wasn't for Johnny Zacchara coming forward and warning Jason, we wouldn't have been prepared. We owe him our lives."

"Johnny warned you?"

Noticing Georgie's surprise, Elizabeth remembered how reckless and angry the younger man had been before Georgie had been taken. "He did. Johnny's changed a lot, especially after he stopped playing the games that Lulu thrived on before she settled down with Dante. Actually, Johnny and Jason worked together to get his father locked up at Roselawn. And now Jason is helping him with his father's business since he never really wanted to run it."

Both women looked over as Baylor sat up and blinked owlishly. Reaching over and lifting her little girl, sitting her on her lap, Georgie smoothed her dark brown curls from her face. "Hey, baby girl!"

Snuggling into her arms, Baylor offered them a small grin and sleepily rubbed her chocolate colored eyes. "Hiya, Aunt Lizzie! Momma, I's thirsty."

Opening the cooler that they had brought to the park, Elizabeth shoved a straw into a juice box and handed it to the little imp. "Here you go, Baylor. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeps, until yous talking woke me ups."

Exchanging amused looks, both women laughed as the little girl frowned. But the frown quickly morphed into a large grin as Cam and Jake ran over to see if she wanted to play. Watching the three head off to the sandbox with Baylor holding each of their hands, Georgie giggled. "Sorry, Elizabeth, but I don't think Cam needs military school. You do realize that no nine and six year old boys play in a sandbox for their own enjoyment. They are both so good with Bay. It's nice that they will entertain her considering the age difference."

A sly grin spread across her face and her eyes sparkled. "They are practicing."

Eyes widening, Georgie squealed as she hugged her. "That's great! Congratulations! How far along are you?"

"Six weeks. So I think that the boys are using Baylor as preparation. Emma too when she is around. They are demanding a girl so they don't have to share toys." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

Looking at the trio, Georgie chuckled as she watched Baylor dump sand over Jake's blond head. "You're brave, I'll give you that. One is a handful for me. I can't imagine three. I sometimes think that Bay inherited Maxie's gene for trouble. I hope that she outgrows it."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Frustrated with the way that they day was going, Jason scowled at the paperwork sitting on his desk. While the routine of going through the ledgers never bothered him, his mind was preoccupied today. Pinching his nose as someone knocked on the office door, he growled, slamming the pencil on the desk top. "What?" he barked.

Entering the office, Johnny Zacchara lifted an eyebrow in question. "Hey. You would think that I would be the grumpy one since I just got back. What is your problem?"

"Just a lot of different crap all at once." Leaning back in the chair, he watched as Johnny sat across from him. "How did your uncle react to the offer?"

"Let's just say that Uncle Rudy is not thrilled with his current situation caused by Claudia's mistakes. But he refused to give me an answer me right away. Said that he needed time to think things through, but he was interested." Shoving a hand through his dark hair, Johnny watched as Jason nodded. "If he decides to sell, I will fly back over and finalize the deal. Any problems that I should know about while gone?"

"Just one. Your father. Trevor is trying to get him out, released to Lansing's care."

Immediately understanding Jason's mood, his own darkened. Having Anthony back out, especially with Trevor's influence, would only create more chaos. "Damn. We are just now getting everything calmed down from his last freaking meltdown. Did you up the guards on Elizabeth and the boys? With my father, better safe than sorry."

"Yeah. I added Marco to the detail for the boys. I already had Ritchie on Elizabeth's, and Cody will be helping out some too." Seeing his look, Jason pinched his nose again. "What?"

"Nothing. I just thought that Milo was Elizabeth's main guard."

"I moved him to keep an eye on Georgie, from a distance since she would have my head if she knew that I placed a guard on her."

Running the name through his mind and coming up blank, Johnny looked over at him and frowned. "Who is Georgie?"

Stopping, Jason blinked in surprise. "You didn't hear? Georgie Jones is alive. She came back two weeks ago to Port Charles." Knowing that he needed to watch what he said so he did not reveal anything not already out for public knowledge, Jason decided to stop there unless asked anything.

"Maxie's sister, Georgie?" Stunned at the nod, he leaned back. "But it's been three years. Where was she? What happened?"

"No one knows. Georgie refuses to talk about anything from the time that she was attacked in the park, up until two weeks ago. Elizabeth and her have spent some time together since she rented a house just a few down from us, but she never mentions anything from the three year span when she and Baylor are at the house visiting."

"Poor girl. I'm glad that she is back though. She was always polite when she waited on me at Kelly's. Her and Maxie are so different, at least from what I have seen."

Jason smirked. "I have never seen two siblings so different. They are polar opposites. But hopefully having her sister back and gaining a niece will calm Maxie down some. I get a damn headache everytime she is near."

Laughing, he stopped abruptly as the word niece sunk in. "Georgie came back with a kid?"

"A daughter," Jason confirmed, knowing exactly what was running through the other man's head. Everyone in town was murmuring over it. "Baylor is two. Beautiful little girl that looks just like her mother."

"Wow. I understand now why you have Milo watching out for her."

They both looked up as Diane entered the office and slammed the door. Her face was almost as red as her hair as she tossed her briefcase into the empty chair beside Johnny and began to pace. Amused at her antics, Johnny leaned back to watch the show. Normally her and Jason's talks could be entertaining, as long as he was left out of it.

"Diane, you could freaking knock when the door is shut," Jason snarled.

"Well, it is always shut," she snarked right back, her steps never faltering. "And why bother? You just bark out to enter like we servants are at your command."

Covering his laughter with a cough, Johnny winced at the dark glare that recieved.

"Could you please just tell me why you are in a snit? I already have a headache."

A devilish glint entered the lawyers eyes. "Oh, pardon me! I just thought that you might want to be aware that your former partner and friend attempted to bribe the judge that is over the mobster in training's father," she spat, pointing at Johnny. Nodding at the look on both of their face's, she stopped pacing. "I already reported it, but you need to keep an eye on Sonny. He is up to something and I am sick of trying to stay one step ahead of him."

Bewildered, Jason groaned. "Perfect. Just freaking fantastic! This is all that we need now."

"On better news, I found the autopsy report that you asked for. It lists the cause of death was natural causes." Her entire demeanor changed, softening. "And the blood types were a match. Both were AB positive."

His eyes flashed with an emotion that both Johnny and Diane recognized. While she agreed and understood his reaction, Johnny was lost. The last part of the entire conversation made no sense to him.

"I will take care of Sonny. Thank you, Diane, for all the extra digging around that you did."

"It's what you pay me for." Wiggling her eyebrows, the redhead grinned. "By the way, I saw Elizabeth and the boys today. They were chattering on about getting a sister. Congratulations, Jason! But just one question. Are you going to marry that woman sometime in this lifetime? She is a saint to put up with you, you know."

Chuckling, Jason shook his head in exasperation. "Thank you, Diane. I'll see you tomorrow."

Bursting into laughter after Diane sailed from the room mumbling about stubborn, pigheaded morons, Johnny wiped tears from his eyes. "She is certainly not shy with her opinions. Congratulation, man. I'm happy for you and Elizabeth."

"Thanks." Looking at his watch, he rubbed his temples. "I am meeting Elizabeth and the kids at Kelly's for dinner. She wanted you to join us if you can."

Standing, Johnny nodded. "Let's go. I'm starving."


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Thank you so much for all the great comments! I appreciate hearing them. To answer a few questions, this is a liason/Gejo story, although the road may be bumpy at times. Nothing worth having ever comes easily. Also, while Jason helped Georgie out before she returned home to Port Charles and her and Elizabeth are close, she still has many secrets that she is keeping about the time that she was presumed dead. For my story, Cam is eight, Jake five, and Baylor is two. Emma is almost three. The secret of Jason being Jake's father has already been made public. Sonny left PC, but he was not happy with how things concluded. Jason and Johnny are running the organizations after Anthony was determined to be insane. Emily was killed by the TMK, and it was Diego. -Please ask if you are confused and I will do my best to answer any questions.

Chapter Two

Kelly's was packed as Jason and Johnny entered the small diner. Quickly spotting his family at a table in the back corner, Jason led the way and leaned over for a quick kiss. "Sorry we're late. Diane stopped in at the last minute."

"We just got here!" Cam piped up as the two men sat down. "We left the park late because Georgie was fightin with a some guy. Mom had to watch Baylor."

Lifting an eyebrow, Jason watched as Elizabeth scowled at their oldest son.

"Cameron!"

"Well, it's true, Mom. She was not happy to see him."

"They were not fighting, Cam. She was just not thrilled to see him or with his attitude." Glancing over and seeing the searching look, Elizabeth shook her head. "How was your trip, Johnny?"

"Boring. I'm glad to be back."

"We missed you playin baseball with us," Jake told him with a lopsided grin. "Dad pitches are too slow."

Ruffling the younger boy's hair, he winced as the gritty feeling. "You been rolling around in dirt, Jake?"

The blond frowned, looking so much like Jason that the three adults laughed. "Nope. Bay poured sand over my head after she got up from her nap. Then she squealed when I tried to get her back."

"That's because girls really don't like to get dirty," Jason confided, winking at Elizabeth. "They want things to always be their way."

"Jason Morgan!"

Snorting, Johnny picked up his pepsi, enjoying the family dynamic that they provided. Growing up a Zacchara, he had not had much normal interaction with his family. And one thing that he admired about Elizabeth was her insistence that the boys be like any other normal behaved children, not spoiled brats that were secluded from others. "Sorry, Liz, but I tend to agree. You women are hard to please."

Laughter sparkled in her eyes, but she bit back a retort at seeing the boys watching and just gave him a look that promised retribution. Shifting her focus to Jason, she watched as he talked with the boys and finally smiled at knowing that her family was really coming together. The added blessing of an unexpected pregnancy only made her happiness brighter. While she was still leery of the business and it's complications, she had to admit that things had calmed down since Sonny had retired to the island with his newest wife, Kate.

Feeling a slight breeze as the door opened, Jason turned when he heard his name called. Catching the little girl as she ran to him, he scooped her into his lap and his eyes softened. "Hey, Bay. Where is your mommy?"

"I's here with Aunt Maxie and Uncles Coop. Momma had to go somewheres." Curling her long arms around the mob boss's neck, Baylor kissed his cheek before waving at everyone and jumping down. As she raced off to a waiting Maxie and Coop, he saw Elizabeth's eyebrows drawl together.

"Everything okay with Georgie, Elizabeth? Who was the guy that Cam mentioned?"

"I think so. She was a bit down today, that's all. The guy that we ran into as we were leaving was Dillon. I think that he was pushing the wrong buttons. All questions and wanting answers. You know how Geoergie gets about people asking her about the time that she was away." Waving aside his concern, she shrugged again. "I just didn't realize that she had some errands. I just assumed that she was going home. But I guess you could call Milo," she added knowingly. Seeing him wince, she grinned. "I saw him at the park and knew that you had taken him off of my rotation when she got back. Don't worry, I didn't rat you out."

"And you thought that you were so smooth," Johnny teased.

"Shut up, Zacchara," he responded good naturedly.

Watching the little girl that was hugging Coop and chattering to Maxie, Johnny was mentally comparing her to the young waitress that he remembered. "She looks just like her mother."

Hearing the comment, Elizabeth smiled at the little girl who waved as Maxie attempted to grab her cell phone away from the little hands that clutched at it. "Looks like Georgie, but is a mixture of her and Maxie. Baylor can give the boys a run for their money."

"I still think that we should get a sister, not a brother." Cam looked at Jason with beseeching brown eyes. "Girls don't like trucks and video games like Jake. That way, she can have dolls and we can play with our own toys."

"Until she tricks you into having tea parties," Johnny whispered, earning a eerily familiar scowl from Jake while Cam shook his head and muttered, "No way!" Enjoying taunting the boys, he grinned at Elizabeth. "Congratulations, Liz! Do you have a preference?"

"As long as the baby is healthy, I will be happy," she murmured, looking at Jason with love. "That's all I wanted each time."

"Bet you got pregnant as soon as possible, huh? You're good at that!" Lucky snarled from a where he stood with an arm draped over Sam McCall's shoulder. His bloodshot eyes and the dazed look in his eyes had all three adults uneasy. He tended to get confrontational when he was stoned. Sam just swayed and gigged, already drunk.

"Lucky, just go!" Elizabeth hissed, not wanting the boys to see the man that they had once called dad so messed up. "You're high."

"Like you really care. All you care about is yourself!"

Ignoring Sam's outburst, Jason pinched his nose. Fighting in front of Cam and Jake was the last thing that he wanted to do. "Look, we are having dinner. Why don't you two go away."

"Elizabeth!"

Hearing the panic in Maxie's raised voice, Elizabeth whipped her head around to see the slender blond wringing her hands while Cooper held what looked to be a limp Baylor in his arms. "Oh God! What happened?" she demanded as she shoved past Lucky and Sam, hurrying toward the table.

"I don't know. She was fine, then kind of got slurring some. I thought that she was just tired!"

Glancing around, Elizabeth pointed at the left over chocolate milk and cake sitting on the table. "Did you give Bay that?" she asked while lifting the small child into her own arms and checking her breathing.

Coop swallowed, remembering Georgie's only request. "Yeah and more treats earlier. We just figured that Georgie didn't let her have sweets. We never knew that it was an allergy."

"It's not. Baylor is diabetic!" Relieved when Jason had the glucose monitor that she had from babysitting some out and in her hand before she could ask, Elizabeth immediately started getting ready to measure her blood sugar. Jerking her head up as the monitor flashed it's reading seconds later, she pointed toward her phone lying on the other table. Her next words sounded much louder in the now silent diner. "Call Georgie and have her meet us at the ER, Jason. It's too high too read. We got to go now!" Jason immediately grabbed the phone and scrolled the preprogrammed numbers while Johnny started getting the boys gathered up.

Supporting a distraught Maxie, Coop flinched. "We will follow you."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Adrenaline pumping, Georgie shoved her way out the elevator and immediately ran to the nurse's station. Seeing Robin round the desk as her eyes landed on her, she stiffened. "Baylor? Is she alright?"

"Her blood sugar was over 800. She's fine now, but she gave us quite the scare."

Wrapping an arm around her cousin's shoulder as she deflated in relief, Robin hugged her. The fear that she had seen in the younger woman's eyes was the most emotion that Georgie had displayed since she had showed back up with no explaination. "Maxie and Coop are in with her now. I thought that I was going to have to sedate Maxie when they all showed up. Why didn't you tell us, Georgie? If it hadn't been for Elizabeth, we would have been in the dark on what was wrong until the blood work got back."

Hearing the disapproval, Georgie jerked away and glared at the woman. "I did, Robin! I also specifically said she is never to have any sugar! Jesus! Do you guys ever freaking listen? My daughter is a severe diabetic that takes several shots of insulin a day! Don't you dare stand there and lecture me because you didn't pay attention!"

Walking up and placing a comforting hand on Georgie's shoulder, Elizabeth gave Robin a warning look. "She's okay, Georgie. Calm down for a minute before you go see her." Gently moving Georgie back a couple steps to where Jason stood, Elizabeth eyes flared. "Robin, you need to step back and think. I was there the day that Georgie told your whole family about Baylor's medical history. I know for a fact that Mac has a meter at his house. I am the one that taught him to work it and how to give an injection. Before you jumped all over the concerned, worried mother, maybe you should have checked the files and thought back. You were wrong, Robin. And what is worse is that you attacked a person who had done nothing wrong!" Angry and upset with her co-worker and friend, Elizabeth turned and saw that Jason was still trying to calm a frustrated Georgie while the packed lobby watched the strange duo that they made.

Whirling as she heard her sister clear her throat, Georgie could see the red rimmed eyes and tear stained face that looked at her with horror. "G-Georgie, I am s-so sorry. Coop didn't know that she was diabetic, and I-I just forgot. Please d-don't hate me!"

Sighing and rubbing her temples, Georgie looked past her and into the open curtian. All her tension automatically drained from her body when she saw her baby girl sitting on the bed and looking at a book with Coop, who was rubbing her back affectionately. "Maxie, I don't _hate _you. But this is _my daughter, my baby girl!_ You _have_ to listen to me when I tell you something. She could've died if her sugar had been high and she had not got treatment for it. You_ cannot_ make mistakes like this one. The cost is higher than I am willing to pay."

After hugging her sister, Georgie disappeared into the cubicle. The lobby full of people watched as she picked the little brunette up and hugged her. Leaving the room and easing the curtain closed, Cooper leaned heavily up against the wall and hung his head. Maxie slowly made her way to his side and hugged him.

"She's gonna be fine, baby."

"God, Maxie! What if Elizabeth hadn't been there?" Resting his head on top of hers, he closed his eyes. "I almost ki..."

"Stop. I am the one that forgot, Coop. You didn't know."

"Mom, is Bay gonna be okay?" Cam demanded, picking up on the emotions of the adults.

Rubbing his back, she kissed his head. "Baylor is perfect, bub. She just needs medicine sometimes. Now that she has recieved it, she will be back to herself before you know it."

Slowly the waiting room cleared out until it was just Jason, Elizabeth, Johnny, Cam, Jake, Maxie, Coop, and Mac left. The odd group had been pretty much silent up until Mac spoke. "Thank you, Elizabeth. I'm glad that you were there tonight."

Noticing the way that Maxie and Coop flinched, Elizabeth gave Mac a small smile. "Me too." Reaching over and touching the younger blond's leg, she gave her a sympathetic look. "Maxie, look at me. You and Coop did not do this on purpose. Baylor will be fine. Her blood sugar was down to 348 last check. Once it gets down to 160, they will release her."

Wiping a tear from her face, she blinked at the clock. "But she has been here almost four hours, Elizabeth. I really screwed up this time. I could've killed Baylor."

"You forgot. Yes, it was important, but you will never forget again now. It's a bad way to learn, but it is something that will always stick with you. As for you, Cooper, you had no way of knowing that Baylor would have that reaction. Just from now on, listen to the parents of any child that you are watching. Georgie keeps sugar free snacks for Baylor just so she can have candy and other treats. Keep some of those on hand for the future."

"I'm not mad at you, I was worried and upset."

All eyes looked up as Georgie leaned against the wall opposite of the chairs, her eyes showing her exhaustion. Giving her sister and Coop a small shrug, she straightened back up. "I don't want you to hate yourselves. Just please pay more attention and be careful."

Standing, Mac looked into the now open curtain and could see his honorary granddaughter sleeping. Hugging Georgie, he pulled back and rubbed his neck. "I have to get back to the station, Georgie. You guys going to be okay now?"

"Yeah. We will probably only be here about another hour or so. Thank you for being here, Mac."

"Do you want us to wait on you?" Maxie questioned with a yawn.

"No. I have my car. You and Coop go ahead. I will call you after we get moving around tomorrow."

After another round of hugs, Georgie slid into the chair that Maxie had just been sitting in. Closing her eyes and slumping so that her neck was supported, she rubbed her temples and groaned. "You all should go ahead and go too. I appreciate you staying with us, but we will be leaving soon."

"You are about to fall asleep on your feet, Georgie. We are not leaving you here to drive you both home while you can barely keep your eyes open."

Cracking her eyes open enough to see Jason frowning at her, she stretched before sitting back up. Noticing the boys each asleep in their chairs, she blinked before shaking her head again. "You have two kids already asleep. And Elizabeth needs her rest. Just go on home. We'll be fine."

"Georgie?"

Turning to Patrick, she gave him a strained look. "Hey."

"I went through the chart and last set of blood tests. I am going to release Baylor now. You have been dealing with this for two years, Georgie. I know that you can handle it." Starting to turn, he hesitated. "I want to apologize for Robin. She never should have jumped down your throat because her and Maxie forgot. I was appalled when I heard what she did."

"Don't worry about it, Patrick. You didn't do it anyway. I'm use to her always having to be right about everything. Thanks for taking care of Bay."

Kissing her cheek, he smiled at the youngest member of the family, not including the children. "No problem, kiddo."

"Georgie, why don't you ride with us and leave your car here? It's almost morning."

"Do you ever give up, Jason?" Smirking, she shook her head. "No. Your car will not hold all of us anyhow. There is five of you already."

Standing and rolling his shoulders to relieve the building tension, Johnny stumbled a bit when he heard Elizabeth's suggestion.

"Fine. Johnny can drive your car. He rode with us anyway. His car is at the office. After he gets you and Bay home, he can walk over and use the spare room. Jason will take him to his apartment in the morning."

"What? No. I am perfectly capable of driving myself."

Sensing that she was she was not going to relent, Johnny lifted an eyebrow and gave Elizabeth a knowing look. "It's okay, Elizabeth. She must be like everyone else and still leery of the Zacchara name. I understand her hestitation. I'm use to people always assuming the worst about me. I don't want to make her uncomfortable."

"That is not it at all! I'm not scared of you or uncomfortable with your last name."

Smirking and amazed that Johnny's comment had worked, Jason stood and held out a hand to Elizabeth who was looking slightly amused too. "Good. Now that it's all settled, we will see you at the house in a bit, Zacchara. I'll leave the front door unlocked."

Speechless, Georgie watched as the couple quickly woke the kids and disappeared down the hall. Frustrated, she turned to see Johnny sitting back down with a satisfied expression, she opened her mouth to say something until she heard her daughter call for her. Turning on her heel, she shook her head and walked back to the curtained area, ignoring the man that she barely remembered.

Waiting until the boys were strapped into their seat belts, Elizabeth linked her fingers with Jason's. "She won't be amused by that stunt you two just pulled," she warned. "You know how she has been since coming home."

"She was dead on her feet, Elizabeth. We could all see it. She's just stubborn and independent. And she'll get over it. As long as her and that baby get home safe, that is all that I am worried about tonight."

Thinking back over the night, she winced. "I freaked when I saw her unconscious in Cooper's arms, Jason. Baylor is such a cutie. And she is Georgie's entire life."

Seeing her rubbing her eyes out of the corner of his, Jason looked down at her still flat abdomen. "How you feeling?"

A tender smile graced her lips. "Pretty good. The morning sickness is mostly gone, as you know. Are you still going to be able to make it to the doctor's appointment?"

Turning into the driveway, he put the vehicle in park before leaning over and kissing her gently. "Wouldn't miss it. I'm going to be there every step of the way this time."

Pulling back slightly, her eyes found his in the darkness. "I love you, Jason."

"I love you too, Elizabeth. You and our family are all that I ever wanted."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Pulling her Accord out of the parking garage, Johnny glanced in the review mirrow at the little girl that was sleeping in the booster seat. "Motherhood agrees with you, Georgie. And your daughter is adorable."

Jerking her attention back to the present, she glanced over to see him watching her out of the corner of his eyes. "Um, thanks. She certainly keeps me on my toes."

"You're different from what I remember, Georgie," he admitted. "Granted, I only saw you at Kelly's, but you've changed."

Smothering a yawn, she shrugged. "It's been three years, Johnny. Everyone has changed, even you. I remember a cocky, arrogant man that enjoyed tossing out sarcastic remarks and chased after Lulu relentlessly. Heck, she is settled with Dante now. And I never expected her to end up with a cop."

He gave her a smug grin, one that she remembered seeing a lot of in the past. "Especially with me and Logan, two bad boys, fighting for her attention. Don't think she has changed too much, because she hasn't. Dante came in town undercover and working for Sonny, trying to bring him down. Who, if you didn't know, is Dante's biological father."

Chuckling as she reached for her coffee, Georgie gave a half snort. "Figures. It still shockes me how close her and Maxie are now. They were always fighting. And her staying with Coop this long is strange too. I guess that I expected her to still be the same sister that I missed."

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, he took the exit off the highway and slowed the car. "Yeah, well, loosing you really changed Maxie. She went through a rough time, but Cooper and Logan pulled her out of the destructive mode that she had threw herself into." Pausing, he glanced in the review mirror again. "You handled what happened tonight well. Most would've flipped out, and with just cause."

"I did when Jason called," she admitted with a grimace, not knowing that he had heard her from the backseat of the SUV. "Baylor is my life now. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for her. It was a good thing that I was almost an hour away, because I might have killed Maxie otherwise."

"Elizabeth said that her diabetes is pretty severe. It must be hard on you."

Hearing the sincerity, she blinked. When Elizabeth had told her that John Zacchara was not the same angry person, she had been right. The compassion that she heard and the fact that he was not drilling her with questions helped her relax. "It was in the beginning, but now it's just life. I think that my family has had a harder time adjusting to it. Bay knows nothing else, so it is routine for her." She trailed off as they passed the park. It was a place that she forced herself to go, but still held nightmares that she kept locked in her mind.

Her emotions slid from her face, leaving a blank mask, making him take notice of their surroundings. Wincing, he wished that he had taken the longer way to the upscale neighborhood that she lived in. Wanting to pull her from whatever darkness had invaded, Johnny rubbed at the knot of tension in his neck. "You working now that you are back?"

"Uh uh. I thought about going back to college, but I want to get Bay settled in before I leave her a lot," she answered absentmindedly.

"You living off a trust fund?" he joked.

Realizing that she had started answering questions, she snapped her mouth shut.

Pulling into her driveway, he parked the car and shut off the engine. He knew that he had overstepped his bounds and sighed, running his hands over his face. He did not want her uncomfortable around him. Being Elizabeth's friend, they were bound to run into one another. "Sorry about that. I was just thinking out loud."

"It's fine, Johnny. I just like my privacy and sometimes overreact." Getting out of the car, she walked over and opened the back door. "Thanks for the lift. I should've known that Jason would win. He never looses."

Eyes widening, he watched as she lifted the sleeping child from her seat. Thinking over what he had just saw, he followed her and unlocked the door. Handing her the keys, he gave her his trade mark grin as he placed her keys in hr hand. "Take care, Georgie. I am sure that I will see you again since I spend a lot of time over at Jason's." Starting to turn, he looked over his shoulder. "I'm glad that you are alive and back. Night."

"Good night, Johnny."

Leaving her porch, he waited on the stairs until he heard the deadbolt snick into place. Slowly making his way to the Morgan/Webber house, he nodded at the guard who stood on the porch. Once inside, he looked around and shook his head after spotting the blanket and pillow laid on the couch. Elizabeth's handiwork, he was sure. Kicking off his shoes, he glanced at the clock and knew that he had to get some sleep before meeting with his accountant in the mourning. It had been a long but interesting day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Leaving Kelly's office, Jason drew Elizabeth close and kissed the top of her head. Having heard the baby's heartbeat had been amazing. Granted, he had experienced hearing the sound before, but each time it was astounding all over again. The pride and love that he already had for their unborn child was mind boggling. "You sure that you are feeling okay? She said that your blood pressure was elevated."

"Just _slightly_ elevated," she repeated with patience. "I feel great, Jason. Stop hovering. Everything checked out great. We're both perfect."

"I just worry."

"I know, and I really appreciate it, but we are fine." Pushing the button for the elevator, she waved at Patrick as he walked down the hall. "What time is your meeting with Diane and John? Do you have time for some lunch? I didn't expect Kelly to be delayed as long as she was."

Groaning, he shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. I only have about fifteen minutes before Diane arrives. What are you doing the rest of the afternoon until the boys get home?"

"I'm going to stop over and check on Georgie. I heard John come in last night about an hour and half after we did. I am sure that she is exhausted, physically and mentally. And knowing kids at that age, I am sure that Baylor is running her ragged."

Stopping at her car, he brought his hand up and cupped her cheek. "Just be careful while out and stick close to the guards. I shouldn't be late unless somethings comes up. I love you."

"I love you too, Jason."

Kissing her gently, he pulled back and smiled at the dazed look on her face. Straddling his bike, he roared out the parking garage and headed toward the coffee house. He hated having to go to this meeting, but he was hoping that Diane had found out more on the whole situation concerning the moves by Anthony and Trevor. The last thing that he needed right now was the chaos that they could bring down. With Elizabeth's pregnant, he was willing to do whatever he had to, to keep everything calm. And he also had to make a call to Ireland. Something that he had witnessed last night at the ER was nagging at him.

Opening the car door, Elizabeth looked up at the approaching footsteps and gave Alexis a curious look. The two had not really been on speaking terms since Jake's paternity had been revealed. "What do you need, Alexis? I'm not in the mood for another attack on my character this afternoon."

Wincing at the mention of her behavior after Sam had shown up on her doorstep in tears, the attorney stopped a couple feet away. "I owe you an apology for that, Elizabeth. It really was not my business. That entire situation was between you, Jason, Sam, and Lucky."

"Fine. But you didn't track me down for that, so why I are you here?"

"You're right. I am concerned about Nik. His episodes are starting to return. I know that Lucky is on a collision course with Sam, but you and Nik were always close. He won't listen to me. I was hoping that you might be able to talk to him."

Leaning against the door, Elizabeth sighed heavily. "I thought that after the surgery, he was doing well. When did things change?"

"About a month ago. He isn't hardly eating or spending time with Spencer. He needs help."

Watching as the older woman played with her rings nervously, Elizabeth began to worry. It was clear from Alexis's reaction that she was concerned. "I can try, but Nikolas was always difficult under good circumstances. Has Alfred mentioned anything triggering the delusions?"

"No. I was unaware of them until last night. I was at the one that dropped Mac at GH. I was going to come up and check on Baylor, but Nik called saying that he had seen Emily." Feeling bad for the pain that flashed in Elizabeth's eyes, she swallowed. "When I got there, Alfred said that he had been seeing her for almost a month now. We are both worried."

Stopping as it clicked, Elizabeth felt her own eyes pool with moisture. "I think that he is just wishing that Emily was back, Alexis. Think about it. Georgie was suppose to have been killed by the TMK, just like Em. She is back, but Em isn't."

"I thought about that, but it started almost a week before Georgie and Baylor showed up," she denied. "Look, I know that you are busy and our family hasn't handled the entire situation with Lucky that well, but he needs help, Elizabeth. Please, just talk to him."

"I will try. Nik doesn't deserve this, never did." Starting to turn back to the car, she glanced over her shoulder and winced. "Have you checked on Helena's whereabouts? As cruel as she is, this could be her starting something up."

Sickened by the thought, Alexis shook her head. "No, but I will. Thank you for this, Elizabeth."

"Nik is my friend, Alexis. I am doing this because I will always care about him. I will try to see him tomorrow morning. I want to talk to Patrick and see if he has any idea what could be going on before I go in there blind. That way I will know what to look for too."

Watching through the review mirror as the lawyer retreated, Elizabeth dropped her head to the steering wheel and inhaled sharply. She almost hoped that Nik really had started seeing visions of Emily again. It would so much easier to have to deal with a medical condition than to help him over the heartbreak again. Because while Georgie refused to really say where she had been, she had made it clear that Emily or Leticia had not been wherever she was. She had been certain that their deaths was not related to her disappearance. Since she was adamant about not talking about that time, Jason had not pushed, but both he and Elizabeth knew that if there had been a chance that she could have gave them any hope for Emily, that Georgie would have broken her silence.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Walking into Kelly's was no longer as easy at it had been at one point in her life. She had once considered the waterside diner a second home. Now Georgie had to force herself to enter the place that she had worked at for years. But her daughter loved the food, as did she. Pushing the door open with a hip, she stepped into the cooler air and placed Baylor on her feet, making sure that her tiny hand was clasped firmly in hers. But when her daughter squealed and pull away, she watched with half a smile as she raced over and jumped into Cooper's outstretched arms.

"Hiya, brat! I see that you are feeling better today." Patting the little girl's back that had won his heart, he raised his eyes to see Georgie smiling at them. "Georgie, you remember Logan." Inclining his head to the man beside him, he looked down at the child looking at the stranger. "Baylor, this is my friend Logan."

Looking between mother and child, Logan focused his attention on the little imp that was clinging to his best friend. "Nice to meet you, Baylor. You sure are a cutie."

Giggling at the compliment, Baylor smiled shyly. "Hi. You knows my Uncles Coop?"

"Uh huh. Him and your Aunt Maxie. I also know your mommy." Lifting his head, he flashed Georgie a grin. "I see that motherhood certainly agrees with you, doll. She's the spitting image of you."

"Thanks." Stepping forward, she slid onto the stool next to where the guys were standing and nodded at Mike behind the counter. "Hey, Mike! Our order ready yet?"

"Ten more minutes, honey. I got swamped suddenly with take out orders."

"Sure." Turning back around, she shoved a lock of her hair from her face. "What are you two up to?"

"Just finished up lunch." Running his eyes over her face, Coop winced at the exhaustion in her eyes. "You look tired, Georgie. How late after we left before you got to take her home?"

Having had already heard about the trip to the hospital from a still upset Cooper, Logan winced at her answer of almost five. And while he would bet money that Georgie had barely slept, he could see that her daughter was full of energy as she held out her hand for the phone that Georgie handed her to play with.

"Geez. We should've stayed and drove you home. I bet you were having trouble staying awake."

Hating the guilt in his voice, she shook her head. "A friend drove me home, Coop. It worked out."

"What are you two doin the rest of the day?" Logan asked. Hearing a song start to play loudly, he laughed as Georgie rolled her eyes and turned the phone down some before handing it back.

"Hmm, not sure." Glancing up to see Baylor hold her arms out to him, Georgie sighed again. "Bay, not everyone is a jungle gym to climb on."

Transfering her to his arms, he winked at the little girl. "It's fine, Georgie. Let her play."

"Aunt Maxie says that yous a pig." Wrinkling her small nose, Baylor sniffed as both Coop and Logan laughed. "But yous smell nice."

Horrified, Georgie buried her head in her hands. "I'm going to freaking kill her," she muttered before glaring at Coop. "You have got to talk to Maxie again. She can't just say whatever pops into that mind of hers. Bay repeats _everything_, normally at the least opprotune time too."

"It's not a biggie, sugar." Smirking at the look on Georgie's face, Logan chuckled. "I've been called way worse by people that know exactly what they're sayin."

"Georgie," Mike interrupted, setting her bag of food on the counter. "I added a couple of treats that Baylor can have, for after lunch of course. Also, I saw Elizabeth picking up a takeout order earlier. She said something about checking in on you two ladies today."

Handing him money, she nodded. "Thanks, for the treats and the message. I will call her later." Getting her change, she shoved it into the small purse that she had slung over her shoulder. "Come on, Bay. We got to let the guys enjoy their day."

"I'm actually heading to work." Coop stood and kissed Baylor's cheek before hugging Georgie. "You take it easy on your Mom, kiddo. I think that she deserves it after last night."

"Whys? I was the one that gots poked with needles," was the slightly pouting whine.

"Now you sound like Maxie," Logan teased her, tweaking her nose. "You spending too much time with her?"

"She spoils me, at leasts Momma says so. Byes, Uncle Coop!"

Waiting until he had left, Georgie smothered a yawn and glanced over at the man holding her child. Baylor had her head resting on his large shoulder and was still pushing buttons on her phone. "Well, it's been fun to listen to my very own little version of Maxie insult you, but we gotta go."

Choking back a snort, his eyes twinked. "It's no biggie. Like I said, at least she has no idea what she is sayin. You use to say those same remarks too, doll, and meant them."

Grimacing, Georgie sighed again. "Things change, Logan. I know that now. I can tell that you aren't the same angry guy that I use to know. Just like I am not the same naive little girl that served coffee from behind that counter." Seeing his eyes narrow and darken, she held up a hand. "I guess that all people change. It happens, but I am still sorry about Baylor saying that. Maxie needs to learn that she can't just run her mouth around her. She just soaks everything in."

Placing Baylor on her tiny feet, he pulled gently on a pigtail. "It was nice to meet you, Baylor. I'll see you," his eyes drifted up to meet the dark brown eyes that where watching him, "and your mommy again soon. You take care of her. Don't let her scold your Aunt Maxie too much, okay."

"Otays. Bye, Logans."

Flashing him a grin, Georgie grabbed her phone back and slipped into her bag. "See ya around, Logan. Stay out of trouble."

Walking out of the door, she caught Baylor's hand and headed toward the parking lot. "Okay, missy. After lunch, it's naptime. For you and me both."

Watching them go, Logan heard Mike's voice and turned to see the old man looking at him with a tired, strained smile. "Jason called. He asked if you was still here. He wants you to bring him an order. Can you do that?"

"Sure, he's the boss." Sitting back on the stool to wait on the order, Logan let his mind drift. But it snapped back into focus when Spinelli entered the door, tripping over his feet as he joined him at the counter.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Gentleman," Diane blew into the office and looked at the men that were sitting around the desk. "We have major problems. Anthony's hearing was moved to this Friday. It appears that Lansing is throwing around a lot of money."

Rubbing a hand over his face, Johnny groaned. "Should've killed the bastard when we were in position."

Ignoring the mutterings, Diane looked over at Jason. "Since his attack was on Elizabeth that led to him being placed in that psych ward, it would be best if she came to testify. But it also exposes her to being a target."

"She already is one!" Jason snapped, rubbing his temples. "This is the last thing that we need. Her blood pressure is already elevated."

"Well, it will only get worse if that nut gets out!" Tossing the file on the desk, Diane leaned against the wall. "Also, I made the call that you requested. He said that he will call you back later tonight on your phone, but he was intrigued. I think that something struck a cord with him."

Blowing out a breath, Jason nodded. "Alright. Thanks."

"Can I stop the transfer of Trevor being appointed Anthony's guardian? I'm his only living blood relative now that Claudia is dead."

"It's a long shot, John. The courts know that you hate your father. It's not a closely guarded secret. And on paper, it looks like Trevor has been a long time family friend. I'm warning you, this could result in your father going free."

"Yeah, well, there are measures that we can take if that happens," the young mobster growled.

Holding her ears and glaring, the attorney shook her head. "I did not just hear that." Turning to Jason, she frowned. "Sonny is still on the island. But his money is moving through the old Zacchara accounts that he got with his marriage to Claudia. You are going to have to face that he is an enemy now. At least do something to make it almost impossible for him to help financially."

"I will deal with it."

Hearing the finality in his tone, Diane nodded. "On a different note, how is young Baylor? Max told me that she was in the ER till late."

"She was released early this morning. I am sure that the little imp was up and driving Georgie insane this morning." Jason looked over at Johnny while grabbing his coffee. "Was she still asleep when you drove them home?"

"Yeah, didn't wake at all. Not even when Georgie carried her in." Seeing Diane's lifted brow, he shook his head. "I just drove them, Diane. Don't start. She was dead on her feet after staying in the hospital with her daughter."

"Whatever. You forget that I have seen Georgie since she returned home. She grew into a lovely woman, John. And last I checked, you were not blind."

Scowling, he glared at the redhead. "Go away, Diane."

Quirking his brow as the outspoken woman left with a gleam in her eye, Jason cleared his throat. "John, please tell me that she was wrong. Georgie is still adjusting to being back and who knows what is going on in her head at the moment."

"Well, I am not blind and Georgie is beautiful," he replied cheekily. "And I am also not the player that I was. Georgie is not the same girl that disappeared. Hell, she came home with a daughter that no one knows a damn thing about. If anyone ever needed time, it's her. Relax, Morgan. I'm not a complete dog."

"That is not as reassuring as you probably meant it to be," Jason murmured. "You like challenges, I know that. But just remember, she is Elizabeth's friend. Probably the only one that she has let get real close since we lost Em. I'm not saying stay away, I'm just telling you to be sure. Especially with all this shit with your father getting ready to blow up."

Surprised, Johnny leaned forward. "You aren't firmly warning me away?"

Pinching his nose, Jason sighed. "No. I know what that does. And I could see that you are interested already when Diane brought her up. And you've seen her what? Once? Just remember there is a lot about her that you do not know, that no one does."

"Like the fact that she had a gun on her last night when she made to the hospital after almost an hour of the call you made?"

Stopping, Jason rubbed his neck. "Yeah, I thought that was what I saw too. And she doesn't always carry one. Something spooked her enough yesterday that she left Baylor with Maxie and Coop and took off to somewhere."

"What did Milo say? I know that you asked him."

Shaking his head, he leaned back in the chair and his face darkened. "He lost her. Milo has no idea where she went after she dropped Bay off at Maxie's. I think she knew that he was there. Otherwise, it would have been harder for her to lose him. Milo is not green."

"Sweet and innocent, my ass. Someone taught her to spot a tail. Face it, Jason, Georgie Jones is an enigma. The only thing that I can actually get a good read on, is her love for her daughter. That is plain to see. But she is a closed book otherwise. Any question send her into shut down mode."

"I already know some things," he admitted softly. "Enough to know that she could take care of herself if push comes to shove, John. I just don't know if the search into everything else is really my place to take."

"If it doesn't affect your family, then leave it be, Jason. Not all secrets are meant to be outed." Johnny leaned back and propped his booted feet onto the empty chair. "We both understand having a past that you don't want to share all the details of. But at the same time, make sure that she is protected, even if from a distance. Something is off with Georgie, something that is building. And if she is as close with Elizabeth as you say, Elizabeth would freak if she lost another friend, let alone Maxie and the rest of her family."


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: I am so happy that you are reading and liking this story. For the most part, it is just pouring out so fast that I am having trouble getting it typed and divided into chapters. LOL. Thank you for taking the time to review. While writing is something that I love to do, it's nice to hear the feedback,the good and the bad, as long as the criticism is not done rudely. So again, hope you enjoy and thanks for your support!

As for Logan and Johnny both being non-Lulu and in the story...it's because I love both characters. (not a Lulu fan though) I have a hard time making either into really nasty, hurtful characters. Bad boys are good, I like the good girl/bad boy pairings. Although this will be liason and gejo, glo will have a friendship too, but they will not develop into a romantic couple in this story.

Chapter Four

Sitting next to him on the couch, Elizabeth stared at Jason in horror. "Why on earth would any judge ever release Anthony? Let alone to Trevor? He is just as despicable as the old man."

"I agree, but you know how things work, especially if enough money is thrown around. Diane said that our best chance at getting it blocked is for you to testify at the hearing. I just hate to place you at risk, more so than you already are."

Chewing on her bottom lip, she sighed. "That's just it, Jason. I am already the reason that he is in Roselawn. He came after me, tried to kill me and the boys." Her voice wavered and she squeezed his hand. "I am willing to testify. Any chance that we have, we've got to use it to our advantage."

"I just don't think that I could live with myself if anything happened to you or the kids because of me," he told her quietly.

"Jason." Placing her head against his shoulder, she leaned into his arms when the came up and wrapped around her. "I know that you will do everything that you can to ensure that we are all taken care of. We made the decision that we were going to be together, no matter of the danger that exists. That isn't changing now. I love you and I trust you. You have to believe that we will be okay. And I know that you will always make sure that we are protected."

"I have complete faith in us, Elizabeth. It's just the rest of the world that I doubt." Resting a palm on her abdomen, he gently caressed his fingertips over it. "I'll tell Diane that you will be in the office on Thursday to prepare and go over what you are going to say."

"That gives me tomorrow to go out to Spoon Island." Feeling him look at her, she smiled sadly. "Alexis caught up with me after you left GH today. Nik is having more problems, delusions and seeing Em. I need to try and talk to him. He needs medical attention."

"Damn. I thought that the first surgery took care of the issues." Frustrated with the situation, he ran his hand over his face. "Do you think that he has another tumor?"

"Without a scan, I can't say. At first I thought that having Georgie come home may have raised his hopes and that he finally just broke after realizing that Emily was really not coming back. But Alfred told Alexis that he started talking to himself about a week before Georgie came back to PC. I don't really know what to think or expect."

"I hate this, Elizabeth. I don't have much use for him, but I know that Emily loved him and that he is your friend. Just make sure that you take Marco with you. I'm not taking any chances with that damn family. They all have issues."

Amused at his last comment, she nodded. "I will." Leaning forward and picking up her tea, she yawned. "I'm so tired lately. And last night was a killer. I just hope that Georgie got some rest too. It had to have been late when she finally got home."

"After five," he comfirmed as he took a drink of his beer. "I do know that she was at Kelly's for lunch. Logan and Spinelli mentioned seeing her and Baylor while they were there."

"Won't be long and we will have one around that is full of that much energy again. I feel for her. I remember how active Cam was at the age. Jake was a bit more subdued though."

"That would because he has my genes counteracting yours," he teased. "Poor Cam never had a chance between yours and Zander's DNA."

Gasping, she smacked his arm. "Jason! I was the perfect child."

"Perfect terror, I am sure. I heard the stories that Emily use to tell about you as a teen. We better hope for another boy."

Laughter twinkling in her eyes, she kissed him quickly before pulling back before he could increase the embrace. "If so, we'll just have to try again until I get a little girl. You would be the perfect overprotective dad."

Growling, he caught her around the waist as she started to stand, pulling her back into his lap. "As long as she never dates, I could raise a little girl."

Amused at the steel look in his eyes, she chuckled. "Yep. Imagine your face when she brought home a boy."

Flinching at the thought, Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not going to happen. I'm starting to feel for Patrick, Jax, and Georgie."

"Aww. Don't be like that. Patrick deserves everything that Emma could possibly dish out, same with Jax. They were both about as far from saints as you can get. Georgie, well, I just hope that Bay takes after her and not Maxie. And with Mac dating Alexis, we can only pray that she stays away from influencing that baby."

Unable to stop the corner of his lips from curling up, Jason buried his head in the curve of her neck. "Yeah, well, it is better than Diane. She would just teach Baylor how to shop and spend money on those torture devices that she calls shoes."

"Yeah, that is the last thing that Bay needs. She already has to deal with Maxie wanting to dress her like a doll. But at least she has plenty of love. I just hope that Georgie will find someone who will accept Baylor like their own, especially with the way that the town is whispering about that baby and Georgie whenever they think no one is listening. God, Jason, it makes me sick."

Having heard some of the whispered speculation, he frowned. "Elizabeth, do you know..."

"No," she interrupted quickly. "But I seriously doubt it was like that. She adores Baylor, Jason. There is nothing in the way that she looks or interacts with her that would make me suspect that." Voice wavering, she sighed when she felt him rub her back soothingly. "Georgie treats Baylor like she is everything to her. There is no holding back with her love, Jason. That little girl is her mother's joy, probably what gave her a reason to come home. You saw how hard she struggled with returning. I think giving Bay a family and support was the only reason that she left Ireland. She was happy with OB's family for that little bit of time, but they were still strangers in the long run."

"I know that you would never break her confidences, but has Georgie ever told you what happened after the night that she was attacked in the park?"

Biting on her lip, Elizabeth gave a slight nod. "I know that she woke up in a strange place and that she knew who was behind the scheme. But as for what happened, detail wise, along with any names, she won't say. She's never even said how long she was there before she managed to get away. And it's not my place to push the issue." Seeing something in his eyes, she reached for his hand. "Jason, what is it?"

"I'm worried about her, Elizabeth. She won't say anything and then Johnny and I both noticed that she had a gun on her at the ER last night. You were already surprised that Maxie had Baylor, then add in that it took Georgie almost an hour to get to GH. Where was she that she felt the need for a gun?"

Feeling her own worry increase, Elizabeth tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I know that she can handle that gun, we both do. Johnny worked with her in Ireland on her self defense, and he said that her aim was still sharp from all the lessons that Mac insisted that the girls take over the years. As for why...she knows that she can come to you if she needs to. Just trust her to ask for help if she feels that they are in danger. If you start poking in her past, it will build back up the walls that she starting to let down slowly."

Pressing a light kiss to the nape of her neck, he felt her shiver. "I know. John already said that her secrets are hers to tell. You are both right."

Turning so that she was facing him, she grinned. "I always said that Zacchara was smarter than you gave him credit for. Too bad that I met you first," she teased.

"Brat!" he growled before capturing her lips and making it near impossible for her to think straight.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Opening the front door, she watched as Maxie blinked sleepily at her and shoved past her into the living room. "Come on in," she snarked, taking advantage of her sister's severe dislike of getting up early.

"Shut up, Georgie! You better be glad that I love your ass. Otherwise I would be snuggled up to Coop, blissfully asleep. Instead, I am here so you can go freaking _jogging_," she snarled the last word, making it sound like a crime.

Giggling, Georgie pointed upstairs. "Bay is still asleep and should be for awhile. I will probably be back just shortly after she gets up. Call if you need me."

"Yadda yadda."

Shaking her head as the front door clicked behind her, Georgie placed the ear buds in her ears and turned on the I pod that she always listened to. Starting off at a brisk jog, she rounded the corner and started down the street. Enjoying the crisp air and early morning sunshine, she zoned out, lost in the music and the rythemic motion of her sneakers slapping lightly against the asphalt.

Nearing the fifth mile point, she felt the hair on her neck rise. Slowing, she looked over her shoulder and spotted the person watching her. Stopping completely, she pulled the ear buds out and stood still as he approached slowly. "Good morning, Johnny."

"Morning." Taking a drink from the coffee that he had just purchased, he watched as she flipped the rock music off that she had been listening to. "How is Baylor?"

Her eyes instantly brightened. "Good. Never would know that she had been sick. Thanks again for driving us the other night. I hope that it wasn't too much of an inconvience."

"It was fine, and I would rather have drove than have you doing it while half asleep."

Playing with the single ring that she wore, she nodded. "So, Liz said that you are working with Jason now. It must be quite the change. Last I remember, you two loathed each other."

Falling into step with her as she walked to a bench on the pier, he shrugged as he sat beside her. "Actually, it's been rather calm the last couple months. Most excitement that I have heard of was you coming back. And Jason and I came to respect one another after dealing with some problems that we had in common. Him and Liz are good friends of mine now."

Looking out at the calm water, she blushed a bit. "Yeah. I kinda set the town tongues to wagging by reappearing. To say that it has been full of moments would be an understatement." Rising, she stretched her leg muscles. "I should get going. I still have about another five miles to go and Maxie is at my house doing who knows what with Bay."

"Just be careful. It's still early."

Sassily grinning, she slid the I pod into it's holder. "Isn't that why Jason has Milo following me?" At his raised eyebrow, she shook her head. "I am the daughter of a international spy and a PI. Add in the fact that the police commissioner raised me and I would say that I am very observant of my surroundings, Johnny."

Touching her forearm as she started to turn, he took a small step toward her, watching her eyes to make sure that she was not going to bolt. "I usually crash dinner at Jason's because I hate to eat alone, but I think that he is getting annoyed with me constantly being there. Would you and Baylor like to join me for dinner tonight?" Seeing her hesitate and bite her lower lip, he gave her the arrogant smirk that had goaded her at the hospital. "You can decide where and what time. And if you are friends with Liz, we're gonna run into one another anyway."

"Umm, sure, I guess. But I promised Baylor homemade lasagna. If you want, you could join us or we could do it another time."

"As long as you're game, I could go for some lasagna."

Unsure exactly what was going on with him, she tilted her head to the side and studied him. "Okay. We normally eat around six, so anytime you want to show up. But just so you know, Johnny, I am not Elizabeth and Jason. I won't be your new cook so you can avoid eating alone all the time."

Intrigued by the sassy comments that contridicted the wariness in her eyes that she was trying to hide, Johnny crossed his heart. "Promise. But just so we are straight, I offered to pay for a meal, give you night free from cooking. _You_ invited _me_ to your place, Georgie. I'll see you around five-thirty." Turning before she could reply, he started walking away until he heard her start to jog again. Pausing, he looked back at the young woman that was without question going to be complicated to get to know. But Johnny was hoping to get her to lower the defenses that she kept most at bay with. Something told him that Georgie would not seek out friendships, not even with those that she had once been close too. And having lived most his life with no one to call a friend until recently, he knew what a lonely existance it could be.

Making it back to her house, she trotted up the porch steps and through the door. Sighing at seeing her sister curled up on the couch reading Baylor a fashion magazine column, she groaned. "Hey. You two look comfy."

"Better than exercising and sweating. Only one thing should cause..."

"Maxie!" Hissing, Georgie darted a look at the child watching the two women with wide, unblinking eyes. "I'm going to grab a water."

Lifting her niece off of her lap, Maxie turned on cartoons and then followed Georgie into the kitchen. "Sorry, I forgot little ears and all. But I have to get to the office. Are you meeting me and Coop later for dinner?"

"No. I am fixing lasagna via request of Bay." Remembering her other guest, she slammed the fridge door shut.

"Whoa. What crawled up your ass over making lasagna? You were happy go lucky when you left here earlier."

"Nothing," she denied as she peeled a banana. "We can all meet up another night. Robin and Patrick already tried to invite me for tomorrow too. You all do know that I am not going to just vanish if I spend a day alone, right?"

"It's not that, Georgie. We missed you, we all did. And now that you are back," she hedged softly, "you spend more time alone or with Elizabeth and Jason. Robin also feels bad for snapping at you the other night at GH."

"She should!" Georgie exclaimed. "None of you can understand what Baylor means to me! She is my flesh and blood and the only reason that I continued to claw my way back from..." Seeing the look on Maxie's face stopped her abruptly. Turning away to collect herself, she leaned on the counter. "Look, I love you all, you know that. But I need time to get back a routine. We've been here almost three weeks, Maxie. As for Robin, it will eventually work out, but I am mad. She had no right to attack me because she forgot something that I specifically told her. You apologized and meant it, as did Coop. Patrick apologized for Robin. She has never uttered the words from her own lips. That hurts, Maxie."

"I can understand that, Georgie. I will talk to everyone and tell them to give you some space." Hugging her, Maxie forced a bright grin as Baylor entered the kitchen. "I gotta go to work, kiddo. You be good for your mom."

"Loves you, Aunt Maxie!" Rubbing her sleep filled eyes, she gave Georgie an angelic face. "Momma, waffles?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Stepping off the launch from Spoon Island, Elizabeth turned and squinted into the sun. Nik had refused to see her, going as far to have Alfred escort her back to launch once she had reached the gothic mansion that he had locked himself in. Worried for her long time friend, she sighed before turning back to Marco who was waiting just a couple feet away. "I guess that was a waste of time."

Hearing the concern in her voice, the guard glanced over at his charge. Elizabeth was one that they all liked to protect, even though Jason was so controlling over her and the boy's details. The young mother was always polite and never gave the men a hard time. She also treated them with respect and did as asked in situations without arguement. It was refreshing compared to many that they had guarded over the years. "Maybe you should send Jason over, Elizabeth. I know that they are not close, but maybe their connection to Emily would help."

"Nice try, Marco, but Nik despises Jason. He always has. They only tolerated each other for Em's sake. And after the fallout of Jason being Jake's dad, it's more intense on Nik's side." Running a hand through her hair, she gave one last glance out at the isolated house. "I'm not giving up, but I will give him a couple days and hopefully catch him in a better mood."

"Whenever you want, we will try again. Where to now?" he asked after glancing at his watch.

"I want to check on Georgie and Baylor. We kept missing each other yesterday and getting voicemails."

Twenty minutes later Elizabeth was sitting on the porch with Georgie while Baylor was down for a nap. "It looks like you finally got some sleep last night. I was worried about you yesterday."

Looking through the pictures of houses that Elizabeth was interested in, Georgie nodded. "Yeah, she got back on her routine easily. Yesterday wasn't that bad. We went to Kelly's and then just relaxed the rest of the evening."

"Do you want to join us for dinner tonight? I am fixing chicken and noodles." Sheepishly grinning, she murmured, "Cravings."

"I remember those days, but mine were things that I would never normally eat." Holding up a picture of the stone farmhouse that caught her eye, she gave it to Elizabeth. "That one is perfect. As for dinner, I already have a lasagna prepared and ready for the oven. Bay loves Italian food and has been begging for one."

"Hmm, that sounds good too. "

"Yeah, I thought so." Changing the subject, Georgie plucked at the strands on her shorts. "I am thinking of going back to college. I'm getting restless. I had wanted to get Bay settled first, but she is flourishing with all the attention. And being enrolled at the daycare at GH would give her a chance to interact with more kids."

"That's great, Georgie! You have so much potential." Sitting up straighter, Elizabeth's face glowed with happiness at the idea of Georgie not giving up all her dreams. "Still wanting to major in literature?"

"No. I was thinking more along the lines of law." Tossing an ice cube in her mouth, she snickered. "In Port Charles, criminal lawyers are in short supply."

Choking back a laugh, Elizabeth widened her sapphire eyes in mock astonishment. "Really? No. I think that this town is a paradise of law obeying citizens." Hearing Marco snort from his position, she flashed him a quick look. "See, Marco agrees with me. Seriously though, I think that it is great that you are getting back into the swing of rebuilding your life."

"More like refusing to give up certain dreams. And I owe it to Baylor to be able to give her a normal life. Plus, people are starting to wonder about the money that I am living on."

"The people in this town are always wanting to know everything, especially things that aren't their concern. Ignore them, Georgie."

Curious, she turned to face the other woman. "Come on, Liz. You got to admit that you have wondered too. It's only natural."

Shifting, she sighed. "Some, but I also know that it is your business. You have a right to tell everyone to butt out."

"I wish that worked," she muttered wistfully. "And it is not like that I can explain to my family that I am set for life from Baylor's father side of the family." Noticing the way that Elizabeth jerked her head, she laughed. "I know, I never talk about him. We've both heard the whispers around town. But honestly, Elizabeth, she may not have been planned or even concieved under the best circumstances, but it is nothing like what people think."

"You loved him?"

Shaking her head slightly, Georgie frowned as she thought that over. "No, but I did care for him at one time. He changed though. I didn't see it at first, but when I finally did, it was an eye opener." Brushing a tear from her lashes, she gave a watery laugh. "And as much I hate him for what he became, the lies that he led me to believe, I have Bay because of him. Nothing more important has ever come into my life."

The mixed emotions radiating from the young mother broke Elizabeth's heart. She didn't know who Georgie was referring to, but she could understand the confusion about what to feel for a man that had fathered your child. Her own myriad of feelings for Zander were complicated. "I take it from the way you talk that he is not in her life, at all?"

"He died," she whispered. "By that time, I already knew that he was different from the person that I believed him to be."

"But his family helped you some, at least financially. How are you going to let them be in her life without raising questions?"

"The only one that knew died. But before they passed away, they helped me relocate and gave me enough money to never work again. Unfortunately, before he could help me get completely free from the situation that had caused my whole life to become altered, he disappeared. I later heard of his death." Eyes bleak as she got lost in the past, Georgie shook her head. "Luckily, Johnny O'Brien saw me and called Jason. Without them, I could still be runnning and always looking over my shouder in fear."

Sucking in a breath and lowering her head, Elizabeth realized that Baylor's father had known Georgie a long time before that night in the park. And they were few families in Port Charles that had the money that she had been given with all the male members dead now. But the timeline was not adding up. Feeling Marco's sharp interest, Elizabeth knew that she could not voice her questions.

"I told you when you flew to Ireland that things were not as they seemed," Georgie reminded her gently. "And they still aren't, Elizabeth. You have no idea of the damage that could still result from any of this becoming public knowledge. My death was not faked by him. Bay's father saw it happening and saved me. But when I ran because of who he had become, I got trapped in hell. A hell that still could reach up and try to jerk me back in. I fought for my daughter to have a normal life, as normal as possible. So I ran, and kept running until you all showed up, willing to help with no questions asked. I'm not the girl that died that night in the park. I never will be."

More confused than ever about what she had been through, Elizabeth leaned over and wrapped her arms around the upset woman that seemed so lost. "No one can live through what I do know about and not change, Georgie. All you can do is move on and be the best mother that you can. The past is just that, the past. Live in the present and look to the future. And no matter what happens, Jason and I will be there if the times comes that you need our help." Worried about her, but knowing that she had to get home so that she was there when the boys got out of school, Elizabeth pulled back. "You sure that you don't want to come to dinner? You shouldn't be alone tonight, not with all this on your mind."

"It's how I am most comfortable. But we are having company for dinner tonight." Scowling slightly as the past melted away, she shook her head. "I think that I got tricked into inviting them, but I somehow did."

Amused at the confusion in her face, Elizabeth laughed. "Who in the world could throw you that off balance? The only person that I have seen get under your skin like that since you came home was..." Trailing off, Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Johnny Zacchara."

"Yep." Rolling the empty bottle of water between her hands, she grimaced. "I don't really know why, but that cocky and self assured attitude just pushes my buttons and I end up reacting, which is unlike me."

"Maybe it's an attraction," she suggested with an arched brow.

Rolling her eyes and frowning again, Georgie shook her head. "No way. Logan has the same talent to push my buttons, always did. It must be something about the two morons."

"And maybe you like bad boys."

"Shut up, Elizabeth. A bad boy is the very last thing that I need or want in my life. All they end up being is a pain in the ass that breaks your heart. I would rather be alone or bored in a relationship that isn't going to hurt me when finally do start to get back out there."

"But bad boys are so much fun," Elizabeth whispered with a wicked gleam in her eyes that caused Georgie to burst into laughter and Marco to blush as he turned away.

"Or maybe I could switch teams. But then I would end up with someone that acted like my damn sister or Lulu."

Whirling around, Marco glared at them as his face turned scarlet. "You two a freaking evil! Way more info than I want to hear!"

"But I thought that men loved that?" Elizabeth asked as innocently as she could manage before Georgie collasped against the back of the swing in a fit of giggles. Unable to keep her expression up, Elizabeth wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Well, do you? Inquiring minds and all, Marco."

Growling and completely embaressed, he threw his hands out to the side and lifted his head up to the sky. "I'm demanding to be placed with Cam and Jake." Pointing at the two women that were wiping tears from their faces, he snorted. "You two are freaking going to be nothing but trouble once you get something in your damn heads. I can just see it now."


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: My computer is acting wonky, so bear with me if the spellcheck did not get everything. I proof read it several times, but I sometimes still see it as it's suppose to be. LOL

The next chapter will bring several interesting facts to light and get the story going. Enjoy!

Chapter Five

Hearing Elizabeth's laughter before she even opened the door, Jason and Johnny both looked at one another before turning their attention to the door just as it opened. But it was the taunting look that she was giving a disgruntled Marco that really piqued Jason's interest. Normally the veteran guard was impassive and easy going, but today he looked ready to throttle Elizabeth. Clearing his throat to gain their attention, he knew that Elizabeth was having way too much fun for there not be a story behind the antics. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah. Her and Georgie need to be supervised," Marco answered as he gave the young woman another dark look.

"Oh, you're just pissy that we made you blush," she retorted as she handed Jason a couple of papers. "These are the ones that I want to look at. They have the most potential."

Taking the information on the houses, he laid them on the desk. "Sure. I will call Diane and have her set up the appointments." Catching her winking at Marco, who was close to snarling, Jason wondered what the two women could have done. "Care to explain what you did to Marco."

"Nothing," she answered sweetly, ignoring Marco's snort.

"Somehow I seriously doubt that from the 'oh so innocent' look on your face," Johnny murmured as he watched the two with interest. "Marco is not usually ready to go work at the warehouse, like he is over here muttering about."

Lost, Jason shook his head. He may not know, and probably didn't want to, what they had done, but he could tell that the side of Elizabeth that she normally kept hidden was out in full force. "Hmm. You do kind of look like you did the time that you talked Francis and O'Brien into helping with one of your plans. The one that you almost got them thrown into jail over because Taggart was so pissed."

Bursting into giggles, she leaned against the desk. "I had forgot about getting his car that time. Oh, I miss those days."

Now worried, he winced. "Elizabeth, you were constantly getting two of our best guards into hot water because they couldn't stand to tell you no. Please don't start that up again."

"I think that I should be with Cam and Jake," Marco piped up. Leveling a look at a still smirking Elizabeth, he shook his head again. "They won't try to embarress me and Milo with talk of..."

"Okay," she broke in, trying her best to wipe the smile off her face. "I won't involve you anymore, I promise. But your face was priceless, Marco. And I haven't seen Georgie laugh like that until today."

Grumbling, he sighed. "I know. But even Milo was ready to bolt from where he was standing hidden. I now know why Cody told me to be happy that you are pregnant so I wouldn't have to deal with you and the others on a GNO. You, Kelly, and add in Georgie, we might have to use Diane's services."

A knock on the door cut off her response. Seeing Milo enter and immediately look away from Elizabeth, Jason blew out an exasperated breath. "You are going to scare away the guards, Elizabeth. They normally ask to be assigned to you."

Unaffected, she sat on the corner of the desk. "Whatever. These two need to loosen up. It was a joke. She has a daughter. You can't honestly think that..."

"Elizabeth, please just stop!" Milo pleaded, his face blushing. "Hearing you two go on about it once was bad enough. And how she went from the seriousness of the discussion beforehand to _that _is just wrong. Neither Marco or I were prepared for _that _topic."

Losing some of her amusement, Elizabeth sat up straighter. "That is exactly why. She was depressed and upset. She needed to cheer up. So what if I helped at your expense? It worked, didn't it?"

"What happened? Is she okay?"

Darting a look at both guards that spoke volumes, she then turned to Jason. Seeing him and Johnny both looking concerned, she nodded slowly. "Yeah, she was just walking down memory lane a bit. And now I need to go so I beat the boys home. I just wanted to drop off the houses that I picked out."

Knowing that she was not going to say anything else, Jason just gave her a lost look before kissing her good bye. "Just take it easy on Marco. He still looks a tad uncomfortable. I'll be home shortly."

Milo waited until they had left before sitting in the empty chair across from Jason and groaning. "Max called from the island. He said that Sonny is starting to have episodes again. Kate is getting worried and talking about leaving."

"I was afraid that he had stopped his medicine after what Diane told us. Call Bernie and have him stop all the money that he is receiving from our accounts." Rubbing his temples, Jason wished that there was an easy solution to deal with this problem. But unlike most that cropped up, he was struggling to handle it. The respect that he had once had for his former mentor and friend was making it difficult.

"Is Elizabeth going to be able to handle testifying at the hearing?" Johnny asked while silently thinking of ways that he could help stop Sonny from sending the money to Trevor.

Scowling at the thought, he nodded. "Yeah. It's the only chance of stopping Anthony from going free. And if that fails, we will handle it our way."

"Milo," Jason stopped him as he started to stand. "What happened that both you and Marco looked ready to kill Elizabeth and Georgie? The actual story instead of dancing around it."

Shifting uneasily on his feet, Milo stared at the floor. "Umm, let's just say that they are not the pictures of sweetness that they appear to be. Somehow the topic switched from Baylor's dad, to Georgie going back to college, and then Georgie joking about becoming a lesbian. Then Elizabeth asked Marco if guys are really into that. Then it just turned into a damn mess from there." Seeing their eyes widening, he shrugged half heartedly. "But it at least got Georgie laughing so hard that she and Elizabeth both had tears streaming down their faces. If I hadn't seen it myself, I would tell anyone else that those two were not capable of intentionally making us guys uncomfortable like that."

"Oh God. I would have paid money to have seen your faces." Trying not to burst out laughing, Johnny saw that Jason looked like he was struggling to contain his reaction.

Finally chuckling, Jason crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "I hate to tell you this, Milo, but I think that Georgie being around is starting to bring a little of the old Lizzie back. She was feisty and always into something. Ask Francis and Max about her back then. All I can say, is be prepare to deal with their antics. Because trust me, once they figure out that they can get to you, it will be a game for them."

"Well shit!" the young guard muttered as he opened the door. "By the way, Johnny, just call Brent when you are leaving this evening. He will take over watching them tonight."

"Sure."

"No wonder you haven't mentioned dinner tonight. You somehow got yourself invited over to Georgie's." Jason lifted an eyebrow. "How did you manage that? Georgie's been blowing off invitations to her family's and friend's for the last week now."

"Same way that I got her to accept me driving her home from the ER the night Baylor was sick," he admitted with a cheeky grin. "I caught on that provoking her throws her completely off balance."

Shaking his head, Jason grabbed the papers from his desk that he needed to work on later. "Jesus, John. Why are you always looking for a challenge? There are plenty of woman that seem to drool after your ass."

"Chill. It's a simple invite to dinner. She needs a friend, Jason. She is not letting many people get close, even her family. You and Liz are about it, really. And with people constantly talking about her and what she might have been through, she feels alienated. That is something that I understand and can relate to."

"No matter how much you try, John, she isn't going to open up to you," he warned.

"That's not my purpose. If she did, yes, I would listen. But having someone around that doesn't push the issue and just lets her be, well, it can make a big difference. All I am aiming for is friendship."

"Yeah. That is all that Elizabeth and I was for years. Friends. People tend to be drawn to who they will connect to and it just continues to grows from there. Just think about that before you get too far involved with Georgie. She's been through hell, John. The kind that changes a person's personality."

Moving toward the door, he tossed his styrofoam cup in the trash. "That's the part that you just don't get. I didn't know _that_ Georgie. So unlike the rest of you, there is no pressure to be who she was before. "

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sitting in the back yard with Baylor squealing in joy as she splashed in the small wading pool, Georgie curled her legs under her on the blanket and relaxed. Having spent a good portion of the afternoon with Elizabeth, she was in a pretty good mood. But it was after she had left and that Baylor had woken, that Georgie had been able to forget everything that was bothering her. After cuddling with a sleepy Baylor, she had fixed a small snack of mixed fruits before they had moved outside to the sunshine.

"When are we gonnas see Irelans again? I miss Johnny and the misty rain?"

"I don't know, Pumpkin. He was working when I called the other night. I think Jason has him doing something."

Wiping water from her large eyes, Baylor giggled. "Uncle Jason said that Johnny was soft whens we stayed there."

Sliding her sunglasses up so that they rested on her head, Georgie had to admire the sweetness that her daughter could pull off while gossiping. "Bay, honey, you can't just keep repeating everything that you hear. It's not nice."

Wrinkling her forehead, she splashed the water with her small hands. "Like tellings Logan that Aunt Maxie calls him a pigs?"

Unable to hold back the smirk, Georgie covered it with a cough. "Exactly like that. Not everyone needs to know that we stayed in Ireland and that Jason and Elizabeth knew that we were there. It would hurt some people's feelings that didn't know. Okay?"

"Otays." Glancing toward the gate of the fence, Baylor gave a large smile. "Momma, companies."

Quickly whirling around, Georgie let the tension drain from her face as she stood. "Hey, Johnny. Come on in. I didn't hear you pull up."

Opening the gate while studying the woman in front of him, he had to admit that she was stunning. Wearing a simple yellow sundress that tied around her neck, leaving her shoulders bare, Georgie pulled off the carefree look well. "I parked on the street. You two look like you are enjoying the weather."

"Bay, this is a friend. His name is Johnny. Johnny, this is Baylor."

"Hiya! You's a Johnny too! I know anothers Johnny."

"Hi, Baylor. I saw you once before, but you were not feeling too good that night." Squatting beside the small pool, he watched in amusement as she tried to remember, her face screwing up as she concentrated. "You were asleep when I saw you then. You like to swim?"

"Uh huh! It's fun!"

Holding up a towel, Georgie motioned her out of the small pool. "Come on, kiddo. You can watch a movie while I finish up dinner." Turning to catch Johnny watching them with a faint smile, she gave him a timid grin of her own. "Give me a couple minutes to get her changed. Help yourself to whatever you want in the kitchen. There's pop, tea, water, beer, and wine." Wrapping the towel around Baylor, she picked her up and propped her on her hip. "I'll be right down."

"Take your time, Georgie. I'm fine." Following her into the house, he stayed in the kitchen while she carried the little girl that was smiling at him over her shoulder upstairs. The smell of the lasagna filled the room with a rich aroma that made him remember that he had not eaten all day. Opening the fridge, he grabbed a bottle of beer and leaned against the counter. Looking around the warm and inviting room, he wondered if the last family trip that Jason had taken with Liz and the kids had been to Ireland to see Georgie. He had been at the fence long enough to hear the entire conversation that Georgie had carried on, gently explaining about not repeating things. Although he had to bite back a laugh at the idea, he honestly did not think that it had as much to do with Baylor telling Logan what she had. Johnny believed it ran more along the lines of what he had just overheard.

Turning to see Georgie on the last step, he picked the beer back up and took a long drink as she entered the room. "Baylor is great, Georgie. Thanks for letting me crash your time with her."

"It's really not a big deal. She likes meeting new people." Pouring herself a glass of wine, she glanced at the clock. "The lasagna will be done in about twenty minutes. I was kind of late getting it in. Elizabeth distracted me."

His expression instantly became filled with humor. "Yeah. Marco was not a happy camper when they stopped by the office. She was still ragging on him pretty bad."

"Oh, geez. I figured that he would have more of a sense of humor than that." Giggling, she sat her wine on the table and settled into a chair. "I never pictured him as being so old fashioned."

"I don't really think that was the problem. Marco still thinks as you and Elizabeth as sweet and innocent." Seeing her frown, he wondered what that was about.

"Not quiet. Bay is sweet and innocent, along with Cam, Jake, and Emma. I'd say that all of us bypassed those traits a long time ago, including him." Grimacing as the sound of music filled the room, she reached for the I-phone laying on the table. "Give me a minute."

Still thinking over her last comment, Johnny watched as she grabbed the phone and slipped out the back door. She was a walking contradiction. One minute she was meek and mild, and the next she was completely upfront. Looking out the door as he heard her voice raise, he stopped and listened.

_"No way in hell! I already told you that. You think that you can just demand that I return. Try again. If I have to, I will out everything. You have more to loose than I do." _

Caught off guard, but knowing that he had to hear, Johnny remained still as she listened to whoever she was speaking to. From where he stood, he could see that her eyes were void of all emotion and her voice was calm. But it was her body language that really caught his attention. Her free hand was curled tightly around the railing on the porch, so much that her knuckles were white and he would bet that her skin would have imprints from the wood on her palm.

_"Try me, you arrogant prick. You and I both know the trouble that I could bring down on you. If you approach me or my daughter, it will be a mistake that will cost you dearly. I may not want to expose everything, but I will. And when I do, you are done, you and your little buddies. You created this nightmare. I didn't ask for you to fake my death and try to control me. And I will be damned if I just fall back into line. Go to hell!"_

Throwing the phone across the patio, she watched as it shattered after hitting the cement walk way. Trying regain her composure, Georgie felt his hand on her bare shoulder and winced, having forgotten that he was there. Licking her dry lips, she turned and could see that he was concerned. "I'm alright, Johnny."

Her vacant eyes told him that she was anything but fine, but he knew that pushing would only make it worse. "Well, your phone isn't. Why don't you go finish up dinner and I will clean this mess up."

Thankful that he was willing to let it be, she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I'll get it later. Don't worry about. Come on, I need another glass of wine while I finish the salad and bread. You can grab a beer and tell me about your day."

Twenty minutes later they all sat at the table, eating the meal that she had prepared. Entertained and captivated by the little girl that rambled on, Johnny gave her his full attention as they ate. Her genuine happiness and joy made him wish that he had grew up in a home like Georgie was providing for her. The open love and affection between mother and daughter was something that he had only witnessed recently, after starting to get to know Elizabeth and her boys. The only time that he witnessed any discord was when it was time for Baylor's insulin.

"NO!" The adamant denial immediately earned her a frown. Eyes lowering, she sniffed. "It hurts, Mommy."

Scooping her into her arms, Georgie kissed the top of her head. "I know that it stings, Bay. But you will get sick again if you don't take it. I'm sorry, baby. You have to take it."

Tears shimmering on her long eyelashes, Baylor stood and dropped her head. "I hates it."

Unable to watch, Johnny stood and picked the child up, holding her as she whimpered. "Tell ya what, kiddo. You let mommy give you your medicine and I will hold you while she does it."

Still sniffling, Baylor nodded with her head buried into his shoulder.

Georgie tossed him a thankful smile as she left the room. Returning just a few minutes later with a syringe, she sighed heavily. "Be prepared," she warned. "She normally cries herself to sleep after her night dose. It is a different insulin than what we use in the day. You gonna be okay with this?"

"It'll be fine, Georgie. If she falls asleep, I will carry her up. I've watched Cam and Jake a time or two, you know."

"You weren't kidding. She went out like a light." Johnny looked back at the little imp that he had held while she cried after her injection. But as predicted, within half an hour, Baylor's sobs had eventually became whimpers as she drifted off to sleep, clutching his shirt with her tiny fingers.

Pulling her door almost shut, Georgie gave a faint nod. "It still breaks my heart even though this is an every night ritual." When they entered the kitchen, she sighed and grabbed another glass of wine before turning to see him leaning against the counter across from her. "You really are good with her, Johnny. I honestly expected you to be more uncomfortable with Bay."

"She makes it easy." Accepting the beer that she handed him, he caught her wrist. "Let's sit on the porch for awhile. You need to relax too. You've been moving nonstop except for while we ate."

"Um, sure." Letting him lead her to the back patio, she settled onto the swing as he sat beside her, leaving enough room between them so that she was comfortable. "Tell me how you changed so much over the past three years, Johnny. You aren't the same cocky, arrogant man that thought the world was his enemy."

Unleashing the exact grin that she remembered from before, he ran a hand through his hair. "You of all people know how times and circumstances change people, Georgie. I never did fit into my family, but I tended to ignore whatever my father was plotting. It was easier to just go with the flow. But one night I heard him order the men to go after Elizabeth, Cam, and Jake. Sonny had spilled that Jason was Jake's father when pressured," he sneered with disdain. "Anthony of course took full advantage, or would have. I didn't know if Jason would believe me, but I had to take the chance. Fortunately, he heeded my warning, although I could see that he was leery. After that, he helped me merge the Zacchara holdings with his after Anthony was taken care of. It's been a big relief not to have to be in complete charge."

Turning so that she could watch him, she gently set the swing into motion with her feet. "Do you regret being brought up in the life? I'm sure that it was not safe."

Wondering about the content of the conversation, he decided that she wanted to know for a reason, so he shook his head. "The most danger was from my father. He was, is, unstable. The outside danger is minimal. Claudia and I had guards." Seeing her doubt, he rearranged his body so that they were almost face to face on the wooden swing. "Really, Georgie. As you have seen for yourself, most in this business take precautions with their families. Morgan does everything to keep Liz and the boys safe. He also is provides security on the others that he has been close to throughout the years. Any certain reason why you are asking?"

Draining the last of her wine, she looked away from his intense eyes. "It just seems like a hard way to grow up."

"Only if the parents make it that way. Do Cam and Jake seem like they are suffering any?"

"No. They are extremely well adjusted." Letting her head fall back, she stared at the stars.

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as it clicked. Her questions along with the call that had set her off earlier. Hesitant to ask and ruin the night, he was unable to let it go. "Georgie, why the interest? Is Baylor's father connected to the business? Is he threatening you?"

Surprised, she jerked her head around and saw the concern in his dark eyes. "I hate questions, John. But you answered mine, so I will answer some of yours. Baylor's father is dead, as is his family. But yes, they were connected, and very much so. Their name carried a lot more clout than most realized. Given the right circles, it still does. I was just curious, that's all."

Touching her hand, he shook his head. He knew it was unfair, but the wine had made her loosen up and he intended to get some answers, at least enough to help determine if she and Baylor were being threatened. The call from earlier worried him. "So who is bothering you then, Georgie?"

"Everybody," she whispered. "Everyone who should have cared and made sure that nothing like what I lived through happened. But it's always the ones that you depend on that let you fall. I learned that lesson, hard."

Hearing the pain, Johnny sighed. He knew that if he pushed in her slightly intoxicated state, that Georgie would talk. But he did not want to ruin the friendship that was already starting to develop by breaking an unspoken trust. Deciding to talk to Elizabeth, he figured that she would be better at this than him anyway. "Georgie, sweetie, it's gonna be fine. Neither Jason or myself will let anyone hurt you or Baylor."

Her soul searching eyes filled with tears but she quickly blinked them back. "That's just it, Johnny. No one, not even you two, have any idea of the problems that are close to exploding if everything becomes public. Hell, you both will probably hate me before it is all said and done."

Jerking back at that, he quickly reached for her. Grasping her arms lightly, he watched as she stared at him without blinking. The darkness in her eyes and the intensity of her words bothered him. She really believed that the damage could be that bad. "Georgie..."

"I appreciate that you are trying to be a friend, Johnny. Besides Liz and Jason, you are the only person in Port Charles that has tried to get to know this me, not the one from before. Unfortunately, I am ultimately responsible for the shit that is about to happen, well Bay is actually. For Elizabeth's sake, I am willing to tell you guys what I think that you need to know. Call Jason and Liz. They need to be here for this too." Standing and leaving him speechless, Georgie walked back into the house to refill her wine. She would need it to get through the explanations that were to come. Slowly making her way to the safe as she heard him on the phone, she punched in the combination and pulled out three thick files and carried them back into the kitchen and tossed them on the table with careless abandonment. She watched silently as Johnny entered and reached for the papers that had slid off the surface. It was when his body stiffened and his widened eyes raised to meet hers, that Georgie knew he was holding Baylor's original birth certificate.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: another update. yay! Thanks again for all the comments. I am happy to know that so many like this story.

Several have probably figured out one of Georgie's secrets. But the biggie is still to come!

Chapter Six

Not many things shocked him after the life that he had been emersed in since he could remember, but seeing the name listed on the birth certificate that he held had accomplished exactly that. It didn't matter that none of it made since, all that he knew was that Georgie and her daughter were living, breathing targets if this spread. Lifting his oxnyx colored eyes, he met her chocolate ones.

Holding up a hand to stop any words as his mouth opened, she shook her head. "Let's just wait for Jason and Elizabeth. I'd rather only explain this once, if possible."

"They are on their way." Laying the paper face down on the table, Johnny shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans to keep from reaching for her. To say that she had legitimate reasons to fear for her and her daughter's safety was an understatement. Why she had not collapsed under the weight of that piece of paper was a mystery.

Georgie kept her face neutral as she saw Jason and Elizabeth walking up the back steps. Motioning them in, she closed the door softly behind them. Turning, she saw that Jason's face was blank, but his usually unreadable eyes were almost screaming for answers now that she was ready to talk. Elizabeth stood at his side, her expression was one that reminded Georgie of why they had connected so fast. There was no trace of anything but concern in her dark blue eyes.

"First, just let me say that I am sorry for all the problems that this is going to bring, and already is. I was unaware that it had reached this level until earlier today. If I had known that my coming back would have set all this into motion, I would have stayed away."

Sitting at the table, Elizabeth shook her head. "Georgie, you could not have done anything to stop this from all coming to head. It's better that you _are here_."

Blinking in surprise, she tilted her head. "So you did figure it out. I tried to give you enough information so that you might be able to puzzle it out and it wouldn't throw you quiet as bad."

"I think I did. It's only the timelines that aren't adding up. They threw me, to be honest. There is a lot of things that everyone believed true that was lies, wasn't there?"

"I'll explain what I can about that, but yes. And it goes back to before what happened in the park. Did you tell Jason?"

"No. It was not our business."

"If only that were true," she murmured. "There is no way to really say it." Picking up the paper from where Johnny had placed it and handing it to the silent mob boss, she waited for only a split second before he exhaled heavily and his eyes darted to the other man before he looked at her.

"Oh God, Georgie," he murmured. "You should have told us right away. Do you have any idea of the danger that you two are in? And I have had only one guard, at a distance, on you. I should have followed my instincts and asked when I first suspected. I even had Diane check the blood types. But I wrote it off as coincidence."

Pouring another glass of wine, she ignored the tremor that shook her hands slightly. "Yes, I am fully aware that the danger is very real, more than you are actually." Meeting his eyes for the first time since she had started talking, she read the worry. "I didn't think that you had any clue. Especially since it was proven that Lilarae is not a biological match to Lorenzo and you still never let on that you had any inkling. With Lilarae not being Lorenzo's biological child, that makes Baylor, as Diegos' only child, the rightful heir to the entire Alcazar estate." Sighing, she avoided looking at Johnny. "All of it, even the parts that Skye sold to the Zacchara's and Lansing's."

Elizabeth's eyes flashed as she caught on that this was much bigger than she had even begun to realize. Seeing that Johnny was still watching Georgie, having never taken his eyes off of her, she had to wonder what kind of inner turmoil that he was feeling. Turning to Jason and seeing him also looking between the two, she sighed. "Georgie, what else do you know that we need to?"

Lifting herself onto the counter, she swallowed another mouthful of wine. "A lot. It would be easier for you to just ask what you want to know and I will answer if I can."

Rubbing his face, Jason grimaced. The situation that Georgie was in bothered him. She was so young to have to deal with this, especially not having been raised in this lifestyle. Up until three years ago, Georgie Jones had been the last individual that he would have ever guessed to get involved with any organization, no matter of the circumstances. "Let's start with the night in the park. Why would Diego go after you? You two had been close at one point. That always bothered me."

Biting her lip, she looked over at Elizabeth. "Diego was not the person behind that. He happened to get word on what was being planned. He removed me from the funeral home before the others could." Thinking back, she felt her blood turn to ice. "When I came out from under the drugs that had been used, I was in South America."

"Wait. I don't understand." Pacing the back and forth in front of her, Jason stopped and saw the shuttered look in her eyes. "Listen to me, Georgie. You and your daughter are in serious danger here. I need to know who was attempting to grab you and why."

"Sorry, but I am not going into any details about that. It is a whole different disaster on it's own. You are going to have enough to deal with as it is. Let me worry about mine and Baylor's safety. That part has nothing to with you."

"Are you serious?" Johnny narrowed his eyes. "How do you plan on holding off my father and Trevor? They are going to be after you, Georgie, by any means. They are ruthless. Not to mention the other families. And you want us to leave you open to another attack by some unknown source."

"I don't want the business, Johnny. I wouldn't even know what to do with it. You and Jason can have the damn properties and water lane rights. Nothing has to change there." Finally looking at him, she saw him shaking his head. "What?"

"It's not as simple as you think, Georgie," he told her softly. "Once it gets out that Baylor is an Alcazar, everything becomes more complicated."

Reaching for the wine, she gave Jason a bland look when he grabbed it from her. "I'm twenty-four, Jason, not five. Just give me the bottle."

"No. You are half way to being drunk as it is."

Snorting, she lowered herself to the floor and gracefully stood. "Yeah, well, pardon me. I kinda feel like numbing my mind a bit." Jerking the bottle back from him, she ignored his growl as she poured more into the glass. "I don't see what the bid deal is about the property. I will just sign it all over to you two. Trevor and Anthony can't stop that."

Leafing through the folder in front of her, Elizabeth stopped abruptly and winced. "Georgie, you can't do that. Have you read Lorenzo's will?"

"No. There was no need. I don't want any part of the organization that he left behind. It's already dismantled anyways. Skye did that from selling the properties. All I agreed to accept was the money that he gave me when he helped us hide from..." Trailing off, she blinked as all three stared at her. "That doesn't matter. All I am taking is the money that he gave me in cash when he took Bay and me to Brazil."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jason began to think that Georgie was in a lot deeper trouble than she was willing to say. Feeling Elizabeth stand and hand him a paper, he looked down at it and swore after reading the lines that she pointed to. "Georgie, Lorenzo specifically stated in the will that Baylor is to inherit everything, the money, the properties, the entire organization. There is a clause that you cannot sell anything or let anyone else besides you or a family member run it until she reaches the age of twenty-one."

Dropping her glass, she barely noticed it shattering as she stared at him in horror. "No way in hell!" she spat. "What the hell was he thinking?"

"Maybe it was his way of protecting you guys," Elizabeth soothed, moving to help a shell shocked Georgie to a chair as she swayed on her feet. "You are going to have to tell us everything, Georgie. We are in the dark here."

Waving shakily at the two remaing folders, she absently took the bottle of water that someone handed her. "Everything that affects your lives is in those. Just take them and read them. They explain everything that is connected to the Alcazar's."

"Until we can figure all this out, you will need guards."

"Not happening, Johnny. We don't need someone following us all the time. The only reason that I haven't flipped over Milo is because I know him."

"And you know the other guard that will switch off with Milo," Jason reasoned as he got an idea. He could see that Georgie was still reeling from the will and was going to use it to his advantage to make certain that protection was in place until he knew what they were dealing with. "You know Logan Hayes. He's friends with Maxie and Barrett. He's moved up from warehouse duty in the organization since you left."

"Absolutely not." Cutting off as a phone rang, she leaned back in her chair as Jason answered the his cell. Hearing the tension in his voice, she opened her eyes and caught the intense look that he was exchanging with Johnny before looking back at her as he hung up. "Geez. What now?" she snapped.

"The families called a meeting for tomorrow. They have already heard that a new Alcazar heir is in town." By the way that she reacted, Jason got that she was just as surprised as he was. "Georgie, who else knows that Baylor is Diego's?"

Playing with the lid on the bottle of water, she avoided looking at anyone. "No one that would have approached that group of people. They don't exactly run in the same circles."

"You are making this extremly difficult, Georgie. These men aren't going to have your best interests at heart." Johnny sat beside her and turned to face her. "Everything is business for them. And that will, it makes their businesses unstable. Since eary 2007, everyone has been operating under false beliefs concerning the Alcazar's. You having Bayor changes the entire ball game."

"That is why we need to know who else knows about Bay's connections. They are placing you in a tough spot with little options," Elizabeth added, praying that she would finally just say the name so the guys were not going in blind. She also instictively knew that the unknown person posed a real threat to her friend.

Brushing a tear from her cheek, Georgie grimaced. "The WSB," she whispered, her voice wavering.

"Fuck!" Jason clenched his jaw and stood there, silently trying to piece together what was going on. The more that he thought, the more pissed he became. But knowing that, things that he had noticed over the last six months started to make sense. Georgie's intense dislike of Anna being the deciding factor. That and her having been carrying a gun and disappearing at times. "Georgie, just tell me that you aren't an agent?" he demanded, already suspecting the truth.

Eyes blazing, she stood so fast that her chair toppled backwards. "NO! I fucking hate them, Jason! They ruined my damned life and nearly got me and then Baylor killed! I am not a part of that hypocritical..." As she started to sob, she felt Elizabeth's arms come around her, trying to provide comfort while the rest of the room fell deadly silent.

Watching as she finally fell apart, Johnny looked over at Jason to see the darkness that he felt on the other man's face. Following him into the living room, he leaned against the fire place. "They set it all in motion? They faked her death and ultimately put her in this position? Why?"

"Yes," he hissed as he fought back his urge to break something. "And what make's it worse, is that evidently her father, Robin's mother and father, and another man that she was brought up to believe to be like family helped create this mess. We need to know why, but she is teetering very close to collasping under everything." Pulling out his cell, he dialed and started barking orders into the phone as soon as he heard the greeting. "I need a full guard rotation on Georgie and her daughter, Milo. Two guys at all times. You and Hayes will be the leads. Get it set up and in place. I want it ready to go by in the morning. Either Johnny or I will handle tonight." Hanging up, he ran a hand over his face.

"One question real quick. Can you handle protecting them with her relationship to the man that killed your sister?" Johnny hesitantly murmured.

"She couldn't have known about Diego being the TMK, John. Otherwise she would have never got involved with him and had Baylor." Eyes hard, he swallowed back another curse. "I hate that piece of shit, more than I can even express, for what he did to Emily. But Georgie and Baylor are not him. Yes, I can do this and I want to. Her and Elizabeth are close. I won't let this destroy her life if I can help her." Watching the youngest Zacchara, he kept his gaze steady. "You do know that there is only way that the families will not come after them, right?"

Understanding dawned on his face as his eyes narrowed. "You've got to be joking."

"Just be prepared for it to be said tomorrow, John. And to be completely honest, I think that it might be the only option to keep her out of harm's way. Lorenzo fucked her with the conditions he specified in the will. But first, this explains why Trevor is wanting Anthony out. The old man would create chaos while everyone is weak. My question is how did Sonny find out?" Groaning, he snarled. "I think that I need to pay Luke a visit tomorrow. Him and Robert, Robin's father, are friends. That moron could have just started a freaking mob war that places Georgie and Bay directly in the middle."

Waiting until the guys were out of the room, Elizabeth smoothed Georgie's hair from her tear stained face. The compassion that she felt for her was nothing compared to the fear. "Come on, Georgianna. It's gonna be okay, I promise. You are not in this alone anymore."

"You and Jason should hate me," she whispered as she wiped the tears from her vision.

"What? No! Nothing that happened is your fault. Deep down, you know that."

"Baylor's dad murderd your best friend and others, Elizabeth! Hell, us coming back knocked Jason's business into the middle of a freaking mess. How can you still care?"

Squeezing her hands, Elizabeth choked back her own tears. "YOU are not responsible for any of this. I heard everything that you said earlier today. You didn't know what Diego was doing, and you left as soon as you did. I know you, Georgie. You would never intentionally hurt anyone unless in self-defense." Hugging her again as Georgie dissolved, breaking in front of her, Elizabeth knew that she was fighting a guilt that she had no reason to feel. "As for the business, we will figure this out. But you have to let them help keep you safe, honey. The danger that you and Baylor are in, it's bad. Very bad."

"I still can't believe that Lorenzo put us in that position," she muttered, trying to pull her tattered emotions together.

"I can," Jason answered from the doorway. "With the WSB angle, it was his way of giving you both extra support. Georgie, Lorenzo had far reaching connections into several governmental agencies in this country and others. It's why he was so hard to fight and get one up on. The autopsy report that Diane uncovered after digging in South America said that he died of natural causes. Is that correct?" he asked with doubt. "Because we already thought that he was dead once and somehow he managed to live."

"He's dead this time. One of his men that I knew came to Brazil and took me and Baylor back for the funeral. I watched as he was lowered into the ground." Rubbing her bloodshot eyes, she thought back. "None of his men believed that it was a heart attack. They all figured poison was used. Baylor was six months old at the time. I just took the papers that the lawyer handed me and took off. Without his influence, I went to somewhere that I was safe, but we moved every few months to be sure. I should have listened to him. He said that you would be the one that could help if anything happened. It's like he was trying to prepare me for him being gone. He was the only support that I had after I left their compound."

"It's possible. He had numerous enemies and Baylor is the only blood relative that he had left. He understood that if the paternity became public and you weren't taken care of somehow, that you were in a world of trouble. I would do the same if I had no other choice." Gathering the folders, he searched her face and could tell that she was exhausted. "We have to get back to the boys. We left them with Spinelli, so who knows what is happening. I will look through these and we will talk more tomorrow. You did the right thing by finally telling us, Georgie. And no matter what, we are going to keep you both safe. We just got to process it all before we can know where to start. The guards are moving in closer tomorrow. This is starting to get out, so it is no longer an option of keeping your family in the dark. Mac and Maxie are going to hear it. You should be the one to explain."

"Yeah, that's gonna be a joyful conversation," she snarked while rolling her eyes.

Standing, Elizabeth forced a smile. "Uh huh. I can imagine Mac will just be terrified for you. Maxie will be the insane one. Do you want to stay at the house tonight? The spare room is free."

"No, I'm fine. And Baylor would wake up if I moved her. I've been living on my own for a long time, Elizabeth. It'll be okay."

"Just in case, I am staying tonight." Seeing her start to protest, Johnny smirked. "Might as well save it. It's me or Morgan. Since I don't have a family waiting at home, it makes more sense."

Elizabeth nodded, trying to stop the fight that she could see brewing on Georgie's face. "Just humor us, at least until after the meeting tomorrow. You are smack in the middle of a world that has no boundaries for some. Do it for Bay, if nothing else."

Looking anything but happy, she gave a short nod. "Low, Elizabeth, but fine." Standing, she hugged her as they started for the door.

"I'll call you after my meeting with Diane tomorrow, but if you need to talk before then, just call," she told her softly before placing her hand in Jason's.

"Meet me at the house in the morning, Johnny. You just hang in there, Georgie. And try not to toture Milo, or even Logan, too bad. Marco thinks you and Lizzie are bad influences together," he teased, making her laugh as intended before closing the door behind him.

Locking the deadbolt, she turned to see Johnny watching her. Not recognizing the emotions swirling in his dark eyes, she arched a brow before grabbing the broom to sweep up the broken glass. "What are you thinking?"

Hopping up to sit on the counter, he shook his head. "Just that you are way stronger than anyone ever suspected or gave you credit for."

"But is it that or stupidity, Johnny? I am in a hell of a mess. Not exactly comforting when you and Jason are both worried." Emptying the dust pan, she ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "All that I want is for Baylor to be safe and happy. Not to have to deal with this crap."

Sliding to his feet, he encircled her wrist as she started by him and stepped closer. The pain in her eyes made him sick. "She is going to be both." When her eyes started to fill again, he pulled her to him and held her as her tears soaked into the front of his shirt. "Just get it out, Georgie," he soothed softly. "You've been holding it bottled up for far too long. It's going to hard at times, but things will work out."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Laying nestled in his arms, Elizabeth listened to the steady rythem of Jason's heartbeat. Worrying her lip, she finally looked up at him. "She's in way more trouble than you expected, isn't she?"

"Yeah. The Alcazar holdings are very expansive, and sought after. Georgie was placed in a position that she could never had been prepared for."

"What about the WSB? Why on earth would they fake her death, Jason?" Truly lost, she sat up and played with the edge of the sheet. "I mean, she has plenty of family in that agency. They basically destroyed her life. Granted, she is strong and rebuilding it, but it's nothing like she had planned or dreamed of."

"That is one big question mark for us too. John and I think that she is still holding back something. And after everything that she told us tonight, it worries me that the whatever secret she is refusing to let go of could be devastating. I hate to do it, but I am going to have to start digging. International agencies don't come after people like Georgie for no reason. It's unrealistic." Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her back to him. "You thought that Baylor was Diego's after you talked with her today?"

"It made the most sense." Blinking back her own tears, Elizabeth gave him a sad look. "She expected us to hate her because of what he did."

"I know," he admitted. "I think that is why she stayed away for so long. But as soon as I saw Baylor after O'Brien called me, I knew. I just ignored it because I wasn't sure what the hell she had been through. He was twisted, Elizabeth."

"It wasn't anything like that," she immediately told him. "What she described earlier today made it sound like it was just two friends and one thing led to another. She said that she left after she found out that he was not the person that she had thought." Wincing, she calculated in her head. "She left the only protection that she had while pregnant, Jason."

"She's a fighter, Elizabeth. Just like you are." Kissing her softly, he ran his hand through her long hair. "Someone, I think Luke, knew about all of this. I believe that he told Sonny, who saw an opportunity to take back the organization. He's supplying Anthony and Trevor with money." Hearing her suck in a breath, he continued, "It could end up causing a power struggle." Tenderly caressing her abdomen, he felt her tense. "Guards are going to be increased on you and the boys, Elizabeth. I am not risking my family."

"I expected as much." She smiled up at him knowingly. "What about John? How will this effect him?"

"In what way? He is attracted to her, but saying that he is just wanting to be a friend." His eyes lit with a rare gleam. "He's going to loose the battle of trying to stay emotionally uninvolved. I tried it with you."

Laughing, she pinched his arm. "Morgan, we both fought it to no avail. But she is a mess right now."

"I know, but Johnny seems to gravitate toward challenges. But I do think that he could reach her on some levels that we can't. He's been stuck in a lifestyle that he despises. Just like she is now caught between a rock and a hard place."

"Let's sleep on it. Nothing that we say will change anything tonight." Yawning, Elizabeth stretched her back. "Until the meeting tomorrow, it's really all unknown what will happen."

Slipping an arm under her neck, he leaned over her and gave her a slow grin. "I always said that you were brilliant."

Biting back a giggle, she smiled sweetly. "Hmm, you think so? I thought I was a trouble making brat? You implied that today at the office."

"But your my brat." Capturing her breath as he brought his lips to hers, she hungrily responded with no holding back. Breaking away to press warm kisses to along her neck, he watched as her eyes darkened. "Hmm, I definitely think that you are mine."

"Always," she huskily whimpered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Waking up to large brown eyes staring intently at him, Johnny blinked and then smiled. "Good morning, Baylor. Whatcha doing up so early, sweetie?" Sitting up, he patted the cushion beside him and helped her climb onto the couch.

"Momma's sleepin."

Glancing at the clock, he rubbed his face when he saw that it was already seven. But after having had such a hard time falling asleep last night, he decided that he really shouldn't be surprised. "Your mommy was extra tired. You thirsty?"

"Nos." Snuggling into his side and blinking up at him, she gave him a sheepish grin. "Watch cartoons?"

Finding that request rather easy to comply with, he reached for the remote on the table. "We can do that." Flipping through the channels, he stopped when she squealed with delight at seeing Scooby-Doo. "This the one that you like, Bay?"

"Uh huh."

Leaning back, he let her settle against him and was amused at how easily the tv engrossed her. Looking down at the little girl that had taken to him immediately, Johnny thought back to his own childhood and winced. The lifestyle that Georgie provided for her daughter was nothing like what he had been put through. Baylor was happy, friendly, and most importantly cherished by her mother. Even though she had been on her own, Georgie had done an remarkable job so far.

Hearing soft footfalls on the stairs, he tilted his head and watched as Georgie, dressed in sleep pants a small t-shirt, paused on the second step from the bottom and stared at them. "We were just enjoying some cartoons. Morning."

Blinking in surprise at the sight of Baylor curled up next to him, she offered him a weak smile. "Morning. Sorry if she woke you."

"It's fine."

Moving off the steps, she grabbed the glucose monitor from the coffee table where it still laid from last night. Tickling Baylor's stomach, she pressed a kiss to the top of her head as the child giggled. "Alright, kiddo. Let's make sure that you are good to go. Then I will get you some breakfast together."

Huffing, but resigned, Baylor held out a small hand and looked around her mother to her show. "I wants eggs and sausage, please."

"Hmm." Seeing the reading that fell below normal for her, Georgie zipped the meter back into it's pouch. "How about a treat. You want some cookie crisp cereal?"

Gleefully abandoning Johnny, she jumped up to wrap her arms around her mother's neck and plant a kiss on her cheek. "Yay! Thanks, Momma."

Laughing at the reaction, Georgie hugged her before placing her back on the couch as Johnny stood and stretched. "You're welcome. Watch Scooby and I will bring it in here for you. Okay?"

Getting a small nod, Georgie turned and followed Johnny into the kitchen. Placing the monitor on the shelf where it it belonged, she yawned. "You sleep okay? The couch is kind of small."

"It was fine." Leaning against the wall and watching as she grabbed the promised cereal and milk, he could see traces of fatigue in her eyes. "You look like you could use a few more hours yourself."

"Aww. The joys of being a mother says that it won't happen, though. Give me a sec and I will start some coffee." Quickly depositing the bowl in front of an engrossed Baylor, she retreated back to the kitchen. She started the coffee pot and grabbed two mugs from the cabnet before sitting at the table. "How long was she up before I came down?"

"About half an hour. We just watched some tv and chilled. No biggie."

Dropping her head into her hands, she closed her eyes as the aroma of coffee started to fill the air. "I'm exhausted. She's going to terrorize me today."

Smirking, he filled the cups and sat one in front of her. "I doubt it. You'll get a burst of energy."

Lifting her head just as a knock on the back door sounded, she jumped slightly.

Moving to the door, he opened it for Logan. Seeing the surprise flash in his eyes, Johnny ignored it and moved back so that he could enter. "Did you already talk with Jason?"

"Yeah. I just left his and Elizabeth's." Turning to Georgie, he was surprised to see her so calm after all that Jason had explained about the situation. "Hey, doll."

"Hi, Logan."

"Mommy!" Running into the room, Baylor skidded to a stop and handed Georgie a small, plain phone. "I heards it ring in yours room, but it stopped."

"Thanks, baby." Slipping the phone into the pocket of her sleep pants, she lifted her onto her lap. "Did you finish your cereal?"

"Uh huh, but can I have an apples or orange?"

Plucking an apple from the bowl on the table, she handed it over. "You remember Logan, right?"

"Yeps. He is friends with Uncle Coop. Hiya!"

"Hi, little one."

"Okay, kiddo. Eat your apple and then go get dressed and brush your teeth."

"Otays." Waving at the guys, Baylor raced back to the living room.

Scooting back her chair, Georgie stood and grabbed her coffee. "I'm going to go get changed. I'm sure that you guys need to talk anyway. Help yourself to some coffee, Logan." Disappearing from the kitchen before either could open their mouth, she went upstairs and then closed her bedroom door. Pulling out the cell, she looked at the screen. Seeing the name, she sighed and turned it off. She couldn't bring herself to drag another person into the mess that she was in.

Logan watched her practically run from the room and lifted an eyebrow. "She seems on edge over that call, but she didn't even look at the phone."

Running a hand over his face in frustration, Johnny groaned. "I know. I also know that she threw her cell yesterday and shattered it on the concrete out back." Glancing at his watch, he frowned. "I have to get to Morgan's. Who is secondary?"

"Wilson. He is outside and out of sight." Pausing, he looked up at the ceiling and lowered his voice. "Is she going to tell Maxie and Mac? Me and Milo being with her constantly will definitely be noticed, Zacchara. They watch her like a freaking hawk since she reappeared."

"We suggested it, but who knows. Georgie isn't that easy to get a good read on. But with everything that is happening, I think that she should, and soon. The families are aware and have called a meeting for tonight. It's about to become public knowledge would be my guess."

"Poor girl's been through hell and back," Logan muttered while crossing the kitchen to search for a coffee cup.

"Just make sure that they are your top priority, Logan. Do not mess this up."

Grinning at the tone, he turned back to face Johnny. "I will. I'll see you and Morgan later." Watching as he closed the door as he left, Logan shook his head and wondered if he realized it yet. Johnny's voice was tinged with emotions that Logan knew well. "As if there is not enough freakin drama," he murmured before filling his cup.

Several minutes later Georgie returned dressed in white capri's with a navy top. She glanced around. "Johnny leave?" At his nod, she sat opposite him at the table and sighed. "Did they tell you everything?"

"I'm not sure what all they know, Georgie. But I was told enough to know that you should've had guards from the minute that you found out that you were pregnant. Look, it's none of my business, but how are we gonna explain this to your sister or Coop if they see us before you tell them about everything?"

She winced. "I'm not ready for that, so let's just hope that we can avoid that for now. If not, we'll deal with it as it comes. Hope you haven't developed a fear of hospitals. Baylor has an appointment to get her shots today."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Diane stared at her employers, for once in her life speechless.

Starting to get annoyed, Jason glared. "Snap out of it, Diane. You were the one that I had researching the blood types. You knew that there was a slim chance."

"It's not that," she growled as she tossed the will of Lorenzo Alcazar at him. "It's that! He might as well painted a big, red, shiny target on her back and waved a neon sign in front of her."

"We are dealing with that. Can you just tell us how this affects the lanes and warehouses that we are using that are actually Georgie's," Jason demanded.

Deflating, she pursed her lips. "It's not good. The way that he phrased the document, Georgie is not able to sell, lease, or let anyone use any of the Alcazar estate until Baylor is twenty-one. She, Georgie, I mean, is the only individual that can do any type of business with them, unless she married since we know that there is no male relatives that she can turn it over to. And to be quiet frank, I doubt that she will ever trust anyone that much again. Not that you can blame her."

"Shit. I thought that it was just like you said." Tension building in his head, Jason rubbed his temples. "The families are meeting tonight. Word has leaked about Baylor being the rightful heir."

"This has disaster written all over it," Johnny agreed. "I think Verona purchased some shipping lanes from Skye too. I hope that she and her daughter are long gone, for their sake. This will get nasty."

Shuffling through some papers, Diane stopped and snapped her fingers. "I think that we should not fight Zacchara Sr.'s release to Trevor. If you are certain that you can keep him from your family and Georgie, he would provide enough upheaval so that everyone is not focusing on Georgie and Baylor."

"I've considered it," Johnny admitted. "We could always arrange another solution if he becomes too big of a headache," he added darkly.

"Do not elaborate on that statement, John." Diane glared at him before addressing Jason. "But it's your call if you want me to have Elizabeth testify. Honestly, I think it's a waste of our time. It's obvious that Sonny and Trevor are paying his way out of Roselawn."

Decided, Jason nodded. "I'll call Elizabeth and tell her to just skip the session. I guess that I will also stop all usage of the properties that were Lorenzo's." Pulling out his phone as it rang, he barked out his trademark greeting and listened for a couple of seconds. "Repeat that!" he ordered gruffly before hanging up several seconds later. "We got to go. Thanks, Diane."

Once in the SUV Johnny slammed the door. "What is going on now?"

"Luke disappeared. I sent Cody to help him find his way to the office. The Haunted Star is empty and Bobbie said that he had packed up and took off. Spinelli is working on tracking him, but he is sly if nothing else. Years on the run gave him the chance to perfect hiding."

"Not that it matters. We already know that the WSB is involved."

"Yeah, but Luke has known Georgie's parents for years. He could've provided some insight into anything that could involve Frisco and Felicia. I don't recall much about them."

Realizing that they were heading to GH, Johnny was confused. "I thought that we were heading back to the office. Where are we going?"

"Elizabeth is working a short shift. She got called in. I wanted to let her know that she doesn't need to meet with Diane."

"Yeah. I guess that calling wouldn't have worked."

"You going to be an smart ass all day? What is your problem today, Zacchara?"

Holding up his hands innocently, Johnny smiled smugly. "I just like to try and knock that famous cool that you are known for, Morgan."

Epiphany glowered when they stepped off the elevator and pointed a finger at them. "Why are your men all over the hospital today, Morgan. Does Elizabeth really need three guards crowding my hallways?"

"Three, no. Two, yes." Scanning the lobby and halls, he saw Wilson talking with Ritchie by the coffee machine. "They are not all here for her."

Unconvinced, Epiphany just shook his head. "Whatever. We are trying to run a hospital here. Make sure that they know that this is not a damn social club." Slamming the chart closed, she stalked away from the hub as Elizabeth rounded the corner.

"Sorry. She's in rare form today." Pulling up the patient information that she needed on the computer, Elizabeth printed off a copy of the medication list that she needed to order from the pharmacy. "So, what brings you two here? I still have another two hours before I am off."

"You don't have to go to Diane's today, or the hearing tomorrow. It wouldn't do any good at this time."

Nibbling on her bottom lip, she searched his expression but didn't see anything that worried her. "Okay. That will give time to check on Nikolas before I head home. He still isn't answering any calls or taking visitors."

"Just take the guys to the island with you. Speaking of which, why is Wilson talking with Ritchie. He isn't assigned here."

"No, but Georgie is here. Baylor is getting her immunizations and some routine blood work done." Grimacing, Elizabeth looked down the hallway toward the pediatric offices. "She is mighty unhappy too. She threw a tantrum that puts Cameron's to shame. She kicked Piph and Nadine. Would have been a sight except for those big brown eyes that break your heart, looking all pitiful."

"More like demonic," Georgie corrected as she carried a sleeping, still red faced Baylor in her arms. "You'd think that she would have outgrown the hatred of needles by now." Shifting the child so that she could get a better grip, she blew her hair out of her eyes. "Never been so happy that Mac has the day off and wanted her. Poor man has no idea what he is in for."

"At least he will be able to hear. I think that she permanently screwed my hearing up."

"Shut up, Logan. I warned you before hand."

"Did you make the arrangements that will be needed?" Jason asked Logan, receiving a quick nod in return as Mac stepped out the elevator and headed their way.

Frowning at the three men that he had in his station almost weekly, Mac turned to Georgie and his eyes softened as he looked at the sleeping child. "That bad, huh?"

"Let's just say that I am thinking of going to Jake's and getting sloshed," she muttered. "You sure you want to keep her? She's gonna be cranky and her sugar will be running high."

"She's not the first that I have kept after shots, Georgie. We will be fine." Gently removing Baylor from her mother's arms, he then took the small insulated bag that held her medication. "Unless I get called for something," his eyes passed over Jason, Johnny, and Logan, "I will see you about eight. Enjoy your time."

Pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead, she rubbed her back tenderly. "Just make sure that you keep tabs on her sugar. I'll see ya later."

"Georgianna," Epiphany smirked when she whirled around after watching Mac get on the elevator. "I think that you are smart for letting him take her." She rubbed her sore shin as Elizabeth and Georgie both laughed while the men fought to keep a grin off their faces. "I still can't believe that it took five us to hold a thirty some odd pound toddler for her shots."

"Why do you think I am ready to get drunk? Try giving her multiple shots daily by yourself. She's definitely not lacking any fight. But those immunizations are always worse."

"She's not that bad," Elizabeth protested with a laugh.

"She was fine last night with it," Johnny added.

"Because you baby her, Johnny. And she tries to be good in front of other people."

"Well, I have to get back to work," Elizabeth said as she grabbed another chart. "I'm going to run out and check on Nikolas again, but then we can meet for lunch after."

Shivering, Georgie shrugged. "Just call me when you get on the launch to leave. We can decide on a place then."

Pressing a kiss to Elizabeth's forehead, he then watched as she walked into a room. Deciding that now was a good time as any, Jason approached Georgie, Johnny, and Logan. "Can you come over to the office for a few minutes?"

"I guess I could," she hedged. "Give me about half an hour or so. I need to take care of something first." With a quick wave, she turned and started toward the elevator with Logan rolling his eyes and muttering about probably going shopping as he loped to catch up with her.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Flustered, he reached around and tugged on her wrist as she started to walk away. Knocked off balance at the unexpected contact, Georgie started to fall, but he easily caught and steadied her. "I still cannot believe that you dragged me in there, Georgie."

"Where else was I suppose to go? I wanted it done, and Bay is with Mac today. I took the opportunity." Making her way to the docks, she slowed her pace and looked out at the sparkling water. "I really miss the misty rain and cooler temp of Ireland."

The faraway look in her eyes had him touching her arm, gently pulling her back to the present so that they could continue on. "You loved Ireland, huh? Never been, but heard that it's magical."

"It is. More so than any other place that I have been. I once went to Italy, and it was nice and all, but it was just packed with crowds and tourists." Slowly as the door to the coffee shop neared, she lost the carefree remembrances that had been floating through her mind. "God. This had better not be more shit. I'm reaching my limit."

Drapping an arm around her slim shoulder, he prodded her forward. "You're stronger than you know, doll. And for you child, a mother can do just about anything."

Milo looked up from where he was sitting and narrowed his eyes at Logan before standing. "Georgie, Jason had to run and get Jake from school real quick. He spiked a small fever. But he will be right back. Johnny is on his way."

Moving over to the counter, she ordered a mocha iced coffee before coming back. "It's fine. I got time."

"You enjoying your day without Bay? I know that it's hard to get one."

"I had fun," she pointed at Logan. "He's been whining since we left GH."

"You brat! I just kinda thought that you might want to rethink getting a tattoo."

Choking on his coffee, Milo coughed. "Tattoo?"

"Yep. I've wanted one for a couple years and finally decided to just get it done since Mac has Baylor. Logan acted like I was selling my body or something."

Cursing, Logan tossed a napkin at her while Milo was just thankful that it had not been him there. All three were laughing when Jason strolled in with half asleep Jake in his arms. But as soon the little blond spotted one of his favorite people, he struggled to be let down and immediately climbed up onto Georgie's lap. Running her fingers through his short spkies, she felt him snuggle against her and his breathing start to even out right away.

"Sorry, Georgie. He wanted Elizabeth, and she still has about an hour left."

"It's no problem, Jason. Sick kids tend to cling to their mothers, or other women that they associate with moms. He's burning up. Did you give him any tylenol or motrin?"

"John is picking some up on his way." Seeing her eyes clear and glinting with happiness for the first time in two weeks, he hated to have to ruin it. "So, did you drag Hayes shopping like he predicted?"

Smirking, she shook her head. "I abhor shopping. I give Maxie a list for me usually. No, I took the whiney baby with me to get a tattoo."

When his eyes traveled her skin that was showing, he cast Logan a dark look. "Where exactly did you get one at, Georgie?"

"The tattoo parlor on the nineth pier," she answered with a wink as Johnny came in carrying a bottle of motrin.

Running his eyes over the group, he could tell that something was up. Milo looked uncomfortable and ready to bury his head, Logan was a mixture of humor and unease when he looked up at Jason, Georgie was the picture of innocence, holding a sleeping Jake. Until you looked at her face. It was obvious that she was throughly enjoying taunting someone. And Johnny was guessing that Jason was the unlucky victim. His eyes were cold and his mouth clenched.

"I meant where at? I don't see one?"

Giggling, she arched an eyebrow. "As I told you last night, I am twenty-four, Jason. And it's somewhere that you can't see it unless I would decide to show it. And Liz might get pissed at me for that. Chill out. I never figured that you would react like Logan over me getting a bit of ink on me. If he keeps up the moaning and whining, I am dragging him into the adult store and he can freak while I look at the toys." Catching movement behind her as Johnny snickered, she turned and saw Johnny with a cocky grin that said he had heard the last part of the conversation. "Hey. Can I see the Motrin?"

Swallowing his own questions, he opened the box and handed it to her. Pouring three tablespoons into the cup, she eased Jake forward a bit.

"You gotta wake him, doll. He could choke otherwise."

"Logan, bite me," she snapped. "I'm a pro at fevers, okay." Coaxing a still asleep Jake, Georgie got him to down the whole dose and winked at the blond that was scowling at her. "Told you."

"Are we ready to get down to it?" Jason asked and received two nods. "Okay. Milo, can you watch Jake in the breakroom for me until we are done? If he wakes up, just get me." As Milo stood and eased the child from Georgie's arms, Jason turned to Logan. "You are actualy free until about seven when we have to leave for the meeting. Just meet up with us at the house."

Standing and stretching, Georgie popped her neck before making her way into the office. Sliding into the seat acoss from the desk, she watched as Johnny sat by her and Jason took his place behind the desk. "Just tell me that this not anything too bad. I'm not sure how much more I can really handle at this point, Jason."

"I won't really know much more until after the meeting tonight, but I wanted you to be prepared for what may come." He turned to Johnny and could see that the younger man was none too happy either, although he was unsure if it was the situation or another reason. "But I wanted to prepare you for what may happen. Baylor being Diego's daughter is already out and on the table. They mentioned her name last night." Hearing her sharp inhale, he paused and remained impassive when Johnny took her hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze. "But the piece that I am worried most about is the will and the stipulations that Lorenzo left. He left you open to a power play grab war, with you and Baylor as the neeeded instruments to win."

"Jason, I may speak multiple languages, but mob is not one of them. Cut to the chase, please." But the tremble in her hand made Johnny believe that she had more of clue than she wanted to, and was in denial.

Not sure how to soften the blow, he sighed. "It's simple, for everyone but you. The will specifically states that you have to run the organization." Cutting her off as she opened her mouth, he held up a hand. "Which makes you an easy target. You cannot sell, lease, or let anyone use those properties. Your only option that will protect you from the wrath of these angry men, Georgie, is to get married to someone connected that can handle everything concerning the Alcazar holdings."

"Absolutely not!" She was out of her chair and at the window before either men could blink. "It can all go to hell for what I care! I _never _wanted this, Jason. Bay and I will just leave."

"That won't stop the war for those holdings, Georgie. It just turns it into a cat and mouse game. You are the one that holds everything, all the power." Johnny moved to stand behind her and placed his large hands on her shoulders that were shaking. "After tonight, you will be the one that people need to get a hold of to take control."

Closing her eyes, she exhaled heavily, letting her head fall to lean on the glass. "I'm not willing to get married to anyone for any reason. No. It will not happen."

"Georgie," Johnny pulled her so that she facing him, but saw that she would not look at him or Jason. "No one is try to force you into anything. Every decision that you make will be yours. This is yours and Baylor's lives that we are talking about. But we want to help in any way that can. You are not prepared for the fallout from what this meeting could bring. And it could all start as soon as the meeting ends. This is _very dangerous _to you and Bay."

Hands resting against his chest, she dropped her head and sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. "Why would he do this? Lorenzo put me right in the middle of hell with little options."

"Just let us go the meeting and figure out if you have any other options." Jason pinched his nose and looked up as the door opened to let Elizabeth in. Seeing the room gave her pause, her attention caught by the man holding an upset Georgie, she turned back to Jason and made her way over to him.

"Umm, she finally understands what little choices there are and breaking under the pressure?" she whispered as she kissed him.

"She knows most, and is not willing to disicuss it yet."

Easing down in front of him on the desk, she could hear Johnny murmuring to Georgie and her frantically shaking her head. "Tell her who it would be, Jason. She assumes that you are asking her to marry just anybody connected. I mean, look at them. He is able to calm her better than anyone that I have seen try. At the same time, he riles her up without trying. There is something there between them. A spark that could that ignite. Hell, he volunteered to give up his freedom so that they will be safe."

"No, we will go to the meeting first. If it comes down to that is the only way to keep them safe, we will push the issue and explain that is John." Brushing a kiss to her lips, he smiled. "Now is not the time for matchmaking, Elizabeth. And she will know that we are gaining heavily from the deal, if it happens. He refuses to lie to her about that. But to be honest, Georgie really has no other options, not if she wants a chance of saving her dauighter from a life that she doesn't understand. Get her out of here and take her mind off things. If possible, keep her at our house during the metting. The security is better and has more guards around the property."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Wishing that he could burn his clothes after being in that room for so long, Johnny ran a hand through his disheveled hair as he climbed into the SUV. Jason and the two guards that they had brought along had not spoken since the meeting had ended after a decision had been reached by majority. Closing his eyes and resting his head on the back of the seat cushion, he snorted. "Tonight was everything that we expected. So why does it feel like we are just getting to barely walk out of the lion's den?"

Slamming on the breaks, Jason glared at the vehicle that had cut him off. "We knew going in that this could be the position that they took. In fact, we expected it. Are you sure that you can go through with this, John? Or should we try to find another way? I know that this is your future too."

"I can go through with it, Jason. It's not me that I am having concerns about. Do you really believe that Georgie is not going to have a few words to say about a marriage that links her more firmly with the business that she is trying to get far away from. It's a freaking storm waiting to explode. She is going to freak, to put it mildly."

"That is why we are here, to keep them safe."

"She is gonna put up one hell of a fight," Logan comment from the back, earning a dark scowl from Jason and Johnny. "What? She doesn't trust anyone to take care of her. That much is clear And with all that she has been through, you can't blame her."

"Unfortunately, she is going to have to." Johnny rubbed his neck. "Can you and Elizabeth handle Bay for tonight? I figure that it's gonna be one hell of a fight to make her see reason."

"Yeah. Cam and Jake will love it. Although you are going to need Elizabeth there at first to help her see that this the only thing that we can do. But you are right, John, you and Georgie need to talk alone." Pulling into the driveway, they all paused getting out of the SUV at hearing the playful shrieks and giggling coming from the backyard.

Marco shrugged at their looks. "Cookout that turned into a water fight. You three might to avoid the back yard. I think that Elizabeth and Bay are getting their butts kicked by Georgie and Cam. Jake passed out earlier."

Baylor squealed as they entered the large back yard and threw a balloon dead on target. All the adults scattered throughout the large yard fell silent and then erupted in laughter as Logan brushed his soaked hair from his eyes and grinned at the little girl. But it was the shoving match near the in ground pool that had captivated most everyone's attention as Cameron and Georgie eyed one another wearily with huge grins on their faces.

"You are going in!" Cam told her with intent.

"If I go, you go to, buddy," she warned with a with a twinkle in her brown eyes. "And I'm gonna kick your butt. I'm still in my clothes."

The smirk that Elizabeth always said reminded her of Zander appeared seconds before he shoved his former babysitter into the deep end. But before he could dance away and celebrate, Georgie's right hand caught his shirt and took him along with her. When they finally broke the surface both were soaked and laughing so hard that they could barely catch their breath.

"Hey, you cheat, Georgianna!" he yelled in between breaths.

"No, I told you, kid. Never ignore a threat, Cameron."

Swimming to the side, Cam swung himself out of the water and grinned widely at his father. "Dad! You're early!" Abandoning Georgie he took off and jumped into Jason's arms soaking wet.

Elizabeth moved over quickly and tossed a large towel at Georgie and motioned her inside so that she could get changed. One look at the men that had returned from the meeting and she knew without shadow of doubt that something was going on. "I can loan you shorts or a summer dress that would probably fit better." Holding the two up, she smirked when Georgie took the white sundress with thin straps. "Yeah, I thought you would really like that one after you got a bit burned earlier."

Stepping into the bathroom, Georgie dried off and slid into the borrowed dress. "Yeah. I definitely should've used more sunscreen."

"You think Georgie was mad?" Cam asked as he helped Baylor into the sandbox.

"I doubt it, bud." Johnny leaned over and kissed Baylor's cheek and ruffled Cam's dark curls. "She just needed to change." He focused on Bay. "I thought that you were spending the day with Mac?"

"He's mad at Aunts Maxies. Hers and Uncle Coops says that they are havings a baby. He looked likes a puffer fish and his face turned reds," she confided as everyone nearby laughed.

Logan scooped the little girl up and tossed her in the air, catching her playfully. "I think that you are better than any news channel, Bay!"

"Don't encourage her, Logan. I am trying to break her of that." Georgie walked back out and leaned against the patio door while scanning the incoming clouds, her eyes lighting up and small grin playing at the corners of her lips. "I can't wait, it's gonna storm tonight."

"You really enjoy them?"

Peeking over to see Johnny standing closer than she had expected, she smiled. "Yeah. I love the pouring rain, lightening, thunder, and the just all around unpredictability." Turning to face him a bit, she could see that he had shadows in his eyes. "Is it that bad?"

"Hmmm, depends on your outlook. Have you and the kids eaten?"

"Yeah, we finished right before Cam thought that he was stronger than me." Her eyes lit with laughter as she found the little brown haired imp trying to get Baylor to play with mud while she stared at him like he was nuts. "I'm gonna have to get her home soon. She still needs a bath and medicine."

Having already spoken with Jason quickly, Elizabeth knew that Johnny and Georgie would need to talk privately after they explained what had happened at the meeting. Elizabeth cleared her throat. "She is exhausted, Georgie. Why not let her stay. I will bring her home on my way to work tomorrow? I work ten to ten."

Nibbling on her lip, she watched as the two kids started to bicker. "I don't know. I've never left her overnight, Liz."

"First time for everything," Logan interrupted. "But I have to go. Coop just called. Maxie and Mac are really going at it. Your sister is a pain in the ass, doll."

"With her heart transplant, she shouldn't be surprised that Mac would be upset." She grinned. "Give Maxie a kiss for me, Logan."

"Ha! I'll save that for you, darlin."

Jason walked over and waited until the nanny had gathered all the children up and taken them upstairs to get ready for bed. "Baylor will be fine here, Georgie. Just take a night off. After we talk, you will probably need it."

Wincing, she followed as everyone gathered around the outdoor fireplace that had been lit and sat in a lounge chair next to Elizabeth, with the guys opposite of them. With her long hair drying slowly, she swept a stray piece away from her brown eyes and could see that the playfulness in Jason and Johnny's eyes was long gone. Chancing a glance at Elizabeth, she could see her friend worrying her lip. "Okay. We all know that I am not going to like whatever it is. So just spit out, Jason."

Unhappy with the news that he had to deliver, he pinched his nose. "It is exactly what we expected. Lorenzo's will is unbreakable. The families are willing to give you just a few weeks headway until they step in and start trying to make matches that they think will benefit all those involved."

"Are you fucking serious!" She grabbed her bottle of beer and played with the label. "I am a freaking adult, my daughter is still a baby. I get to decide what happens, Jason. I never asked for any of this shit. So why should they be able to punish me just because I made a mistake by trusting Diego, and then Lorenzo."

"Georgie, you have more power than most organizations do at the moment," Elizabeth eased. "Along with that, comes huge dangers. It is a fact of this world that you are unfortunately immersed in."

"I need some tequila," she muttered, causing Elizabeth's lips to quirk. "Okay, so what now? How in the hell do I protect my daughter from getting caught in the crossfire? I can take care of myself, but Baylor is what matters. Nothing, and I mean nothing, can happen to her."

Seeing that both men were silent and looking at her, Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Georgie, you have to marry into a family that can control the Alcazar holdings and also protect you and Bay from any moves that may be made afterwards. And it has to be done soon."

"Great!" she snorted. "You all have lost your freaking minds if you think that I am getting married. I should have stayed the hell in Brazil. At least there this bullshit didn't happen."

Speaking for the first time, Johnny cleared his throat. "You aren't really understanding the entire situation, Georgie. All our marriage would provide is a safety net for you and Bay, and to stop the power struggle that will occur otherwise."

Head snapping up, her chocolate eyes met his own dark ones. "Us? Are you kidding? You've got to be joking."

"No." He moved so that he was kneeling in front of where she was sitting. "It would make the most sense. I know you, and I know Baylor. She's comfortable with me. We've spent some time together since you came home. People would believe it. And I would never try to tell you what to do. It would be to protect you and Baylor."

Burying her face in her hands and letting out a muffled groan, she shook her head. "It's not going to happen! Is it fair to stop your life because I suddenly popped up and threw everything into meltdown mode? And it's not something that I am willing to even consider. I have no desire to ever get married."

Standing, he pulled her to her feet a bit reluctantly. "Just come talk with me, okay." He looked over and could see that Elizabeth was offering him a sad smile and Jason stood behind her, his eyes unreadable. "Jason and Liz will watch Bay. We have a lot to talk about."

"Fine," she hissed, grabbing her sandals. Once on her feet she allowed Elizabeth to pull her close in a tight hug. "It's going to be okay, Georgie. Just listen to what he says and really think about it. He would never hurt you or Bay on purpose. There really aren't many choices with the families taking such an intense interest. I'll stand beside you no matter what you decide But this, it is the only solution that they've come up with that they know will work. Please, at least listen to him." Pulling away, Elizabeth followed the stone path to the house.

Jerking away when he reached for her, Georgie grimaced. "Fine, John. We can talk, but no promises."

"You got it, Georgie. Trust me, there is plenty to talk about." Nodding at Jason, he led the younger woman through the back gate, toward his car parked on the street. "Where do you want to go, Georgie?"

"Hmm. Jake's?" Seeing him frown, she shrugged. "I want a drink. I think that I deserve that much."

"I have a better idea. We'll go somewhere that you can get a drink but that we are not in public. Let's go back to my penthouse." Seeing her eyes widened and her take a step back, he smirked, bringing out his arrogance that he knew pushed her own buttons. "What's the matter, Georgie? Don't you trust me?"

Shutting the door behind her, she waited until he was in the driver's sear. "Your place is fine, Zacchara. But there had better be tequila. I really think that I am going to need it."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The penthouse was large and decorated with dark, muted colors with large rooms. It suited the man that lived there perfectly. While Johnny could be brooding and dark at times, there was also a different side of him that she was just now starting to get know. Making her way over the large balcony, she watched as the darkened sky started to erupt in bursts of lightening.

Watching her, Johnny knew that she was struggling to keep all her emotions incheck. The past month had been hell for her and she had to be even more upset than she was letting anyone see the turmoil. No one liked to be told what to do, especially an independent woman who had crawled back from the hell that she had lived though. Moving slowly behind her, he touched her shoulder and felt her tremble.

"You want anything?"

"Tequila and limes." Turning and offering him a sad smile, she stepped slightly away from him. "I wasn't kidding about the alcohol, Johnny."

"I think that we could both use some, actually." Grabbing the bottle from the bar and a couple shot glasses, he caught sight her turning back to the window with a far away look in her eyes as thunder boomed in the night air. Returning from the kitchen, he sat two beers on the coffee table and walked over behind her, seeing her following his moves in the dark glass. "No limes. Sorry."

"It's fine." Letting him take her hand and lead her over to the sectional sofa, she sat on the edge and poured two shots while he opened the beers. In silence, he watched as she tossed back the first shot without her face changing before reaching for the beer that he held out. After three more, her eyes were bright, but still sharp and focused. "So, John Zacchara, tell me why you are willing to ruin your life for me and my daughter?"

Covering his surprise at the blunt question, he poured another round but left his untouched. "I wouldn't call it ruining my life, Georgie. You and Baylor deserve way more than what is being pushed at you. But I would do everything in my power to make sure that you are both safe and protected, as well as happy. Lorenzo placed you in a hell of a situation, one that you are not ready to handle. The families are viscious when it comes to what they want. And they want you settled with someone that can keep the peace."

"Peace?" She blinked and blew out a frustrated breath. "So you and Jason would keep using the lanes that you are now, and the warehouses? What about the property that Skye sold to the others?"

"No," he admantly shook his head. "That would be your choice. Everything would still belong to Baylor, not me. Everything remains yours, even final say."

"That's just it, Johnny. Why bother? We aren't close friends. We are just two people that are connected to Jason and Elizabeth. I don't understand."

Draining his beer, he winced as she finished off her seventh shot. "You really hate the idea that much? Nothing would change except for living arrangements."

"Everything changes," she muttered darkly. Standing, she went to stand at the balcony doors again. "I've already lived a life that was a lie, then one that I hated even though I was free. I don't want to be the sweet Georgie Jones that does everything to make others happy, that devotes everything that she is to a family that is not really hers. I also don't want my child to experience a life where mom is miserable and the man in the father figure position hates her for being stuck there. Because she wouldn't understand that you are just there because it was necessary, Johnny."

_A family that is not really hers? _Wondering if he had breached an inner wall that she kept buried, he tucked it away for later. Standing and approaching her, Johnny rested his hands on her shoulders that were quivering just barely. "You don't have to pretend. You can be who you are, the woman that I _know now_. As for Baylor, I could never hate her. She's a wonderful little girl that I adore, Georgie. And don't think that there is no gain for us, because there is. I refuse to lie about that. Morgan and I get control of the lanes that we have been using, and the influence that comes from controlling major territories." Turning her slowly, he met her tortured eyes. "Georgie, this is not an ideal solution, I will give you that. But it is the only option that we can come up with to keep everyone safe. Because if a power struggle errupts, Elizabeth and the boys will be in just as much danger because of their connection to Jason."

"That's not fair, Johnny." Rubbing her temples, she sighed. "How long would this need to be for? Because you may find someone and be stuck in this lie."

"Georgie, you read the will. You know that it would be for the long haul. And no matter how much you try to deny it, there is something here, between us."

Startled, she jerked back, the glass window stopping her retreat. "You are reading things into this that isn't really there," she denied uneasily.

Cocking an eyebrow, he placed his hands on either side her body, boxing her in. "Am I? Because I don't really believe so. But if it makes you feel better, okay."

Snarling a bit, she shoved away from him and stalked over to the half bottle liquer that was left and sloshed another shot into her glass. "If I agree, it is in name only, Johnny. Nothing more. Understand?"

"Perfectly, sweetheart." Slowly walking over and taking the bottle from her after she downed three shots, he grinned lazily at her. "I'm not the one that has drank half a bottle of tequila. Chill, or you will feel like shit in the morning."

Ignoring his humored jab, she sighed. "Fine. Let's go. I want to get some sleep before Baylor gets home in the morning."

Shaking his head slowly, he stepped in front of her. "You didn't answer me with a yes or no."

"Because I don't know," she whispered before jumping as he caught her around the waist and pulled her to him. "Johnny?"

"We'll be okay, Georgie. I can promise no more hell like you have already been through. I may not be the best person in the world, but I do believe that we can do this. You and Baylor would never want for anything."

Resting her head on his shoulder as the room spun sligtly, she sighed. "I just don't want Bay hurt. She's already been through enough, Johnny." Trying to twist out of his grasp, she glared when he didn't loosen his hold.

"She's a special kid, Georgie. I will do everything in my power to keep from hurting her, or you. It's gonna work out. I truly believe that or I wouldn't have put either of us in this position." Tucking her hair behind her ear, he felt her shiver.

Thinking of her sweet baby girl, she dropped her eyes. "Is my house going to be okay? It's the first place that we have stayed that was ours. I don't want to mover her again. She needs stability."

Letting the tension drain that he had been feeling, he nodded. "It's fine. But I am not sleeping on that damned couch every night."

Inhaling, she jerked. "It's not that kind of marriage, Johnny."

Tipping her chin upward, he smirked. "We can share a room, Georgie, without anything else. But this marriage has to considered and viewed as real to everyone else. Otherwise, no one will accept me running the Alcazar holdings for you. Can you pull this off?"

Hearing his worry, she looked up to see him watching her. "So Mac, Maxie, Coop, everyone except for Elizabeth and Jason has to believe that we are the happy couple?"

"A few others will know, but only those that have to be told. Logan will remain your primary guard and he knows. He was at the meeting tonight, along with Milo. But the rest of the guys will be under the same assumption as everyone else." Releasing her and watching her turn toward the couch and sway a bit before collapsing on the cushions, Johnny followed and sat on the table in front of her.

"No one will believe it, you know."

"Why not? You've already said it. You are not the same girl that lived here before. They don't have to like it, or even understand it, Georgie. And after everything, I think that Mac and Maxie will just want you happy. Besides, don't you think that they will notice that Baylor is already comfortable with me? And Mac has already seen you at the hospital with me around, and a guard."

Attention shifting to the glass behind him, she gave up. "Okay, you win. Just take me home, Johnny."

Reconizing the flushed cheeks and slightly unfocused eyes, he knew that she was going to feel like crap in the morning. Helping her to her feet, he wrapped an arm around her waist and wished that he had stopped her from drinking so much. When she stumbled a bit, he winced. "You are going to regret all that tequila tomorrow."

"Maybe, but I needed it."

"I know, Georgie. Let's get you home before you pass out."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Elizabeth paused on the porch and waited on Maxie as she hurried out of her car. Holding onto Baylor's hand as she waved with her free one, she offered her a grin. "I hear congratulations are in order. How are you feeling?"

"Good other than the nausea. Thanks by the way." Looking at her neice, she bent down and kissed her cheek. "I'm shocked that Georgie let you keep her overnight. Or I assume that you did."

"She did," she conceded as they rang the door bell.

Maxie's jaw dropped when Johnny pulled the door open and Baylor immediately released Elizabeth's hand and jumped into the man's arms.

"Johnnys, hi!" Placing a kiss on his cheek, she glanced around the empty room. "Where is Momma?"

"Yeah, where is my sister?" Maxie demanded as Elizabeth followed them and sat the bag on the coffee table.

"She's asleep, baby doll." Ignoring the blond's hiss, Johnny sat the toddler on her feet and watched as she grabbed the remote before casting a meaningful look at Elizabeth. "Thanks for keeping her."

"She was an angel. It was no problem." Looking toward the stairs with worry, she fiddled with her purse strap. "Georgie okay?"

"A bit hung over, I think, but okay."

Understanding, she released a relieved sigh. "Good. Tell her that I will call her on my break." Kissing Baylor's head, she turned and saw the stunned look on Maxie's face, and was happy to be leaving. "I'll see you later, John. Bye, Maxie, and congrats again."

Jason looked at her when she got back in the SUV. "Everything okay?"

"From the impression that I got since Maxie was there, I'd say that he got through to her. Georgie was still asleep and will probably have a killer headache when she gets up."

Backing out the driveway, he gave a short nod. "Good. Now we just have to make sure that things go smoothly. But we have another issue right now. Diane called. Lucky is filing for visitation with the boys."

Scowling, she chewed on her lower lip. "Why? He isn't Jake's father and he never even attempted to adopt Cam." Angry with her ex, Elizabeth gave him a worried look. "Diane can stop it, right?"

Patting her leg, he gave it a reassuring squeeze. "She says it will be easy. Him and Sam are drunk in the bars almost every night. And if he doesn't back off, Mac may get a tip to drug test him. He was seen making a buy on the docks the other night."

"If it's not one thing, it's another." Resting a hand on her abdomen, she watched as they approached GH. "Are you going to the hearing for John's dad today?"

"No, but Max is. I have to meet with Spinelli. He called and was gibbering on about something while you were dropping Baylor off." Putting the vehicle in park, he leaned over and framed her face with his large hands. "Just stay within sight of Cody today. Too much is happening right now."

"I will." Kissing him, she sighed against his lips. "I can't wait for things to settle back down."

"It will. Tomorrow I want to take you out, just us. Monica agreed to watch Cam and Jake. You have the morning shift, right?"

"Hmm, I'm actually off. I traded with Nadine. Love you."

"I love you too, Elizabeth. I'll see you later, baby."

Watching her make her way into the hospital, he fingered the ring box that he had in his pocket with a slight smile on his normally stoic face.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Head pounding, Georgie made her way down the stairs and stopped dead in her tracks at seeing Maxie glaring at Johnny. Not in the mood for the coming tantrum, she blinked sleepily before finishing descending the rest of the way. "Hey, Maxie." Catching Baylor and lifting her, she smiled down at her. "Hey, kiddo. Was you good this morning for Aunt Liz?"

"Uh huh. We hads pancakes for breakfast."

"Yum." Johnny held out his arms and took the little girl with a look back at Maxie who was silently watching. "Come on, Bay. Let's go make Mommy some coffee."

As soon as they disappeared from the room, Maxie hissed out a breath. "Are you serious, Georgie? Johnny Zacchara?"

"Don't even start! And lower your voice," she snapped. "I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions, Maxie."

"But..."

"No buts." Flopping on the couch, she closed her eyes. "I didn't yell at you for getting pregnant with a heart transplant that you know will make it difficult."

Huffing, she looked back toward the kitchen. "But you are sexing it up with a mobster, Georgie! You are suppose to be the good one!"

Eyes popping open at that statement, Georgie bit her tongue to keep from denying the accusation. Instead, she focused on the last part. "I'm far from perfect, Maxie. Stop placing me in a role that I can't possibly fulfill. And who I see is none of your business."

"Have you even thought of how this will affect Bay?"

Throwing her hands up in the air, Georgie stood. "Did you think of Elizabeth and Cam when you had an affair with Lucky and was supplying him with pills. Or when you had a sex with Logan years back?" Sick of the conversation, she pointed to the door. "Tell ya what, just leave until you can shut up and mind your own business. I have enough to deal with without your double standards."

Face pinched, Maxie slammed the door on her way out while Georgie winced as the noise caused her to moan in pain.

Carrying Baylor in one arm and a cup of coffee in the other hand, Johnny grimaced as she looked over at him. "Well, that went well," he sarcastically remarked.

"Aunt Maxie mads." Making a pouty face, Baylor reached for Georgie and snuggled into her embrace. "Maybe she needs more sleeps."

Accepting the mug from Johnny after sitting on the couch, Georgie frowned. "No, I think Maxie has spent too much time with Robin. They seem to think that they know it all."

"Well, I likes Johnny," Baylor announced, "even if Aunt Maxie doesn'ts."

Amused, Johnny gave Georgie a smug look, causing her to kick him. "I like you too, Bay."

"And Momma?" she questioned innocently, taking the yogurt cup that he was handing her.

Catching Georgie's eye, he gave her a slow grin. "Mommy too."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Typing her patients vitals into the computer, Elizabeth yawned. Her shift so far had consisted of routine nursing care, which was fine with her. Tired and hungry, she was not in the best of moods. Tapping her foot impatiently, she looked up as the elevator door opened.

"Elizabeth! I was hoping that you were working." Lulu crossed the distance and drummed her fingers on the counter top. "I just tried to go visit Spencer, but Nik refused to let the launch leave the island. Have you talked with him lately?"

"No. I've attempted to, but he has Alfred blocking my visits." Seeing her own worry reflected in the younger woman's face, she hated that they had no clue what was going on. "Alexis said that he is seeing visions of Em again."

"Oh no. Does that mean that another tumor is putting pressure on his brain?"

"Without him being evaluated, I really don't know, Lulu. But I am worried about that and his mental state. Being alone on that island can't be good for his train of thought."

Clicking a pen repeatively, Lulu frowned. "And Lucky isn't no help. He is spending all his time with Sam and refuses to try to talk to Nik. He says that I am reaching, just wanting there to be a problem."

Ignoring that comment, Elizabeth had a sudden thought. "Have you called Laura? I know that she is still in Paris, but maybe she could reach out to him. I doubt if he would turn away a phone call from her."

Hope flaring, Lulu smiled. "I will contact her and tell her what is going on. If he is having medical issues, he has to get treatment. Emily would not want him to suffer like this. I just don't understand him sometimes. He can be so difficult."

"Nik has always been private and a tad reclusive with the Cassidine upbringing, but this more than that. Last time he really withdrew was when Helena..." Stopping and sighing, she blinked. "Do you know if Helena is around? Trying some way to gain control over Nik sounds like something that she would plan. and what better way than to make him think that he is loosing his mind."

"God, I hope not. I will call Alfred. And maybe you could have Jason look into her movements. At first I thought that he was just having a hard time dealing with Georgie being alive while Emily was still gone. I hate to say it, but I avoided him because he was brooding so much." Looking embarressed, she looked down at her hands. "Not very sisterly, huh?"

"Lulu, we've all kind of slacked with him. Everyone has their own lives and problems. But like I said, he has always been more solitary than the rest of us. I will have Helena's whereabouts checked out. But you need to call Laura. She may be able to reach him enough to find out what is going on." Seeing Epiphany approaching, she sighed. "I gotta get back to work though, Lu. I promise to try and get some answers."

"Thank you, Liz. I have to get back to hotel anyway. Marty gets mad if I am late. I'll call you if I hear anything."

Watching Lulu leave, Elizabeth started to type again. Not knowing what was going on with Nik was starting to really worry her. The friendship that they had shared had always been special to her, and she didn't want to lose a friend because he was too stubborn to ask for help.

"You okay, Elizabeth? You look lost in thought." Epiphany started leafing through charts, putting the newest labs in their spots and marking them for the physicians.

"I'm fine."

Looking at her with an expression that said she doubted that, Epiphany let the subject drop. "I'm going to go ahead and send you to lunch in a half hour. We are slow anyway. If it stays like this, you will probably get low census later. If you want it, that is."

Laughing, she rolled her eyes. "Of course I would want it."

Forty minutes later, she entered Kelly's and grinned at seeing Georgie already at a table. "Hey! Did you already order? I'm starved."

"Yep. I ordered you a grilled chicken salad and potato soup." Opening a bottle of motrin, she shook two pills out and popped them into her mouth.

Sympathetic, Elizabeth winced. "That bad of a headache, huh?" Turning to look at the sleeping child in the stroller, she grabbed her water. "At least Baylor is taking it easy on you today."

"She's a gem, that is for sure." Pausing as the waitress dropped off their orders, she frowned at the chicken sandwich in front of her. "I hate tequila," she muttered.

"I've been there before. It sucks." Stabbing a forkful of salad, Elizabeth looked around the mostly empty diner. "How you dealing with everything?"

"I've been better," she admitted after swallowing a small bite of her lunch. "But I don't want to discuss that right now. Between last night and then Maxie this morning, I am disgusted with the entire situation."

Understanding the need to block things out even if only for a short time, Elizabeth nodded. "So, I was thinking about you earlier and your plans to go back to school. I talked with the daycare supervisor. She said that they have room for Baylor if you still planned on enrolling her."

Perking up, Georgie smiled. "I think that interaction with kids her own age would benefit her. I'll stop in later and fill out the paperwork." Grimacing at seeing Lucky enter the diner, she brought him to Elizabeth's attention just as he approached the table.

"We need to talk," he demanded.

"No, we don't. I heard that you are attempting to get visitation, Lucky. Save your money. It's not going to happen."

"I want to see the boys, Liz!" he spat, his voice rising. "I helped raise them until you decided that you would rather place them in constant danger by being with Jason. Your selfishness could get them killed and you don't care!"

Seeing Cody and Logan both starting to move forward, Elizabeth exhaled slowly and glared at him. "_My children are perfectly safe, Lucky._ You are the one hanging in bars every night and scoring drugs on the docks. Just get out of my face. You are not seeing Cameron or Jake."

Slamming his fist on the table, he leaned closer to her just as Baylor started to cry. "You listen to me, you bitch. I deserve..."

"Nothing." Cody shoved him back and stepped between him and the table. Seeing his glassy eyes, he snorted in contempt. "You are high, Spencer. Yelling at women and making kids cry seem to be your only accomplishment lately. Get away from Elizabeth and Georgie."

Unbuckling Baylor from the stroller as she continued to whimpered, Georgie missed seeing Lucky swing at Cody, who ducked and punched him back. But Lucky's wild punch hit her in the back of the head, making her already sore head explode and her vision to waver as her own head bounced off the table.

"Georgie?" Elizabeth quickly moved and took Baylor as Georgie's grip on her loosened. The little girl was now wailing hysterically at the commotion as Logan steadied Georgie and tried to look at her head.

Groaning at the pounding in her head, she closed her eyes as Logan knelt beside her. "Bay?"

"Elizabeth's got her, doll. Look at me, Georgie," he coaxed, worry in his voice as he saw the pain that was etched across her face.

"I'm fine, Logan." Cracking her eyes open, she blinked to clear the blurriness and double vision.

Running a hand soothingly up and down Baylor's back, Elizabeth could see Cody returning from dragging Lucky outside. Focusing on Georgie, she was relieved to see her eyes sparking with annoyance. "I'm so sorry, Georgie."

"Why? You aren't responsible for that ass." Reaching over and taking Baylor, she gave the three a weak grin. "I guess that my headache won't be going away anytime soon." Feeling Logan's hand in her hair, she pulled away and growled. "Stop it! I've had worse, Logan. I am okay, I swear."

Settling back into her seat, Elizabeth looked down at their ruined food as Mike exited the kitchen and hurried toward them. "Everything is fine, Mike."

Rubbing a hand over his face, the older man knew that it was useless to even offer calling the cops. "Do you want me to box you ladies up something to go? I know that you got to get back to GH, Liz."

"Please."

"Can you add something for Bay, Mike? Maybe just a grilled cheese." Georgie continued to rub her back as she kept sniffling. "I'd appreciate it."

"You got it, kid."

"Well, thanks to Lucky, lunch was ruined. I guess I should have just ate at the cafeteria."

"Is he really going for visitation?" Georgie asked, astonished at his ignorance. At Elizabeth's nod, she snorted. "Just tell Diane to bring up todays incident to his lawyer. I'm sure that they will rethink representing him. He was so trashed that he missed Cody and hit me while I had a two year old in my arms. Spells great maturity and parenting skills, huh?" she snarked.

"I can't believe you aren't more upset. You could have really been hurt."

"But I wasn't, Logan. I'm more upset that he scared Baylor than anything else. He's a time bomb waiting to go off."

Standing as Mike brought out two bags, Elizabeth sighed. "I have to get back before I am late and Epiphany gets mad. You should take it easy." Grabbing her food and exchanging good byes, she started back toward GH. Knowing that Lucky was becoming a loose canon, she tried to remember the last time that she had glimpsed the boy that he had once been. Unable to recall it without difficulty, Elizabeth knew that he was further gone that she had believed.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sensing that he was behind her even though he had made no noise, Georgie kept rocking Baylor gently as she spoke softly. "You could give me a heart attack by sneaking around, Johnny."

"Hmm, I somehow don't think so." Moving to stand in front of her, he waited until she looked up at him. "She's out cold. I'll carry her up."

"I can do it," she protested.

"Might as well get use to the help." Easily shifting Baylor to his arms, he winked as Georgie scowled before disappearing up the stairs.

Cursing under her breath, Georgie stood and stretched. Picking up the few toys that were scattered throughout the living room, she flipped the stereo on low and moved into the kitchen. She had just finished loading the dishwasher when she turned to see him leaning against the door frame watching her. "What?"

"How's your head?"

"Fine. Better than when I woke up." When he just continued to stare, she shook her head in annoyance. "If you already know, why ask? I'm sure that Logan and Cody already told you what happened."

"They did," he agreed. "You sure that you are okay? Logan was concerned. He said that you've been quiet all day."

"Johnny, my life is a mess right now. I'm not exactly talkative all the time. My head is fine. The hang over was worse than the slight blow that Lucky landed."

"You did drink half a bottle last night," he remarked with a chuckle. "Let's go sit in the living room. We need to discuss a few things."

"Go for it," she told him in a resigned tone as she curled up on one side of the couch.

"First of all, my father was released today." The quick flash in her eyes was enough to let him know that she was unsettled by that. "Logan and Milo will keep him away, but I just wanted you to be prepared in case he would happen to approach you."

Not happy with that development, she just inhaled sharply. "Is it ever going to calm down?" she asked seriously.

"In time, it will. There's something else." Pulling a small box from his pocket, he saw her wince and open her mouth to protest. "Georgie, it would look really odd if you didn't have an engagement ring. You know that."

Gasping as he flipped the box open, she stared at the two karet diamond surrounded by small emeralds in a gold band. "_That_ is way too much, Johnny."

Gently taking her left hand, he ignored her trying to tug it away and slipped the ring onto the correct finger. "I'm a Zacchara, Georgie. Trust me, it's not too much. Or don't you like it?"

"It is beautiful. I just didn't think..."

"I know," he interrupted. "You are overwhelmed. I understand that, and to be honest, I expected it. You made it clear from the moment that you heard what the will stated that you were against marriage. But we both know that it is what needs to be done. And this," he ran a finger over the band, "is a part of that."

Leaning back and letting her head rest on the cushion, she sighed. "I just don't understand how you can be so damn calm about all of this. I feel like the walls are closing in, smothering me."

"It will get better, Georgie."

She rolled her eyes. "Really? Beacuse Anthony is insane, Johnny. I trust him just as much I trust Frisco, Anna, Robert, and Sean. Then factor in that I still haven't told my family about Baylor being Diego's or that we are getting married. This has disaster written all over it."

"Only if you let it. I can deal with my father, Georgie. As for telling Mac and Maxie about Baylor, it's gonna have to be soon. You know first hand how word spreads. They love her. I can't see learning that Diego is her biological father changing that. She's still a part of you."

"When did you become such an optomist?" she demanded while standing and turning off the stereo. "Because I have to tell you, it's annoying." Spotting the duffle bag that he had placed in the entry way, she stopped and looked over at him. "Why are your things here, Johnny?"

"Because with everything going on, I am going to be staying here."

"No. Isn't it enough that I have Milo and Logan invading my space?"

"Stop being so damn hardheaded, Georgie. Why shouldn't I go ahead and start staying? We'll be married within the week anyway. And with Anthony out, I feel better being here." Stopping at the look of disbelief on her face, he smirked while crossing to stand in front of her. "Don't look so shocked. You knew that everything would change once you agreed the other night."

"A week?" Her voice shook slightly. "And if I decide that I changed my mind?"

Expression darkening, he studied her. "Then you are taking a risk with Baylor's life. Can you honestly do that because you are uncomfortable letting anyone besides her close to you? You've never been a coward, Georgie. Don't start now."

Angry because she knew that he was right, she hissed in exasperation. But her response was cut off when the doorbell rang. Reching for it, she heard him step closer to her as she swung the door open. Taking a step backwards at seeing the person on the porch, she felt Johnny's hands steady her and then wrap around her waist. "What the hell are you doing here?" she questioned with contempt and a trace of fear.

"It's good to see you again, Georgie. We should talk, alone."

"Not a chance in hell. Anything that you want to say, Johnny can hear too, _Dad_."

Immediately moving so that he was partially blocking her, Johnny gave the older man a look that clearly showed his distrust and loathing. "Hello, Mr. Jones. I'm John Zacchara, your daughter's fiance. What do you want?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Leaving the locker room after changing out of her scrubs, Elizabeth waved at Patrick as she started toward the elevators. Two complicated surgeries had nixed the idea of low census and she was dragging after the twelve hour shift. Not paying attention, she was caught off guard when the doors slid open and Lucky snarled at her.

"Well, well. If it isn't my slut of a wife," he slurred, taking a intimidating step toward her.

Leery of the anger radiating off of him, she took a step back. "We are divorced, Lucky. I am not your wife." Seeing Cody on the phone as he rapidly approached, she took another step away from the man that she had onced loved and trusted. "You are with Sam now. Remember?"

"Hmm, Sam." An evil grin spread across his lips. "You mean the woman that you and Jason both tossed aside, just like me?"

"Are you brain dead, Spencer, or just high again?" Cody demanded as he stepped between the two. "I thought that you got the hint earlier today. Elizabeth does not want to talk to you. Back off!"

"I don't care what the bitch wants!" he snarled. "I want my children. Her and Morgan aren't fit to raise a dog."

"And you are?" Placing a large hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, Jason eased her back some more after seeing the other man's pupils. Having been in the garage waiting on her, he had raced up the stairs to reach them after Cody had reported what was happening. "The simple fact is that you never adopted Cam and I am Jake's father, not you. But if you think that you really stand a chance, take it to court. Diane is drooling at the thought of getting you and Sam on the witness stand."

"I'm not afraid of her. I am in the right," Lucky sneered while still glowering at Elizabeth. "The only brat that you will have left is that bastard that you are carrying now."

Grabbing the drugged out man by his shirt, Jason pulled him close and got right in his face. "Our child is NOT a bastard, Spencer. And you will not be getting anywhere near Cam and Jake ever again. And you should be scared of Diane, especially after you hit Georgie in public today. Doesn't really give off the impression of a stable man, does it? She was holding her two year old daughter, you worthless piece of shit."

Jerking out the hold that Jason had on him, Lucky gave a wicked grin, noticing the crowd of hospital employees that was gathering. "You think anyone will care once they find out that Baylor is Diego Alcazar's spawn?" Giving a harsh laugh, he watched as Robin and Patrick paled. "She had a kid with the man that killed Emily, your freaking sister, Morgan! How can you and Zacchara stand to help her? Because she has power that you want and need? Typical."

"Enough!" Elizabeth laid a hand on Jason's arm that was coiled with tension. "He is baiting you, Jason. He knows that he can't get custody or visitation of the boys." Her sapphire blue eyes narrowed as she met Lucky's. "No judge in their right mind gives a drug addict and a pathological liar any rights to children that aren't theirs. Let alone that he has a history of violence. Let's not forget the brainwashing and stabbing of his own cousin."

Eyes void of all emotion, Jason gave a short nod. "Watch your step, Spencer. And stay away from my family. I'm only telling you once."

"Wait!" Robin shouted as she hurried to block the couple. "Is it true? Is Georgie's daughter really an Alcazar?"

"You'd have to ask Georgie who _Baylor's_ father is, Robin. But does it matter?" Elizabeth wondered as she gave her a harsh look. "No matter who that little girl's father is, she is still Georgie's and an innocent child."

"Let's go," Jason told her softly as he watched Lucky smirk out of the corner of his eye. Once in the stairwell, he looked back at Cody. "Get someone on him, now. And I want to know how he knows about Diego. Find Luke. I don't care what channels you use, Cody. Just get it done."

Once in the SUV, Elizabeth groaned. "He is really losing it. Someone needs to warn Mac just how strung out that he is."

"I'm sure that little scene will get relayed to him." Pinching the bridge of his nose before starting the vehicle, he grimaced. "We gotta call Zacchara and give him a heads up too. I don't want Georgie blindsided when everyone starts asking questions." Dialing the number, he heard the John answer and before he could get out what was going on, he cursed as he listened to the argument going on in the background and John's terse explanation. Tossing the cell on the dash, he saw her watching him. "We have to stop over at Georgie's. It seems that her father decided to put in an appearance."

Playing with the hem of her shirt, Elizabeth blinked. "What is going on? She is going to have a breakdown, Jason, with all that keeps coming at her."

Hearing her worry, he patted her thigh reassuringly. "John won't let that happen, Elizabeth. And she has been through worse. But this time, she isn't alone."

"No," she hedged, "but she was always a people pleaser before that night in the park happened. You know that. How do you think that she will react if her family starts giving her hell about Diego and then John? It's debatable if she will keep her resolve."

"She will," he answered with conviction. "And I'll tell you why. Baylor means more to her than anything. You can see that by just being around them. Do you want me drop you at home first? After dealing with Lucky, I don't want you more upset."

"He doesn't have that power over me anymore. We're fine, Jason." Voice softening, she gave him a knowing look. "Stop worrying. As long as I have you, I'm perfect."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Feeling the tension rolling off of her in waves, Johnny wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Even without knowing what little bit that she had admitted to about her past, he would know that there was bad history between father and daughter. Just her reaction to seeing the older blond had triggered his protective instincts and had him seeing red that he had even approached her. "Do you honestly think that it was smart to show up here? Especially after everything that you have done."

Unsure of all that Georgie had revealed to the man holding her, Frisco again shot her a beseeching look. "This is between me and you. Please just give me a couple of minutes, Georgie. I just need to explain..."

"Explain? You think that anything that you could possibly say would excuse what you did? Not hardly." Fighting to calm her rapidly beating heart, she let Johnny's presence relax her as much as possible. "You need to leave. We have nothing to talk about. And for you to think that I would spend five seconds with you _alone_ is pure wishful thinking on your part."

"You need to understand what caused everything. You have no idea how hard all this has been," Frisco pleaded slightly. "Please, Georgie. There is more to it than you know."

"You can't be serious! Lorenzo told me all of it! Every single detail that his men found. You all used me. You didn't care that you ruined my life, almost getting _my daughter_ killed in the process."

Feeling his own anger quickly growing, Johnny growled when his phone vibrated. Unwinding one arm from around her, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw that it was Jason. Answering tersley, he half listened to the other man as he watched Frisco.

"I never wanted this to happen! You weren't suppose to be hurt! And when it all was put into motion, you didn't have Baylor, Georgie."

"But it didn't stop it once she was born, did it?" she snapped, her voice rising. "I was led to believe that you all cared for me, and all you did was use me. Never once did any of you think about the ramifications that it would have on my life!" Hearing Johnny muttering softly into the phone, she jerked away suddenly and shoved Frisco hard enough that he flew backwards and landed on the porch with a thud. Staring down at him as Johnny immediately hung up the phone and caught her around the middle again, she felt tears start roll down her cheeks. "You used me! Was that all I ever was to you? A damn tool that may come in handy if the situation arose?"

Slowly getting up, he eyed Zacchara wearily. The man's face was unreadable, but his dark eyes were lit with a rage that gave Frisco pause. While other's considered the man not as dangerous as Morgan, he knew better. His reputation for being extremely lethal in protecting those that he cared about was well known in the different branches of government that had files on him, just as Jason's was. And by the way that he was trying to calm Georgie, it was clear to see that there was a connection between the two. "No. We thought that he was dead, Georgie. When proof was found that he was alive, we had no other choice but to act."

"Unbelievable! And when you found out that it was a hoax by Helena because you guys were watching her movements? Then what, you all decided that I had to die because I knew too much?" Shaking, she gave him a withering glare. "I was brought up believing that you were my father! Granted, a deadbeat one, but a father nonetheless. Instead, Lorenzo told me that it had all been a huge lie! Years, I spent years blaming myself because you never came around after I was born! Did you abandon Maxie because I wasn't yours?"

As she rambled on, spewing out accusations, Johnny blinked in shock. Knowing that she had been used and lied to her entire life made his stomach turn. It was no wonder that Georgie had trust issues. Anyone would after all that she had been through. But still not knowing everything made it impossible for him to determine exactly what was going on.

"I loved, love you, Georgie!" Frisco quickly defended. "I never wanted all this to happen. But the agency knew that you could drawl him out and hoped that he would make a mistake, if he was alive. I didn't have a choice. It was ordered and had be carried out. I know that you went through hell. That Mac and Maxie did too."

"An order?" Georgie snorted with scorn while wiping tears from her face. "They tried to kill me and you didn't do a damned thing to stop it, Frisco! If it wasn't for Lorenzo finding and getting us the hell out of there, me and Baylor would be dead! And now Sean is threatening me again because of more activity in those damn bank accounts! If he is alive, he doesn't fucking care! Can't you all understand that! Evidentally I meant nothing to him. Just like I meant nothing to everybody who was suppose to care!"

Cursing under his breath, Johnny stepped around her as her voice broke and nodded to Milo just as Jason pulled up on the street. "This conversation is over. You can tell everyone involved that if they come near Georgie or Baylor again, that I will make sure that they never bother her again. She is no longer your concern. Make no mistake in that. Get the hell off the property and you better hope that no one makes a move toward them."

Elizabeth moved around the group of men and coaxed Georgie inside. Seeing her eyes more haunted than she ever had, she worried about the confrontation that had just happened. "You okay?" she asked with concern.

"No," she whispered, her eyes filling with unshed tears again. Pulling back, she edged toward the stairs. "I-I can't do this, Elizabeth. I j-just want to be alone." Fleeing up the stairs before her friend could respond, she sank onto her bedroom floor and started to fall apart.

Recognizing the fury reflected on Johnny's face, Jason stepped inbetween the two men and gave Frisco a dark look of his own. "You need to go now, while you still can."

Sighing, Frisco rubbed a hand over his face in defeat, knowing that neither man would let him near Georgie. "Fine. But you can't begin to know how hard this all has been, Zacchara. We did what we had to."

Pissed, he started off the steps but Jason blocked him again.

"Milo, get him out of here!" Jason barked, wanting the man gone before Johnny's temper exploded. Watching as Frisco was escorted relunctantly to his car, Jason turned and grimaced. It was clear that if he hadn't showed up when he had, that Diane's legal expertise would have been needed that evening. "What happened?"

"It's a damn mess," he grounded out. "I don't know everything, but Spinelli needs to start searching for who Georgie's biological father is. That is the whole reason that they faked her death. They were using her as a way to try and lure him out. They think that he is alive."

"Jesus!" Stunned, he closed his eyes. "For the WSB to be involved, it's someone big. Did they mention any names, even a first? Or if Felicia is her mother?"

"No. All I know is that Frisco Jones is not her father. And from what I can gather, I don't think that Maxie or Mac are aware of that fact either."

Remembering that Mac had supposedly delivered Georgie, Jason at least could answer one question. "If Mac was unaware, then that means that Felicia is her mother. It's common knowledge that he delivered Georgie during a storm while they were trapped at his club and Felicia went into labor." Looking back at the door where the women had disappeared, he sighed. "She looked really upset when we pulled up, John. I think that everything falling apart around her is starting to take it's toll."

"I honestly don't know," he admitted. "She will start to crumble and then pulls it together out of nowhere. But she admitted that they are threatening her again. Something about movement in some bank account." Lifting an eyebrow at Jason's expression, he grimaced. "What?"

"Lucky announced to the entire seventh floor of GH, including Robin, that Baylor is Diego's. It is why I called you. I'm sure that Mac and Maxie will show up either tonight or tomorrow wanting to know what is going on."

"Remind me why you are letting him live after all that he did to Liz?" Frustrated, he leaned against the porch railing. "Maxie and her already got into a fight this morning when she realized that I had stayed the night. You would think that she would back out of Georgie's personal life. It's not like Maxie has any room to judge her."

"Georgie's use to her. She's dealt with it for her entire life. No one was ever good enough for her based on Maxie's opinion. She constantly put down and complained about Dillon and Diego the entire time that Georgie was with them when she was younger." Elizabeth shook her head at the blond's actions as the men looked to where she was standing. "She just wanted to be alone. She went upstairs before I could tell her what Lucky had done."

"I'll tell her." Johnny looked up the dark window that was Baylor's bedroom before addressing them. "We are going to have step things up. It's moving too fast and my father hasn't made his move yet. And we all know that he will. It's just a matter of what it will be and when."

"I agree," Elizabeth nodded as she walked over and intertwined her fingers with Jason's. "The sooner that you two are married, the better. I'm worried that she may just take off. It's not like she doesn't know how to stay hidden. If OB hadn't seen her that day in Rome, she would still be on her own with Bay. Everyone has a breaking point."

"I think that I got through to her before Frisco showed up about the risk to Baylor if she backs out." Seeing Elizabeth yawn, he gave a small grin. "Go home, momma bear. I will take care of her and we will get things rolling tomorrow. Jason, just get Spinelli searching on that."

"I will. With the WSB involved, it's too important to ignore. I'll call you in the morning and we can discuss whatever you may be able to get out of her tonight, if anything. I'll also have Milo call in an extra guard to have on the house at night. I don't think just one will work anymore."

Twenty minutes later Johnny found Georgie standing at the window in her room that overlooked the backyard.

"You might as well come in." Not turning from where she stood looking out at the sky, Georgie rested her head against the cool glass. "You ever feel like you're drowning?" she asked with a trace of tears still in her voice, making it raspy. When his arms came around her waist, she turned into his embrace, taking the comfort that he offered.

"I use to, but I never gave up. Just like I know that you won't."

Listening to his heartbeat and relaxing slightly, she closed her eyes as she yawned. "You have more faith than I do at this point, Johnny."

"It's not faith, Georgie. I know that you aren't giving up because I won't let you and that little girl in the other room gives you the only reason that you need. You've overcome too much already to give up now that you are no longer in this alone."

Pulling away from him, she looked up when he kept his arms securely around her. "I need to check on Bay before I go to bed."

"I did after I locked up the house, before I came in here. She's off in dreamland while clutching a stuffed elephant. She's perfectly fine for the night."

"Okay, then I need to get some sleep. My head is still hurting and it's been a horrible day." Sighing when he still didn't let go of her, she looked at the alarm clock. "It's after midnight, Johnny. I've been up since seven-thirty and I'm tired."

"Just let me tell you what Elizabeth and Jason stopped by for," he responded, avoiding any mention of the visit earlier. He could tell that she was not ready to talk about what he had heard and he didn't want to push her with so much going on. "Spencer decided to verbally attack Liz at GH tonight. In the process he told everyone within hearing range that Diego was Baylor's father. Robin was there and heard it."

"Shit! How in the hell did that moron know anything about Bay?" Groaning, as she thought over what he had said, Georgie shook her head. "Then I guess that Mac and probably Maxie will be at the door in the morning. This isn't how I wanted to tell them. Then factor in that I need to tell them that we are getting married, and it is going to be a nuthouse."

Releasing her waist, he sat on the bed and watched as she chewed on her lip as she paced. "That's another thing." Seeing her stop and look at him curiously, he wondered if she would start to freak out once she heard his suggestion. "With everything happening all at once, I think it would be best if we go ahead and just get married tomorrow, Georgie. Father Mateo said that he could perform the ceremony anytime that you want."

Sitting beside him, Georgie knew that what he said made sense. Tomorrow or at the end of the week, they were still going to end up with the same results. "Okay," she whispered, avoiding looking at him. "Let's just do it and get it over with."

"Look at me, Georgie." When she tilted her face upward, he cupped her chin with his palm and smoothed a thumb over her cheek before letting go. "I guarantee that you and Baylor will be happy as well as protected."

"I know that you will keep us safe, Johnny. If I doubted that, none of this would be happening. I'm sure that Baylor will be happy. She's already attached to you."

"And it's impossible not to fall for her too. She's got such personality already."

"Don't I know it," she answered with amusement.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"You're up early," Jason commented as he kissed the side of Elizabeth's neck as she flipped the bacon in the pan. "I'm not use to that."

She laughed. "My bladder is shrinking. Then I thought that the boys might like a hot breakfast before school."

Taking the steaming cup of coffee that she poured him, Jason leaned against the counter while watching her cook. "Are you still up for getting away tonight? I have to make arrangements with the guards to and decide who send to the mansion."

"I am, especially since the last couple days have been so hectic." Hearing the boys running down the stairs, she looked up at the doorway and gave them each a large smile as they piled into the room. "Morning, you two. Food will be done in just a few minutes."

Jake sniffed the air and gave her a bright grin. "Smells good, Mommy."

"Thanks, baby." Ruffling Cam's curls as he yawned, she gave Jason a mock glare when he chuckled. "Hey, I can cook. It may not be a wide variety, but I can feed us."

"I never said a word." Looking over as he heard Cam snort, he chuckled.

"You can cook, Mom," Cam agreed slyly, "just not as good as others that we know. Jason makes great omletes and Georgie can cook anything that you want and it's delicious."

"You are a brat, Cameron Webber." Sitting their plates on the table, she pinched his cheek playfully as he giggled. "Next week is the last day of school. You getting excited?"

"Yes!" they both yelled in usion as Cody knocked on the back door and entered.

"Sorry, but I need to talk to you," he told Jason.

After following Cody outside and shutting the door, he could see the anger in the other man's face. "What happened?"

"Spencer. The man is an idiot. How he has survived so long with no one taking his ass out is a miracle."

Smirking, Jason nodded. "Yeah, too bad he hasn't overdosed yet. What did he do now?"

"When he left GH I tailed him to Jake's where he met up with Sam. After they had both drank themselves retarded, they stumbled out to her car and left. But he left his phone at the booth. I had Spinelli go through it. He's been receiving numerous calls from Sonny over the last month. And he's also been in contact with a number in Greece. Spinelli was unable to trace it to get a name."

Temper building, Jason clenched his hands a couple of times. "That son of a bitch! Sonny has to be using Lucky as a source at the PCPD to keep him informed of anything going on. And with Luke's history with everyone, I would say that he is the one that told Sonny about Baylor being an Alcazar before he took off. Now Sonny is using that information to try and create confusion so that he can move back into the organization." Stopping to think, he rubbed the back of his neck. "The unknown in Greece could be Helena or someone else connected to Nik. Did Spinelli mention anything about his other search that John and I have him doing?"

"He said that it's going to be complicated and time consuming. The files are heavily encrypted and safe guarded."

"I expected that." Looking back as the door opened and the boys pushed and shoved their way out, he shook his head. He could only imagine the brotherly rivarly that he had shared with AJ when they were younger. "Hey. Is that really needed?"

Cam glared on last time at his brother before kicking the porch. Jake just shrugged and headed toward the drive way where Ritchie was waiting with his lips twitching.

"You guys have a good day. Bye." Returning their wave, he chuckled as the SUV pulled out of the drive way. "Elizabeth wants to trade them in and get house plants instead. She said that they will listen better."

"Probably would. Two active boys and then a baby on the way, you had better pray that it is a girl. I think that Elizabeth will really feel out numbered if it's another boy." Hearing a throat clearing, Cody looked over and gave Elizabeth a sheepish grin. "You know that you will."

"I'm already out numbered, Cody. Between Jason, Cam, Jake, all you guys, and then John being around so much, I am surrounded by testosterone. Georgie and Baylor are my saving grace most days. They require way less energy."

"Whatever. I've seen that little girl give Cam and Jake a run for their money."

"She's definitely spirited."

"I'm getting ready to head down to the warehouse. I'll see you later, Jason. Bye, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth waited until they were alone before wrapping her arms around Jason's neck and pulling him down for a slow kiss. "Are you going in to the office?" she asked after pulling back slightly.

"Unfortunately. I figured that John would be busy this morning dealing with Georgie's family, but as long as she agreed, I think that we will be meeting up with them later this afternoon."

"I'm sure that we will. If she was going to back out, we would have heard already. I am going to try and call Nik again this morning. Have you heard anything about Helena?"

"Nothing that connects to him or places her near Port Charles." Recalling the information that Cody had given him, Jason sighed. "Do me a favor until we can find out who Lucky is calling in Greece. Stay away from Nik." Seeing the immediate refusal flash in her bright blue eyes, he tucked a strand of her hair behind an ear. "Elizabeth, just for a day or two. We aren't certain who Lucky is communicating with. And if it's Helena, that could pose a big problem. But I don't believe that Nik has completely isolated himself like everyone thinks. Something just feels off. Two day. Can you do that for me?"

"Two days, Jason. I know that you aren't his biggest fan, but Nik would never intentionally hurt me, no matter what. And if he is sick, he will need my support."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Johnny walked into the kitchen and cleared his throat. "Georgie."

Turning from where she was standing talking with Logan, she immediately moved over to where he was standing with a red faced Baylor in his arms. Feeling her cheeks, she kissed her on the forehead. "You not feeling good, baby?"

"Uh uh." Snuggling her head into Johnny's shoulder, she whimpered. "I aches, Momma."

"Hmm." Getting the ear thermometer and receiving a reading 102.2, Georgie winced. Pouring out a dose of Motrin and coaxing Baylor into swallowing it, she looked up at Johnny. "Do you want me to take her?"

"No! Johnnys hold," Baylor pouted while yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"I got her."

"But I still need to check her sugar and probably give insulin. She always runs high when she is sick. She's going to be extremely cranky and unhappy."

Feeling her tighten her arms around his neck, Johnny knew that there was no way that he was putting the little girl down while she was clinging to him. "Go ahead and do what you got to. It will be worse if I put her down." Pulling a chair out, he sat at the table and looked over at Logan to see him watching the exchange with interest. "I thought Milo was back today? Wasn't you suppose to be helping Barrett with something?"

"He canceled on me this morning. Seems that Robin has everybody gathered at Mac's." Seeing Johnny roll his eyes as Georgie groaned, Logan chuckled. "Yeah. Milo told me about what Spencer did at GH last night. And I'm not here for the day. Jason wanted me to let you know that your Uncle is giving the okay. He called him when you didn't answer your cell."

"It's dead," he muttered as Georgie gave Baylor an injection and she tensed and then just whimpered again before falling back asleep. "My charger is still at the penthouse."

"Jason figured as much. He sent over the one that you keep at the office." Laying the electronic device on the table, he shifted his attention to Georgie as she washed her hands. "Coop texted me when I pulled in. He wanted to let you know that Maxie was actually trying to calm Mac and Robin down. I guess Maxie had mentioned that Baylor looked like Sage after they met her."

Surprised, Georgie studied her sleeping daughter and could see the resemblence. "A little, I guess. I'm shocked she never asked."

Logan gave her a look. "Come on, doll. You shut down if anyone even asks the slightest question about those three years. You still do. Maxie may be nosey and controlling, but she knew that you wouldn't answer and it would only piss you off."

"Shut up, Logan." Seeing them exchanging a look, she ignored them as she grabbed a bottle of water and an orange. "Neither of you are exactly open books."

"I don't need you to let her know that I am here!" they all heard Mac snarl before his heavy footsteps could be heard along with other's. Grimacing, Georgie closed her eyes before standing and going to the doorway.

"Lower your voice. Baylor is sick and just fell asleep." Without waiting for a response, she turned and walked over to Johnny and gently lifted Baylor from his chest. "I'm gonna go put her in her room. I'll be right back and then I guess that we can talk," she told her family as she headed for the back stairs.

"Why are you here, Zacchara? And why is one of yours and Morgan's guards outside." Mac glared before crossing his arms over his chest.

Looking between Johnny and Logan, Maxie touched his arm. "Let's just wait on Georgie. Let her explain what she will."

Explain what?" she asked after rushing back the stairs. Returning to her chair, she looked at Mac, Maxie, Cooper, Robin, and Patrick. The two younger men looked less than comfortable to be there as Maxie just looked resigned. It was Mac and Robin who still held a shocked look in their expressions. "That Baylor's father was Diego? I don't really see what there is to say. You all know how kids are created," she remarked sarcastically.

"Maybe we should discuss this as a family," Robin suggested as she glared at Johnny and Logan. "You'd probably be more comfortable."

"I'm perfectly fine with Johnny and Logan being here. They already know anyway."

"Georgie, why didn't you say anything?" Mac asked as he lost some of his anger.

"Why should I have?" she countered. "Who Bay's father was changes nothing about her and it shouldn't matter to you either. She is still the same little girl that you loved before you knew. I never mentioned it because he's dead and the hatred that you all carry for him. I understand that, I do, especially with the murders. But the fact remains that my daughter has nothing to do with that and it shouldn't be used to judge her."

"Nothing could change how we feel about her, Georgie." Mac quickly tried to reassure. "It's just that he kidnapped you and..."

"No. Stop right there. Diego did not fake my death. He happened to save me from those that did. Don't even bother asking, because I am not discussing that," she warned. "He never once hurt me though."

"But he killed people," Robin interjected. "Doesn't that bother you?"

Swallowing hard to keep from yelling, she looked away to regain some of her control. "I had no idea that he had killed anyone, Robin. Of course it bothered me when I found out. Emily was a friend! I left the estate once I knew, but I was already six months pregnant at that time. And no matter what, I don't regret it because I got a wonderful daughter that is the most important thing in my life."

Studying her, Mac could see that she was holding back, just like she always did. "Why didn't you come straight home or contact us somehow, Georgie?" he asked softly.

"It wasn't safe. Diego had provided protection from those that really faked my death. With me leaving, that ended. I came home when I was ready and able to."

Cooper looked from Logan to Johnny and then to her. "Are you still in danger, Georgie? Is that why you have all the guards and Zacchara here?"

Feeling him taking her hand under the table and giving it a squeeze, she looked over at him before back at the people that she considered her family. "Milo and Logan are our guards at the moment. But Johnny isn't here because of anything like that." Lifting her left hand, she flashed the ring that was on her finger.

Maxie dropped the water that she had just got from the fridge while Robin stared open mouthed. Patrick just gave her a small wink while Coop continued to watch the drama without reacting. Mac rubbed his temples while staring at her with confusion. "You've known him all of two and a half weeks, Georgie!" he protested.

"Actually, thats not true. I ran into Johnny awhile ago before I came back," she easily lied. "We've seen one another off and on since then." Knowing that it had to be believable or it could place Baylor in danger, Georgie remembered that Elizabeth had mentioned that Johnny use to take off for weeks at a time and disappear before his father had been locked up. "I know that you don't like it, but it's my choice. You don't have to approve, but you will respect my decision as long as you are in my life."

Amazed at the steel in her voice and the resolve in her eyes, Maxie bit back her initial protest. Looking at Johnny and seeing the way that he was supporting Georgie silently, she met his eyes. "Nothing had better happen to my sister or niece, Johnny. I won't lose her again, I can't."

"This is insane! He is a criminal!" Robin broke in before Johnny could open his mouth.

"And Jason was a saint when you were dating him?" Georgie sneered with disgust. "Or how about Stone. He worked for Sonny too? All three people that were close to you at one point, Robin. Not exactly your place to be condescending, is it."

Patrick reached out and tugged on Robin's arm, pulling her back to him. "All we want is for you to be happy, Georgie. If this is what you want, we _will_ respect that."

"I will do everything in my power to make sure that Georgie and Baylor are safe and protected," Johnny cut in, looking directly at Mac. He could see that the older man was having a hard time accepting the entire conversation and all that was being thrown at him. "I won't let anything happen to them."

Seeing the stubborn set of Georgie's features and the seriousness in the young man's eyes, Mac exhaled heavily. "I admit that I hate it, but all I want is for you and Baylor to be happy. And if Zacchara is who does that, I will try to accept it, Georgianna. My only wish for all you girls was a life filled with happiness. You deserve that, especially after everything that you have been through."

"Thank you, Dad. I hope you really mean that, because we are getting married today in a private ceremony."

The silence in the room was smothering until Robin finally couldn't contain herself anymore. "Are you pregnant?" she hissed.

"Stop being a bitch, Robin!" Maxie snarled after seeing Georgie's eyes flash with anger.

"Actually, you can just leave. I don't know what your problem has been since I came home, but I am done trying, Robin. You make it impossible with the holier than thou attitude and the sarcastic jabs that you are constantly taking. I feel sorry for Patrick and Emma if this is how you are all the time. Get some help, because you seriously are in need of it."

Waiting until she had fled from the room, Patrick stepped over and hugged Georgie. "I'm sorry. She's been weird for the last couple months. Just give her time, Georgie."

"Do you want Coop and I take Baylor for the night since you are getting married?" Maxie asked hesitantly. While she was not that thrilled with the idea of her baby sister married into the mob, she knew that she had no right to try and control her. And Georgie was no longer the young girl that had done everything in her power to keep others happy.

"She's carrying a fever, but thanks anyhow, Maxie. We might take you up on the offer on a night when she isn't sick though." Knowing that she was getting uncomfortable with the conversation, Johnny gave Georgie a grin filled with just enough arrogance to annoy her. He fought back a chuckle when she stepped on his foot and gave him a sweet smile that screamed of retribution.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Remind me again why I am going to doing this?" Georgie demanded as Elizabeth entered her vision.

"Because you know that it is the best thing for your daughter." Sitting beside her on the swing, Elizabeth could tell that her nerves were starting to bother her. "Georgie, I don't think that it will be as bad as you think. Everything has a way of working out."

"Yeah, but I've been married before and it was a disaster."

"It's not the same situation."

"Exactly. It's worse. At least with Dillon, I knew him."

"You know John. What you see is what you get, Georgie. You can see that he has changed from the young man that hated his life and lived on the edge always looking for the next adrenaline rush. He's great with Baylor and it was his choice to do this. Jason didn't ask, no one did. He honestly cares what happens to you guys." Spotting the ring on her friend's finger, Elizabeth whistled and leaned closer to inspect it. "Wow."

"I know. It's gorgeous and extravagant." Uncomfortably twisting it on her finger, Georgie chewed on her lip. "It's too much for this charade."

"Did you ever stop to think that this could turn into something else all together?" Catching her sharp look, she shook her head. "Georgie, you are fighting it. I seen the connection between you two the night that you told us about Diego and then again at the office. And it was there right from the beginning. That's a rare occurrence."

"You think that I don't know that?" Frowning, she closed her eyes. "I don't want it to happen though. I don't want to develop feelings for anyone, let alone Johnny. All I wanted when I came back home was to give Baylor a good life and live my life the way that I wanted. I don't think that I can let myself go where this is starting to lead. Too much has happened in the past, Liz. I'm not the same person that I was. I don't even know who I am since I came back."

"You have to try and move on from that," she told her with compassion as she squeezed her hand. "I understand that it's hard, probably harder than anything you've done. But you can't let what happened those past three years rule your life, Georgie. You are still are entitled to happiness."

"Maybe, maybe not. Either way, it doesn't matter, does it? What's done is done and I can't change it. Just like my life is about to take another twist that is beyond my control."

"Stop and answer me one question. Are you attracted to Johnny?" Seeing her start to deny it automatically, she add, "Honestly."

"You're missing the point, Elizabeth. Yes, I am attracted to him, but so what. I don't want to be. And just because there is a spark between us doesn't mean that anything will come of it."

"Don't you think that you should at least give it a chance?"

She shook her head adamantly. "No. We are going to be stuck in this marriage. I'm not going to take the chance that it blows apart if things go badly because then we will both be miserable. It's just not worth it to me, Elizabeth."

Fear was an emotion that was all too familiar for Elizabeth. It was that unknown factor that had kept her and Jason apart for so long. Understanding that nothing that she could say would change Georgie's outlook, she only hoped that she would open her eyes soon. The look in Johnny's eyes when he was in the same room with the younger woman was all Elizabeth had needed to see to know that there was feelings there. She wasn't certain if he even realized the depth of what he felt, but with them about to be living in the same house and spending time together she knew it was going to be interesting to watch unfold.

"How is Baylor feeling?" she asked, changing the subject. "Logan said that she was sick when I saw him earlier at Kelly's."

"Better. Her temperature is just slightly elevated now. I think that she has the bug that Jake had the other night."

Curious about the reaction that Logan had described from Robin, she sighed. "Logan said that everyone handled the news decent except for Robin. Do you have any idea what is up with her? This attitude is like nothing that I have ever seen from her before."

"No, and at this point I can't say I care," she told her with a lingering trace of anger. "She's been off since I came home. While I love her, I just don't have the energy to care anymore. The night at the ER was the worst though. This morning was just the icing on the cake. After she left and Mac had been called into the station, Maxie told me that she was fine except for anything concerning me and Bay. My life is complicated enough without that added stress right now."

"It doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe she's turning into a carbon copy of her back stabbing mother."

Lips curling at the sarcasm, Elizabeth tried not to laugh while taking a drink of her tea. "I hope not. Let's just pray that she wakes up soon from this fog and changes some. I know that Patrick and her are fighting a lot lately. So it's not just you."

"Momma."

Seeing Baylor standing at the door rubbing her eyes, Georgie smiled. "Come on out, baby girl. You feeling any better after your nap?"

Climbing up and snuggling into Georgie's arms, she yawned. "Uh huh, but I's tired still."

Placing a kiss on top of her head, Georgie felt her cheeks and was relieved that she felt cool to the touch. "I know, Bay, but you will feel better tomorrow. Are you hungry?"

"Johnny's making me some soups."

Blinking, she looked toward the back door. When she had come out back to sit in the shade, he had still be gone running a couple errands.

"And Uncles Jason is in theres too. He said that he would have to superswise."

Elizabeth laughed. "I'm sure that Johnny doesn't need to have supervision to make soup."

Amused at the thought, Georgie placed Baylor on her feet. "Let's go check your blood sugar, baby. Then maybe your lunch will be ready when we are done."

The murmuring in the kitchen stopped as the three entered. Jason stood by the counter while Johnny was pouring chicken noodle soup into a bowl. Both men looked up at the same time.

With a tight smile, Georgie grabbed the meter from the table where she had left it out. Pausing as the phone rang, she sat it back down and saw Elizabeth pick it up as she moved toward the counter top where the cordless was. "Hello," she answered while flashing the other woman a grateful look.

_"Georgie?"_

Her face broke into a huge grin as she immediately recognized the voice. "I was wondering when I would hear from you. It took you long enough."

_"I've been on the road taking care of some things. You and Bay okay? I wish that I had checked my voicemails sooner."_

"We are." Moving into the living room, she sat on the bottom step of the staircase. "Coming home has had it's ups and downs, but I am hoping that will even out soon. How are you doing?"

_"Worried about you more than anything. Are you sure that this is what you want to do? If not, don't let the pressure get to you, Georgie."_

"It's for the best," she answered with a hint of hesitation. "Right now, I am kind of at an impass."

_"Georgie, please just be sure. Once it's done, it will be hard to get out of."_

Hating the worry that she could hear, she sighed heavily. "I'll be fine, I promise. You just take care of yourself. I don't want you getting caught up in this. I'm a big girl."

A chuckle floated across the line. _"You are still as stubborn as ever. Good luck and I hope that this works out. You could use something positive in your life."_

"I have that. Her name is Baylor," she quipped. "I've got to go. I have company and Bay's not feeling the best."

_"Alright. Remember that I am only a call away, at anytime you need me. I love and miss you and Baylor. Give her a kiss for me."_

"I will. I miss you too. Stay out of trouble. I have enough going on and the last thing I need is for you to add to that." After saying good bye and hanging up, she leaned her head against the wall. Lost in memories of the past, she jumped when Johnny sat beside her.

Intrigued by the call that had brought a wistfulness to her expression, he shoved it back and focused on the reason that he had wanted to talk to her. "Father Mateo will be here at four-thirty. Jason and Liz are going to be the witnesses. You okay with that?"

She nodded, her fingers tightening around the phone. "That's fine. Did Diane have all the paperwork ready?"

Removing the phone from her clenched hands, Johnny knew that she was trying to remain calm. "Yep. She's nothing if not efficient. I also placed an order with Jax at the Metrocourt. Dinner will be delivered at six." A smug grin met her surprised look. "Neither of us should have to cook tonight. And I made sure that I ordered Baylor something that she will love. Jason is taking Liz out later, so I thought it would be a nice addition to a stressful day for you."

"You've been awfully thoughtful and patient throughout this entire mess, Johnny. Thank you for that. I know that I haven't been the easiest person to deal with lately."

"You don't need to thank me, Georgie. You've handled all that has happened better than anyone could ask for." Standing and pulling her to her feet, he kept his hand on her wrists and rubbed a thumb over the pulse point, feeling her heart beat accelerate. "Three more hours and then you can stop worrying over this part of it. I know that us getting married has you more upset than you let on."

Feeling bad, she frowned. "It's not you that is the issue, Johnny. I never wanted to get married again, under any conditions."

"I get that, I really do. But this is what needs to be done. You are making the right decision and doing what you have to." Stepping closer, he stared directly into her deep, chocolate colored eyes. "It's not perfect, but it's not nearly as bad as it could be. We could not be able to stand one another."

"True," she responded with a smirk. "But if that was the case, I doubt that you would have volunteered for this mess. "

"Georgie, all this that I am doing, it's not a hardship for me." Stopping her as she started to turn away at the remark, he gave her a slow grin as he teased her. "It's kinda cute how uneasy that makes you."

"Don't be an ass. It makes me remember the reason why I thought about going back to Brazil or Rome. I could always still change my mind."

"And we both know that you aren't backing out. You aren't a coward and you face things head on, even if you are sticking your head in the sand and pretending that you are blind at the same time."

Giving him an innocent smile, Georgie laughed. "I guess you really do have trouble accepting that you are not irresistable. Makes me wonder if you are losing your touch."

Watching as she turned and went back to the kitchen, he chuckled. After having overheard part of her and Elizabeth's conversation before Jason had arrived, he knew that there was no way now that he was letting her hide behind her own insecurities and fear. Because Elizabeth had been correct. There was a connection between them that he refused to allow her to shy away from, especially after hearing Georgie acknowledge that she felt it too. Unlike her, he didn't believe that it would blow up in their faces, but even if it did, he thought that they owed to themselves to at least explore the possibilities of where it could lead. He had learned at a young age that life was too short to not live it to the fullest that you could.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Knocking on the door, Jason heard the muffled voices and pushed the door open. Catching a glaring Georgie rolling her eyes, he lifted an eye brow at Elizabeth who just gave him a lightening quick grin. "Everything okay?"

"Yes," Elizabeth spoke before Georgie could open her mouth. "Did Ritchie get the boys here yet?"

"Yep. They arrived about ten minutes ago and are snacking on some fruit with Baylor right now. I called and told Monica that we will drop them off in about an hour or so. Father Mateo just arrived."

Georgie groaned and dropped her head into her hands. Exchanging a concerned look with Jason, Elizabeth motioned him out of the room while she sat beside the younger woman and wrapped an arm around her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Are you going to be able to do this? If not, Georgie, you need to speak up now. While it is the best solution, if you can't do it, then we can try to think of something else."

"There is no other way," she reponded dully. "We both know that, Liz." Lifting her head up, sad but resigned, Georgie looked at the picture of her and Baylor smiling together that had been snapped in Ireland before they had left that sat on her bedside table. "I'll be fine. I'm just having a moment of panic, that's all."

"If it helps any, you look gorgeous."

She looked down at the simple white summer dress that emphasized her slender but curvy figure. When Elizabeth had picked the outfit out of the closet, Georgie had bulked at first at the idea of wearing white and the back of the dress, but she had finally caved under Elizabeth's persistence. The straps that were about an inch wide and crossed in the back, leaving her upper back mostly bare until mid torso. It was that feature that had caused the small disagreement over her hair that Jason had interrupted. While Elizabeth wanted to pin it up in a simple arrangement, Georgie was insisting on it being down, falling past her shoulders. "Thanks," she muttered.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to at least put a few curls in your hair?" she tried once again.

"No. The natural wave is enough. It's not like it matters anyway, Liz." Slipping her feet into her sandals that had also been picked out by an enthusiastic Elizabeth, she stood.

Brushing the wrinkles out of her own emerald green sundress, Elizabeth gave her a brief hug. "You are so much stronger than people give you credit for, Georgie, even yourself."

Pushing back the nerves that she had been experiencing, she let herself relax the way that she had been taught, knowing that she had to calm down. Observing the change, Elizabeth felt her own tension drain away as she recognized the calm acceptance that had settled over Georgie.

"How is she doing?" Johnny asked as Jason joined him in the living room.

Making sure that Father Mateo was occupied listening to Cam talk, Jason moved closer to where he was watching Jake and Baylor still in the kitchen. "Jumpy, but otherwise fine. I think her and Elizabeth were disagreeing on something when I went up. That snarky attitude of hers that she gets sometimes was on display for a few seconds. Or it was until I told her that Father Mateo was here."

"Then she got silent," Johnny guessed. Grabbing Baylor as she ran from the kitchen, he swung her up and tickled her stomach, making her giggle. "You feeling better, squirt?"

"Uh huh. My head not achey anymores."

"That's good." Placing her back on the floor, he brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "But no running in here. You'll fall."

"Otays."

"It's easy to love the sweet and innocent, isn't it?" Father Mateo asked as he joined the men when Baylor scampered away and up the stairs.

"It is," Jason agreed after seeing that Johnny's attention had shifted to the stairs where Georgie was murmuring something to Baylor as she carried her down the stairs. Whatever she was saying was causing Elizabeth to laugh softly and the little girl's eyes to widen comically and her head to tilt to the side as she thought over what was being said. Finally she nodded and then skipped back to the kitchen after Georgie lowered her back to the floor.

Moving over and taking her hand, Johnny waited until Elizabeth discreetly went into the kitchen to gather the kids. "You look amazing, Georgie," he told her softly as he put a hand on the small of her back and guided her closer to the door so that they could speak without the others listening.

"Umm, thanks. You cleaned up pretty good yourself. Although I am shocked it's not all black. I thought that it was your signature color. You and Jason both."

"It's not a funeral, Georgie. I thought that a white dress shirt would work better," he teased while searching her eyes for a sign of what she was feeling.

"Same difference," she whispered cheekily as Father Mateo approached them. Plastering a happy expression on her face, she accepted his hand and congratualtions as Elizabeth returned from other room after calling Marco and Milo in to watch the kids. Shutting the door behind her, she moved to stand with Jason.

As they moved to stand in front of the fireplace with Father Mateo and Jason and Elizabeth took their places beside them, Georgie prayed that she was doing the right thing. Beacuse the only thing that she knew for certain was that her daughter was the only thing that mattered. From the moment that she had learned that she was pregnant, everything else became secondary to her.

Feeling Johnny lightly squeeze her hand, she blinked and refocused to realized that they were all staring at her. When he lifted a brow and barely nodded, she understood that she had blocked out most of the ceremony. "I do," she managed to get out. Following the rest of the exchanging of vows and rings became a blur until the end when she tuned back in as it concluded.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Father Mateo announced.

Knowing that she was going to be pissed afterwards, Johnny pulled her to him and lowered his mouth to hers. Pressing his lips to hers, he tenderly kissed her before pulling back.

After signing the legal paperwork and showing Father Mateo out together, Georgie slipped her shoes off and sat on the couch. As Johnny and Jason moved to talk quietly, Elizabeth lowered herself beside her and lifted her left hand. Looking at the wedding ring for the first time, Georgie swallowed at seeing the two bands and thinking of what they symbolized.

"It's beautiful and the simplicity compliments the engagement ring perfectly." When Georgie remained silent, Elizabeth snapped her fingers in front of her face and was happy to finally see some emotion cross her face. "I was beginning to think that you were in your own little world."

Shaking herself mentally, Georgie blinked. "I was just thinking. Sorry."

"You kind of just zoned off for awhile. A good bit of time actually. I think you were operating on autopilot."

Milo opened the kitchen door and gave them a harressed look while the sounds of Cam and Jake arguing drifted in as Baylor shot by the overwhelmed guard and ran straight to Georgie and climbed up beside her on the furniture. "Sorry, but the boys are really going at it. I think that they scared her."

Patting Baylor's head after rising, Elizabeth sighed. "I'm going to go kill me two boys. I'll be right back."

Giggling as she lifted Baylor onto her lap, Georgie didn't envy having to break up the siblings. Having witnessed enough of their fights over the last six months, she knew that they were often pretty intense for two small boys. But with Zander's and Jason's genes, Georgie figured that it was going to be the normal routine from now on. "Hey, baby girl. Did you get your ice cream that I promised that Milo would get you?"

Excitedly nodding, she played with a lock of Georgie's hair, twirling it in her fingers. "Yeps. He even gave me chocolate ice creams with sprinkles."

Hiding a wince at the possible ramification for that with her blood sugar, she gave Baylor a hug. "Did you thank Milo?"

"Uh huh. Cam threw his ice creams at Jake," she confided with sparkling eyes. "They made a mess. Milo and Ritchie weren't happys as they cleaned it."

"I'm sure they weren't," Jason chimed in as he heard the statement. Shaking his head, he eyed the two boys as Elizabeth led them from the kitchen. Their dishelved appearance made it obvious that they had given the guards a hard time. "I hope this is just a phase," he muttered as he watched Cam sulk and Jake just act like nothing had happened.

"I think it's here to stay," Johnny informed with a chuckle. "I know that you don't remember, but sibling rivary usually lasts all the way until they are adults."

Shooting him a dark look, Elizabeth sincerely hoped not. "You aren't helping raise my hopes there, John."

"They aren't as bad you and Sarah from what I have heard," Georgie pointed out with a laugh.

Making a face, Elizabeth picked up her purse. "Shut up, Georgie. You'll give me nightmares. I shoved those wars out of my mind for a reason. We are going to have to go if we are going to get the boys at Monica's in time for dinner." She leaned down and hugged Georgie.

Once he had closed the door behind them, Johnny returned to the living room to see Baylor coloring at the coffee table while humming lightly. After flipping on the tv for her and finding a cartoon that she was happy with, he moved into the kitchen. Finding Georgie rinsing the bowls that the kids had used, he moved to stand beside her. "You should just leave those. We can get it cleaned up after dinner tonight."

"I'm done anyway. I was just rinsing them off."

Hearing the slight edge to her voice, he placed his hands on either side of her as she turned to walk away. Stepping closer, he watched her face and could see the wariness creep into her eyes as she lifted her hands to his chest. "Back off, Johnny."

Not backing off at all, he ignored the flare of something he couldn't quiet place in her expression. "No. You're mad. Why?"

"I'm not mad," she denied. "I don't really know what I am, Johnny, but it's not mad. It's been a strange couple days and today just kinda makes it all surreal."

"So becoming Georgianna Zacchara didn't stop the world from spinning like you feared, huh?"

Wincing at the name, she exhaled. "That will take some getting use to," she admitted. "But I don't think it will be bad because of you, Johnny. I told you why I was against any marriage. I don't like feeling like I am backed into a corner with no choices. Which is exactly what happened, but that isn't your fault."

"One question for now, and the rest can wait and we can deal with things as they come. But this is one area that I don't want to be unprepared for."

Leaning against the sink, she nodded for him to continue.

"What are you telling Baylor? She's going to question my always being here now. And with the way people talk, I don't know what all she will comprehend."

"More than you would think or expect. She's extremely bright, Johnny. I am going to tell her the truth, mostly anyway. We will explain that we are married now and that you will be living here." A sadness invaded her voice. "But you should think, really think, before we sit her down and have this discussion. Even at two, Baylor knows that mommies and daddies should be married, Johnny. She may have some uncomfortable questions for both of us."

Completely understanding her concern, he tried to reassure her. "Georgie, I thought of all those sticky questions already. And to be honest, I never would have suggested this if I hadn't. I already love that little girl in there. She's sweet, funny, and her own little person with an unique personality. You've done a tremendous job with her on your own and especially under the circumstances that you were caught in. I will accept whatever decision that you make on those questions if and when they come up. Has she ever asked about Diego before?" Letting her move around him when shoved away from the sink, he wanted to kick himself for bringing up a painful subject.

"Vaguely, but in an around about ways. She's aware that her father is dead and was before she was born. But that is all she knows. She's still too young for in depth questions thankfully."

"I'm sure that you will handle that conversation with grace when it happens. You must have seen a side of him that everyone else either forgot or ignored."

"Why? Because I am such a great judge of character?" she scoffed. "Johnny, I learned the hard to never completely put your faith and trust into someone else. It's a lesson that I took to heart." Ignoring his frown, she changed the subject after seeing that it was almost six. "I'm gonna get Baylor's medicine ready. What did you order so I know how much to calculate into the night dose?"

Making a note to research more into her past with Diego, Johnny wondered how much she left out whenever she answered any questions regarding her time in South America. "I ordered her chicken nuggets, fries, mac and cheese, and baby carrots." Amused at the stunned look that she shot him, he smirked. "I asked Jax. He said that was what you ordered her the night that your family took you out after you came home from Ireland."

Remembering the expressions on everyone's face when she had walked into that hotel, she burst in laughter. Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she tried to find her voice at his curious look. "Sorry. I just remember how Jax, Carly, and few other people were in the hotel that night. Carly passed out and Jax had to catch her. Even he was speechless. Coming home has definitely had it's moments."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Turning off the motorcycle that they had switched to after dropping the boys off, Jason helped Elizabeth off the bike. Without speaking, they slowly made their way to the old bridge. Gathering her close, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back so that she was resting against his chest. Looking out at the drop off that was covered with the fog that was creeping in, he placed a kiss on top of her head.

"You surprised me. I thought that you wouldn't take the bike tonight."

"I almost didn't," he admitted. Splaying his hands over her abdomen, he gently tapped his fingers. "Our child is too important to let you on that bike. I only brought it out tonight so that you could have one last ride until next spring."

"I hate it, but I know that you are right. I just love the adrenaline rushing through my veins while we are flying. It's addictive."

"You've been like that since the first ride that I took you on," Jason remembered. Chuckling, he turned her so that she was facing him. "I should've known then that you were only attracted to me because of my Harley."

"You caught me. Since I'm too small to hold up, I need you to help." Resting her head against his grey t-shirt, she inhaled the leather scent that he always seemed to have. "We made so many mistakes, Jason. I'm just relieved that we are finally getting it right."

"Mistakes are something that we have never problems making," he agreed. "But it's not going to happen this time. You, Cam, Jake, and the new baby are the most important people in my life. No more putting the business, Sonny, or Carly ahead of my family. I swear that those days are long over."

"And Lucky is no longer a part of our life. It took awhile to accept that I didn't owe him anything, but I finally did. Now we just have to contain him and Sam. If he believes that I will let him see the boys, he really is insane."

Hoping that Spinelli could get him a name on who the punk was calling in Greece, he led her over to the stone wall and lifted her on it before jumping up himself. "I didn't plan on telling you this tonight, but I don't want to keep secrets. Lucky has been working with Sonny, giving him information on the details of how things are going in Port Charles." Hearing her hiss, he rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand. "He is also talking with someone in Greece. And while I can't say for sure, I think that Luke told Sonny about Georgie's daughter being the rightful Alcazar heir."

"That freaking rat! They are all despicable, Jason. But the part about Baylor, that could have really ended badly if it wasn't for John. What were they thinking? Baylor is a baby and Georgie never once dreamed that this nightmare would happen."

Running a hand over her back, he tried to calm her. "I know that, and so do you. However, they are selfish, Elizabeth. Anything that they gain from is expendable. You've seen that about Sonny for a long time while I was blinded by loyalty. Just like I saw it with Lucky while you couldn't. But I don't understand what Luke is gaining. Hell, I thought that him and Felicia were close at one time. You would think that would count for something."

"I'm so done with them, all of them. There is no excuse for what they are doing." Chewing on her bottom lip nervously, she watched as the fog start to roll in. "Diane can block all attempts at visitation, right?"

"Yes. Jake is not his and we already fixed the birth certificate. Cameron on the other hand could have been more complicated if the moron had ever adopted him or made the attempt. But since he didn't, and you always worked and paid most if not all the bills, he really has no leg to stand on. But even if he did, I would never allow that to happen, Elizabeth. I've been meaning to discuss something with you, but we have been dealing with so much since Georgie's returned. I want to adopt Cam. He is just as much a Morgan as Jake. You know that I love him and that I have since the first time that I saw him at Kelly's that December when he was still a baby."

Blinking back the moisture in her eyes, she lifted her face to meet his icy blue eyes. "I love you, Jason. Of course I want you to adopt Cam if that is what you want. But I also want Cam to agree. He knows that Zander was his biological father and Lucky was the only male that he had in a father figure mode before we got together."

"I can see what you are saying and I think that you are right. We can discuss it with him. But I want him to know that I love him just as much as his brother and this new baby. He's my son in every way that matters, Elizabeth."

"I know," she whispered as she brushed a tear from her cheek. "And he couldn't ask for a better man to love him."

Letting her lay back against his chest as he swung a leg over the wall, he gently smoothed her hair away from her face. "The only thing that could make it more perfect would be if you would become a Morgan too." When her eyes popped wide open and she sat up, he gave her the timid smile that he had all those years ago that had stopped her heart. Pulling the small, black jewelry box from his pocket, he flipped the lid open. "Elizabeth Webber, would you do me the honor of marrying me? I love you, and more than anything I want to be a family with you and the children."

At a loss for words for once, she stared into his baby blue eyes and could see the nervousness that he was trying so hard to contain. Swallowing the lump of emotion in her throat, she ignored the tears that were slipping down her face. "Oh, Jason. Of course I will marry you! I've loved you for so long."

Catching her as she threw herself into his arms, Jason crashed his lips down on hers. The raw intensity in the embrace had them pulling back to catch their breath. Taking her left hand and slipping the ring onto her slender finger, his lips curved upward when she gasped as she watched.

Staring at the gold band that she recognized, she felt her heart skip a beat. Lifting her watering sapphire eyes, she blinked. "B-but it's L-lila's ring, Jason. Its amazingly beautiful, but..."

Knowing her, he pressed a finger to her lips to stop the ramble before it could really start. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, always have," she whispered while still looking at the intricate ring with flawless diamonds.

"She left it to me to give to the right woman. She told me one day in the study that I would know when the correct time was, and she was right. Grandmother would be honored and proud to have you wearing her ring, Elizabeth. She adored you, always did."

Nodding, she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. "I love you so much, Jason."

When he scooped her into his arms and stood, Elizabeth curled her fists into his shirt and gave a small squeal of surprise. "What are you..."

Lowering them onto the grassy ground below the nearby tree, he silenced her with a passion filled kiss. Easily giving into the desire that he provoked, she lost herself in the embrace as her fingers slipped under the edge of his shirt and slid up his muscular chest. She moaned in delight as he nipped at her collarbone and just let herself go, not caring that someone could walk up on them at anytime.

A/N: Sorry about the delay, I am dealing with some family problems at the moment. I am hoping to get both stories back on track this week. Thank you to all those that are continuing to read and comment. I appreciate the the wonderful reviews!

Up till now, Jason and Elizabeth have had it pretty easy with their relationship in this story, but once word gets circulating about their engagement, look for things to get a bit bumpy for our couple.

I love writing for Gejo at the moment, the words seem to be writing themselves. I think that GH really missed out on that pairing. But I guess that it why we have fanfiction. Hope that you enjoyed the update!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Sitting straight up on the couch, Johnny listened carefully, trying to decide what had woke him. Seeing the clock that read just after four in the morning, he slid from the couch and slowly made his way to the window. Catching sight of Randall standing on the porch, he released a breath that he didn't realize that he had been holding. Still unable to place his finger on what had disturbed him, he silently made his way upstairs. Cracking the door to Baylor's room, he could see that she was curled into a small ball and sleeping peacefully. Going to the only other bedroom, he stopped abruptly before his hand had even touched the knob to the door.

The muffled sound of Georgie's voice was light enough that he could not make out what she was saying. Easing the door open, he saw that she was still asleep but caught in the middle of a dream. It was when she shifted and the light filtering through the curtains from the moon caught her face that he saw the tear tracks staining her cheeks. Crossing the room hesitantly, Johnny sat on the edge of the bed and lightly touched her shoulder. "Georgie," he whispered, determined to wake her from whatever she was dreaming of.

Cursing when her right hand lashed out with force, he barely caught her arm before her palm would have connected with his nose. Eyes narrowing, he watched as she struggled to catch her breath and then stilled at recognizing him as the haze of sleep cleared from her eyes.

"Johnny?" she whispered in confusion as he released her wrist after feeling the tension drain from her body.

"You were talking in your sleep," he explained slowly. "I heard you downstairs."

Pushing herself into a sitting position, she looked at the clock and winced. "Sorry I woke you."

Ignoring the apology, he waited until she glanced back at him. Seeing that her face was slightly pale and that she was trembling, he wished that she would open up to him but knew that she wouldn't. "It's no big deal. I'm a light sleeper most of the time. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Must have been a bad dream," she answered evasively.

Letting it slide because he could sense her embaressment, he started to stand but stopped as she curled her fingers around his forearm.

"Wait!" Swallowing thickly at the thought of being alone after that particular memory, she looked at him through half lowered lashes. Pushing aside her own misgivings, she released his arm. "C-could you stay with me?"

Surprised, Johnny nodded. He knew that she was trying her best to keep him at a distance, so his concern doubled at hearing her ask him to stay. "Yeah." Moving over to the other side of the bed, he slid under the comforter and turned on his side so that he was facing her and pulled her unresisting body closer and wrapped his arms around her. "Go back to sleep, Georgie. It's okay."

Hating that she was showing any sign of weakness, she just closed her eyes and listened to the steady rythem of his heartbeat as she felt a peacefulness settle over her. "Thank you," she murmured as she felt herself starting to drift off.

Feeling her body relax completely, he lightly kissed her forehead and closed his own eyes. Unfortunately he was anything but sleepy. Having trouble controlling his body's reaction to having her sleeping in his arms, snuggled against his chest, Johnny turned his focus to their evening.

While dinner had been filled with a small amount of ackwardness, Baylor had lightened the mood considerably. The little girl had been a chatterbox and taken most of their attention. When Georgie had refused his help in loading the dishwasher, he had played numerous games of Chutes and Ladders with Baylor. But it was after her bath that she had stunned him and Georgie by asking Johnny to read her the nightly bedtime story as she was rocked to sleep. Witnessing her daughter already at ease with him had helped Georgie to relax also. Once Baylor was down for the night, they had settled on the couch and watched a couple of movies together. As it got later, she had started to try and hide her exhaution, but eventually she had fell asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. The normal family activities had made him wish that his own upbringing had consisted of the normalcy that Georgie was providing for her child andd seemed to crave for herself.

Opening his eyes and studying the woman that he had married just hours before, Johnny couldn't help but think of how right she felt in his arms. From the moment that he had saw her exit the elevator at GH, he had felt an instant connection to her, one that he was determined to explore. Letting a smile curve his lips, he closed his eyes and wondered how long Georgie was prepared to fight the attraction that she felt as well. Because just from what he had seen from her since they had been reaquainted, Georgie's resolve was already starting to weaken. When she would notice that she was leaning on him for any type of support, Georgie would pull back. Being patient was something that Johnny had always struggled with, but he had a suspicion that it would be worth it in the long run this time.

Trying not to wake him, Georgie carefully slid from Johnny's embrace and stood after looking at the clock and seeing that it was after seven. Already hearing movement from across the hall, she stretched her back to loosen her muscles and started toward the door just as it burst open and bounced off the door stopper.

"Momma!" Skidding to a halt, Baylor's eyes widened as she looked behind Georgie to see Johnny sitting up and running a hand through his sleep tousled, black hair. "Whys Johnny in your bed? Did yous have a sleepover?"

Muffling a groan, Georgie exchanged a quick look with Johnny before picking Baylor up and carrying her over to the bed. Sitting on the side as Johnny swung his legs around, she placed her in the middle of them. "Bay, we have something to tell you. We was going to wait until later, but I guess now is as good as time as any." Taking a deep breath, she felt Johnny rub her shoulder, trying to offer support. "Mommy and Johnny got married yesterday. He is going to be living here, with us, from now on."

"So we's a family, all of us?" she wondered.

"Yes," Johnny answered as Georgie hesitated. "We are a family now. Are you okay with that, Baylor?"

Breaking into a huge grin, she giggled. "Uh huh. You are nice and funny." Her nose wrinkled as she stopped talking and looked down. "Does that makes you my daddy now since you marrieds my mommy?"

Stealing a quick look at Georgie and seeing that she had closed her eyes and inhaled sharply, Johnny knew that this was the question that she had been dreading but expecting. Seeing that she was not going to look at him or offer any indication of how she wanted him to answer, he gave the little girl watching him with a hopeful look a big grin. "Do you want me to be?"

An excited nod met his question. "Yes! Momma said that my real daddys died befores I was born. So I've never had ones and I alweady knows you."

Johnny hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. "Good, because I would love to be your father and help your mommy take care of you, Baylor."

"Do I gets to call you Daddy?"

"You can call me Daddy or Johnny, baby girl. That's up to you."

"Now I can tell Alexis nots to worry that I will grows up without a daddys because she says mommy's got issues about letting peoples know her. She tells Mac that mommy probablys should be in therapys cause its oblious she needs it. But now I have a new daddy alweadys." Jumping down, she started toward the bedroom door. "I'ms going to gets a juice. Sees you downstairs."

Worried about Georgie's reaction to Baylor's comments, Johnny was startled to see hear her snort as soon as Baylor was out the room.

"Like any of her girls have fathers that give a damn. Lets see, there was the unknown moron that spawned Sam, Sonny, and then Ric. She really picked winners," she muttered as she stood. "And I do have issues with hypocritical bitches like her."

"Hey, calm down. Who cares what she says? You know that she is full of shit." Watching as she bent over to pick up Baylor's forgotten stuffed animal, he wished that she would look at him. "Are you unhappy with what I told Baylor? Because I'm sorry if I over.."

"Johnny, it's fine. We touched on this yesterday. I knew that she would ask. She's wanted a dad for a long time, especially seeing other kids with theirs. I just feel bad because you were basically put on the spot. But you better have meant what you said and do right by her. My daughter is the most important thing in my life. Don't hurt her, Johnny."

"I meant what I said, Georgie. I want to help you raise Baylor. She's amazing and I am honored to be a part of her life. I won't hurt her, I promise you that." Taking the elephant and tossing it on the bed, he added as she started to leave the room, "Just like I meant it when I said that I want us to be a family. A real family, Georgie."

"I gotta get downstairs before she makes a mess." Escaping out the door, she bit her lip as she practically ran from the room. Listening to him with her daughter had been harder than she had expected. But it was the sincerity that she had heard in his voice that had bothered her the most. While she knew that Baylor would flourish with him involved in their lives, she was scared the family dynamic would be too much for her to handle.

All thoughts fled as she entered the kitchen and grabbed the box that contained the leftover chocolate cake from Baylor's grip. "I don't think so, little missy. You know that you can't have that."

"But I had somes last night," she protested as she pouted. "Just a tiny piece?" she begged with pleading eyes.

"Sorry, Bay, but no. You had ice cream and cake last night." Stretching to place the cake box on top of the fridge, she looked over as Johnny took it from her and easily slid it onto the appliance without having to stretch. "Thanks."

"No problem. Why don't you and Baylor get ready and we will go to Kelly's."

"Sounds good. Bay, go get dressed and brush your teeth." Waiting until she had hurried upstairs, Georgie poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Johnny before getting her own. "We shouldn't be long."

"That's fine. I have to let Logan know anyway. Take your time. I also need to grab some things from my place while we are out. Did you have anything that you needed or wanted to do today?"

"I don't think so. Saturdays are Mac's day with Bay. I usually drop her off after breakfast."

"We'll take her over after we leave Kelly's. Mac isn't going to shoot me, is he?" he jokingly asked as she moved toward the door.

Laughing, she lifted an eyebrow at him. "Not in front of witnessess. But I wouldn't get arrested anytime soon. He might take great pleasure in that."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Feeling her mood shift as soon as they entered the diner, Johnny scanned the crowded room. Nodding to Jason where he sat with Elizabeth and the boys, he followed the other's man gaze as it flickered across the room. Mentally cursing, he spotted the problem. Robin, Patrick, Emma, and Anna all sat a table watching them. But it was Anna's and Robin's looks of disbelief that really caught his attention. Guiding Georgie to an empty table near Jason's family with his hand on the small of her back, he lowered Baylor from where she was sitting on his shoulders to the booster seat that Georgie had placed in a chair.

"I can't believe that you actually married him!" Robin exploded as she saw the wedding band on each of their hands. Shrugging off Patrick's hand as he grabbed for her as she stood, she stalked over to them. "Didn't you learn anything from the past?"

The silence in the diner was thick as Georgie put the menu down on the table. Her gaze zeroed in on Robin and she could see that she was shaking with anger. "I did," she admitted as she took her time getting to her feet. "I learned that life was too short to let others influence how I choose to live, Robin. You may not like my decisions, but they are just that, _mine_. You need to back off. Who I decided to marry was not up for debate, Robin."

"You married Johnny Zacchara, Georgie!" she yelled in exasperation.

"Yes, I did. And guess what, Robin. I didn't ask for your permission, or anyone else's." Georgie leaned in close enough so that no one else could hear what she said next. Her eyes went flat and caused Robin to shiver at deadness in them. "Why don't you just run back to mommy and tell her that the closeness that we once shared won't work this time, Robin. I learned my lesson by answering your text that night in December. I didn't forget that you were the reason that I went to the park, Robin, but I did try to give you the benefit of doubt. This right here shows that I was wrong to do that. Unlike back then, I now learn from my mistakes. So I would advise you to get the fuck away from me and my daughter and stay away before I tell Johnny _everything_ that I know."

"Georgie! You can't.."

"I'm serious, Robin," she interrupted as she saw Logan start to move toward them. Holding up a hand in his direction, Georgie also motioned for Johnny to retake his seat. "I'm done with you and everybody else that was involved. Go to hell and take your self righteous attitude with you." Turning and flashing Johnny a reassuring smile, she shook her head slightly at his questioning look.

Making sure that Robin had went back to her table, Johnny saw that Jason and Elizabeth were whispering furiously back and forth, just as everyone else in Kelly's was. Placing his hand on her thigh under the table, he felt Georgie start at the contact before relaxing. "You want to leave?"

Making sure that Baylor was coloring with the crayons that she had brought with her, Georgie shook her head. "Not at all. You promised us breakfast, Johnny."

For once happy with the stubborn streak that she possessed, he lightly squeezed her leg before releasing it. "So I did. What are you getting, Bay?"

"Eggs with cheese and mushrooms!" she answered without looking up, concentrating on the picture that she creating.

"Um, that sounds.."

"Disgusting," Georgie finished for him with a laugh.

"I was going to say interesting," he defended as he saw the waitress approaching.

It wasn't until they had received their food that he became sidetracked again. Thinking over what he had been told yesterday, Johnny sighed, causing Georgie to look over at him as she took a bite of the fruit plate that she had ordered. "How would you feel about going to Milan for five or so days?" Seeing her look specifically at Baylor, he smirked, knowing what she was thinking. "I have to get my uncle to sign some papers and really don't want to leave you guys here with all the changes going on. I think you both would enjoy the estate that belonged to my mother. I took control of it after my father was put in Roselawn."

"When do you have to be there?"

"Anytime in the next couple weeks." Taking a drink of his coffee, he lifted an eyebrow at her hesitation. "Georgie, I have to go. Uncle Rudy won't deal with anyone but me on this. With Anthony out and," his eyes slid to Anna before returning to her, "others in town, I'm not comfortable with leaving you here with guards. Too many variable are out and about for my taste."

Relenting, she nodded. "Okay. I'm sure that Bay will love it. She doesn't really remembering living there for the short time that we were there, so it will be an adventure for her." Not thrilled to see Lucky and Sam coming through the door, Georgie could tell that Johnny immediately went on edge as well. "I hope that he has enough sense to stay away from Liz and the boys."

Not taking his eyes off of the couple as they both stopped and glared at their table and Jason's, he hoped that Lucky was smart enough to stay far away from Georgie and Baylor as well as Elizabeth and the boys. Johnny had not forgotten the hit that the detective had landed to Georgie. And while she may have chalked it up to nothing but an annoyance, Johnny viewed it as much more. When the couple joined Lulu and Dante at a table and then started talking in hushed whispers while sneaking looks toward their side of the diner, he had to wonder about the Lulu's insistence that Elizabeth check on Nik. The whole situation was a confusing mess.

As Jason made his way to the counter to pay, Eizabeth and the boys stopped at their table. "I see you two survived and didn't kill one another," she teased.

"Johnny's my daddy nows," Baylor piped up with a large grin. "He and momma got marrieds and sleep in her beds now. His hair was sticking up like a birds this morning."

"Oh God," Georgie muttered, a light flush spreading across her cheeks as Johnny grinned at Baylor's outspoken announcement. Elizabeth just arched an eyebrow, saving her questions for another time when she could get Georgie alone. Bothered by the smug look, Georgie kicked him under the table before popping a piece of strawberry into her mouth to keep from saying anything.

Not wanting to embaress her friend anymore than her daughter already was, Elizabeth shoved her curiousity aside at their sleeping arrangements. With Georgie's determination to not allow herself to feel anything for Johnny, she had not expected to hear that they had shared a room already. "We are going to look at a few of the houses that we are interested in. But we were thinking of having a cookout tonight. Would you guys want to come over?"

"Good food, cold beer, and swimming," Jason added as he tugged on Baylor's ponytail before drapping an arm over Elizabeth's shoulders.

Jumping in her seat and clapping her hands, Baylor giggled as Cam and Jake gave Georgie pleading looks. Amused at their behavior, Johnny looked at Georgie to guage her response and saw that she was watching Anna as she left the diner. "Um, sounds good. Do you want us to bring anything?" she asked distractedly.

"Just swim suites and an appetite."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Unlocking the penthouse door, Johnny ushered her inside and let the door close behind him as he watched her once again head straight for the balcony doors. Every since they had dropped Baylor off at Mac's, Georgie had been quiet and spoke only when he asked her a direct question. At first he had wrote it off as her being preoccupied by the run in with Robin this morning, but after catching her watching him from the corner of her eyes when she thought that he wasn't paying attention, he knew that was not the case. Wanting to get her talking before she closed herself off, he headed toward the stairs.

"I just have to get a some more clothes and personal items until I can get everything switched over. Come talk with me while I gather things up. You can also see if there is anything that you want to keep in the place."

Surprised, she looked around at the expensive furniture and extensive electronics. "I figured that you would keep this place, Johnny. Or at least store most of your things."

Starting up the stairs, he shook his head. "Why bother? There are a few bigger objects that I will have stored, like my piano, but I have no need for this place. And your house isn't big enough for all the furniture. I'll donate it to a charity or a shelter."

Sliding her flip flops off and sitting with her legs crossed on his bed as he pulled the closet doors open, she reached over and picked up the framed photo that sat on bedside table. So far it was the only picture that she had seen in his place. "Is this your mother?" she asked after seeing the resemblence that the slender brunette in the snapshot shared with him.

Joining her on the bed, he looked over her shoulder. "Yes, that's Maria. That was taken about a month before she married my father."

Hearing the change in his voice, Georgie glanced over to see his lips curved upwards just a bit and his eyes softer than she had ever seen them. "She was lovely."

"Inside and out," he agreed as he leaned back, supporting most of upper body weight with his arms. "She was gentle and caring, nothing like Anthony. My memories of her are hazy, but I remember that she was a great mother. She never screamed or lost her temper."

The pain in his words tugged at her compassionate nature that she had never lost. Returning the frame to the stand, she rested her hand over top of his. "I'm sure that she would have been proud of you, Johnny."

"You're thinking as a mother, Georgie. I appreciate the gesture, but I'm not so sure." Starting to get up, he paused when curled her fingers around his.

"Why wouldn't she?" she countered while shifting so that she was looking into his eyes. "You are nothing like Anthony. You have a conscious. You've went out of your way to help Jason protect Elizabeth, knowing that your father takes betrayal as the ultimate sin. Then you stepped in to help me and Baylor when I have done nothing but try and push you away because you make me feel alive again. But how you are with Bay, it's more than I could have asked for, Johnny. Stop being so hard on yourself. All any parent wants is for their child to be the best person that they can and to find happiness. I'm sure that Maria would have agreed that you are not a bad person and have been proud of the man that you are."

Listening to her, he had to wonder if she realized exactly what she had revealed while talking. He seriously doubted it. When she trailed off, he watched as she blinked before standing and suddenly moving away from him. "Georgie."

"I'm gonna wait for you downstairs. Take your time."

Moving quickly, Johnny had her back pressed against the wall before she had even made it to the door. When she closed her eyes to avoid looking at him, he cupped her face and let his fingertips trail down her cheek, just barely touching her silky skin. "Do you have any idea how much I just wish you would give this a real chance to develop? I know you've been hurt in the past, Georgie. We can go as slow as you need, but you have to be willing to give this an honest try." Resting his forehead against hers, he sighed when a tear slipped from beneath her closed lashes. "Georgie, I knew as soon I saw you at GH the night that Baylor was sick. The more that I am around you, the stronger the pull becomes, not weaker. Just stop fighting it and see what happens. All I am asking for from you is a chance, to lower those walls that you have built, and to stop refusing to accept that you feel it too. I know you do."

"And what happens when it falls apart?" she asked as she finally looked at him. "Because nothing good ever lasts, Johnny. Then what? We got married because I needed a way to keep my daughter safe. I don't want to live in a house where there is nothing but tension and regrets. I can't do that to her or myself."

"You don't know that it will fall apart," he answered with conviction. "And if it would, nothing would ever cause me to change how I treat you and Baylor. Whether this, our relationship, changes or not, you and Baylor are my family now. Marriage is not something that I take lightly, Georgie. I knew when I said 'I do' that there was no going back. As for tension, do you think that Bay won't eventually pick up on the tension building between us now?" When she just shrugged weakly, he knew that he was finally starting to reach her on some level. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't want this, Georgie. If you really don't want anything to change because you aren't attracted to me, then I will not bring it up again. Can you look at me and do that?" he whispered when she remained silent.

"I can't," she admitted, her voice wavering. "I know there is something here, something that I have never felt before. But..."

Capturing her mouth with his, he cut off the rest of her sentence. Placing his hands behind her, he pulled her to him as she moaned before giving in, opening her mouth for him. As their kiss became heated, Georgie wound her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, wanting more. Breaking away for air, he nipped at her bottom lip before leaving a trail of light kisses along her neck until he reached the nape of her neck. Feeling her tremble, Johnny gently bit her before soothing the slight sting with his tongue. "So freakin amazing," he murmured as his hands slid down to cup her butt.

Heart racing, she let her head fall back against the wall and whimpered as he rocked his pelvis forward. "Johnny," she breathed, fisting her hands in his hair.

Smirking at her immediate response to him, buried his face into her neck before once again placing another kiss on her swollen lip. Only this time it was light and filled with a tenderness that left each of them stunned. When she met his stare shyly, he was amazed at the desire that was unleashed in her dark brown eyes. "We're gonna be fine, baby. Never doubt that."

_A/N: I know that this chapter is kind of shorter than the rest. But I just wanted to get an update out there for all those that are reading the story and was waiting for one. I had intended to have more liason in this chapter, but I am holding off on that until chapter 13. They will have a couple of run ins that needed to be seperate from this one. Anthony will also make his first appearance, but definitely not his last._

_I just wanted to thank all those that are reading and those reviewing. I appreciate all the great encouragement. Please ignore any major errors in grammer or spelling for the next few chapters. I lost a member of my family unexpectantly and my mind is scattered. But writing is helping me to stay sane at the moment and not to dwell on the loss, so please be patient._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Shoving the last lab report into the correct chart, Elizabeth ignored the dark looks that she was getting from Robin. The two had been at odds since Robin's meltdown at Kelly's two days ago. Patrick had even been distant with his wife and had made it a point to apologize to Georgie when he had saw her, Johnny, and Baylor arriving that evening for the preplanned cookout. No one could figure out what was going on in her head, although Georgie seemed to be more informed than she was willing to talk about, a fact that Jason and Johnny had both taken note of.

"Well, if it isn't Nurse Webber. How nice to see you that you are unharmed and still being an angel of mercy."

Chills running down her spine, Elizabeth turned slowly to see Anthony Zacchara standing on the other side of the hub. His smile was pleasant enough, but the gleam in his eye reminded her of a predator stalking its prey and gearing up for the kill. Seeing Cody moving closer, she forced herself to stay still and not back away. "Mr. Zacchara. Do you have business in the hospital today?"

Clucking his tongue, he motioned to her left hand. "I just wished to congratulate you on your engagement. It's been a long time coming, hasn't it." His expression darkened. "I hear that my John decided to marry without telling me. I must admit that Georgianna Jones will make a wonderful addition to the family, especially with all that she brings with her."

Uncomfortable with his seemingly harmless comments, she cast a quick look at Cody to see that he was staring at the older man with a blank expression. It was clear that he was just as leery of his motivation and true purpose for the visit.

"Oh now, dear. I know that you probably don't trust me. I admit that I have not given you any reason too, but I should thank you and Morgan for talking my new daughter-in-law into coming back to Port Charles from Ireland. To show my gratitude, let me give you a sort of gift."

"We don't need anything that you could offer, Anthony," Jason growled as he made his presence known, stepping to stand in front of the crazy man. "Elizabeth, the boys, Georgie, and her daughter are off limits. You need to stay away from them."

Cackling with unrestained amusement, Anthony rolled his eyes. "Aww, you are hurting my feelings," he stated while holding a hand over his heart. "I mean no harm to your family or John's. But you really should keep a close eye on Spencer and Cassidine. The defective brothers are working on orders of one Helena Cassidine." Seeing that he had their attention, he nodded soberly. "I think you can figure out why the witch despises Nurse Webber so. But have you found the connection to John's young bride? It's a doozey," he teased.

Not giving any reaction on the outside, Jason kept his stony visage in place while his mind was whirling. Remembering that John had mentioned Georgie talking about Helena giving a fake tip to the WSB when she had been going off on Frisco, he knew that Anthony had more information than he was saying. "Just keep your distance," he told him in a cold tone.

Winking at Elizabeth, the older man then saluted Jason. "I have no issues with your family at this time, Morgan. But unfortunately, many do. Keep your loved ones protected."

Waiting until the elevator doors slid closed behind him, Jason turned just as Elizabeth reached his side. "Are you okay?"

Squeezing his arm, she nodded. "He is insane and evil, Jason." Wanting to ask about Helena but knowing that the middle of GH was not the place, she kept her questions to herself. "You should call John. He will want to know that his father is starting to make appearances."

"I will. Make sure to stay within Cody's sight. I was going to take you to lunch, but I think that I need to take care of some things now." Leaning down and placing a kiss to her lips, he lingered for a moment before pulling away. "I will be back in four hours to pick you up. I have a surprise that I want to show you."

"Hmm. I love surprises." Nudging him and inclining her head, she alerted his attention to Robin. They both watched as she slipped from the nurses station and moved out of hearing range.

"I hate suspecting that she is involved with whatever the WSB did, but it's almost impossible to ignore." Frowning as Anna and Frisco both joined her in the hallway, Jason pinched his nose. "Georgie is gonna have to open up, Elizabeth. Hell, Anthony was implying that he knows more than we do at this point. And to top it all off, Helena Cassidine is on the top of the list of people that we don't need to deal with. She's demented, cruel, and has no boundaries."

"Jason, she isn't going to open up about anything. The only reason that she told us about Diego was to protect Baylor," she warned softly. "However the WSB is involved, they must not be focused on that little girl, or she would have told us already. Georgie won't ask for help for herself. You've seen how stubborn she is now." Wincing as a thought hit her, she murmured three names that she had heard over the years in connection to the early beginnings of the mob in Port Charles, as well as having dealings with the Cassidine's. She looked up into Jason's icy blue eyes that had narrowed. "Have Spinelli search all their connections to Felicia or any movements around the time that Georgie was concieved."

"Damn it. I hope you are wrong. But the last one could explain so much. Does she honestly think that she could keep that from coming to light?"

"We may be wrong. But she doesn't fully trust anyone, Jason, and with good reason. Besides, it's been kept a secret for twenty-four years already."

"I know but I don't understand how. But you let me and John worry about all of that." Tapping her nose, he then kissed her forehead. "Remember, I will be here at six. You just make sure that you and the little one stay safe and relaxed. I have plans for you later on."

Giving him a saucy wink, she turned as she was paged overhead and felt her stomach flutter. She knew the look in his frosty eyes well and couldn't wait to enjoy the evening. Gently twisting her engagement ring, she cursed as she saw Carly staring at her with her mouth hanging open and her eyes fixed on her hands. As the shock faded and anger replaced it on her facial features, Elizabeth took a deep breath and prepared for the verbal attack that was about to be unleashed in the form of a blond hurricane.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hanging up her cell phone as she watched Baylor play on the playground equipment with Milo standing nearby, Georgie let out a sigh and rubbed her temples. Her morning had been hectic so far. She had went to PCU and signed up for the classes that she had decided to take and had met with Diane to sign the papers that needed her signature to allow Johnny to control the Alcazar properties. But it was the converstation with Johnny that was sticking out in her mind. His insistence that Baylor not be enrolled at the GH daycare due to all the turmoil going on right now had upset her. While she understood his concern, she had wanted her daughter to be around children her own age. But it was a topic that he had refused to budge on, displaying that his stubborn streak rivaled her own.

When Logan stepped up beside the bench and cleared his throat uneasily, she looked up to see his eyes were trained on the sidewalk to the left of her. Turning to see what his problem was, she got to her feet and caught Milo's eye. Seeing that he already had Baylor in his arms, she gave a small nod and watched as he took off toward the exit of the park while pulling out his phone. Taking a deep breath, she turned and faced Johnny's father. "Mr. Zacchara."

Cocking his head to the side, Anthony let his eyes trail slowly over her curvy figure. Hearing her snap her fingers, he innocently shrugged. "I must say that Johnny Boy sure did luck out with you warming his bed nightly."

"What do you want?" she all but spat at him. The condescending attitude and the inappropiate behavior had her digging her fingernails into the palm of her hands.

"Why to meet my new daughter-in-law." Taking a step toward her, his lips quirked when Logan moved up beside her. "I'm not planning on hurting the beautiful lady, Hayes. You can keep that famous temper of yours under wraps."

"If you want to see Georgie, then go through Johnny. It's not happening while I am around."

"Aww, are we sweet on your charge? But I do believe that she is a Zacchara now. Women tend be unfaithful, I know, but I would strongly advise that neither of you attempt to hit the sheets. Zacchara's don't share their toys."

"Oh my God! You are unbelievable! I don't have time for your nonsense." Glaring at him, she grabbed her purse and turned to leave.

"Really, Georgianna. I know that you are protective and loyal to those that you love. Think that your real sibling would be more receptive to a visit? After all, they may know more about where your father is keeping himself these days." When she stiffened and jerked to a halt, he gave a sinister laugh. "Did you really think that enough money and fear would not uncover the truth?"

Logan caught her arm as she whirled around and started toward the crazy man with a fire in her eyes that he recognized from their many fights in the past. She was breathing fire and didn't care who knew. "Georgie, stop! He is baiting you. As for you, Mr. Zacchara, this, whatever it is, it's done."

"Has your father even met that beautiful granddaughter of his? He was always very careful to keep his children away from any dealings of the business. It's why you both were given up, for safety." Watching as panic flew into her brown eyes, he gave her a charming smile. "Think he approved of your relationship with Diego Alcazar, either time through the years that you warmed his bed? Or about your marriage to John? You embraced the life to keep your child safe. From everything that I have researched, I can't imagine that he is thrilled with you. Maybe that is why he never came when you were used as bait to lure him out of hiding."

Elbowing Logan and kicking his shin, she broke away from his hold only for a second before she felt him grab her around the waist and pulling her back a couple steps. "You touch my daughter and you will die," she promised in a lethal whisper. "If you think taunting me is a smart thing to do, maybe you should research more indepth, _Mr. Zacchara_," she sneered.

"Prague, yes, I heard." His bushy, white eyebrows wrinkled. "I was told that Alcazar made that happen."

"Really? Is that what you heard?" Watching over his shoulder and seeing Johnny and Jason rapidly approaching from the other side of the park, she forced herself to calm. "I had been evading the WSB agents for months with no help up to that point. Lorenzo had been unable to locate me up until I was injured. You know who I am, Anthony. Do you think after I got away from those assholes the first time and suffered the injuries that I did while pregnant, that I just let it go? I knew who they were after at the point. One of Diego's men found me before Lorenzo could get there. _I gave that order!_" she hissed in a whisper as she felt Logan tighten his hold on her. "Don't think that I wouldn't do it again in a second for my daughter. After all, aren't I now holding exactly what you crave. Power, more so than just the Alcazar name. Test me, I fucking dare you, you spineless coward."

Hearing the coward remark slipping from her mouth, Johnny stepped up behind Anthony and looked her over. The rage in her eyes caught him by surprise. He had expected fear, and while there was a bit of panic, she was holding it together amazingly well. Not liking the intimate way that Logan had her pressed to him, he stepped around his father and reached for her while glaring at the man that was holding her. The tension in her body had him wondering what the hell had happened that he had missed. "Georgie, are you okay?"

Unable to shake the anger, she shrugged away from him. "Just peachy. Chats about my daughter with psycopaths just make my day complete. And you," she lifted emotionless eyes to meet Anthony's straight on, "may want to rethink what you know, Anthony. Because the only other person that knows for certain what happened, he won't talk to you. Kinda hard when he lives on a vent in a long term care facility." Taking off down the walkway without another word or sparing anyone a glance, Johnny watched as Logan and Wilson fell into step with her while Logan shot him a confused look. He took a steadying breath before turning to confront his father.

"What the hell are you up to, old man? Georgie and Baylor are off limits! As are Elizabeth and her boys! Do you have a death wish?"

"Oh now, John. I just wanted to meet the misses and I already explained to the surly Mr. Morgan why I sought the lovely Miss Webber out earlier. Your wife is quiet the hellcat, John. She must be a nice handful, especially that ability of making you guess and always be on your toes."

"Shut up! My family is not your concern. You come near them, and I will choose them everytime. You are nothing to me, _Father_." Fury pounding in his head, he jerked his shoulder away as Jason laid a restraining hand on it. "You've caused more than enough damage already without adding to it."

Lifting his hands and grinning widely, Anthony looked between the two men that he knew wanted nothing more than for him to die painfully slow. "Hmm. The damage is just starting, and not from me. Watch your backs, gentlemen. Especially watch that sweet wife that you have, John. Haven't you learned that women are incapable of telling the truth. There is plenty that you aren't aware of. Hell, she just shocked me, and we both know that is a feat in itself I think I could grow to like her, but you might want to make sure that Hayes isn't moving in on her. Remember the tension that they always had before she 'died' and all? It's called sexual attraction. Is it still there, John?" Eyes bright with amusement, Anthony chuckled as he watched Johnny's own eyes narrow. "I'll give you a hint to start with so you can catch up on everything that you're lacking on. She's not the sweet little angel that you all seem to think. To survive all that she did while pregnant, before Lorenzo found her, it was more than you could dream of. A mother will protect to the death. Do you think she had it in her? Do you think that she is fractured too much to heal? Or do you think being the daughter of one of the most powerful men of his time gave her the strength that most would lack? She spent a month in the hospital from injuries that she recieved before Lorenzo finally found her and saved her by getting medical treatment? Find those records, boys. They explain so much about Georgianna that you can't even begin to imagine." Enjoying their confusion, he whistled as he left the park. Any day that he could reek havoc was a good day. Now he just had to wait on Corinthos to arrive to really go after Morgan. Games were so much fun, especially when some of the players had no idea of all the rules.

"What the hell?" Jason pinched his nose in frustration. Seeing John's eyes were trained on the path that Georgie that had disappeared down, he grimaced. "Don't let him plant ideas in your head. He is a master a creating havoc and doubts."

"But he knows something that we don't," he whispered. "Otherwise she wouldn't have exploded at him like she did, Jason. You saw her. She didn't even attack Frisco like that."

"Well, then we had better ask Logan, because I'd say that Georgie is about to become as uncooperative as she has ever been so far. The look in her eyes, it's the same one that Elizabeth gets before she starts painting for hours nonstop."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"So you finally snared him enough so that he will never be free?" Carly sneered as she stalked closer to the nursing hub. "Are you really going to ruin his life by tying him with you through a sham of a maarriage?"

"Carly, I'm not doing this here," Elizabeth stated calmly as she started to turn away.

"Why the hell not, Miss Perfect? Can't stand the idea that someone has caught onto your ploys?" Tapping her long nails against the counter, she huffed in disgust as she looked her up and down. "You aren't woman enough for him, Muffin. You never were or will be. All you are is a brooding mare."

Arching a brow and letting her mischevious smile peak through, Elizabeth laughed. "At least I have two of his kids. You had to lie about it, Carly."

Rearing back to smack her, she jerked to halt as Cody caught her arm in a harsh grip. "You had better release me this instant," she hissed. "Jax will have your ass if you harm me."

"Actually I am more likely to thank him for stopping me from having to bail you out of the PCPD." Jax eyed his wife with a good amount of disbelief. "Elizabeth is pregnant, Carly. What are you thinking? You need to stay out of her and Jason's lives. Hasn't he made it clear that she makes him happy?"

"Because she brainwashed him!" she screached. "There is no way that this little girl keeps him satisfied, Jax! She will only hurt him."

"Jesus, Carly! Jason is a big boy, big enough to make his own choices! We are choosing to start our life together, as a family with our children. You have your own family and life to worry about. Do you really think Jax enjoys taking a backseat to the obsession that you have for all things Jason? Because no man would!"

Itching to wipe the smug look from the muffin's face, Carly snorted. "He won't stay long. They never do. Ric cheated, Lucky cheated, Zander was a fling and with your _best friend_! You can't keep a man if your life depended on it, Little Lizzie. You will always be the broken little girl that Lucky pulled out of the snow. He should've left you there. Then you wouldn't be ruining my best friend's life!"

Jax, Elizabeth, and Cody all stared at her with horror. Finally breaking free of his own choking embarassment, Jax clasped her arm and cast Elizabeth an emotional look. "There are no words, Elizabeth. I am so sorry."

Waiting until they were out of sight, Cody turned to the normally cheerful woman that was pale and shaking. "Elizabeth?" Reaching for her as Patrick hurried over from where he had been watching the exhange, both men rushed into action as she clutched her abdomen and groaned. Cody caught her as her knees buckled and Patrick yelled for Kelly.

"J-jason, I need Jason!" she whimpered as Cody murmured to her as he placed her in the wheelchair that Epiphany came running with.

"I hope that you lose that brat like I lost my Lila!" Sam spat as she watched with glee, stepping out of the shadows.

Stepping from behind the wave of medical personel that were running to get her settled into an exam room, the dark headed man eyed the trashy brunette that screamed gold digger. "You may want to rethink that, Ms. McCall. While Morgan may still have just a teensy bit of understanding for your ass, I don't. And I can guarantee that he will lose all compassion that he may possess if _anything_ happens that baby that Elizabeth is carrying. You, Carly, Spencer, Corinthos, and everyone else will have nowhere to run or hide from his wrath."

Intrigued by the stranger with the dangerous eyes and contempt filled voice that implied way too much for her liking, she tilted her head to the side. "And just who the hell do you think you are? You can't threaten me. That bitch has one child that should have been mine. Two won't be happening in this lifetime."

"I'll remember that."

"What the..." Lucky trailed off as he stared at the man in shock as he rounded the corner. "O'Brien? Your dead!"

"Obviously not, Lucky Boy." Tossing the weak, sputtering man a withering glare, he smirked. "If you'll excuse me, Lizbits needs me until Morgan gets here. By the way, Sammy, I'd be gone by the time that I have some free time to wander the hallways. I don't work for Morgan exclusively anymore, not all the time. I don't need his _permission_ to take care of any problems that I may enounter," he whispered silkily.

_A/N: Short chapter, I know. I am trying to get updates started back on a routine again. This wasn't really where I had planned to bring O'Brien back, but it ties in perfectly. He will be a huge emotional support for Liz. But he came back to Port Charles because he learned who Georgie's father is. That will be revealed in the next couple chapters as things get intense for both couples._

_To everyone who has been supportive and offered thoughts and prayers, thank you! I appreciate all of your continued support since loosing my son. It's been a rollercoaster of emotions and I am slowly trying to gather myself little by little._

_Hope you all continue to read and __**review. **__I am working on next chapter for Dangerous Chances now. It should be up hopefully tomorrow if nothing sidetracks me. (For those reading it too)_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:**__ Please remember that this story has a lot of the history altered to fit my needs and wants, including Georgie's biological parents and how some of the characters are related. Just wanted to remind you all of that before you read this chapter. I'm happy that you are all hanging in there for this convoluted tale. I really didn't mean for it to be this intricated, but it just seems to write itself. I have had a bit of problems with the last scene in the chapter between Georgie and Johnny. I'm still not enthused with it, but after retyping it hundreds of times, you all are stuck with this version. LOL. I have to say that this is the only part their chemistry that has given me pause. I have half of the next update done and it is back to what I have been feeling for those two. For some reason this chapter was just complicated for me. Stupid scene!_

_Anyways, hope you all enjoy and remember that I love reviews! :)_

Chapter Fourteen

Sitting in the chair pulled up to the bedside, he held her hand as the light sedative that had been administered ran its course. Fear was not an emotion that he experienced often, but getting the phone call from O'Brien had caused him to nearly lose the control he was so famous for. By the time that Jason had reached the hospital, Kelly had sedated Elizabeth to keep her calm. Hearing her words in his mind again, Jason fought to keep from tearing out of the room and chasing Carly down.

_"She's stressed, Jason. Her last pregnancy with Jake was rough and filled with close calls, probably more than you ever were told about. Elizabeth needs to be as relaxed as possible for the next seven months. The cramping that she experienced is her body's way of telling her to slow down." Kelly paused and debated approaching the next topic, but Elizabeth was her friend and coworker. "If you want her to have a healthy pregnancy, you need to get Carly under control. Most of the staff on the floor heard her verbally attacking Elizabeth. While she may be strong and capable of handling the blond amazon most days, now is not that time. You need to make a decision. Your friendship and keeping the peace with Carly, or the health of Elizabeth and that baby that she is carrying." Not waiting to hear his response to her warning, she swept from the room after muttering that she would be back later to check on Elizabeth._

"You're lucky, Jason. It could have been a lot worse."

Piching the bridge of his nose, he sighed. "You think I don't get that, O'Brien. Jesus! She's lying in this bed because of me and was terrified that she was loosing our baby."

"Not because of you," he countered immediately. "But because Carly thinks that she owns you. If you really want to help Elizabeth, you are going to have to make Carly realize that Elizabeth comes first."

"I know that," Jason growled, his voice rough. "And trust me, I have had enough of her interference to last a lifetime. But you know that things are just starting to heat up, with Zacchara, Sonny, whatever Spencer is up to, and this whole situation with Georgie. How the hell am I suppose to make sure that Elizabeth doesn't worry?"

Lounging against the door, the Irishman rolled his eyes. "You can't. But Lizbits doesn't need the added hell of dealing with the mouthy and unreasonable women that you associated with in the past. She's strong, but not superwoman. You need to put a stop to what you can, and that's backing Carly off. Everything else, you deal with as it comes and keep her and the boys safe. That is all that she expects. You know that."

Muttering a curse, he tenderly ran his fingers over her hand. "What are you doing here, in Port Charles, anyway? Last time I called, I got a voicemail that you were unreachable."

The normally laughing green eyes dimmed a bit. "I had something that I had to check up on, and it paid off. I need to speak with Miss Georgie face to face."

Recognizing the shuttered expresssion, Jason shifted so that he could study his friend more clearly. "Damn it, what is it? I can tell it's not good."

"Just let me talk to her first, Jason." Ignoring the expectant look, Johnny stood straighter and shoved his hand through his hair. "Speaking of which, have her and Zacchara killed one another yet?"

"They were actually getting along pretty good. But I think that Anthony may have ruined that today with whatever he said to Georgie. He was also insinuating that her and Hayes are more than they are. It riled John a bit."

"You two should have just killed that bastard last year. And Georgie will not respond well to Johnny questioning her, not after all that she has been through. I hope that he is smart enough to not go there. That little girl has a hell of a temper." Casting another look at the younger woman that he considered a sister, he lowered his voice. "I'm only saying this once, so take it however you want. Samantha McCall is going to be just as much trouble as Carly. If she keeps it up, I will address that problem myself. I don't carry the guilt and sympathy that you do for her."

"If she attempts to hurt Elizabeth, you won't need to." Stopping as he felt her stir slightly, he leaned forward and watched as her eyes fluttered open. "Hey." Seeing the flash of panic in her groggy blue eyes, he placed a finger over her lips before she could speak. "Everything is fine, Elizabeth. The baby is okay. You just got too upset and Kelly said that your body responded by cramping. We just got to keep you calmer from here on out."

Relief swept through so quickly that it left her almost giddy. "Oh thank God! I was so scared, Jason."

"I know. But things are going to get better, I promise." When her eyes shifted behind him and widened, he shook his head. "Yeah, pretty boy came home."

Snorting, Johnny nudged Jason aside and hugged the brunette that had wormed her way into his heart years ago as a trouble making teen. "Of course I couldn't stay away from my three girls," he teased as he kissed her cheek. Winking, he chuckled when Jason scowled.

"OB, you know that I will take your visits anytime that I can get them. Georgie will be happy too, as well as Baylor, Jake, and Cam. Just ignore, Jason. He doesn't understand that your charm is irresistable." Deflating just a bit, she slid another quick glance at Jason. "Are you positive that everything is alright?"

"Absolutely," Kelly responded as she breezed in as the question slipped through Elizabeth's lips. "Stress, honey, that is all. But I am writing you off work for at least a couple weeks. _No _arguments, Liz. Let these gorgeous men pamper you for a bit. Your blood pressure is higher than I like. If it is back down in two weeks, we will _discuss_ returning _part-time_."

Unhappy with that declaration, Elizabeth sighed in defeat. "All that matters is a healthy baby, Kelly. I don't like it, but I will adjust. Can I go home?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes." The outspoken doctor eyed Jason. "But I want her back if she has any problems, no matter how much she tries to play it off."

"That is not a problem," Jason vowed as Johnny nodded.

After she slipped from the room to get the paperwork started, Johnny cleared his throat. "I'm gonna get out of here. I will be by the house either later tonight or in the morning, Lizbits. I have something that I need to take care of now that I know that you and baby Morgan are okay."

Holding out a hand, she squeezed his larger one. "You better be, OB. I'm going to need someone to keep me entertained if I am going to be stuck at home."

Jason rolled his eyes. "We don't need the leprachaun, Elizabeth. He only causes trouble wherever he goes."

"Jelousy doesn't suit you, Morgan." Johnny smirked. "Behave you two."

Waiting until he had disappeared from the room, Elizabeth patted the bed bedside her and snuggled into Jason's arms as he sat and pulled her to him. "I love you, Jason. I'm so sorry."

"Shh. You have nothing to apologize for, Elizabeth. While I can't control everything going on, I can Carly. She won't be bothering you again after I have a little chat with her."

The edge in his voice caused her to pause before turning to look him in the eye. "Jason, just leave it be. You saying anything will only make it worse because she will think that you are choosing me over her. You know how she gets. I shouldn't have let her push my buttons, I know better."

Cupping her face with his large hand, he pressed a tender kiss to her lips. "I am choosing you, Elizabeth, always. If she can't accept that you and our family is first, above everything else, then Carly will have to deal with it on her own. She is not wrecking our lives with her usual brand of chaos and problems. I want our life more anything. We are going to get our dream, no matter what."

Blinking back the moisture that gathered in her eyes, Elizabeth gave him a smile filled with faith and complete trust. "I believe that with all my heart, Jason, I really do."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Logan stepped off the porch and met Johnny halfway to the house. "Umm, she's been pretty much silent since we left the park. She did have one have visitor though. Coop stopped by and picked up Baylor since Maxie was still at work. Georgie asked them to keep her overnight."

Surprsised, Johnny frowned. That meant that she was expecting an argument and wanted Baylor no where near it. "Hmm. Okay. Did you send Milo and does Coop comprehend exactly how important it is that he stay close?"

"Yes." Logan shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Look, you're gonna hafta do damage control, Zacchara. Your father implied a lot about her past, some that I would say was pretty close on the mark. And the one area the she corrected him, well, it makes me think that he was more than happy to be incorrect."

"Can you tell me what they were talking about?"

Shifting, Logan grimaced. "I'd perfer to stay out of this. I have to be with Georgie everyday, and trust me when I say that she has no problems yelling at me, never has. Just ask her about Prague. That is where she totally flipped, when he mentioned that. You saw the end of it when you came around the corner."

Laying his hand on the doorknob, Johnny ran his eyes over the other man. "Honest question, Logan. Did you and Georgie ever hook up before at any point?"

"Umm, no. But I will say it was mostly because of the vibes that she gave off back then. 'Don't even think about it,' seemed to be tattooed across her forehead. The only two guys that I ever knew that broke through the ice wall was Dillon and Diegio, and then her close friendship with your cyber dork, Spinelli. Besides that, Georgie kept everyone else firmly in the friends only box."

"My father is starting to run his mouth, Logan. He will be snipping at you each chance that he gets. Just make sure that you avoid falling into that trap. Georgie and Bay are the priority, at all times."

He cleared his throat. "Johnny, I wouldn't say too much about that to her. He basically called her a slut and accused her of warming my bed." Uncomfortable with the fire that jumped into the other man's eyes, he stepped back a couple feet. "Just telling you, she was breathing fire all the way back home."

Inside the house, Johnny closed his eyes once to ward off the headache that was pounding behind his eyes. Listening carefully, he took the steps two at a time and paused in the door frame of her room. Her back was toward him and she was typing on a laptop that he had never even noticed that she had. "Geor.." he started and then just watched as she slammed the lid closed and turned toward him, her eyes murky, as if in deep thought.

"Johnny. I thought that you would still be with Jason." She stood and tucked the computer into it's place on her bookshelves.

Following her movements, he picked up on the anger that was still lurking under the surface, plus just a smidgeon of defeat. That bothered him more than anything else. "Hayes said that Barrett picked up Baylor." He moved further into the room and wrapped a hand around the bed post, watching as she played with the blind cord.

"Yeah, well, I figured that our discussion tonight would be better with no little ears wandering about," she answered softy but clearly. Her dark eyes met his and held. "After my small introduction to your father, I think it would be best to just place all the cards on the table, Johnny. There's still so much that you don't know. Things I should have explained in the beginning but didn't think that it was something that you would ever learn about."

"Georgie," he reached for her hand and squeezed it as he lead her to the bed and sat bedside her. "I'm sorry that my father upset you. It seems like today his focus was on annoying you and Liz."

"It wasn't really what he said, but that he _knew_ it. For the most part anyway." Licking her dry lips, she drew her feet up and hugged her legs to her chest. With her head resting on her knees, Georgie looked over at him and could see that he was paying close attention. "First though, I want you know that if you decide that this is too much to deal with, I will understand. You never signed up for anything besides running the mess that Baylor inherited."

"Not gonna happen," he assured her as he rubbed a soothing circular pattern over her back.

"The families really won't like the power that you are about to yield, Johnny. Jason will problaby be your only ally." Dropping her feet and looking at him, she bit her lower lip. "See, when my father, my real father, was thought to be dead the first time, it left his power up for grabs, and all the families took a share to avoid a war. My appearance was not enough to rock the boat at first, and neither is my brother's. Most of them never even knew we existed."

"Brother?" he repeated. "Shouldn't he be the one dealing with all this then?"

"He can't," came the Irish brogue from the doorway that had Johnny reaching for his gun while Georgie shot off the bed and threw herself at the man. Keeping a trained eye on the confused man, Johnny O'Brien kissed her forehead before placing her back on her feet. "I think that you should introduce me, Georgianna. Your husband doesn't appear the type to ask first before having to call in a cleaning up crew."

Swallowing the smile that threatened to erupt, she looked back and could see the question on Johnny's face. Easily taking his hand and allowing him to guide her back to his side, she cleared her throat. "Johnny, this is Johnny O'Brien. He's an old friend of Jason and Elizabeth's. OB, this is Johnny Zacchara."

Remembering what he had heard about Georgie and Baylor staying with the amused, green eyed man while in Ireland, Johnny lowered his defenses a bit and nodded. "Maybe we should go to the living room or kitchen," he suggested. "I take it you came for a reason."

"I'd love some coffee," the other man agreed with a warm smile for Georgie. Waiting until she was out of the room, O'Brien studied the man that had stepped up to protect her and Baylor. "Morgan says good things about you, Zacchara. Don't make him regret it after you hear what she has to say tonight."

"You know." It was a statement, not a question.

"I do. Freaking years of keeping my ear to the ground finally paid off. I was researching a lot of this before I ran across Georgie in Rome. I came to the States to give her the chance to tell you and Morgan first. I'm happy that I don't have to prod her into it now. It really wasn't my place anyway, but I felt it had to be done."

"Answer me one question first," he said as the older man turned toward the door. "Is her father dead?"

The green eyes darkened. "Yes. He was killed a couple months ago. And, Zacchara, that creates more of a power opening than Baylor being Diego's did for the five families. Once the WSB learns of it, let's just say that you and Georgie will have some rough times ahead. They wanted him for the power that he held, not because of some crimes that they could not prove even they tried."

"Shit! She just doesn't catch a break."

"Oh, I think she might have," O'Brien muttered as they started down the stairs. "It all depends on how you deal with everything, Zacchara. Because one thing that I learned real fast about Georgie when she lived with me and Sarah in Ireland, is that she will straight up pull no punches. Her not telling you and Morgan everything, it was automatic. She's had no one to fully trust in years. The last person that knew everything was Lorenzo, and then he did what he did with the will. She looked at that as a betrayal of sorts."

"I don't blame her, O'Brien. I knew from the night that she showed us Bay's birth certificate that she was not telling us everything." He paused and looked back at him. "I was trying to let her tell us in her own time, but my father is making that impossible."

He snorted with contempt. "Thank Corinthos for that. He wanted him out to distract everyone. He's gonna be making a move soon. I just can't figure out specifically what he is up to though." They both fell silent as they entered the kitchen and saw that Georgie was looking almost happy while she held the phone to her ear.

Lifting a hand to motion that she would be a minute, she laughed. "I swear that I was gonna call you, Brooklyn! I've just been adjusting to everything." She paused and rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm not going into that over the phone. When are you planning on coming back for a visit? I don't want to drag Baylor all over creation." She listened for a couple more minutes before responding. "Okay. I promise that we will be here. Of course I want Bay to know her Aunt Brook. You're one of kind." She frowned at O'Brien as he poured a cup of coffee and snorted. "I love you too, Brook. Bye."

"Rock star barbie coming home?" he inqueried with a chuckle. "I'm honestly floored that it's taken her this long to get her skinny ass back."

"I never called her," she stated softly. "I've been busy. Dillon called her after our run in a couple weeks ago." Sitting across from him while Johnny sat beside her, she stretched her legs out. "So, OB, whatcha doing in PC? I thought you were suppose to be dead as far as everyone knew."

His lips twitched. "Hmm, so were you, Georgie girl. But that is besides the point. I wanted to talk to you and see Lizbits. Well, and the kids. Where is my little rugrat anyway?"

"Baylor is with Maxie and her boyfriend."

"Poor kid," he sneered playfully. "She'll come home all worried about if her shoes match."

Georgie smirked. "She aready does. Maxie works fast." She waited until he took a drink of coffee. "You been prying into my past, OB?" When he choked and coughed, she ignored the quick look that Johnny threw at her from her side. "It's the only thing that makes sense. You haven't ventured back to this town since Jason 'killed' you."

Deciding that he was not going to beat around the bush, he sat his mug down and met her eyes straight on. "I've been in Prague and then South America," he admitted.

Tension hung in the air as Johnny's attention caught on the word Prague. It was the second time in less than a couple hours that he had heard that place mentioned. Glancing over, he could see that Georgie's color had drained and that her breathing was shallow as she looked at her hands.

"I know why you were in Prague, but you had no right to pry into the other! That is my business, OB!"

"Unfortunately, it's all related, Georgie. You know that. You were getting ready to tell Zacchara some of it when I interrupted."

Shoving back from the table, she glared at him. "And if I hadn't been, then what? Would you have told everyone?" She felt Johnny place a hand on hers but just focused on the man that sat watching her with an expression boarding on sympathy.

"Yes, I would have. Because," he rushed as she growled, "you are living in denial about certain facts. You inherited it all, Georgie. As soon as you gave birth to..."

"Shut up!" she hissed, her voice dropping so low that they could barely hear it. "My son was more than just some damn key to inheriting _daddy dearest's_ assets."

Stunned and feeling her quiver as she inhaled deeply, Johnny stood and pulled her unresisting body to his. As she broke into sobs and buried her head in his chest, he looked back at the solemn man that looked half sick at her pain. "What son?" he asked softly.

"B-baylor's twin b-brother," she stammered while pulling back and forcing herself to stop crying. "He died two days after I had them."

Keeping her firmly in his embrace, Johnny eyed O'Brien. "Why would you bring that up now?" he demanded, his voice flat and cool. "How could her losing a child matter enough that you felt you should just bombard her with bringing it up?"

Aware that he was walking a real thin line with the Zacchara heir, Johnny rubbed his temples. He could see why Jason had not been concerned about the marriage. It was obvious that Johnny cared deeply about her already. "Because the birth of the first grandson guaranteed that Georgie would come into the power that her father left behind when he died. And since her brother was never going to have a child of his own, the WSB knew that she was the one to use as bait to try and lure him out of hiding. They just didn't factor in Diego rescuing her, or her getting pregnant with said grandson and Baylor."

Feeling her still shaking and breathing irregularly, Johnny brushed a featherly light kiss over her forehead as he tipped her face and saw the pain in her eyes. "Georgie, baby, who is your father?"

Tearing her eyes away from Johnny's dark one's, she glanced over at O'Brien almost in a panic. When he gave her a reassuring nod, she swallowed thickly and looked back up to the man who had been there for her since he had heard that she was in trouble. "Julian Jerome," she whispered and watched as his eyes widened and his mouth fell open.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Johnny's mind race, his thoughts jumbled. The name that Georgie had whispered with despair lacing her words was the very last name that he would have ever expected. Feeling her breath hitch and her start to pull away, he focused back on her. Georgie was pale, her large eyes bleak, and tears were streaming silently down her face. Giving her a gentle tug to pull her back against him, he rested his mouth near her ear. "We will figure this out together, Georgie. I am not abandoning you and Bay, there is no way that will happen. Calm down," he urged softly.

Feeling like he was intruding, Johnny scraped back his chair. His green eyes pinned the younger man and he could read the concern for the woman in his arms easily. Knowing that she was in good hands, he cleared his throat. "I think that you two need some time alone. I am staying in town for a while. I will talk to you tomorrow, Zacchara." Pausing, he waited until Georgie looked over at him, her head still lying on Johnny's chest. "Tell him everything, Georgie girl. Leaving him blind will not help matters for you or Baylor. I have my cell if you need me."

Pulling away from Johnny's grasp, Georgie hugged the other man. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you."

His eyes sparkled with a touch of amusement. "I married Lizbit's sister. I am use to being hollered at. Trust him, Georgie," he added seriously in a hushed voice. "He will stand beside you. We all are going to."

"God, I hope so. I'm so tired of dealing with all of this alone," she confessed. Kissing his cheek, she watched as he nodded once more at Johnny before slipping out the back door. Feeling Johnny move up behind her, she tensed but kept her eyes averted. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Listen to me, Georgie. You have nothing to apologize for." Seeing her breaking apart was tearing at him. Turning her to face him, he tipped her chin up so that he was looking in her tear drenched eyes. "I swear to you, it will be okay. But you have to tell me everything. No more secrets."

Gathering her strength, she wiped her face. "It's bad, Johnny, really bad."

"And we will deal with it," he promised. Deciding that they needed to get some fresh air, he gave her quick once over. "Come on. Let's get out of here for a bit, and then when we get back, we will put everything on the table." Seeing her confusion, he pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "You need a break, Georgie. Just relax and shove everything back for a couple hours. It will help."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he told her as he ushered through the house and to the front porch. Seeing Logan, he paused. "You can head on out, Hayes. Just tell whoever is covering tonight that we won't be back for a few hours. And call in extra guard to be placed at Maxie's."

Watching as Zacchara helped Georgie into the sleek sports car, Logan wondered what had changed between the two. Georgie had been polite but standoffish with her new husband until just now. While she may not have been aware of it, she had let her guard down and was leaning emotionally on Johnny, at least for now. Hoping that they both knew what they were doing, he dialed Coop's cell to warn him that another guard would be arriving.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

After getting Elizabeth settled in bed and back asleep, Jason joined O'Brien on the back porch. He could sense that his friend was preoccupied with whatever had happened when he had talked with Georgie. Worried about the young mother, he ran a hand over his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. "She's in a lot of trouble, isn't she?"

"It's not good," he confirmed. "She's lucky to be alive. As much as I despised Diego, I gotta admit that without him interfering, Georgie would already be dead."

Conflicting emotions warred within Jason. He hoped that Diego Alcazar was burning in hell for killing Leticia and especially Emily. But at the same time, he had already suspected that the man had put enough protection in place for Georgie that it had kept her going until his father had taken over helping her. When O'Brien never offered any more information, he gave him an arched look. "Well? Are you going to tell me what you learned or not?"

"No," he stated evenly. "Don't get riled up, Jason. Georgie is telling Zacchara everything. They need to clear the air between them before talking to you tomorrow. I am sure that he will tell you all that she tells him." He took a pull of his beer before continuing. "And if she still hasn't given full disclosure, then I will enlighten you both after I kick her stubborn ass."

Not thrilled with the answer, Jason growled in aggravation. Telling himself that it was only one more night without answers, he forced himself not to badger his friend. The night had been hell already and he could tell that O'Brien was adamant. Instead, he switched topics slightly. "And what did you think of Johnny? It's amazing that he doesn't need therapy after growing up that lunatic father of his."

"I think that he is already in deep with Georgie," he answered immediately.

"And that's bad how?"

"It's not." Smirking, he drained the last of his drink. "Unless your name is Georgie and you are trying to keep everyone from breaching the walls that you hide behind. But enough about them for now. Tell me why Spencer, Carly, and that skank Sam are getting close enough to our girl to cause issues."

Frustrated, Jason stood and leaned against the railing. "They won't be able to now. When Elizabeth was GH, they had easy access as long as the altercation was all verbal."

"Try again," he snapped, his Irish lilt stronger with the emotion in his voice. "I want to know why they are alive."

"You think that I don't want to take care of them, once and for all? But I am not willing to leave Elizabeth with three children, alone, while I am in prison. You know that the PCPD would focus solely on me and my men."

"Then think outside the box," he groused. "Sam and Lucky, we can get rid of them easily. In fact, we should let the law," he sneered the last word, "take care of their own detective. Mac would be thrilled to put him in a cell after the altercation where Georgie was hit. Sam will be a bit more complicated, but she is naturally destructive. We just have to push her in the correct direction."

"I already have a plan in play for Lucky. He will be made aware of it soon enough. Carly is the one that I am having trouble dealing with. I am so angry, O'Brien, that I could throttle her. Elizabeth could have lost our child, all because she won't accept our relationship."

"I have an idea, but you got to be ready to let it play all the way through. Can you do that? After all these years of saving her, I need you to be certain, Jason."

Hating that it was boiling down to this with Michael and Morgan's mother, he blew out a breath. Picturing Elizabeth's terrified expression when she had woke up in the hospital, he steeled himself. He had taken care of others for way too long. It was time to protect his family. "As long as you aren't risking your freedom. Sarah would kill me and her sister."

"You're probably right about that. But I am not going to touch the blond she-devil. Sonny is going to handle this one for us. He just needs the right motivation."

"It's perfect," he murmured after mulling it over.

"Leprechauns always bring good luck," he shot back with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Besides, I owe that bitch. I just wish her counterpart Courtney was alive. She deserved everything that I am getting ready to unleash on 'oh so strong' Carly."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Unlocking the door, Johnny led a bright eyed, laughing Georgie into the house. Taking out his family's speedboat had accomplished exactly what he had wanted. When she had wanted to pilot, he had been wary at first, but it turned out that she could handle the craft with relative ease and only minimal help. "I never pegged you for a speed demon," he teased as he grabbed a couple beers from the fridge to go with the pizza that they had picked up.

"It is a _speed_ boat," she informed him as she collected napkins and plates. "For some reason I assumed that you knew that."

"Come eat, smartass, before it gets cold."

The easy banter slowly disappeared as they finished their meal. He could see her starting to pull back the longer that they were back at the house and sighed. Any progress that he made with her letting him get closer usually ended up being erased by her past cropping up. Hopefully after tonight, there would be no more surprises to pop up.

Starting to stand, she glanced over at his empty beer. "I'm gonna grab a glass of wine. You want another beer?"

Capturing her wrist, Johnny shook his head. "I don't think that is really a good idea. A clear head may be for the best."

"For you maybe," she muttered but sat back down. Uneasily twisting the hair tie that she had placed on her wrist after leaving the boat, she bit her lip. "God, Johnny. I don't even know where to begin."

"Just answer some questions for me to start with then. I know that Diego got you away from the WSB after the incident in the park. Something that has nagged at me though, is why you were at the park alone at night. You knew what happened to Emily. I may not have known you other than from Kelly's back then, but you didn't strike me as being someone to ignore the danger of that was going on."

Pain flashed in her eyes. "Robin texted me. She asked that I meet her there. I never thought anything of it," she admitted. "Even when Frisco and Anna showed up instead, I was still unaware that something was wrong."

"You wouldn't have suspected anything even remotely close to what happened. You had always believed that they had your best interest at heart." Seeing the faraway glaze to her eyes, he reached for her hand. "What happened next?"

The color drained from her face as memories flashed through her mind. "Anna said that they needed my help." Swallowing hard, she closed her eyes. "The next thing I know, I felt a stinging in my neck and then nothing for a while."

When she stopped, he hated that he had to push her to relive this part of the nightmare. He had grown up in a house with a father that would have rather killed him than to look at him, but Georgie had always had her 'family'. To be betrayed the way that she had been, especially considering the reason and all that she went through, had to have caused unimaginable pain. "So you woke up in South America?" he prodded.

"I wish that was when I first came to. I must not have been out long, but when my mind woke up, I couldn't move or respond in anyway." Suddenly standing, she paced in front of the fire place, her arms crossed. "I could hear everyone, everything that was going on. Spinelli finding what he believed was my dead body, Mac falling apart, Maxie screaming, and the investigation at the scene, then silence after I was moved to the morgue, I guess." Swiping the moisture from her eyes, she bit back a sob. "Then I heard Diego's voice telling me that everything was going to be okay. He argued with another person to give me something that would put me completely under. He knew the drugs that were used at first had left my mind wide awake while it mimicked death in every other aspect. I woke up a day and half later at the Alcazar compound."

"Jesus," he breathed. "Thank God he got you out of there."

Her eyes met his and she gave a watery laugh. "It's only too bad that he didn't kill Robin that night when she argued against him taking me. See, my so called loving cousin was the one that he threatened. She was in there getting ready to pass me off to Anna and Frisco. And as soon as we were gone, she ran and told them that he had taken me out of there. They knew where I was the entire time, but it was kind of hard to go after Diego because he was supposedly already dead and Lorenzo had too many high ranking connections in all forms of the government. It wasn't until I left after Diego really was murdered that it became the cat and mouse game."

Unable to stay still and watch her fight to maintain her composure, he slowly made his way over to her and she wrapped her arms around him without hesitation. Letting her cry, he hoped that he could listen to the rest without losing it. The last thing that she needed was to see the fury that was building the more that he heard. And he knew it was only going to get worse. He was more concerned about what happened in Prague and the events that had led directly to up to it. From the way that Logan said his father reacted when bringing it up, and then O'Brien's searching it out, he knew without a shadow of doubt that she had been through more than just a nightmare. The death of her son made that only too clear. And then they had to discuss exactly how to deal with the fallout from her being Julian Jerome's daughter.

OoOoOo…Author's Note….

**I know that it has been a long time since I worked on my stories. I lost my muse for a long time with everything that had happened. But I am trying to get back in the rhythm. This story started calling to me a couple days ago. I hope that you all are still interested in it. I am also going to try and get a new chapter up for my Glo story if any of you are still reading.**

**Thanks for hanging in there with me. I reread some of the reviews earlier and wanted to say thanks for your support of my story. **


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful, supportive comments! The encouragement makes taking the time to write this well worth it. I'm pleased to be getting back into the groove with this story again, it's just taking longer than I would like._

_This chapter will focus on Georgie's past. I had included the start of the next day too, but it would have been too long, so I left it out. Don't worry, Liason will definitely reappear next chapter and it will start the next day!_

_Also, I am moving this story to the rated M section because of language. And the violence will start to heat up soon too. Thanks again for hanging in there with me on this story! _

Chapter Sixteen

Tenderly brushing the tears from her face, Johnny eased her back to the couch. He was thankful that she wasn't pulling away and was allowing him to hold her. When she rested her head on his shoulder, he pressed a kiss to her temple while bracing himself to hear the rest. "Georgie, when you left where you were staying with Diego, did you not take a guard? Surely Diego had assigned you at least one."

"That mistake is all on me," she admitted. "I couldn't stand to be there or see any of them after learning what Diego had been doing, Johnny. I slipped away from my guards and took off. Worst mistake that I ever made," she whispered bleakly.

"Georgie, you can't keep beating yourself up. What happened can't be changed." When she remained silent, Johnny leaned forward and cupped the side of her face, forcing her to turn in his direction. "You were naturally distraught and wanted to escape from your own pain. You are not responsible for anything that happened."

"But I am! I chose to leave even knowing that I was in danger! God, Johnny! I might as well just handed myself over to them. But I wasn't thinking clearly."

"You were pregnant, scared, and felt betrayed."

"And stupid enough to think that I could make it on own my own!" she shouted.

He understood that nothing he could say would make her guilt go away. That emotion was one that he knew plenty about, and it was like a cancer that could eat away at the soul. The bitterness and pain of that time still weighed heavily on her, and Johnny knew she blamed the death of her son on her decision to flee. "What happened after you left?"

"I managed to stay out of sight for a month until the WSB caught up with me in Prague." Unable to sit any longer, she once again stood and moved to the window. She nervously twisted her hands while staring at nothing, her eyes glassy. "I won't go into all the details about my time in Prague, Johnny, I can't."

"They hurt you." It wasn't a question, but he caught the way her head dropped and he felt the urge to slaughter all that had been involved in whatever nightmare that they had been responsible for putting her through. "Georgie, I know that my father somehow found out about what happened there. You have to trust me. Please let me help you. You're not alone anymore, remember that."

"I do trust you," she whispered, "but I can't think about that time. I was there for two long months before Alex, who had been my primary guard, found me. He and five others rescued me. Lorenzo was on his way but I was sick and they had to move immediately." Raising her head, she reluctantly looked at him. "I made Alex swear to make the three agents that were there that day pay, painfully, before I lost consciousness, Johnny. That's what Anthony was alluding to in the park. I gave an order to murder three government agents, not Lorenzo like he believed. And to be completely honest, I don't regret it at all. I wish that Anna, Frisco, Robert, and Sean had been there. Only one agent survived, and he's on a vent with no chance of ever breathing or functioning on his own. Alex used him to send a message." Shaking, she started to slide to the ground when his strong arms encircled her and he eased her to the floor, pulling her onto his lap. "I lost my son because of them, Johnny. Baylor barely survived. It was touch and go for months before her condition improved."

Johnny could feel her uneven breath through his shirt as she buried her head against his chest and cried. Closing his own eyes, he murmured soothingly to her, not even knowing what he was whispering. The more that he learned, the more that Johnny realized Georgie had been teetering on the edge for a long time. Every other woman her age that he knew would have never survived all that she had been through. "Georgie, it's gonna be okay. No one else is going to hurt you, I promise. You and Baylor are safe now."

"Oh, Johnny, it's not that simple. They killed Lorenzo. Do you think that they will hesitate to go after you or Jason? Sean, Anna, Frisco, and Robert will not stop. They don't believe that Julian is dead."

"How sure are you that he is?"

"As sure as I can be without seeing the body. Lucas and I are all that is left of him. And Lucas will never be a threat to anyone because of his personality and lifestyle choices. That's why I was the focus of their plans. Well, that and Sean is extremely close to Lucas and has been for years. His wife Tiffany is Lucas' biological aunt. There is no way that Sean would even attempt to go after him. I believe that when I first got involved with Diego back in 2006 that I sealed my fate. Even though I never thought much of it, I was close to the Alcazar Organization at the time. Later I became friends with people who worked for Jason, linking me to another organization."

Not quite having the faith that her half-brother was as untouchable as she believed, he filed that away for now. He planned on asking Morgan what he thought though. Johnny also didn't know what to think regarding Julian Jerome. The WSB had access to information that otherwise no one else saw. There had to be a reason that they still acted like Georgie was the way to reach the old mobster, as if he was still alive. Although if he was still breathing, Johnny was seriously considering fixing that problem once and for all. To let Georgie go through the hell that she had and never step forward to protect her, it was worse than anything Anthony had ever done in the past, and Lord knew that his own father was a real piece of work. But no matter how much he hated the old man, Anthony would have protected him from outside danger. While he could torture and torment his children, no one else had better even think about laying a hand on them.

"Can you tell me what happened before O'Brien found you and Bay? After Alcazar died and you fled Brazil."

Scooting so that her back was against the wall, she wiped the tears from her face before intertwining their fingers once more when he moved beside her and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders. "Baylor and I moved, a lot. I kept spotting Jerry Jacks." Hearing his sharp intake of breath, she gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, I know. After everything that he has done, I'd never trust him. Did you know that Jerry once worked for the WSB before he went rouge? He also has deep connection to Helena Cassadine."

"Jesus." Turning slightly so that he could see her face clearly, Johnny was surprised to see that she was calm again. Her inner strength astounded him. Georgie may fall apart, but she regained her composure shortly afterward. "Did you know if he was looking for you on behalf of the agency?"

Nose crinkling as she shook her head, she snorted. "It would've been too easy for that. Jerry is working with Helena and Sonny. They're teaming up to try and take control of Port Charles." When he lifted a dark eyebrow, she held up a hand to silence him. "Helena wants Elizabeth with Nik, has for years. When she and Lucky finally fell apart this last time, she saw that as her chance to make it happen. Sonny wants the control and power of the organization. To gain that, he needs Jason out of the way, along with you. When he learned of Baylor existence, she also became a target. They hired Jerry to grab Baylor. Fortunately for me, Spinelli unknowingly interfered that time."

"Huh? How does Spinelli factor in?"

Sadness spread across her features ad she swallowed thickly. "We'd been in contact," she admitted hoarsely and grimaced at the anger that burned in his dark eyes.

"You've got to be kiddin!" Running a hand through his hair in frustration, Johnny cursed. It made sense once she said it aloud. To be able to stay one step ahead for as long as she had, Georgie would've needed help. He could recall how close Morgan's hacker had been with his now wife before she had been believed to have died at the hands of a serial killer. "How long?" he bit out. "How long did Spinelli know that you were alive and in danger, Georgie?"

Grabbing his hands, Georgie bit her lip while wearily meeting his gaze. "Since Diego was killed," she whispered reluctantly. "When he left to go to Tennessee for his grandmother's funeral, he was actually with me in South America. But I made him promise, Johnny," she hurriedly added, "that he wouldn't breathe a word of anything until I was ready to come home. He kept me updated on everyone's movements to try and give me an advantage. Then he anonymously arranged for OB to be in Rome once Sonny joined forces with Helena and Jerry kept getting closer each time that he showed up. I owe him for all that he has done."

"Georgie, no! Spinelli should've gone to Morgan with all of this as soon as he figured it out! Jason would have protected you! Prague would not have happened if he had just been honest and done what was best for you!" Too angry to sit, Johnny unfolded his long legs and shoved himself off the floor to pace in front of her. "Everything that you went through could've been avoided, Georgie! All he had to do was tell someone what was going on!"

Slowly climbing to her feet, she hesitantly went to touch his arm but changed her mind. Clasping her hands, she tried to still her fidgeting. "I begged him not to go to Jason. Diego murdered Emily, Johnny! There was no way in hell that I was going to ask him to protect me and Diego's child! I'm still uncomfortable with his and Elizabeth's help. They have every reason to hate my daughter, Johnny, to hate me. Spinelli fought with me over my decision, but I threatened to completely disappear, forcing him to do as I wanted. But when more players joined the hunt, Spinelli knew that he had to break that vow. He sent a clueless O'Brien to me when Baylor and I needed help. He hated lying to everyone, Johnny, but he did it for _me_. Can't you understand that?"

"Understand?" he growled his voice so low that she had to strain to hear him. "I understand that you were scared and basing your decisions on emotions, Georgie. But no, I cannot comprehend him agreeing to keep you being alive and _hunted_ a freaking secret! All this time, has he known about Julian Jerome being your father? Has he known everything that you've explained here tonight?" When she didn't answer, Johnny lightly grasped her chin and tilted her head up to stare into her eyes. "Has he?" he demanded even as he saw the truth reflected in her large eyes.

"Yes," she managed to choke out.

Remembering bits and pieces of conversations that he had carried on with Morgan over the last couple years, Johnny narrowed his eyes. The timing was too convenient. One lesson that Johnny had embraced from his father kept running a loop in his mind. _There was no such thing as a coincidence. Anything that appears to be random is usually a well thought out plan._ Catching the uneasy way that she was studying him, almost in fear, Johnny quickly kissed her forehead, wanting to reassure her that he wasn't going to lose it. "Was you aware from the beginning that Spinelli never stopped working for Lorenzo?" Feeling her jerk at his words, he shrugged. "It wasn't hard to figure out when you were able to keep him silent. I am positive that he knew what he was doing was by hiding that you were alive was a huge gamble. The only way that Spinelli would've taken that risk is if he had no other options."

"Spinelli wasn't still working for Lorenzo, but you're correct in a way. Lorenzo and Spinelli both learned that they shared a connection that made it impossible for Lorenzo to try and kill Spinelli again even after he had betrayed Lorenzo by going to work for Jason and for Spinelli to have no loyalty to him. Lorenzo's first love, a woman named Sophie, was Spinelli's aunt. But Spinelli never once told Lorenzo anything about Jason's business." Georgie licked her lips and smiled halfheartedly. "I used that to get Spinelli to cooperate with what I wanted. I never wanted to manipulate people like Maxie did, but I had to use the available resources that I had."

Disagreeing with her choices but accepting that she had done what she had while feeling alone, Johnny muttered another curse. There was a good chance that Morgan was going to flip tomorrow when he learned everything. Hell, Johnny wanted to throttle the hacker for all the unnecessary suffering that Georgie had faced. "And my father and Trevor? Do you know how they factor into this mess?"

"No. I assume that Sonny made a deal with them." Wearily exhaling, Georgie stepped away from his comforting presence. "Do you want out now that you know? I can't say that I'd blame you if you do, Johnny."

Capturing her wrists as she started to turn, Johnny spun her back to face him. Closing what little space there was between them, Johnny rested his forehead against hers. "Absolutely not! I already told you, Georgie, that I am here for the long haul. You and Baylor will never be unprotected or alone again." His lips brushed hers before he pulled back slightly. "Are you planning on running again?"

"No. Baylor deserves a real childhood, filled with happiness. I can't give her that if I am dragging her around the world."

"Good. I'm glad that you accept that you are safer here. Between the WSB, the families, Helena, Sonny, Jerry, and my father, I would have to kick your ass if you thought about taking off again." His smirk faded and his face became serious. "I have to tell Jason all of this tomorrow, Georgie. Factoring in Helena and Sonny makes Elizabeth and the boys' safety an issue too. It also brings to light an entirely different angle to explore with Lucky and Sam."

Her shoulders sagged. "They're gonna hate me, Johnny." She couldn't even blame them if they did. She was still stunned that Johnny had not hightailed it out of there after listening to her. His constant support and the way that he made her feel was starting to make her hopeful for the future. There was something about the handsome man standing in front of her that made her walls start to crumble no matter how much she fought to keep them intact.

Caressing her cheek, he sighed. "Georgie, Jason and Elizabeth care about you. They're worried. I don't know how else to say this to get you to believe me, but none of what happened is your fault. You never asked for any of this. And while Jason will probably agree that you should've never had Spinelli promise to keep that you were alive a secret, he will _not_ hate you." Hating to ask, but needing to make sure that she had told him everything, he cleared his throat. "Is there anything else that I should know? No more keeping things hidden, Georgie. I need to make sure that you have not held anything back. Do you need to tell me anything else?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Disembarking from the jet, a feral grin lit his dark features as he spotted the waiting men. It was time to show Morgan and Zacchara that they could not continue to keep what was rightfully his any longer. Once the plan was in motion, there would be no stopping the destruction that had been carefully plotted.

"Everything set to go?" he demanded as he approached the group.

"But of course, Corinthos." Anthony cackled as saw the lines on the Cuban's face. Evidently a forced retirement had not been enjoyable for the selfish, egotistical man.

Ignoring the disgusted looks as he popped another pain pill into his mouth, Lucky pointed a finger at the former mob boss. "Remember our deal. I'll help you with Morgan but Liz is to remain unhurt. My faithless bitch of an ex-wife is mine to deal with."

Sonny chuckled as he slid into the waiting limo. "As long as you get my former partner out of the way and keep him distracted, you can do as you please with Elizabeth Webber. I am sick to death of her interfering and causing Jason to stray from what he's supposed to do." Even as he spoke the words aloud, Sonny knew that Elizabeth would cease to be a concern, as well as Spencer, once Helena took action. "Where is Luke?"

"Feeding Robert info on the other slut's movements," Lucky sneered.

No one in the car noticed the way that Anthony's eyes narrowed except for Trevor. Both knew that the young woman needed to be obtained without any actual harm coming to her or her young daughter. They were the key to controlling almost all of the eastern seaboard shipping lanes. If his own son was not such a pain in the ass, Anthony wouldn't have to be dealing with Corinthos and Spencer. It was too bad that John had a conscious and would think it was honorable to protect the little brat's heritage until she was of age. But on the bright side, Anthony knew that he could use his son's wife to keep John docile and doing as he was told. It had sickened Anthony what he had seen in his son's eyes when he looked at his young wife. He'd been taught that women were not to be trusted or loved.

"And Sam? What're you going to do with the tramp, Spencer? She hates Elizabeth?"

"That's the beauty, Sonny. I won't have to lift a finger. Morgan is already frothing at the mouth to get his hands on her after all she has done. Hell, O'Brien could kill her before long if we are lucky."

Sonny stilled. "O'Brien is dead," he stated flatly while his gut clenched.

"Nope," the arrogant drug addict cheerfully corrected, knowing that this would create more of a chasm between the former partners. "He was at GH tonight. Trust me when I say that he looked perfectly healthy. Lulu also found proof on the geek's computer that Georgie spent time with him in Ireland before she came home with Diego's bastard."

Trevor exchanged a look with Anthony. Johnny and Morgan were enough of a challenge, but factoring in John O'Brien meant that they would have to rethink their plans. Before acting rashly and losing their advantage, they would need to learn exactly what kind of problem that the unknown man would create for them. Listening to Sonny rant to himself, it was clear that he considered this man a threat to obtaining his goals.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks again for all the reviews! I love to hear from all of you! I look forward to opening my e-mail and finding all the comments!

Once again, I do not own GH or the characters.

Chapter Seventeen

Elizabeth opened the door and could immediately tell that Johnny was on edge. "Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Forcing a smile, he shook his head. "Shouldn't I be asking you that, momma bear? You're the one that all the leeches caused to collapse last night."

"Leeches? I like that one." Elizabeth teased as she winked at him. After being involved with Jason for so long it was easy for her to pick up on the fact that Johnny was trying his best to not show that he was angry. She had to admit that he was pretty good at it too, but she was a pro at spotting the signs. Looking out the front door before shutting it, she inwardly sighed. "Where are Georgie and Baylor? You should've brought them over too, Johnny. She could have kept me company since Jason thinks I'm on house arrest."

"Maxie and Coop took Baylor to the zoo. I think that they were more excited than she was when we talked to them on the phone earlier. Georgie needed some time alone, or so she said."

"Maybe I should go visit with her."

He shook his head. "Not a good idea, Liz. She hardly slept last night. When I left she said she was going to take a nap before Maxie brought Bay home." He was also hoping that giving her some space would bring her out of the depression that she had been exhibiting since several nightmares had plagued her every time she fell asleep the night before. Johnny hadn't wanted to leave her but knew that he had to update Jason before the boys got home from school. And since he was sticking close to house after Elizabeth's scare last night that meant that Johnny had reluctantly left Georgie to update Morgan on all that he had learned. "Where is Jason?"

"He and OB have been in the den for the last hour or so. I was just getting ready to make some coffee for them. I'll bring you all in some when it's done." Elizabeth squeezed his shoulder. It was obvious that whatever Georgie had confided to Johnny had rocked him. "She'll be okay, John. Having you there supporting her, well, she needs that."

Draping an arm over her slender shoulders, Johnny attempted a smile. "I know she'll snap back to herself, Liz. And you need to focus on you and that baby. I'm tempted to sic my father on Carly after her stunt last night. It'd be so easy. He already despises the hag."

"She's just being the some old, predictable Carly. I shouldn't have let her push my buttons so easily. I know better. It only makes it worse the next time." Kissing his cheek affectionately, she shooed him toward the den. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to the kitchen. Concern for her friend had her wishing that she was sitting in on the meeting, but she knew the men would never go for that. Elizabeth also didn't want to invade Georgie's privacy or break her trust. When she was ready, she would confide what she was comfortable talking about.

Jason held up a hand as Johnny entered the room, cautioning the younger man to remain silent. From the smirk on O'Brien's face, he assumed that the two were starting to somehow deal with some of the troublesome morons that had cropping up in abundance. Although after hearing the conversation, he would have liked to handle it differently. It was too bad really. He knew Morgan dreamed about killing Spencer for all that he had put Elizabeth and the boys through.

"I know that it is not my normal pattern to call you with my concerns, Mac, but Spencer is out of control. Ask Mike. He witnessed him trashed out of his mind when he attacked Elizabeth at Kelly's the other day. He swung at her guard and was so messed up on pills that he hit Georgie instead. Not to mention that she was holding your granddaughter at the time." Lifting an eyebrow at the loud cursing, Jason smiled maliciously while keeping his voice even and filled with concern. "We've been having problems with Spencer approaching Elizabeth and becoming verbally abusive for weeks now. But since he is now involving your family his antics, I figured you should be aware. Especially since I know that Georgie just blew the incident off and had no intention of mentioning it to you."

Less than five minutes later, Jason ended the call and leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms behind his head. A satisfied gleam brightened his normally unreadable eyes. "Well, I think that Scorpio will be taking a really close look at his stellar detective. While I really wanted to take care of that particular problem myself, this way I can't be blamed for anything happening to him. I'd be the first and only suspect if I took the loser out. I'm not willing to risk leaving my family when I can get him where I want him without lifting a finger."

"Especially since the little prick will land himself behind bars soon enough. After that, only too many individuals inside would be willing to finish it if properly motivated," O'Brien agreed. The former guard shifted his weight as he studied the silent younger man. The barely contained anger simmering just below the surface had him relieved that Georgie had come clean.

"Elizabeth seemed to be doing alright after last night," Johnny finally spoke after noticing their stares.

Jason nodded. "She's resilient. I wish that she would've stayed in bed, but her stubborn streak rivals anyone that I know."

"Yeah, well, she's a little too hardheaded. Always has been."

"Like you have any room to talk, OB." Standing in the doorway with an insulated coffee thermos and three mugs, Elizabeth sassily grinned. "You're a piece of work yourself."

Taking the burden from her, he winked as he sat everything on the desk. "I try my best, Lizzie. Glad to know that I am succeeding. I hate to fail at anything I put my mind to."

Playfully smacking his chest, she laughed before nudging Jason with her hip as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Stop admiring my sister-in-law's backside so we can get down to business, Morgan."

Scowling at him, Jason flipped him the finger. "Go to hell, O'Brien. It could be an awfully long swim home to Ireland." Ignoring his amused chuckle, he turned toward Johnny. All humor faded from his features. "How come I get the impression that we've got major problems?"

"Oh, yeah. Georgie's biological father is gonna bite us in the ass. She's Julian Jerome's daughter." Hearing Jason's hiss of surprise, he held up his hand to stop him from responding immediately. "And believe it or not, that's only the tip of the iceberg, Morgan."

"And you couldn't tell me that last night?" Jason demanded as he shot O'Brien a filthy look. "How much worse could it get, Johnny? At least we know why the WSB involved her and we can counteract their moves. And the families would've mentioned this development the other night if they were aware. So we've got some time on that front to plan how to deal with them."

"Jerry Jacks and Helena were actively pursuing her and Baylor when O'Brien was systematically and carefully pointed in their direction. And I'm not convinced that Jerome is really gone. Neither is the WSB. Things aren't adding up."

"Julian Jerome is dead, Zacchara. I had Spinelli searching for proof and he found it. Don't worry though, I never told him why I wanted him to look into it."

The urge to throttle the geek was almost choking him as he growled incredulously. "I'll never trust another damn word that Spinelli says again. He'd be smart to stay the hell away from me or his life expectancy will be severely shortened."

Startled at the rage rolling off of the younger man, Jason exchanged an uneasy look with O'Brien who was just as mystified by the violent outburst. "What are we missing? What could Spinelli have done to warrant your wrath?"

"He's been searching for all the info we requested, John. You need to lighten up. He's doing his best."

"And he's playing you both for fools, O'Brien." Standing and restlessly moving around the room, he finally paused and met Jason's questioning eyes. "The F-ing Jackal knew Georgie was alive and about _everything_ going on with her and all the damn people involved from the time that Diego Alcazar died." The disbelief on Jason's face was priceless, especially considering that most thought he was not capable of emotions. "He's known about Baylor's paternity and Georgie's the entire time. He prodded you, O'Brien, to Rome because Jerry was closing in on her location. The little bastard could've prevented years of her being on the run, alone, and all the torment if he had just opened his damn mouth!"

Not wanting to believe that Spinelli had purposely kept such information to himself, Jason rubbed his temples in frustration. "There has to be a mistake, a miscommunication of some kind."

"Really?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice. "Because Georgie admitted that he knew. In fact, Spinelli flew to South America after Diego died. She said that he told everyone up here that he was in Tennessee for something to do with his grandmother."

Livid at the idea that his young friend could have prevented a lot of the danger that Georgie and Baylor had faced, Jason went still and his voice lowered, a sign for anyone that knew him to know that he was beyond angry. "I'll need to talk to Georgie about this before I confront him."

"I figured as much." Johnny shifted so that he could look at the other man. "My father mentioned Prague yesterday in the park. Georgie gave me an edited version on what happened there. I know that she asked the guard that found her to kill those men."

Green eyes met dark, worried ones. Reading the unasked question, O'Brien was torn. He'd suspected that Georgie would have had a hard time talking about her time held as a prisoner. "Zacchara, you gotta give that girl time. Trust isn't something that comes easily to her now, not after the way that everyone she once had faith in broke that part of her. She'll eventually tell you that what she endured there, what led to her son's death and almost loosing Baylor."

"What?" Jason interrupted, stunned. "Did you just say her son?"

"Georgie was pregnant with twins, a boy and girl."

"Shit! You'd better start at the beginning of what she told you, Johnny, because I'm lost here."

Dropping into a chair and grimacing, Johnny wearily rubbed his face. "Fine and O'Brien can feel free to add anything that he knows too. While I think that Georgie told me basic facts, I also believe that she was holding back details that she didn't want to burden me with." Taking a deep breath, he started to explain about her receiving the text from Robin and what all had went down the night that she had 'died' in December.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Needing some fresh air, Elizabeth decided that sitting beside the pool in the sunshine might help her mood. Leaned back in the lounge chair with her eyes closed, she took pleasure from the warmth of the rays beating down on her. Between work and everyday life, she was only too happy to spend some time relaxing. She was almost asleep when she heard a throat being cleared.

She blinked and shaded her eyes to see Marco looking apologetic at the intrusion.

"Sorry to bother you, Elizabeth, but Lulu is here."

Worry shot through her. She knew that Lulu was just as worried about Nik's sudden isolation as she was. "Um, thanks. Do you care to send her out here, Marco? The guys are in the office and I don't want our talking to bother them."

Marco grinned as he walked to escort the blond out to Elizabeth. Phrase it however she wanted to, but it was clear that Elizabeth didn't want Lulu to overhear anything that was being discussed in the den. Marco could even guess why. Lulu was a Spencer, with a knack for causing trouble. And she was also a young woman that had hurt Georgie in the past. And with the outburst that had been heard sporadically since Johnny had arrived, there was no way that Lulu should be inside the house to gain any information. Lulu was just a mini Carly in training, in his and most the guards opinions.

"Hi, Lu," Elizabeth greeted the younger woman with a smile as she sat beside her on deck. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better," she confessed sadly. "Nik is still refusing to let me on the launch. Between him and Lucky's behavior, I feel like I'm losing both my brothers. And mom was unable to talk to him either. Alfred told her that Nik was unavailable."

"I know you're worried. So am I. Emily wouldn't want Nik shoving everyone away that cared about him." Elizabeth sat up, purposely evading the mention of her ex. She was still angry at him over his recent pathetic behavior and had no intention of getting dragged into a conversation about him. "I hate to say it, but unfortunately, unless Alexis can convince him to seek help, I'm at a loss as what to do for him."

"That's what Dante said too, but I just feel like I should be able to reach him on some level. Maybe you should try to visit him again."

Catching the odd tone when she spoke of her boyfriend, Elizabeth took a closer look at her. Lulu's eyes were slightly red and puffy. "Are you and Dante fighting?"

"What? No, or at least not really."

Recalling the way that Dante had been giving her, Lucky, and Sam disgusted looks in Kelly's a couple mornings ago, Elizabeth arched a brow but left it alone. Why she would always care for her former sister-in-law, she was aware that Lulu could be as manipulative as the rest of the Spencer clan.

"Aunt Bobbie told me that you and Carly had a misunderstanding and that you were admitted for cramping. Are you feeling okay now?"

"Misunderstanding?" she snorted. "Carly verbally harassing me, you mean. But we're okay. Kelly just wants me to take it easy for a couple weeks."

"That's good," Lulu said brightly. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to you or that baby."

Picking up on the slight edge in her tone, Elizabeth swallowed a sigh. She knew that everyone thought that she was wrong for leaving Lucky and getting in a serious relationship with Jason, but she was happy. After years of putting other's first, Elizabeth was embracing her own dream and not letting anyone else ruin it for her.

Blowing her bangs away from her face, Lulu started to stand. "Well, I was just hoping that you'd be willing to try again to talk to Nik. You're one of his closest friends, Liz. We could borrow the Quartermaine boat and take it over to Spoon Island. You know, surprise Nik and not give him the chance to deny us access to the launch."

Uneasy with the determination that Lulu was exhibiting about her having to be the one to get through to her old friend, she heard Jason's doubts floating through her head. "Um, let me try to call him again tonight. If I still can't reach him, I'll ask Jason to go over with me."

Turning her head, Lulu hid her frown and schooled her features before turning back to hug Elizabeth. "I don't think taking Jason would be a good idea. You know that Nik doesn't like him after all."

Promising that she would call Lulu tomorrow and attempt to get a hold of Nik tonight, she waited until Marco had escorted the blond out before dropping her head back and groaning. Something was up with Lulu. And while concerned about one of her oldest friends, Elizabeth was starting to wonder if Nik was even on the island. And if he was, was he really delusional? Or was all this an elaborate scheme to get her out there? After hearing that Lucky had been in contact with someone in Greece, she was iffy about venturing to Wyndamere. Running into Helena and her merry men of murders and psychopaths was the last thing that Elizabeth needed.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Taking care to avoid attracting attention, he watched from a distance as the oldest Jones sister held the little girl's hand as they strolled through the crowded park. Three was also there, periodically carrying the tired child. So far he had spotted two of Zacchara's guards trailing them everywhere that they went. Moving back into the shadows, he thought about the possibilities. While he normally would not hesitate to grab a child to get his point across, he was unsure if taking one that needed medicine daily wasn't asking for more trouble than it would be worth.

There was always the option of the young mother, as well as Morgan's woman and boys. His partner was adamant that young Baylor was the best choice to send the message that they were serious. Deciding to take a couple more days to think out the best plan, he cast one more look in the direction of the little girl before quickly leaving the area. If he would be spotted in town, it could ruin his chances of getting close enough to nab any of the people important to Morgan and Zacchara.

"Well?" the icy voice demanded once he had reached the prearranged meeting spot.

"The child is heavily guarded, just as is Elizabeth's boys. Zacchara has placed two guards on Diego's child."

"Hmm. We already have researched young Cameron's and Jake's security as well. I think our best options may be the women themselves. We can get one of the others to cause a scene, distracting their guards, and then grab the lucky girl. Kill their guards for all I care. I just want it done, as soon as possible."

"Which woman do you want me to grab. Georgianna Zacchara or Elizabeth Webber?"

Sinister eyes sparkled with glee at the thought of the chaos that would soon be unleashed. "It doesn't matter. Whichever one that you get the opportunity to grab first, take it. Just remember that Elizabeth Webber is not the weakling that most assume and that Georgianna has outsmarted us once already. Do not mess this up, or you could be found floating at sea yourself."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Cooper shifted uncomfortably. The three men had fell silent as soon as Elizabeth had let him in after announcing that he needed to speak to Johnny. Georgie had told him where to find her husband when he had dropped Baylor at home. He'd debated on just telling Logan but figured that Johnny would want to talk to him personally. And as much as he disliked it, Georgie had married the mobster, so it was only right that he went straight to him with his concerns. Nodding at Jason and the other man that he had never seen before, he inwardly took a deep breath. It was obvious that he'd interrupted a meeting of some sort. The tension in the room was palpable.

"Is something wrong with Baylor?"

"No, but she is part of the reason that I tracked you down."

Johnny frowned but stayed silent, waiting for the other man to continue. He couldn't think of a single reason that Coop would feel compelled to seek him out that didn't mean bad news. He could tell that the cop had mixed feeling about his and Georgie's relationship even if he didn't voice them.

"I need to explain something first, so this will all make sense to you. Jason already is aware my past, but I was part of the team that was behind the Metrocourt Crisis in 2006. I ended up locked in the vault with Maxie while everything in the lobby happened. She helped me escape notice of the PCPD when it all ended."

"You worked for Jacks," he muttered as a feeling of dread coiled in his stomach.

"Yes, but just for that one job. I had no clue that he intended to torment the people caught in the lobby like he did. It's not something that I am proud of, Zacchara."

"How does this involve Baylor?" Jason demanded briskly, wanting Coop to get straight to the reason he was there.

"I received a text from Jerry toady. Or I assume it was from him. It was addressed to _three_, and since Corinthos, you, Maxie, Georgie, and Logan are the only other people that know what I did, it only could be from him."

"What did the bastard want?"

Recognizing the controlled anger in Johnny's voice, he wondered if he had made a mistake in not telling Logan and letting him deal with his bosses. "He didn't say, but the text was a picture of Baylor taken with Maxie and me at the park, today. He had to have been there close by but I never suspected that we were being followed. Milo and the other guard didn't seem to pick up on it either."

"Cooper, we appreciate you coming to us with this. You didn't mention it to Georgie?" Jason asked after Johnny turned, fist clenched, and walked out of the room without saying a word.

"Of course not," he answered, watching as the man that he didn't know followed Zacchara. He hoped it was to calm him down. Coop had been curious and worried about Georgie getting married so suddenly, but after witnessing the myriad of emotions flashing across his face, especially the murderous rage, he knew that Johnny truly cared for her and Baylor. "I thought that it would probably be best for it to come from Zacchara. Maxie doesn't know either. The pregnancy combined with her heart condition makes stress dangerous for her."

"Keep this to yourself for now. Let Johnny decide how to handle it. There's a lot happening that you aren't aware of, but I guarantee that he'll protect them. We all will."

Waiting until he was alone, Jason gritted his teeth. Complicated didn't even begin to describe the situation. He picked up the phone to order Spinelli to start tracking Jerry and Helena before snarling in frustration. His faith in the young hacker was destroyed. Johnny's assessment was correct. If the kid had just opened his mouth after Diego had died and he learned that his friend was alive, things would've never escalated to the boiling point that was close to imploding now. He knew that Zacchara wanted to kill the geek for his thoughtless actions. Truthfully, Jason understood. If it had been Elizabeth in that position, he would feel the same. The only thing saving Spinelli from certain death was Johnny's knowledge that Georgie may never forgive him, but Jason hoped Spinelli didn't run into Johnny anytime soon or even that may not save him.

If Helena was up to her old games that meant that Elizabeth was also a possible target. The Ice Queen had never accepted defeat at her hands all those years ago. They had to start eliminating the threats now. Lucky's downfall was already underway. Sam's he would initiate soon while Sonny would unwittingly take care of Carly. It was fitting in a way. Their own destructive and selfish tendencies were going to be their downfall.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail while Baylor played her small pool, Georgie lightly sang along with the radio. Having her little girl back home lifted the depression that had been threatening to bury her all morning and replaced it with contentment. Baylor's excitement and happiness was infectious and never failed to bring Georgie out of the dark memories from the past. All her dreams and goals for the future faded the moment that she learned that she was pregnant, but she never regretted having Baylor. Diego's being the TMK had shattered a piece of her heart but Georgie couldn't bring herself to hate him or wish away the time spent with him. She'd learned to keep all the pain separate and focus on only the good. At one time Diego had been a good friend, then her savior, and finally the father of her children. For that reason alone she owed it to him to give their daughter the best life possible.

"Penny for your thoughts, doll."

"They're worth way more than a penny, Logan," she answered with a smirk.

Leaning his back on the oak tree that she was sitting beneath and crossing his arms while scanning the backyard quickly, he chuckled. "Oh, I don't doubt that. Coop said that squirt over there loved the animals at the zoo."

"She's so curious about everything. I think that brain of hers never stops."

"Reminds me of someone else that I used to know," he muttered distractedly. The dark storm clouds he glimpsed on Johnny's face when he walked through the back gate caught his attention. "Um, someone looks pissed."

Georgie turned at the same time that Baylor squealed and went running as fast her little legs could carry her.

Spying the little girl barreling toward him, Johnny immediately grinned and caught the child, lifting her into his arms. "Hey, Bay! Did you have a good time with Maxie and Cooper?"

"Uh huh. But I missed you and Momma."

Not caring that she was soaking his shirt as she laid her head on his shoulder, he playfully tugged on her ponytail. "We missed you too, kiddo."

Impressed at how quickly he'd been able to push down the anger she had witnessed briefly, Georgie rose from the grass where she had been sitting. "I wonder what happened now," she sighed.

Logan heard the sorrow in her voice. "Don't get all down, doll. Morgan and Zacchara tend to get riled easily. It could be nuthin."

Incredulous, she snorted. "You're a great one to talk. How many times did I kick you out of Kelly's because of your infamous temper?"

He winked. "That's all in the past."

Johnny approached them with Baylor chattering to him about her trip to the zoo and park. Patiently waiting until the hyper imp ended her tale, he tweaked her nose before turning serious eyes to Logan. "O'Brien just left for the coffee house. He needs to talk to you, Wilson, Milo, and anyone else involved in your rotation."

"What about Morgan and who will be here if we are all there?"

Amusement flickered across Johnny's face. "Elizabeth was trying to escape the house so Jason is taking her and the boys to dinner. Don't worry about here for now. I'm not planning on leaving. Wilson knows to come back after you guys are done."

"Baylor, you soaked Johnny," Georgie scolded her after noticing that his clothes were wet.

Waiting until Logan had left, Johnny placed his free hand on the small of her back and steered them inside. "Don't worry about it. I can change, can't I, Bay?"

Giggling, she squeezed his neck in agreement.

Setting her on her feet just inside the kitchen, Johnny sent the child upstairs to get changed before halting her mother as she tried to slip by him too. "You look better than when I left this morning."

"I missed Baylor. Just having her home cheered me up," she admitted. "You okay? You looked mad when you got here."

"I'll explain later." Closing the small distance between them, Johnny encircled her wrist and felt her pulse beating erratically as he watched her blink. "I'm gonna go change before the rugrat gets back," he murmured.

Remaining quiet as he released her, Georgie watched in confusion as he bounded up the stairs. She cursed while checking on the bbq chicken in the crock pot. No matter how hard she worked to keep from feeling anything for him, Johnny was slowly making it impossible to keep him at a distance. And to be honest, she wasn't so sure that she wanted to anymore. The more time they spent together, the stronger the pull became. Georgie knew she was losing the ability to keep pushing him away and it scared her. The simple fact was if it was just her, she wouldn't hesitate to give in to the feelings he brought to life that had been dormant for years, but it terrified her that Baylor was so attached to Johnny. There was no way that she ever wanted her daughter to feel unwanted or like an obligation. She knew from firsthand experience that the pain of learning no one really wanted you never faded.

Fastening his jeans, Johnny reached for the shirt that he had dropped on the floor. As he bent down he caught sight a newspaper clipping sticking halfway out of a photo album. Pulling it out from under the bed, he decided to fix the clipping so that it was protected from wear and tear. If Georgie had taken the time to collect it, he didn't want it to get torn by accident. Opening the book and straightening it, he stopped at seeing the headline of the article along with the picture underneath. _Diego Alcazar, son of Lorenzo Alcazar, apprehended after kidnapping Georgianna Jones, police commissioner's step-daughter. _The grainy photo showed a younger version of Georgie watching as a dark haired man looking remarkably like Baylor was handcuffed. The next clipping contained speculation of her testimony and how she had taken up for her kidnapper on the stand. Exhaling heavily, Johnny continued to flip through the pages of photos that had been placed in the protective coverings. Inspecting the colored image of Baylor's father he was blown away by how much the little girl favored him. That no one in this town had realized that Georgie had his daughter when she returned astounded him. But it was the picture of him and Georgie at what he assumed was a school dance of some sort that shocked him. The couple clearly had deep feelings for one another if the way they looked at each other was any indication. Closing the book, he replaced it back to the spot that he had found it and pulled on his shirt while lost in thought.

After seeing those photographs and articles he began to piece together things that had made no sense. While she hated what he had become, it was obvious that Georgie had cared deeply for Diego at one time. Far enough back that she had tried to help him after he had kidnapped the high school student at gun point from the diner where she had worked. The way she worked so hard to keep from letting Johnny in also made more sense. She'd been betrayed by everyone, except for a very small handful, that she had placed her trust in. Georgie no longer believed her own judgment of character.

"Johnnys, Momma says dinner is almost done."

Swinging Baylor up into his arms, he kissed the top of her head while silently thanking Diego for screwing up so badly in the past. Through his mistakes, Johnny had found what he hadn't even realized he was missing until now. It didn't matter how long it took, he was determined to protect his family while also showing his wife that he wasn't going to let her hide from what they could share. Johnny wanted it all and wouldn't accept anything less. Georgie may be stubborn, but he was a Zacchara and they never gave up and admitted defeat.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Elizabeth smiled innocently as Jason just shook his head in exasperation. Instead of going to Kelly's like he wanted, she managed to trick him into eating dinner at the Quatermaine's. While he no longer harbored ill will toward his family and was trying to bridge the rift between them, it didn't mean that he wanted to spend his evenings listening to his grandfather hint around about ELQ. The old man just refused to accept that Jason could not walk away from the life he'd chosen years ago without serious consequences.

"Have you two set a date?" Monica tried to diffuse the lingering animosity between the two adult males. She enjoyed being around her grandchildren too much to let the past interfere. It was bad enough that Dillon and Tracy were glaring at one another. She didn't need Edward to alienate Jason and cause him to ban them from any contact with Cam, Jake, and the baby on the way.

"We've been talking about the beginning of September. Maybe the 8th." Elizabeth patted Jason's thigh under the table.

"You could always use Lila's gardens. She always thought very highly of you, my dear."

Wincing, Jason shook his head. "I appreciate the offer, but I don't think it would be a good idea." His blue eyes shifted meaningfully to his sons who were chatting with each other, and then back. "There will be some guests that I'd prefer not to invite here."

"You mean like your business associates," Tracy sneered. "At least you have enough sense not to bring them into our home."

Monica groaned. "Tracy," she warned the bitter woman.

"Fine. I'll just leave since the golden child is back in the roost." Tracy stiffly stood and left the dining room after shooting one last dirty look at her nephew.

"What's the matter with Ms. Tracy? She looked like Mommy did the time that I put a frog in her bed."

Bursting into laughter, Dillon tousled Cam's dark curls. "Nothing like that, buddy. My mom isn't the nicest person at times."

"That's the understatement of the year," Edward grumbled under his breath.

Trying not to chuckle, Jason pulled his phone out when it rang. Seeing that it was a call he had to answer, he stood while looking at Elizabeth. "I'll be right back."

"How have you been feeling?" Monica asked her daughter's best friend. "Epiphany told me what happened last night. That woman needs to be dealt with."

"I'm great except for Jason trying to make me stay in bed all day. As for Carly, that's my fault. I never should've let her get to me. I know how she is but I think it was a combination of everything that had happened yesterday."

"You can't blame yourself for other's actions, Elizabeth. They are responsible for themselves. If it wasn't for Michael I'd wish that Carly had never stepped foot in this town."

"It's sad that she is the person that Lulu seems to molding herself after. After Lucky and I divorced, she started to go to her for advice more and more." Elizabeth was worried about the young woman that she had watched grow up. Her visit today had been strange and the reason behind it wasn't looking too good. Was there a Spencer alive that didn't scheme and lie for their own gain?

"At least she hasn't been attacking poor Georgie since she came back. Maybe being involved with Dante is good for her."

"If she's smart she won't bother Georgie or Baylor at all. Johnny won't put up with her stunts."

Dillon paused with his fork midair. "What does _he_ have to do with anything? Johnny and Lulu are in the past, just like her and Logan."

"Johnny and Georgie got married," Jake announced, not noticing the way that the color drained from Dillon's face and his mouth fell open.

Feeling pity for the younger man, Monica grimaced. It was no secret that Dillon had wanted to reconnect with his ex. And while she wasn't surprised that Georgie moved on, she was dumbfounded to learn that she had married Jason's new business partner. "Georgie and Johnny? I didn't even think they really knew each other."

Saving Elizabeth from having to try and explain, Jason returned. "It's really their business, but I know that they are happy. Johnny adores Baylor and she's already attached to him as well." His eyes slid to his fiancée. "That was O'Brien. I need to meet him at the office. Sorry, but we need to go."

Not wanting the boys to leave already, Monica quickly offered a suggestion that had Cam and Jake cheering. "Why don't the boys stay? They're still eating and that way you and Elizabeth can have a night to yourself after you finish up. I'd be happy to drop them off when I go to GH tomorrow."

"Yeah! Please!" Cam cheered, his brown eyes begging. His new grandma tended to spoil him and Jake.

"We'll be good," Jake added with a huge grin.

Unable to resist their pleas, Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at Jason, knowing that it was decision to make.

"You do understand that I will have guys on the property if they stay," he softly warned his mother.

"It's not an issue, Jason. Whatever we need to do so we can spend time with the children is what we will do." Edward chuckled at his shocked expression. "I want them safe as much as you do. And this is your area of expertise. We'll trust whatever you think needs to be done. I won't even read the business section of the paper while they're here."

Choking on her sip tea, Elizabeth leaned over and kissed the old man's wrinkled cheek. Being present for him getting one up on Jason was well worth the unhappy looks that Jason had given her once he had learned where she wanted to go.

_A/N: Once again I want to thank all the readers and especially those that take the time to review. It's nice to hear what you guys are thinking. _

_Also, I just wanted to give you a small preview and say that the next chapter will kick start the drama when someone makes a fatal mistake. _

.


	19. Chapter 19

…_.I do not own GH or any of the characters….unfortunately…._

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They are probably the best part about posting the updates. I enjoy hearing all your thoughts and especially the guesses on what will happen next. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well._

Chapter Nineteen

"I'm not interested!" Carly snapped before the door to her office had fully closed.

"Nice to see you again too," Sonny quipped, his dimples flashing. Ignoring her huff he settled into the chair across from her desk. "Considering that you've been tossed aside like yesterday's garbage, I expected warmer greeting."

"Sonny, I don't have time for your games. Jason will eventually wake up and see through Princess Bitch's act. But he'll never forgive you for endangering Jake."

"I made a business decision," he defended. "And his son is perfectly safe. Zacchara and Lansing failed to implement their plan because Zacchara Jr. betrayed Anthony." Unrepentant, he shrugged. "In the end it doesn't matter. I'm taking back what is mine."

Amazed at his ability to blindly believe he would be forgiven, she rolled a pen between her palms. "You're dreaming. You know as well as I do that Jason loves children. Stop being dense, Sonny. Are you off your meds again?"

"Listen to yourself, Carly, and take your own warning if you think it's hopeless that Jason will forgive. I heard all about your stunt at GH, attacking Elizabeth. While it burns you, that baby she's carrying is Jason's and you almost caused her to miscarry."

"NO!" she screeched. "That whore is lying! The damn thing is probably Lucky's. She seesaws back and forth between him and Jason, stringing them both along. She doesn't care that she repeatedly breaks Jason's heart in the process!" Breathing heavily, she jumped up from her chair and paced, her mind furiously trying to block out Sonny's taunting. "He'll never abandon me! I'm Michael's mother. He swore to always be there for him!"

Desire started to build as he listened to her rant. Carly in meltdown mode had always got his blood boiling. But unfortunately his goal was not seduction, not this visit at least. While he loved Kate, she would never be Carly. There was something about the wild blond that enchanted him. "Hate to burst your bubble, sweetheart, but Michael is no longer a child. The security net that you've clung to for the last eighteen years is gone, Carly."

"No! That pale, figureless bitch can't satisfy him!" She refused to even contemplate that she had lost.

Finally spotting the glint in her eyes that he needed, Sonny leaned forward, offering a sympathetic expression. "Deep inside you've known this day would come. Elizabeth Webber finally won. We're both going to be kicked aside while her and those worthless children take our place. The only question is when, not if, Jason will come after us."

Confusion warred with the pain in her heart. "But you said that you'd be forgiven."

'Gotcha!' he mentally crowed. The only consistent trait that Carly possessed was her need to control Jason, to always be first. "Both of us could be right back in our rightful place, as Jason's family, if Elizabeth no longer factored into the equation. That damn Johnny Zacchara just had to stick his nose in Anthony's plan. Too bad there isn't anyone else that we could use to get rid of Elizabeth."

Licking her lips excitedly, Carly practically bounced on her feet. The answer couldn't have been simpler. "Sam," she breathed. "We need to subtly rev Sam up to destroyed Miss Perfect."

Pretending to consider the idea, he finally frowned. "I don't know. Johnny Zacchara always being around may be an issue. He could attempt to interfere again."

Carly's entire face brightened. The perfect weapon against that annoyance already existed. "Don't you worry about that. Lulu's already been whining that he married that twit Georgie. It'll be easy for Lulu to take away the man that Georgie latched onto so Diego's daughter could have a father. After all, no man would pick her over Lulu. Dillon proved that already."

"Carly, he married Georgie for control of Lorenzo's estate. Even he isn't stupid enough to leave her. He'd lose too much power," Sonny warned.

"Good. Dante can't find out anyway. It'd crush Lulu. This way Georgie just needs to either suspect or catch Johnny with Lulu. Problem taken care of after that." Certain of success, Carly beamed. "I'll get Lulu on board. You take care of Sam."

Sonny agreed and left just minutes afterwards. Manipulating Carly had been a piece of cake. Passing Jax in the hall he narrowed his eyes as hatred surged through his veins. Once Jason was back to following his orders the Australian would cease to be a problem. That the man had dared to kiss Kate ate at him.

Dialing the memorized number while almost purring in satisfaction, Sonny whistled at the prospect of winning. "Hook, line, and sinker. Now you need to get your part in place, Anthony. No screw-ups this time," he growled before hanging up.

Anthony cackled before motioning to the other individual sitting at the table. "Corinthos will cease to exist as soon as Morgan catches wind of his latest scheme for his beloved Miss Webber. Remember, the note needs to be delivered to John tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure that he'll figure it out?"

"Oh yeah! Or at least the parts that I want him to. He may despise me, but he's about to learn firsthand how easy it is to embrace the darkness if it's your only chance."

Warily eyeing the devious and insane man that was blackmailing him into the unthinkable, he scrubbed his hands over face. "And what about his wife?" he asked, his voice cracking.

Anthony didn't miss the display of emotion, his eyes hardening. "The child is the one needed to gain control of everything. _She _is first priority. As for Georgianna, I admit that I'm impressed by her grit and fire. Her fate rests solely in John's hands. If he can save her as well I will not deny him his desire. But make no mistake, if at any time it appears that any of the other multiple threats are threatening Baylor, you better get her to safety. Georgianna and Diego's daughter is the key to unlimited power. Biologically a Jerome and Alcazar, and now a Zacchara, the power that she inherited awes me. Too bad my son fights so hard to resist what I taught him. By the time I am finished he will have tasted the forbidden."

Snatching the white enveloped from the table top, the unwilling associate made sure to slam the door as he left the rundown chain motel. Once in his vehicle he dropped his forehead to the steering wheel. "Oh, Georgie, I'm so damn sorry," he whispered. Debating on confessing all to Johnny and begging for mercy, he wondered if his life would be spared. In the end there was a slim possibility of survival either way.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"When are you three leaving for Italy?" Jason asked as Johnny handed him a beer.

"In a week. I'd be willing to go now just to get Georgie away from Port Charles for a while but the families demanding our presence tomorrow night nixes that idea. I also spoke with Verona about the property that Skye sold him. He's extremely pissed at your sister, but he reluctantly agreed to sign everything back over to me."

"I'm not getting in the middle of that mess or stepping in to save her. Skye lied about Lilarae's paternity to gain control of Alcazar's money and power that rightfully belongs to Baylor. I don't care that she knew nothing about Georgie and Baylor. Skye never should've sold those properties on false pretenses. Verona won't harm Lilarae, but he'll make Skye regret screwing him over." Jason looked up to see Elizabeth worriedly watching Georgie as the younger woman helped Baylor pull the arm floats into place. "How did she react to learning about the text picture Barrett received?"

"Georgie's maintaining, that's about all I can say."

"Let me guess, she focuses on anything else." At the nod of agreement, Jason rubbed his hands on his jeans. "I hate when people try to give me advice, Johnny, so I usually just let others be. But in this case I've dealt with the same avoidance tactics. Elizabeth used to be the queen of keeping problems bottled up. Make her talk. It will help."

Exasperated, Johnny drained his beer. "You think I haven't tried everything I can think of?"

O'Brien dropped onto the empty deck chair, joining the group after calling home and checking on Sarah. "You're going about it wrong, Zacchara. She lived with us for half a year. In that time I realized that Georgie is more like Elizabeth, and even Sarah, than you probably know. Piss her off. Push the issue. Those three like to hold things in, believing that they somehow brought it on themselves. Push Georgie to the point that you normally drop it because you start to feel bad for upsetting her. And as much I know you don't want to, keep it going. Those damn walls she hides behind will crumble." When Johnny looked at him like he belonged in a padded cell, he hitched a thumb at Jason. "Trust us. Lizzie tried the same shit with Jason when she was younger. Sarah did too when we first met. Listen to the voice of experience. It won't take much more anyway. Georgie's wound tight."

"By the way, Xavier reported in," the Irishman continued, his focus shifting to Jason. "Sonny arrived last night. Anthony, Trevor, and Spencer Jr. met him at the airport." He ignored Jason's curse. "Then today Sonny met with the banshee before going to visit the whore that you tried make into a decent human being."

Spitting out his drink of beer, Johnny snorted while Jason glared. "He's got a point, ya know. I never did figure out what you saw in Sam."

"One word, Johnny. Lulu. You have no room to talk about vapid wastes of space," he fired back.

"Go to hell, Jason. I never met her but Elizabeth told me all about Courtney. You get the stupidity award. And that's not even including Carly into the running."

"Both of you stop squabbling. You're acting worse than Cam and Jake."

Jason's lips curved upward and Johnny instantly knew he had something on his friend and was about to spill. "O'Brien there just doesn't want it out that he fell for Brenda while she was yo-yoing between Sonny and Jax."

"And you married her," Elizabeth injected as she approached, earning a chuckle from the other two while Jason growled at the reminder.

"Did you come over just to take up for the leprechaun?" Jason asked while tugging her onto his lap.

Her bright blue eyes sparkled with laughter. "OB can take care of himself. Or at least I hope so after all these years." She stopped and turned slightly as Georgie headed toward the front yard while holding her cell phone to her ear. "That's why I came over."

"So? Georgie's old enough to talk on the phone, Liz."

Propping her hands on her hips, Elizabeth sighed. "I know that, OB. I just thought that you three might be interested to know that Alexis is trying to brow beat Georgie into letting Baylor visit with her while Mac is working. I could hear her yelling from where I was sitting across from Georgie when she was told no."

Johnny furrowed his brow. "Why on earth would Alexis even ask if Mac isn't home? It's no secret that she's been talking shit about Georgie."

"Because she thinks I'm stupid or suffering from amnesia," Georgie answered while exiting from the sliding glass doors. Making sure that Baylor was still playing in the pool, she sat on the cooler containing the guy's beer. "Alexis and Jerry were involved at one time. Between her past relationships with him and Sonny, there is no way I'd trust her alone with Bay. Not to mention I heard Sammy in the background. That Mac sleeps with that uptight, condescending and hypocritical bitch is unbelievable. He really must've been desperate. He'd been better off to just pay for it than deal with her nonsense. It's too bad that Helena enjoys taunting her so much and hasn't just gotten rid of her."

Elizabeth laughed so hard that Jason had to grab her to keep her from falling off his lap. Wiping the tears from her face, she started all over again at spying the flabbergasted looks on the men's faces while Georgie just shrugged nonchalantly. Georgie had told Elizabeth about all the snide comments that Alexis would fling at her whenever Mac was not present.

All four turned as shouting erupted from the pool quickly followed by a wail. Frowning, Elizabeth stood and started over to break up the argument while Baylor shot past her and threw herself at Georgie, wrapping her arms around her legs while looking up with quivering lips.

"What's the matter, Bay?" Georgie squatted down and brushed her wet hair from her forehead.

"Jake kicked me!"

"On accident!" Jake hurriedly added as he walked up and hugged the crying toddler, stealing a quick glance at his dad. "I didn't mean to, Bay. I'm sorry."

"Oktays," she forgave but still sniffled while rubbing her eyes.

Georgie tousled Jake's spiky blond hair. "Accidents happen. She's fine, buddy, just sleepy." She looked up Johnny and he nodded.

Standing and swinging Baylor up into his arms, he grinned when Cam tucked a towel around the half asleep little girl. Cam and Jake often fought over anything and everything but both felt guilty when Baylor ended up a causality of their wars. He sometimes found himself just watching the three play, amazed at how they would fight but then instantly apologize and try extra hard to be nice after it was all over. Claudia had been his protector when they were young, but there had not been the playful altercations because of Anthony. Shoving aside the depressing memories, he noticed O'Brien joining him as he lagged behind Georgie as she walked to the gate while saying goodbye to Elizabeth and Jason.

"Take my advice, Zacchara. You'll get her talking if you do. I think you both need it," he added before loping off after Cam and Jake squirted him with their super soakers.

Johnny had no intention of pushing Georgie like that, fearing the opposite response. He knew that eventually she'd open up, but it would happen when she was ready. Forcing the issue could very well cause her to shut down completely. He knew that she trusted him but was still trying to keep from relying on him too much. Adjusting Baylor as her head lulled, he felt her eyes on him. The others weren't taking into consideration all the people in her past that abandoned her when things got rough. Once she accepted that he sticking with them, Johnny believed those last protective barriers would disappear.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"She's out like a light. I'm surprised she gave in so easily after the late nap that she took."

Lifting her head from the back of the couch, Georgie opened her eyes and yawned. "Bay tends to sleep more in the summer, especially if she's out in the heat."

"Looks like she isn't the only one," he teased. Catching the throw pillow that she tossed at his head, he bit back a groan when she stretched. The glimpse of taunt stomach muscles and smooth skin brought to the surface all the emotions that he was trying to keep in check.

Unfolding her feet from underneath her, Georgie glanced up at his prolonged silence. The unmasked desire in his dark eyes caused her inhale sharply. "Johnny," her voice trembled and she swallowed thickly. "I think…"

Never taking his eyes off hers, Johnny waited. He heard the change in her voice. Needing her to be completely sure he remained still. The insecurity swimming in her chocolate colored eyes was slowly changing to mirror his own desire, making his heart race.

Georgie's determination to ignore her own body's response broke. Throwing all thoughts of caution aside, she reached for him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to hers, all the while never breaking eye contact. Barely brushing her lips to his in a feather light touch, she shivered at the mere contact.

Immediately taking control, Johnny wove his fingers through her silky tresses and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Taking advantage of her gasp he slipped his tongue into her mouth and drank in the exquisite taste that he'd been craving since the day at his penthouse. Only releasing her lips when air became a necessity, he nibbled on her bottom lip before trailing soft kisses down the slope of her neck while suckling periodically.

Heart thundering in her chest, Georgie whimpered as her hands trailed down his back. Jerking his shirt up and lightly running her nails over his exposed skin, she moaned while he traced her curves and recaptured her mouth. The passion flaring to life left her yearning for more as her breathing turned shallow.

Instead of the possessiveness he'd unleashed at first, Johnny lightened the kiss to a sensual exploration that left her trembling as he eased her down on the couch. Deftly unbuttoning her blouse and pushing it open, he cupped her perfect breasts, flicking her hardened nipple while kissing her collarbone. Feeling heart racing he paused and locked eyes with her. Her skin was flushed and her face clouded with need. "God, Georgie, you're so beautiful, so amazing." His warm breath fanned her sensitive skin. "I want you. But I need to hear you say this is what you want. I want you to be sure." Moving back up her body so that he was directly over Georgie, he caressed her cheek. "No regrets." When she bit her lip and nodded, he shakily exhaled. "You gotta say it, Georgie. Tell me this is what you want, what you need."

"Johnny, please, I want…" the pounding on the door drowned out the rest of her words but not his curse.

"Shit!" he hissed, wishing he could slowly kill the guards. But he knew for the guys to disturb them this late that it was important. Trying to regain his composure, Johnny sat up after briefly resting his forehead on hers and gently pulled her shirt together. Scanning her red face and the way she avoided looking at him hinted that the intrusion may have accomplished more damage than just pissing him off. "I gotta see what they want. I'll be right back."

Mortified at the loss of her senses, Georgie buttoned her shirt back up before escaping to the kitchen on weak legs. Her insides were still quivering and she felt like she was on fire. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and taking a drink, she leaned over the counter and buried her face in her hands. Fighting against the intense attraction may have been possible if Johnny gave her the slightest excuse to back away. Instead the man unknowingly made it harder to ignore her rapidly growing feelings.

Johnny walked up behind Georgie and cleared his throat.

Turning around all thoughts of awkwardness fled. She was no stranger to death. The way he held himself and looked at her was undeniable. Flinching when he reached for her arm, Georgie sidestepped him, unable to deal with the support he'd give without falling to pieces. "I know that look." Lightheaded with dread, she licked her lips. "Just tell me, Johnny. Who's dead?"

"I don't know who it is, Georgie," he admitted. Dreading what had to be done, Johnny lifted a manila envelope. "There's a picture with a note to show you. It's bad, baby, really bad. I have no idea who even sent this. It was found in your car when Wilson noticed the door ajar."

"I know the handwriting," she admitted after seeing the front. "That was given to me before Baylor was born." The color from her face had drained, causing him to step forward and wrap an arm around her waist.

"Let's sit down." Leading her to a chair and then kneeling in front of her, he wished there was another way. "Where did you have the envelope last?"

"Prague. I took it with me when I left after Diego's death. That's his handwriting on the front actually. It originally contained the confirmation letter of my pregnancy and the first two ultrasounds. We were going to put together a scrapbook. I thought it was destroyed in Prague when Alex got rescued me." Tears fell unnoticed as she clutched his free hand tightly. "Obviously someone from the WSB put it here. No one else could've got their hands on it."

"Georgie, we have to know who this is. I hate you seeing this picture. I'm not gonna lie about how bad it is. But if you don't think you can, we'll figure out another…."

Taking a steadying breath she squeezed his hand nervously. "I need to know, Johnny." Accepting the reluctantly handed over envelope, Georgie shook. Fear slithered down her spine mingled with apprehension and denial. They had killed someone because of her. She knew they were trying to intimidate her into doing what they needed because Johnny had her and Baylor surrounded by guards at all times.

Pain shot through her body and the photo fell to the floor as she jumped to her feet after recognizing the man who'd clearly been tortured mercilessly. "NO! Damn it, NO!"

Quickly catching her as she sank to the floor, Johnny vowed to kill the people who had ordered and carried out the execution of the young man in the picture. Georgie was more distraught than he'd ever seen anyone. Compassion flooded him as he rocked his sobbing wife in his arms, while his mind started connecting the dots. Praying that his suspicion was wrong, he just held her. No magical words existed to ease the pain or guilt that she would be feeling. "Who is it, Georgie?" he whispered fifteen minutes later as she rested in his arms after running out of tears.

"My brother. It's Lucas." Her voice was muffled from where she had her face buried in his shoulder, but he still heard her despondent answer. Johnny vehemently wished she hadn't seen the picture or that he'd been wrong about who was executed in the photograph. Keeping quiet about the scrap of paper tucked in his pocket that had accompanied the package, he rose with Georgie cradled in his arms. Tomorrow he'd decide how to handle what they had done, but tonight his wife needed him to take care of her. More guards had been called in and probably at that very minute already in place. He'd ordered Wilson to contact the men after reading the other piece of paper threatening the same fate for Baylor unless Georgie cooperated with their demands.

Once in the bedroom, he laid with Georgie as she remained silent but clung to him. Her small hands were fisted into his shirt, tightening if he moved a fraction. His mind raced with concern for her and Baylor. The blatant disregard for human life sickened him. For the first time ever he began to see that his father was not the epitome of evil and that worse did existed. Feeling her tears once again start to fall, he moved so that her head rested on his chest without releasing her. He needed to be close to Georgie as much for him as for her tonight. For once he understood why his father would strike out at his enemies loved ones, inflicting as much damage as possible. It was only because he feared Georgie would be unable to forgive him that he kept from doing the same. Lorenzo's connection flashed through his mind and he began to formulate a plan for all those that were involved in what occurred in Prague.

Downstairs another envelope, this one white, was being slid under the back door. The man held his breath as Milo rounded the side of the house and approached him.

"Everything secure back here?" Milo asked while sending a text to Morgan, updating him on the newest developments.

"Yeah. Just making sure the doors are locked."

Milo nodded as his phone beeped. "I gotta go wake Spinelli. Jason's demanding to see him tonight. Make sure that you guys don't make much noise. Baylor is sleeping and I'm sure that Zacchara is trying to get Georgie to join her."

Following Milo back to the front, he counted his blessings. Damn Anthony! Seconds earlier and Milo would have caught him.


	20. Chapter 20

…_..I do not own GH or the characters…._

Chapter Twenty

Johnny eyed the syringe and vial of insulin warily. Checking Baylor's blood sugar was one thing, but actually injecting the little girl with a needle gave him pause. With Georgie having finally passed out due to exhaustion only an hour ago, he wanted to avoid waking her at all costs. But the simple matter of never being shown how to calculate the dosage or the procedure of giving the injection had him waiting on Elizabeth. She was the first person that came to mind to call for help.

Baylor quietly played with the buttons his shirt while resting her head on his shoulder. She'd been subdued since she woke up, picking up on the serious mood of Johnny and the guards that had checked in. Peeking up at him from under thick lashes, her deep brown eyes held his. "Is Momma oktays?"

"Your mommy's just a bit sad right now, Bay, but she's gonna be just fine." He hugged the confused child. The bond that she shared with Georgie was obvious by the way she reacted to her mother not being up this morning.

"Whys she sads? Are you leavings?"

"What? No." Sitting her on the table so they he could look her in the eye, Johnny flinched at seeing the fear on her face. "Remember when your mommy and I told you that we got married?" She nodded slowly. "That means that you and her are stuck with me, kiddo. I promise that I'm not going anywhere, Baylor. I know things are different this morning than you're used to, but they'll go back to normal soon." Catching Jason and Elizabeth entering through the living room in his peripheral vision, he held up a hand to stop Jason from speaking when his mouth opened.

"Mommy's not leavings either?"

"Absolutely not," he answered, forcing a smile. He had no idea what caused her fear of being abandoned but he instinctively felt the need to reassure the little girl that had wormed her way into his heart. "Nobody is leaving or going away, sweetie. Mommy was up late and is sleeping in. She'd never leave you, Bay. She loves you more than anything else in this world."

Discreetly wiping her eyes, Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Why don't me and you go watch some cartoons, Bay?"

Kissing her forehead, Johnny helped her to the floor and then gratefully smiled at Elizabeth. "I checked her blood sugar but I've never done anything with the insulin."

"I'll take care of it." Elizabeth grabbed the syringe and bottle of medicine from the table. "What was it?" Getting the answer she deftly readied the dose before putting the insulin back in the fridge and heading into the living room where the sounds of the television were already drifting from.

"Where's O'Brien. I figured he'd be with you."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "He's talking with Max about Sonny's movements before he fled the island." Glancing toward the living room, he lowered his voice. "Spinelli's searching for any little detail that he can get from the letter and photograph. But with what Georgie said, there's little doubt where it came from. We're trying to find some clue to as where the picture was taken though. So far Lucas' body hasn't turned up either." His eyes strayed to the steps. "How is she?"

"Not very good," he admitted. "I was up all night with her." Scowling at the idea of Spinelli being involved, Johnny tightened his grip on the mug of coffee.

"Look, I understand that you're pissed at him. I'm not too thrilled with what he did either, but Georgie asked him to keep silent."

Johnny's head snapped up. Evidentially Spinelli had not disclosed to Morgan all his connections to Lorenzo. Tucking that little tidbit of information away, Johnny pulled the newest problem from his back pocket and tossed it across the table. "My father's playing games. My guess is that he helped Sonny plan the details and then turned on him. As for why, I'm stumped. Bat shit crazy doesn't touch the description of his mental state." He watched as Jason's eyes went flat and cold. "Someone here last night had to of slipped the envelope under the door. This place was surrounded after I saw what had been done to Georgie's brother."

"Fuck! Video surveillance needs to be installed today. Georgie's been adamant that she doesn't want cameras here, but if one of our guys is playing both sides it's no longer open to discussion." Grimly looking back at the paper that outlined Sonny's intentions, Jason shoved back his chair, unable to sit still. "Using only our most trusted men will severely spread us thin, Johnny. Elizabeth may be off work right now, but she'll insist on going back. She loves nursing."

"Maybe you should consider focusing on the safety of your family, Jason. At least until Sonny gets what he deserves."

"Are you crazy?" Jason interrupted heatedly. "Elizabeth would never forgive me if something happened to Georgie or Baylor. O'Brien and I have a plan in play for my bag of problems. Spencer should cease to be a factor today or tomorrow in fact. Besides that, the danger to Baylor and Georgie traces back to the damn Alcazar and Jerome connections. That makes it business."

"It's not just fucking business!" Johnny snarled. The knowing look Jason shot him had Johnny grimacing while running a hand through his already disheveled hair.

"No, it's not," he answered, understanding the outburst.

With a swift knock on the door, Milo entered and closed the back door. Happy to realize that Georgie was absent from the kitchen, he cleared his throat before looking between the two men. "The PCPD received an anonymous report of a male body. Our man inside verified that Commissioner Scorpio identified the body as Lucas Jones." Swallowing back the bile as he recalled what he had been told, he rubbed his sweaty hands on his pants legs. Preliminary reports states days of torture before he died from blood loss." Avoiding a growling Johnny, he shifted his focus to Jason. "A picture was found at the scene."

"Of?" he demanded unnecessarily. Milo's unease and sickened expression pretty much gave it away.

"Georgie, the Jones boy, and Baylor, who appeared to be only a few months old. From the landmarks our guy said it had been taken in Brazil. His phone records for the past three years were tossed at his feet. Numerous calls, incoming and dialing out, were placed to a burn phone."

"Either Lucas kept in touch with his sister or their father is actually alive," Johnny speculated, his voice infused with anger, while wondering how much longer it would take Mac to show up. "Anything else at the scene concerning Georgie or Bay?" Needing to keep Georgie in the dark about the threat against Baylor, he hoped not. He knew Georgie was going to lose it when she learned that he'd kept it a secret from her but worry and fear for her emotional health outweighed the possibility of facing her wrath later on.

"Not that I was told. Logan's talking to Barrett on the phone now. If there was anything else we should know shortly."

"Any of the guards rotating with you and Logan acting differently?"

Milo shook his head. "Not at all. Except for Logan avoiding Zacchara as much as possible after Anthony's chat with Georgie in the park."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sick of the repetitive questions and probing stares, Georgie counted to almost a hundred before the urge to scream evaporated. "I already explained the picture, Mac. It doesn't matter how many freaking times you ask the answer will still be the same!"

Diane felt for the young woman. Not only was she dealing with the death of a family member, but now the man who had raised her was demanding details of a past that Diane knew she rarely spoke of. "My client has been more than cooperative, Commissioner. Do you have any _different_ questions?" Her eyebrows rose to her airline when he ignored her.

"Georgie, I'm not asking as a cop now. I just need to know why you felt it was safe to talk to Lucas and not tell me and Maxie that you were alive." Hurt mingled with fear in his heart. The little girl that he had raised and that had miraculously returned after supposedly being dead was in trouble. As if being married to the mob wasn't reason enough to fear for her safety, now her and Baylor's picture had been left with the dead body of her cousin. None of it made sense. "I can't help if you keep lying."

"And just how to you propose to help me?" she flung back at him, scorn dripping from each word. Twisting away from Johnny when he reached for her, she took another step toward Mac. "Like how you kept me safe back in 2007?"

Mac recoiled as if she had slapped him while everyone else in the room gasped. Her verbal assault had Diane's mouth hanging open in shock. Elizabeth flinched, knowing that her friend would regret how the statement implied Mac failed her.

Slipping his arms around her from behind, Johnny pulled Georgie back against his chest. "Stop it," he told her gently, his mouth brushing her ear so his words didn't travel. "You're gonna hate yourself for punishing him for something he had no control over, Georgie. Don't take your pain out on Mac. He doesn't deserve it." When the tension drained from her body and her breath hitched, he turned her so that her head was buried in his chest as started to cry. "Mac, now is not the time for this."

"Mrs. Zacchara is obviously mourning the loss of her cousin and friend," Diane added. "I think we should delay any more questions for another day."

Mac slowly got up from the arm chair. Unsure how to approach the woman who was so different from the girl that he'd raised, he rubbed his neck and sighed. "I'm sorry I upset you, Georgie. I'm just concerned about you and Bay."

Untangling herself from Johnny she wiped her eyes before hugging the only true father she or Maxie had. "I should be the one apologizing, Mac. I know you care." Stopping as her voice trembled, she bit her lip. "Has Coop told Maxie yet?"

"She was at Kelly's when we broke the news to Bobbie. Lulu too. All three took it hard. Lucas, Dillon, Maxie and you were all pretty tight at one time. I know that Brooklyn booked the next flight out after Monica called her. She's arriving tomorrow morning." He started toward the door and then stopped, his attention on Elizabeth. "Lucky failed a random drug screen this morning and was placed on suspension. His behavior's been on a downward slide. Sam flew into a rage when I ran into her outside Kelly's. Everything is your fault of course. Be careful. Lucky's a ticking time bomb." After one last look at Georgie, Mac shut the door behind himself.

"Diane, I'm sorry that Johnny dragged you over here for no reason," Georgie apologized to the red head after shooting Johnny a questioning look.

"Honey, you can't just speak with the police, whether it's Mac or not, when they arrive on official business, not with being married to Johnny. Up until your marriage, Mac had him and Jason at the station at least twice a week. The newness will wear off and Mac will start to miss having them there for the stimulating chats." Lifting her leg and showing off her expensive heels, Diane was rewarded when Georgie giggled. "My shoe collection needed this impromptu get together. I've been eyeing the fall line. They're heart stopping."

"Go visit Max since he's back. Maybe he'll help you overcome that ridiculous shoe fetish of yours." The saucy wink she tossed his way caused Johnny to shudder.

"Hmm, I do love it when he tries his best."

Georgie elbowed Johnny when he gagged loudly.

Elizabeth waited until the attorney left before following Georgie to the kitchen. The fluctuating mood swings were something she recognized all too well. She had been on the same ledge that Georgie was teetering on at the moment. "Are you coming over while Johnny goes to the meeting tonight?"

"I don't think so. I haven't spent much time with Baylor today. She's not use to that. We're just going to spend the evening here."

"Georgie, I'd feel better if you weren't here alone, and I know Johnny would too. There're so many variables that could go wrong."

"Yeah, and Johnny has the house locked down." Lifting herself up to sit on the counter, she rubbed her temples, trying ease the pounding in her head. "I'm not trying to be a bitch, Elizabeth, I'm really not. For a long time it was just me and Bay. Being alone doesn't bother me, actually its soothing in a way. After seeing what they did to Lucas," she bowed her head in guilt, "I want to be alone."

"Don't you dare go back into the shell that you spent so long hiding in," Elizabeth retorted, grasping her shoulders and giving her a slight shake. "Lucas would not expect you to push everyone away. His death is not your fault!"

"They never would've touched Lucas if…"

"If what? You had sacrificed yourself?" Lowering her voice when Georgie's chin quivered, Elizabeth blinked back her own tears. "Would he honestly want you to leave your daughter without a mother? All because Anna and Sean think your biological father is alive. No, he wouldn't. I remember how close you two were before you even knew he was your brother, Georgie. Lucas cared about Maxie and Lulu too, but that protective streak wasn't as strong as it was with you. Grieve for him, and then live your life, Georgie. Let Johnny and Jason do what they do best, deal with the problems. Because you've come too far, fought too hard, to give up now, especially when you have people that you can trust and depend on. And not just Jason and me, but Johnny too. He's nothing like Dillon who disrespected you and put everyone else's needs before yours, but more importantly, Georgie, Johnny isn't Diego. He's not going to freak out one day and suddenly go crazy. Even Anthony isn't insane. He's a very intelligent man that uses it to his advantage that people believe he's mental. Ruthless, sly, and even cruel describe him, but so does sane, greedy and obsessed with power. Lucas loved you. Respect him enough to not waste your chance at a happy life because it can be gone in an instant, Georgie. You of all people know that."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam bit back a scream. The figureless bitch better enjoy her short time on Jason's arm because it was rapidly coming to an end. No way could the boring, scared little nurse compete with her own attributes. Adjusting her already low cut top by tugging it further down, she strutted into the diner, grandly putting on a show of ignoring Jason and Elizabeth. Practically crawling on top of Lucky, she kissed him hello.

Disgusted at the vulgar display, Elizabeth rolled her eyes before threading her fingers with Jason's as they approached the table that Maxie was sitting at with Cooper and Logan. She and Maxie had reached a truce since Georgie had come home. Normally Elizabeth wouldn't seek the petite blond out, but Georgie had asked her to.

Maxie looked up as the shadow fell over the table. Unconsciously shredding a napkin, she smiled wobbly. "Georgie send you to track me down?"

"She wants you to call her. She's worried about you, Maxie."

"I know, but I don't think I can deal with her pain, Liz." Shame flooded her. "All I've done is cry and I wasn't nearly as close with him as she was."

Coop squeezed her thigh. "Hormones, remember? Dr. Lee explained that you'd be overly emotional."

Logan snorted. "Then don'tcha think it might do ya some good to be together, Max?"

"I'd only bring her down more, Logan."

"Shouldn't her husband be holding her hand? Poor Maxie doesn't need the extra stress," Lulu chimed in as she flopped into the chair across Logan. "Or did she already bore him to death with her neediness?"

The resemblance to Carly was scary. Trying to control to slap the annoying girl, Jason directed his attention to Logan. His lips were twisted into a frown as he too looked ready to strangle his ex. "Logan, don't forget that you're needed back at Johnny's by eight."

"Oh, I kinda thought we'd be at your place."

"Baylor's had a rough day. Georgie wants to keep her home." Elizabeth glanced once more at Maxie before giving up. The red rimmed and puffy eyes had her compassionate side kicking in. "At least call Georgie tomorrow, Maxie. You don't need the stress of avoiding her while causing pain."

"It's no wonder you and that slut bonded so quickly even knowing that her brat's father killed Emily. Neither of you can turn down mobster who kill people and have tons of money," Lucky sneered, reaching for her arm as they passed his table.

Placing her hand on Jason's arm when he started to step around her, she wrinkled her nose. "How was your day at work, Lucky? Is hard to concentrate while high? Too bad you haven't done us all a favor and overdosed yet. But there's still time for you to achieve success at one thing. You might stand a chance at that goal."

Sam yelped as she landed hard on the floor when Lucky jumped from his chair. Lucky's temper was ruining her plan. She rubbed her sore bottom after pulling herself to her feet and curling her fingers around his wrist. If he hit the pregnant man stealing whore Jason would never leave her side. "Lucky, please. She's so not worth it," she purred, rubbing her chest against his back. "Don't let her provoke you, baby."

"Morgan, you can't, not tonight," Logan reminded him of the meeting. Making sure that Coop had moved Elizabeth far away from the pathetic duo, he grimaced. Jason's eyes had the lethal edge that appeared right before someone died. Lowering his voice, he leaned closer. "Think of everything happening. If you go to jail, Elizabeth and the boys will be the ones suffering, not that pathetic excuse for a man."

A curt nod followed the warning. Hayes was right. He couldn't afford to deviate from the plan, no matter how much Diane drooled over shoes. Without a word, he collected Elizabeth and led her from Kelly's.

"Care to tell me what that was all about?" Elizabeth asked while trying to ease the uneven pitching of her stomach. "The notorious Stone Cold façade cracked a bit in there, Jason."

"And I got on Zacchara earlier about letting emotions sway his decisions," he muttered before caressing her abdomen. "He almost knocked you down. I overreacted."

Reaching up on her tiptoes, Elizabeth slid her arms around his neck and urged his face down to hers before brushing her lips over his. "I love you. I know you want to pound Lucky's face in for the way he's been acting, but do me a favor and let it go for now." When he pulled back enough to give her a searching look, she chuckled. "No, I'm not taking up for him, Jason. It's just that you missed so much of my pregnancy with Jake. I need you to here through this entire one. Don't start giving Mac and the boys at the station any excuse to pull you in."

The pressure on her hip eased her closer as the stood on the docks. "I'm not going to miss a thing, I swear." His mouth closed over his as his tongue traced her lips, slipping inside as she moaned softly. He'd never been one for public displays of affection but he lost all control with her, always had.

"Geez! She's already knocked up, Morgan. All of town doesn't need a reenactment of how it happened."

Elizabeth flushed deeply as Jason's mind filled with ways to wipe that cocky grin from the man's face. "Those looks that had nurses lined up waiting for their chance in the supply closet with you could disappear, Drake."

Patrick's grin only widened. Seeing his friend so happy and Jason just as lost in her as she in him had brought out his teasing side. After the horrible day that he'd suffered through it was a welcome difference. "Yeah, just remember that you may need my talented hands in the future."

The sassy replied died on Elizabeth's lips when she got a good look at Patrick. His eyes were bleak and worry lines etched his normally jovial features. "What's wrong, Patrick?"

"The better question would be what isn't. I think my wife lost her mind, Liz."

Jason tensed as Robin was mentioned. Her betrayal of Georgie, helping to lure her to the park that cold December night drowned out any respect that he'd once felt for his ex.

"She has been acting weird since Georgie came home. Did she do something else?"

"It's more along the lines of what she is letting happen. When I went home after work I overheard Anna and Frisco discussing Georgie. Robin wasn't actively participating, but she didn't protest either." Ashamed of Robin's treatment of her young cousin, Patrick darted a quick glance at Morgan and could see he wasn't shocked.

After making sure that no one was around, Jason exhaled heavily. "What are they planning, Patrick?"

"Just make sure that Georgie stays away from her cousin's funeral," he hedged.

"She'll never agree to that, Patrick. Lucas and Georgie were extremely close."

"Elizabeth, she can't go there," Patrick responded shortly. "I heard Anna saying that they had to grab her before Jerry Jax did. Whatever Georgie knows, they are desperate." He rubbed his face, uncomfortable under Jason's intense eyes on him. "And Robin just sat there agreeing with them. She's not the woman that I fell in love with anymore. To do this to Georgie after everything that she's been through, it's unthinkable."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"What do you want?" he demanded. "I have to get back before I'm missed."

Anthony beamed at the man. He loved having the upper hand. "You need to remember I'm the one in charge and what you have to lose." Drumming his fingers on the desk top, Anthony took great pleasure in the way his face paled. "You deliver my message as instructed?"

"Yes. I know that Johnny found it this morning."

"Perfect. Now I need you to get that child to the park tomorrow. The death of Georgianna's brother has John's attention while Morgan is distracted by Sonny and the drug addled ex of his lady love."

"I don't know if I can hurt Georgie like this. Baylor is her life." The protest died when the old man slammed his fist on the table and lifted the proof that could destroy his life.

"Either you do as I instruct or I blow apart the house of cards you've built. Georgianna trusts you and her daughter is comfortable with you. Use that to get Baylor to the park. My men will take it from there."

Not having a choice, he swallowed hard. "And what about Georgie?"

"Either she'll trust John to make the right decision or she won't. But it could be a moot point. Others believe she is the key to having the power. They're sadly mistaken. Baylor is Jerome's heir and she already signed control of the Alcazar estate over to my son." Seeing the concern, he waved it aside. "I already told you that I would not go after her as long as you do your part. The others, well, I don't control their actions. Either John saves the woman he thinks he loves, or you'll get the chance to play hero. I have no stake in that." The glossy 8 x 10's slid across the table top when he tipped the envelop holding them and Anthony's eyes lit with an unholy gleam. "You're worried about John figuring your part out. But what do you think his response will be if I send him these? You've caused his wife pain indirectly. You've seen him with her. Do you think he'll just overlook that? Do you believe that the woman you're so ready to protect will not ask for retribution? Georgianna has all the qualities to be a Zacchara, merciless when those she loves are attacked. Face it. You have no options." Anthony laughed as his words sunk in. "Baylor at the park tomorrow or I give my son everything I know about you. Your friendship with Georgie won't save you."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tying his tie as he made his way down the stairs, Johnny groaned at the sight of Georgie half asleep on the couch. The tiny little shorts she had changed into after her shower had inched even higher as she lay on her side while lazily flipping through the TV channels. Approaching her quietly, he returned her sleepy smile and sat on the edge of the cushion when she scooted over.

"I really don't like the idea of you staying here alone."

"We'll be perfectly safe, Johnny. Stop worrying. Milo and Logan will be here."

"If Logan ever decides to get his ass here," he growled with a dark look at the front door.

Georgie giggled. "You can't blame him because his truck got a flat tire."

"Oh yeah I can," he muttered before sweeping a wet lock hair from her cheek. Whatever she and Elizabeth had talked about in the kitchen before the nurse left had brought about a reflective mood. The sadness in her eyes was still present, but she no longer carried the air of defeat with her. "You should go to bed. You didn't get much sleep today."

Snuggling into the soft cushions, she yawned while fighting to keep her eyelids from drooping. "The couch is fine. If I fall asleep just wake me when you get home."

Letting his fingers trail down her arm and rest on her hip, Johnny was relieved when instead of pulling away, Georgie just looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Expecting her to retreat from the attraction simmering just below the surface like she had been, he blinked once before leaning over her, his face inches from hers.

"You're making it really hard for me to walk out that door tonight."

A light blush stole across her cheeks as she closed her eyes at his touch. His dark eyes swirled with emotions that had her heartbeat accelerating.

"I want more than just one night with you, Georgie," he whispered, his breath teasing her ear, shooting shivers along her spine. "I won't settle for less, not with you." The uncertainty on her face only strengthened his resolve. "It's all or nothing." His head swiveled to the door when the soft knock sounded. Refocusing on the woman that he'd fell fast and hard for, Johnny cupped her cheek. "There's no pressure. If you can't do that, give me all of you, then nothing changes."

"I…."

"No, don't answer now. I'll wait as long as you need me to because your worth it and so much more. No regrets, remember? Think about what you feel for me, Georgie. Be absolutely certain because there's no going backward for me." Quickly pressing his lips to her once more, he stood before looking down at her. "The guys will be right outside if you need them."

Georgie flung her head back on the arm of the couch once the door softly clicked behind him. The concept of all or nothing terrified her. If Johnny broke her heart, she didn't know if she'd be able to recover. The depth of emotions he stirred to life was like nothing she had experienced with Dillon or Diego. She believed that he would never set out to hurt, or her him, but fate had proven time and time again that happiness faded and feelings changed.

Logan opened the door after a quick tap. "Hey, doll, just wanted to tell ya…" he trailed off at the thoughtful expression on her face. "You okay?"

"Hmm. Oh, yeah, just thinking."

Leaning back against the door, he stuffed his hands in the back pockets of his jeans. "You've had a hell of a couple months. Hard to believe you're the same shy, bookworm waitress that avoided conflict at all costs. Unless it was to pick a fight with yours truly," he teasingly added and was rewarded with a laugh.

"Anytime I yelled you deserved it."

"Probably," he conceded. "Do ya need anything before I get back out there?"

"No thanks. Just gonna veg out in front of the TV."

Logan tossed her a Twix bar and smirked when she excitedly ripped into the package. "Thought it might help. I remember how you always wanted one after fightin with your sister." Waving aside her thanks, he rejoined Milo on the porch where they spilt up to patrol the property.

_A/N: All your comments are greatly appreciated! You guys are the best!_

_Works been hectic, but I hope to have an update on this story and my other one tomorrow. All depends on the ER tonight… Pray for me, I almost pulled my hair out the last night. lol_


	21. Chapter 21

…_I do not own GH or the characters. No copyright infringement intended….please don't sue! _

Chapter Twenty-One

"We've got to speed up Sonny's demise," Jason ground out, his jaw tightly clenched. The families had made it glaringly clear that his former friend and partner needed to be contained. Jason knew that just the fact that he still lived after showing back up hinted at weakness. His word that the issue would be addressed soon, that a plan was in progress, had only bought himself very little time. The other organizations feared a power struggle erupting, and with the recent development of Johnny gaining control of Lorenzo's properties through Georgie, they were not happy that the Morgan/Zacchara Organization was in the center again of more upheaval. The subtle warning meant adjusting their previous plans.

"I'm all for sooner rather than later."

"I can't imagine why, O'Brien. The man only ordered your death."

"Yeah, well, he would've done the same for you, Zacchara, if you hadn't earned Jason's respect by going against your father."

Johnny grimaced. "He crossed a line. Women and children are supposed to be protected, off limits. Knowing and doing nothing would have meant I was just as responsible."

"Too bad Anthony is behaving somewhat, for him anyway. He'd make the perfect scapegoat for killing Sonny." His green eyes gleamed with delight at the mention of the Cuban's imminent demise. He'd been dreaming off killing the vertically challenged prick with an inferior complex for several years.

"You can't trust my father do anything except for the unexpected." Loosening his tie, Johnny relaxed into the leather upholstery. "As much as I'd like to come up with a justifiable situation, there isn't one unless we place someone in his path, which is too dangerous. Are you going to take care of it personally, Jason? Or do you need O'Brien or me to do it?"

"If Jason wants me to kill Sonny, I have no problem doing it. In fact, I'll thoroughly enjoy that particular assignment. You on the other hand, John, can't be placed anywhere near when it goes down."

"He's right, Johnny. The power that you've amassed because of Georgie and Baylor being who they are, it won't be safe for them if you end up in jail. If the news of Georgie being Jerome's daughter spills, the families will be on the war path. Until its necessary, your best option is to let me or O'Brien handle Sonny."

"If you think I'm going to sit back and let you deal with the threats to them, you're dead wrong."

"No, that's your place to protect them." Jason's eyes briefly met his in the review mirror. "The picture found with Lucas' body has Mac on red alert. He'll be watching both of us closely for any signs of something brewing."

"So I get the pleasure!"

Shaking his head as his friend rubbed his hands together in anticipation, Jason smirked. "Consider it an early Christmas gift. It's fitting in a way. Besides, I know it needs to be done, but Sonny no longer deserves the respect of my personal attention. I don't care how you do it, just make sure you can't be connected to his death."

Trying to contain his own happiness Johnny exhaled heavily. He had seen firsthand how Jason had once respected the man that he was now giving the order to kill. He understood straight giving the order was more difficult than manipulating behind the scenes to get the same result "Jason, the man that Robin introduced you to no longer exists. That man never would've sent a lunatic after Lizzie and your kids."

"I know. Neither does she really. They both sold their souls a long time ago." Grimly pulling up in front of the small house, he put the SUV in park. "Stay with Georgie or in public tomorrow, Zacchara. We are going to be the first suspects, as usual."

"No problem." Johnny grabbed the jacket of his suit and nodded at the two men before getting out and walking up to the porch. Hearing the vehicle pull away, he arched a dark brow. "Any problems?"

"None. Last check inside, Georgie was asleep on the couch and Baylor in her room. It's been quiet," Logan reported as Milo joined them from the back of the house.

"Good. I'll see you both tomorrow." He watched as Milo and Logan traded off with the new set of guards before unlocking the door. Once inside he programmed the alarm before moving toward the couch where Georgie lay sleeping.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Elizabeth got the boys off for the last day of school and then went searching for Jason. Slipping into the den she crossed the room and rubbed his back. Over the years she'd learned to pick up on his mannerisms and mood without needing words.

"The heathens were excited."

"I think Cam just wants to sleep in. He hates mornings."

Snaking an arm around her waist and guiding her to his lap, he chuckled. "Just like someone else I know."

Pouting a bit because it was true, she ran her fingers through his hair. "You want to talk about it? Or should I pretend not to notice something's bothering you?"

"I can't, not really."

Understanding but wishing she could help, she nodded. "You got in late last night. I tried to wait up but your daughter demanded sleep."

"Daughter huh? And if it turns out that it's another little guy?"

She smiled mischievously. "Then we try again until you get it right."

Liking the sound of that idea, a deliciously wicked smile curved his mouth before he placed his lips to her shoulder and nibbled on the delicate flesh her sundress left exposed. The darkness that had been surrounding him the last couple hours lifted when she sighed and ran her small hands over his chest before sliding them under his shirt. Jason moved his attention downward while easing the straps from her shoulders. Once her creamy breasts were free from the garment, he slowly massaged the plump flesh before licking her hardened nipple, sucking it gently into warm mouth.

"Oh God, Jason!" she whimpered as her nails dug into his biceps. Arching her back to allow him better access, Elizabeth's breathing became labored when his hands skimmed her thighs while shoving the skirt of her dress up, bunching it around her waist.

His teasing fingers danced over her satin panties, lightly caressing her through the material. Jerking his head by curling he fingers through his hair, she licked his lips before her tongue swirled in his mouth, dancing erotically with his. A deep growl rumbled in his chest as he tugged her panties to the side and inserted two fingers into her moist, tight channel. Feeling her internal muscles clamp around him, he withdrew, gripped her hips and lifted her so her bottom was on desk. From under hooded lids he trailed his eyes over her body while unbuckling his belt and unsnapping his jeans. Her skin flushed with desire had him groaning. "God you're beautiful, Elizabeth."

The huskiness of his voice had her growing wetter as she bit her lip to keep from begging. Her sapphire eyes glazed over as she trembled in anticipation, needing to feel him.

Climbing to his feet, Jason spread he thighs and dragged her to the edge of the wood. Capturing her mouth in a fierce kiss, he eased his throbbing shaft into her, giving her time to adjust before burying himself to the hilt in one quick thrust. Muffling her scream as she automatically came around him at the sensation, he began smooth, steady strokes while her legs wrapped around his waist.

Urgently meeting his increasing rate as his breathing became labored, she raked her nails over his back and bit his neck as the pressure starting to build again, creating a delicious feeling throughout her entire body that quaked in his arms. "Jason! Oh God!"

Maneuvering his hand between them as he felt his release approaching, Jason teased her clit, watching her face as she shattered in his arms, clinging to him. As her walls contracted around him, he finally lost all control and buried himself deeply inside her with one last aggressive thrust as he exploded inside her. Brushing soft kisses along her neck, he felt her breathing even off and lifted his head, meeting her satisfied and sated face.

"Hmm. We can practice anytime you think we should," he teased while nipping at her ear lobe. "I kinda think I like practicing."

Cupping his jaw and pulling his face back up to hers, Elizabeth lazily grinned. "I love you."

Blue melted into blue. "I love you too, more and more every minute."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sonny watched from the couch as Carly hurriedly fixed her clothes. While hadn't planned on having sex with her so soon, he had to admit that he had missed her well-practiced tricks. After a night of plotting with the blond while indulging in a large amount of scotch, he'd been unable to resist the woman that knew him better than any others. Hearing her small huff of annoyance as she searched for a lost shoe, he arrogantly grinned.

"Worried that Candy Boy might notice that you were out all night?"

She winced, casting him a dark look. "Don't start. Jax treats me great."

"Uh huh. That's why you had sex with me and are insanely jealous of Elizabeth, huh? Try again. You just want the respectability that comes from being married to the wuss."

"Just stop!" she hissed, finally finding the shoe and slipping it on. "Jax would divorce me and try to take Joss if he ever found out about this, Sonny. Why are you grinning like a damn fool, what would Kate think? I'm pretty sure Princess might have a problem," she sneered.

He waved aside her comment. Kate was still on the island until later this afternoon when she was planning to fly back. "What they don't know won't hurt us, Carly." He crossed his legs as he relaxed. "Did Lulu agree to distract Zacchara from that whining little bitch that he married? We need him focused on something other than business when we make our move."

Her eyes glowed as she dreamed of a life without any of the distractions that Jason had been ensnared by. "Yes. You know she hates that little twit. And Sam?"

Remembering their playful romp the day before, Sonny ran his tongue along his white teeth. "She already started last night. Lucky's pill problem will be an advantage. She's going to start switching the pain pills with placebos. He'll be so far out of it from withdrawals that it will be easy to point him in Elizabeth's direction."

"And then we make sure that Jason gets proof that Sam set everything up. He'll destroy her, therefor returning to his true family." A brilliant smile crossed her features, fading when she saw the clock. "Shit. I gotta go. Make sure that you keep an eye on Sam. She'll try to use this to her own advantage."

Snorting, like Carly wasn't already doing that, Sonny stood and kissed her deeply before releasing her and watching as she hurriedly left. Within just a few more weeks Sonny would have what was rightfully his. It didn't matter who got burned in the process. They were all a means to the end. Not caring that it was only ten in the morning, he moved to the wet bar of the penthouse suite Carly had gave him under a different name and scanned the choices provided by the hotel before pouring himself a drink.

The cool metal suddenly pressed to his head had him swallowing hard. He had not expected Anthony to turn on him. Not yet anyway. "Come on, Zacchara. We had a deal."

"Really?" The Irish brogue sent panic through Sonny's body and he paled.

"Johnny?"

Keeping his gun trained on his former boss, O'Brien whirled him around and shoved him on the couch he had just vacated. The fear and anger on Sonny's face had a malicious chuckle escaping. "I think we need to have a small chat before we get down to business, Corinthos."

"No! There's no way that Jason will let this go unpunished."

"Damn, you really are crazy. Jason helped me set up a new life, Sonny. He disobeyed a direct order. Who do you think ordered this?" Amused at the flash of panic, he casually leaned against the door. "You should have stayed on the island and far away from his family, Sonny. Tsk, tsk. You always were too greedy for your own good. Coming after Elizabeth and the boys was your last mistake."

Trying to buy time, Sonny nervously licked his lips. "And just what do you think you can do to me in the middle of the hotel, O'Brien? People will hear."

Laughter filled the room. "I helped trained Morgan, or did you forget, Sonny? Don't let the suspense get to you. You'll know soon enough," he informed the ex-mob boss, his voice gaining the lethal edge that had Sonny desperately trying to think of a way out of certain death.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Georgie hung up the phone and leaned her forehead against the glass. Watching Baylor playing with Emma in the backyard while Patrick supervised brought a small smile to her face. She was glad that he had brought the little girl over to play. Baylor needed the distraction and it was nice to know that Patrick wasn't delusional like Robin. He'd explained that he had moved out late last night and was now staying at the Metrocourt. While she felt for him and Emma, Georgie knew that Robin was not the same girl she had looked up to growing up.

"Did your friend make it in okay?" Johnny asked while rummaging in the fridge.

"Yeah. Brooke's gonna spend some time with Dillon before stopping by later."

Hearing Dillon's name, he scowled while still searching for something to snack on before lunch. He'd missed breakfast because of a business call with his uncle and was hungry. Keeping his voice neutral, he changed topics before his dislike of the man that had helped to create her insecurities came through. "Did you get a hold of Maxie?"

"No. Mac said that she left earlier." Her voice grew soft. "He did say that Lucas' funeral is scheduled for tomorrow. Will you go with me?"

Turning to face her, he was shocked she felt the need to ask. "Georgie, of course I will." When she stepped toward him and then hesitated, biting her lip, he sighed before reaching for her. "You won't have to face this alone, sweetie. Those days are gone."

"Thank you," she breathed before shifting so that she could see the kids. "I still have to find someone to stay with Bay. Elizabeth and Jason are going to the service. So is Maxie. There really isn't anyone not going that I trust."

Racking his brain, he mentally flipped through names and immediately rejected all but one. Cringing at the prospect, he decided Georgie would have to ask. The woman was tougher than most men, but she was trustworthy. "How about Epiphany? Her being a nurse is a plus with Bay's sugar and I know Jason has complete faith in her."

"That's perfect, Johnny!" Impulsively kissing his cheek, she paused afterwards. Everything about him just felt right, like they fit in some weird way. "Um, about what you said last night, I just need…"

His fingers grazed her neck as his hand slid into her hair, gently holding her head still so that she didn't back away. "I know. There's so much going on, Georgie. I don't want you to feel rushed. I want you to be sure, I need you to be absolutely certain. Just focus on getting through tomorrow, Georgie." He kissed her forehead. "We'll still be right here the next day."

Yelping when the kitchen door slammed against the wall, she jumped and turned wide eyes to the group standing in the doorway.

Starting to snap at the interruption, Johnny stopped as he felt the discord emanating from them. Something was clearly up. "Would you care to explain?" he bit out.

All three started jumbling sentences over one another. "I had no choice!" "I found proof that…." "So sorry, Georgie. I never meant…" "Shut up! You could've…." "danger…." "Baylor…"

Swaying as the scattered phrases sank in, Georgie gripped Johnny's arm tightly while feeling him tensing. Her eyes swung to check on Baylor as Johnny tightened his arm around her waist, helping her stay upright as shock started to set in.

"Shut the fuck up!" he roared, causing the three to go unnaturally quiet. The only sound in the kitchen was Georgie's increased breathing. "You better pray to God that I heard you wrong," he hissed as his eyes narrowed dangerously at the man now being held in place by one of the others. "Georgie, go to Baylor."

"N-no. I need to h-hear this, Johnny. She's our daughter." Trying to keep from strangling the person who she had trusted, she fought for control. The rage she was experiencing had only happened once before. "How could you? How could you even consider taking Baylor to Anthony? My God! I trusted you!"

_A/N: Okay, first off, thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I post these for you and I am ecstatic at all the positive reviews. Second, I don't mind criticism as long as it's done with respect. I've received several hateful pm's that there is no excuse for. To purposely try and hurt someone is rude. I welcome all feedback, good or bad, just please do so with respect. I know of a few other authors having the same problem. Most of you are great, it's just a few that repeatedly attack. It gets old after a while….I love posting for you guys. It makes my day to read your thoughts and comments. But I gotta admit that I almost stopped after reading some of the pm's from the last chapter. _

_On to better and happier things….As you can see, everything is heating up. I hope this chapter leads well into the next. The traitor is revealed and someone will die in Chapter 22! Hope you enjoyed the buildup._


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer….I do not own GH or the characters….just my own spin on the missed opportunities by the writers. LOL_

Chapter Twenty-Two

"Ironic, don't you think, Sonny?" Johnny drawled as he leisurely crossed the room, enjoying the way the other man's eyes warily followed his every move. "You set me up. Asking me to go undercover in the Alcazar Organization, telling me to not talk about the assignment with _anyone._ Five weeks later Morgan 'killed' me for betraying you. Now look at us. Karma must be a cruel bitch, huh?"

Perspiration beaded along his brows. There would be no reasoning or calming the man staring at him with disdain and pure malice. Too much had gone down between the two for any excuse to be accepted. Unless a miraculous distraction blessed him, Sonny knew he would be meeting his maker. Johnny O'Brien's body language and hard, cold eyes promised retribution. Rubbing his clammy hands along his slacks, Sonny glowered, knowing he had nothing left to lose at this point. "You did betray me, just not in the manner I told Jason."

"Okay, I'll bite. Just how are you justifying that bullshit excuse?"

Indignant fury filled his beady eyes. "Questioning my orders, damn it! Your job was simple, do as I said, O'Brien, to follow my orders. Instead, you had the nerve to question my decisions."

Johnny snorted. "Only when you were fucking things up. And we both know the truth. You set me up because I uncovered your part in Marino and then the Roscoe's targeting Elizabeth. Even back then you tried to remove her from Jason's stratosphere." Smugly chuckling, he took pleasure watching the rage of failure darken the condemned man's features. "That leads to your present predicament. You truly had to have lost what little mind you possessed to think teaming up with Zacchara, Lansing, and Helena wouldn't explode in your face. Jason would've let you live out the rest of your pitiful existence on your precious island. All you had to do was stay there, leaving him and Liz in peace."

Crashing his fist into the cushion, Sonny growled. "He took my business! Then he partnered with that little bastard Johnny Zacchara! I started this organization! I made it the success it is now! Me, not Jason and sure as hell not that punk kid!"

"Pure wishful thinking and fantasies in your deluded head, Corinthos." Glancing at his watch, Johnny leaned forward, all traces of amusement evaporating. "Tell me about Carly and Sam. What plan did you three world class idiots concoct?"

If he thought he could bargain with the cold man, Sonny would have told all, tossing his exes to the wolves. Unfortunately for him, he already knew it would not alter his fate. If he was going to die, Sonny wanted Jason and Elizabeth, along with the Zacchara kid to suffer. Thinly compressing his lips, he shrugged. "No clue what you're talking about."

"Really?" Johnny smirked. "Anthony sent Johnny a package detailing your deal with him. Don't feel bad though. The old man not only screwed you, he killed Lansing. Had his throat slit so Lansing could not turn on him first." Seeing the flash of surprise, Johnny sighed. The man really was stupid. "Anthony decided not to give Trevor the option of committing him again. See, he decided on another course of action entirely." Too bad they still hadn't completely figured out what the old man was up to. All three could only agree that Georgie and Baylor were right in the midst of whatever the old man was up to.

Unable to contain his nerves, Sonny started to jump to his feet only to lose his breath as Johnny's fist connected with the right side of his chest. The sharp pain of a couple ribs snapping brought tears to his eyes as he bit back a scream, doubling over gasping to get air.

"Tsk, tsk, Corinthos. You should control that temper better. Last chance. Tell me what you know about Sam and Carly's plan, along with any of the others coming after Jason's family and Zacchara's."

"Do your worst, O'Brien. I know that I'm dead man. If I can't be around to enjoy watching Elizabeth the Saint and that slut Zacchara tricked for all that power, at least I will die with the knowledge that some other person will bring them down. Jason cannot save everyone, no matter how much he attempts too," Sonny taunted, enjoying pushing the man's buttons.

Palming the syringe that he'd pulled out, Johnny showed him the paralytic while sneering. "Nobody really believed you had the smarts to save yourself from a horrendous death, Corinthos. Do you know what this will do?"

Choking on fear, Sonny attempted to reason, knowing that it was hopeless. "Be reasonable. Think about this, Johnny. The coroner will find whatever that substance is."

"Oh, we know that. But the simple fact is the last person the video surveillance tape shows entering here and then leaving is Carly. And with Bobbie a surgical nurse, it's not a reach that she used her mother's ID badge to gain access to this lovely drug. It's used in ERs and sometimes in ORs to help with intubation. Only you won't be needing that breathing tube, not for our purposes." Taking pleasure as Sonny's mouth gaped open, he stepped closer. "Carly was even at GH before visiting with you last night. Don't fret over Michael and Morgan though. Jax is a wonderful stepfather to them, treats them just like he does Joss. You know, like a good parent, unlike you and that whore."

Jumping to his feet and attempting to evade Johnny, Sonny was knocked backwards and then spun and held as he struggled, especially after noticing who had joined them without a sound. "Think about this, Corelli! You honestly going to take the chance that Jason won't kill you both. He'll never completely abandon Carly, not to let her be framed for my death."

Francis chuckled while forcing Sonny back to the couch. "I think I'll chance it. See, Jason called me late last night. He thought I might want to come home to finally see you get exactly what you deserve. Needless to say, I jumped on the first flight back. I'm almost as excited as O'Brien here to finally take you out. But you should've told us what you knew. That syringe is filled with a paralytic agent, Sonny. Basically, you're gonna smother to death while completely aware and unable to help yourself. Couldn't happen to a better person, either." Inclining his head to Johnny, held the struggling man as his best friend injected the medicine into a vein. "We could have done way worse though. Be happy that we wanted Carly to hang for your death."

Removing the needle, Johnny stepped back and watched as Francis dropped Sonny to the couch. Within seconds his chest went still, as did his entire body. Waving the other unused syringe in front of the bulging, terror stricken eyes, he smugly grinned. "This would have knocked you unconscious. Your own hatred and greed caused you unnecessary pain, Corinthos." He glanced at his watch, calculating that this excuse of a man would no longer be a problem within the next three minutes. "Thank you for being so stubborn. It's been a pleasure, Sonny. Remember to tell your bitch of a sister hello from all us. We'll give Carly your regards too."

"Enjoy hell," Francis added.

The two friends stood silently and watched as the life drained from the former mob boss. Each having no regrets at what they had just done. It had been a long time coming.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The raw pain consuming Georgie could be heard in her wavering voice. "Why? Why would you even consider hurting me and Baylor that way?"

"Anthony has proof of something that I…"

"So you'd hand an innocent child to a madman to keep your secrets hidden?" Johnny harshly demanded while wishing that Georgie and Patrick, along with Baylor Emma who were in still playing in the backyard, were not present. He had no intention of letting this person live to see the sunset. "Fuck, Barrett! That little girl out there would die without her medicine! Not to even mention the emotional damaged to Georgie and Bay."

Cooper hung his head, ashamed that he had even been used this far. "I couldn't do it, Georgie. Please! You and Bay, I could never hurt either of you, not like that." When he attempted to step toward her, Logan applied more pressure and jerked him backwards. He swallowed hard while desperately trying to catch her eye. "I was going to come to you and explain, lay everything on the table."

Logan's gruff voice filled the room. "You're a freaking liar, Coop! The only reason that we are even standing here is because I saw you leaving Anthony's hotel room yesterday evening." His voice dropped and disbelief and anger filled the next words. "What that old man had on you, it should have never led to this. I don't understand how…."

"Understand? There is no way it will ever make sense!" Georgie's knees buckled and Johnny caught her, easing her into a chair while keeping his hand firmly clasped with hers. His own urge to extract the information he needed the hard way was tempered by Georgie's accelerated breathing and pulse that he was monitoring with his thumb stroking her wrist. Apprehensive about shock setting in, he stayed at her side, knowing that he'd get his chance to take his frustrations out. But that was something that he never wanted Georgie to witness, him losing control.

"Jason, we need to move Baylor to your place for now."

"NO!" Her nails dug into his skin. "I need her here, Johnny."

Crouching down in front of her, Johnny framed her face with both his hands. "Georgianna, listen to me. Jason and Elizabeth's house has more guards. Bay will be safe there. I don't want her coming in here or even catching a murmur of what is going on. Trust me, sweetheart. She needs to be away from here right now. She'd never understand all the tension in this room if she busted in her right now." Not liking the distance visibly taking hold in her eyes, he gave her one slight shake to snap her attention back to him. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she breathed.

Swinging his unreadable eyes to Logan, Jason arched a brow. "Can you handle this, Hayes? I know Barrett is your friend."

Light blue eyes filled with shadows never wavered but it was obvious that he was battling his own urge to give into the murder in his eye. "Yes. I wouldn't have come to you with all of this if I couldn't."

Stepping around Spinelli who appeared petrified, Jason placed a comforting hand on the slim, shaking shoulder. "Georgie, I think you should come with me, Patrick, and the kids. Let John tell you everything that Barrett and Spinelli tell him."

Shattered brown eyes nailed the young hacker. "You too?" she whispered.

"I..I...I just h-had…"

"Not another word," Johnny bit out as he stood. Hearing that the geek had a part in this almost had him losing the small band of control and restraint he was barely hanging on to. Spotting Milo approaching from behind Spinelli, he shifted his attention back to Georgie, who seemed to be pulling inner strength from somewhere. Sighing, he nodded to Jason. "She's not gonna leave until she hears what they have to say. I'll have one of the guards bring her to stay with Elizabeth after they attempt to justify their actions."

The two men exchanged a look before Jason pinched his nose. Leaving their fate in Johnny's hands was difficult, especially after Logan had explained what was going on. And with Spinelli, after taking him in and making a friend of him, Jason felt that betrayal deeply. Squeezing Georgie's shoulder lightly one more time, he exhaled and nodded before silently making his way to the backyard to collect the two children and Patrick. Right now, Baylor needed to be secure, away from the turmoil escalating in that room. And Jason knew it was only going to get worse once Johnny and Georgie heard everything that Cooper and Spinelli had to say.

"Before you try and justify this fucking mess, tell me what my father wants with Baylor," Johnny demanded, his nearly black eyes pinning Cooper.

Wetting his dry lips, Cooper kept his gaze trained on the angry man. Georgie's expression ate at his gut, making him sick with guilt. "Um, he planned on using her to control you. He believed that you'd do anything to keep her safe, therefor following his wishes in using the newly acquired power that you gained. But it's mainly the Jerome connections that he's after."

"And what did he have on you?" Johnny inquired softly, knowing that his father was correct. He would have done whatever necessary to get Baylor back from his demented father. He loved her just like she was his flesh and blood. There was no way he trusted his father not to hurt Baylor. Catching the way that Logan and Spinelli both were flickering their eyes to Georgie, Johnny got a bad feeling about what he was about to hear.

"I-I did something a-a..."

"Stop sputtering and stalling, Coop! Just say it." Georgie's voice broke. "What could possibly cause you to hurt me, Bay, and Maxie by even entertaining the thought."

"I was terrified that you'd learn the truth."

"Truth about what?" Johnny hissed, losing all patience with him.

"Diego wasn't the TMK, Georgie. I knew it and Anthony was extorting me over it."

"But he confessed to Sam," she protested weakly, her heart aching at the mention of the murders that had torn her life apart. She had fled the Alcazar estate because it was believed that Diego had murdered all those women, putting her on the collision course that destroyed her life. "Then who was, Coop? Who the hell strangled Leticia and Emily? Tried to kill Maxie?"

When he didn't answer, her eyes swung to Spinelli. "Who, Spinelli? And what the hell did you do?"

"Loyal friend, I …"

Reaching her limit of bullshit, she turned broken eyes to Logan, who looked disgusted. "You know?" He nodded once while wishing that he didn't. To know that his best friend, his brother, had been capable of such things had him wondering what else he had missed. "Please, Logan, just say it fast. It only hurts more with their excuses."

Tearing his eyes away from her tears, he saw Zacchara nod. Clearing his throat, he dropped his eyes once more to connect with Georgie's. "Diego came back into Port Charles to seek out Morgan, but not for revenge like we were all told. He wanted help protecting you from the WSB. Even with their mutual dislike, he took the chance, wanting you to be able to come home. Sam saw him and freaked because he wasn't dead like everyone believed. Coop was on patrol and heard the screaming." Stopping long enough to shoot a glare at his onetime friend, Logan grimaced. "He deiced to use Diego as a scapegoat for his own crimes."

"Wait!" Needing clarification, Johnny held up a hand. "You killed Leticia and Emily? You tried to strangle Maxie?"

As the conversation had went on, Coop's eyes began to glow with an eerie sheen and his demeanor change, becoming insolent. "I did. But Georgie came home early and stopped me from finishing her off."

She was out of the chair and across the room faster than anyone expected. The sound of her hand cracking against his flesh resounded in the now quiet house. "Why?" she screamed. "Maxie loves you!"

"Because of you!" he admitted tenderly, reaching for her. Logan immediately stepped in front of Coop and gently shoved Georgie back to the safety of Zacchara's arms, who had been approaching with a deadly gleam in his own eyes.

"Don't you dare try to blame Georgie for this!"

Coop chuckled. "But she is responsible. I wanted her from the day that Maxie introduced us, but was terrified that Maxie would rat my part in the Metrocourt heist to her father if I dumped her for her very own perfect sister. It took time to formulate a plan, but I knew that Georgie would be devastated over Maxie's death. I was going to pick up the pieces and help her heal."

Recoiling as her stomach churned, Georgie shook her head. "No. No way. You're crazy!"

"Pinning what I thought was your murder on a man that Maxie used to rant over you loving, well, it was fate. Diego Alcazar wasn't worthy of you. Neither is Zacchara," he spat.

Studying Logan's body language and the way that he was only getting tenser by the minute, Johnny shifted so that his arms encircled Georgie's waist. Unable to fully comprehend Barrett's way of thinking, he did know that Georgie's guilt was growing by the second. The urge to inflict as much suffering as possible on the man burned inside him. "And what about you, Spinelli? How exactly do you fit into this?" He shifted to the other man, needing time to process all that Cooper had admitted to while Georgie just kept muttering not possible under her breath.

"I hid the truth from my Loyal Friend," he whispered. "Not about the former law abiding one," he quickly continued. "I was in the dark on that. But I did know that Wise Georgie mourned needlessly for the young heiress's father."

Georgie's breathing faltered while Johnny closed his eyes briefly as the words hit them both. "Are you saying that Diego Alcazar is alive, Spinelli?" Johnny narrowed his eyes on the cowering geek while unconsciously pulling Georgie even closer to him.

The answer was whispered so softly that it barely traveled the room. "Yes."

Reflectively catching Georgie as she passed out, Johnny's own emotions and thoughts were threatening to drown him. There was no way that he was giving up the woman in his arms, or the child that he had come to think of as his.

Spinelli tried to step back at the rage and misery so clearly displayed by Johnny. "You must let me finish…."

"Take them both to the safe house out on Rte. 5." Lifting a still unconscious Georgie, Johnny's steps faltered when he heard the words quickly tumbling from Logan's mouth.

_A/N: Sorry about the delay. It's been a nightmare at my house lately._

_Hope you all enjoyed the two scenes today. The next update gives more details on what you learned in this one, and it also pulls in more characters to the mess._

_Thanks for all the reviews! Looking forward to hearing your thoughts on this update!_


	23. Chapter 23

…_.I do not own GH or any of the characters. No copy write infringement intended…._

Chapter Twenty-Three

Johnny paused midstride for a second, his head spinning at what Logan had just blurted out. _Can it get any worse? _he asked himself while tenderly looking down at Georgie. "Stay right here. I'm going to lay her down upstairs and then be right back," he ordered shortly before resuming his way over to the back stairs.

Frustrated and sickened, Logan scrubbed his hands over his face. "What the hell happened to you, Coop? How could you murder those women and everything else?"

"I did it for her!"

"NO! You did it for you! Georgie would never have got with you, not even if Maxie did die. She loves her family and is one of the most loyal people I've ever met. Fuck! You've gone insane!"

Milo quickly stepped between the two. He could clearly see Logan's restraint cracking. When he had dragged Milo over to Jason's last night after Johnny had returned from the meeting, everyone had been shocked with his news. It was well known that he looked at Barrett as a brother. To turn on him, it showed integrity not many believed he had possessed. "Hayes, man, back up. Zacchara doesn't need to explain to Georgie why her house was destroyed. We both know that Zacchara isn't going to let him walk away, not after all this. Just chill, man."

Placing her on the bed, Johnny sat beside her, just watching her. Georgie was everything that he had always dreamed of but never expected to find, let alone get a chance with. He knew it would only get rougher from here, especially after he did what he dreaded, but she would not accept anything else. He prayed to God that whatever progress they had been making wasn't ruined. He needed her and Baylor in his life. "I won't let you go," he whispered fiercely. Trailing his fingertips over her cheek, Johnny felt all the conflicting emotions pulling at him. He knew the moment that he said those vows that he would never let her go, not by choice. Sharing Baylor with her father would be hard enough. He loved her like his own. But no way in hell would he give Georgie up. Brushing his lips to her cheek, he then stood and prepared himself to do exactly the opposite of what his upbringing told him to.

Leaning against the kitchen table after making his way back downstairs, his emotionless eyes took in the two people that had helped destroy Georgie's life over the past three years. Spinelli just appeared terrified while Barrett looked unrepentant. His involvement had never crossed his mind, but the reason behind his actions infuriated him. Cooper posed a threat to Georgie in the most twisted way. "If you really cared for her like you claim, Barrett, you'd never have even entertained the idea of killing Maxie or trading Baylor to cover your own ass. You're twisted, sick. Georgie isn't a possession that you can just damn well take."

An arrogant grin spread slowly. "One of her best traits is her forgiving nature."

"You're as bad as my father. Baylor is Georgie's entire existence. She'll never forgive you for even thinking of harming that little girl. But she won't have too." His voice dropped to a low rumble. "Do you honestly think that either Morgan or I would let you continue to breathe after this? Emily was Jason's baby sister. Remember that small fact? He sure hasn't forgotten."

Attempting to keep his voice even, he moved his focus to Logan. "How certain are you that Helena and Jacks have Alcazar?"

"100%. Coop basically gave him to Jerry to get out from under his control after working for him." He hitched his thumb at the quivering geek. "Spinelli here had proof before Georgie fled the Alcazar compound after being told that Diego had been identified as the TMK. Jason's researching the best way to gain access to the tunnels. They were the last known place Helena had stashed him." Uncertain of Zacchara's intentions, he hesitantly asked the question that even Jason had wondered. "Are we going to rescue him?"

"Yes," he responded with a strained sigh. "I fucking hate it, but I have to." His attention shifted once more. "I wanted to destroy you when she told me that you knew she was alive, Spinelli. Georgie asking you to keep her secret was the _only _reason that you aren't already dead. Every fucking nightmare that she faced, losing her son, almost losing Baylor, a life looking over her shoulder, the time spent in the hospital, it all traces back to you. Then for you to know about Barrett killing those women," Johnny shook his head. "Do you not get that she almost fucking died? That her son did die because of your asinine way of thinking!"

"Fair Georgie was taken, forced into this life, by Alcazar," he protested earnestly. "I, the Jackal, only wanted to save her from this fate. I dispatched a protector when it became clear that those seeking her and the heiress would not admit defeat. My Loyal Friend…"

"Hopes you die painfully slow," Georgie stated flatly.

Five pairs of eyes swung to the steps where she stood clutching the railing but no one spoke.

"Johnny's right, you know, Spinelli. The information you kept from me cost me a part of my soul. What I survived, when you could have just opened your damned mouth and been truthful, it killed a part of me. You and Cooper can burn in hell together and it's still not enough after what you both did." Her large eyes held a vacant look, almost as if she was functioning on autopilot. "Why would you let me leave, knowing they were searching for me, Spinelli? Why did you let me believe that Diego became a killer?"

"Diego Alcazar had hurt you repeatedly in the past. He held you at gunpoint after drugging you and friends, along with Maxie, then enticed The Blond One to help destroy your marriage to your past love. Your kind heart blocked..."

"Oh my God! Are you really going to go there? Jesus!" Throwing her hands up in the air in pure frustration, she coldly laughed. "Yes, he made mistakes. But he never once hurt me as you think. Diego let me go after he got away from Kelly's that night. _I followed him! I talked him into turning himself in!_ As for Dillon, he made his own choices. He could've believed me when I said that I hadn't had sex with Diego, but instead he chose to fuck his stepsister, knocking her up. Your poor, poor Lulu was far from innocent in that little escapade. But none of that is relevant, Spinelli! You deliberately lied, deciding that you knew everything when all you had heard was from people that hated him. Do you think that I would've taken the stand, being the police commissioner's adoptive daughter, and testified on his behalf, trying to get him free, if he had hurt me? Or that I would've had a relationship with him after Dillon and I separated if I was afraid of him? I nearly died!" she yelled. "All because you hid Cooper's freaking obsession and covered up the fact that he _strangled_ people and framed Diego."

Confusion and pain clouded the hacker's face at her tirade. "You loved him?"

"As much as I love my sister, I'm not her. I don't just fall into whatever bed is available, Spinelli. Too bad you never talked with Brooke or Lucas, they might have mentioned the small fact that Dillon and I fought constantly over Diego and my friendship with him before Lulu pulled her little stunt. Too bad I don't think you're quiet bright enough to comprehend that I would never had done that if feelings weren't involved."

Inwardly flinching at what she was saying, Johnny remained silent. He had suspected that Georgie carried deep feelings for Diego from the articles and pictures that he had found under the bed, but hearing it aloud brought a panic he'd never experienced before. Ignoring the worry slowly eating at his heart, he caught a flash of movement and pulled the gun from the back of his waistband that he'd grabbed from the gun safe upstairs. Leveling the firearm at Cooper who had skidded to a halt as soon as Johnny moved, he released the safety, the sound echoing in the now still room.

"I'd really love to end you right this minute, Barrett, but I don't wanna do it in our home. Move one more inch in her direction though and I will." Keeping his eyes locked on Cooper, Johnny held his free hand stretched out behind him and relaxed when Georgie immediately took it with no hesitation. "I want you outta here. Now. Go to Jason and Elizabeth's, check in on Bay."

Logan, his own gun out and now pressed to his friend's back, forcibly drug him back. "Don't make this worse than it already is, Coop," he hissed.

"You won't kill me, Logan. I'm your brother."

Regret shot through his veins. "You were my brother, but yeah, I will if you make me. You've done enough damage to Georgie already."

Cooper snorted. "You always hated her."

"I never hated her," he countered, his voice a low growl.

Squeezing Johnny's hand, Georgie waited until he met her eyes. The anger in their depths mixed with sadness caused her own to soften. "I'll go but once Coop's secure, I need to talk to him, Johnny. Please don't say it's too dangerous."

"It is dangerous, Georgie, but I also understand that you need to do it for closure. But only if I'm with you at all times that you are near him. He's unstable."

"I know and I need you there, Johnny. I can't do this without you."

The urge to kiss her senseless almost overwhelmed him at hearing that one statement. She had fought against the attraction between them for so long that he had feared hearing Diego was alive would instantly erase what they were easing toward, but as of right now Georgie was not scrambling away emotionally. Johnny wasn't a fool. He knew that as she processed everything Georgie would be conflicted. But all he needed was the opportunity and he felt he could make her feel loved, cherished, and safe. While it was no fault of his own, Diego had been absent during the worst time of her young life.

"You'll get your chance to talk to both of them again, sweetheart. But right now, I want to get them some place secluded and secure. Go spend time with our girl. Stay at the house please. Until I hear everything Barrett and Spinelli know I want you and Bay where my father or anyone can't touch you." Getting a faint nod of agreement, he lifted his eyes from hers and saw Logan looked ready to implode. Learning that he put Georgie and Baylor over his friendship with Barrett had earned him a new respect from Johnny. But right now he knew Logan may be more of a hindrance than help in transporting the two. Accepting Cooper's guilt was one thing, but Johnny didn't want Hayes to live with killing his once best friend, and it looked like that was exactly what Cooper was testing, to see if Logan would carry through with it. "Logan, I want you take Georgie to Elizabeth's and stay with her and Bay."

Startled by the directive he arched a brow. "You don't want me to get them to the safe house?"

"No. Milo is here and I called Wilson and Nick while upstairs. I would prefer you watch over my girls for me."

Georgie shuddered, scooting closer to Johnny, when she looked up and met Cooper's intense gaze. Nothing recognizable from the man she had considered a part of her family could be found in his face. The way he watched her and barely smiled caused Georgie to step even closer to Johnny. How had she missed this?

"Fair Ge…"

"Shut up, Spinelli. Nothing you could ever say will repair what you let happen. Logan?"

He nodded once as Wilson stepped beside him. He replaced his gun in the waistband of his jeans. "Come on, doll. Let's go check on the little rugrat."

Johnny watched them leave out the back before focusing on the two soon to be dead men. His tone was hard and emotionless while his face devoid of all emotion when he spoke. He ached to kill them that very moment but knew he had to get all that they knew from them first. Hoping that at least one of them would be uncooperative with details, he anticipated correcting that mistake. "Let's go!" he ordered gruffly before sending Jason a text.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Anna stood on the back porch at her daughter's house and listened to the happy shrieks of the children playing next door. Zacchara was turning into a bigger obstacle than they had expected. Something had to be done to get his attention away from Georgie. They were running out of time. She was also aware that Robin was close to cracking. Patrick leaving had affected her more than Anna would have thought. But it was too late in the game for her back out. Robin had made her decision years before and had no other choice than to continue helping.

Morgan and O'Brien finding Georgie and stepping into the playing field had created nothing but unending headaches. Both would pay for interfering.

Dialing her cell while still hearing her granddaughter's laughter mingled with Elizabeth's boys and Georgie's daughter, she spoke crisply once the line connected. "Do it! Make sure it's done right too. No screw-ups this time."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Elizabeth struggled to close her mouth after it had dropped in shock. Jason's quick explanation of the meeting late last night with Logan and Milo left her speechless. And while Cooper and Spinelli's actions floored her, it was hearing that Diego was alive that she focused on. Compassion for both Georgie and Johnny had her remembering her and Jason's past.

Before Faison and Helena faked Lucky's death, he had been her life. Believing that he had been killed in the fire at the garage had shattered her inside, broken her completely. Then Jason had come along one night in Jake's and slowly had started to mend the fractured pieces, making her feel alive once more. Their friendship evolved to a much stronger love than anything that she had ever experienced with Lucky. But when he had miraculously returned Elizabeth had felt compelled to attempt to recapture what her and Lucky had shared before his 'death'. Too much had changed though, and no matter how much they tried, they were never the same. She had fallen irreversibly for Jason and Lucky had never been the same boy that she had lost.

"I can't believe that he's been alive all this time."

"Last update on Spinelli's computer had Helena and Jerry stashing him at Wyndamere, Elizabeth. There is no way that Nikolas was not aware," he warned.

She wanted to deny it but couldn't. "Jason, why would Nik do this, be a part of whatever they are up to? And that means that he knew Diego didn't murder Emily all this time. What exactly has he known and for how long?"

"I wish I knew. Nothing is making sense." He exhaled heavily and pinched his nose. Tension coiled inside of him, wanting to lash out. Cooper, a man that he had been to his house, even if only rarely, had murdered his baby sister. All the times that Jason had spoken to the bastard ran through his mind like a movie on repeat. Clenching his teeth, he berated himself for ever trusting him or Spinelli. "I need to you to promise to stay far away from the entire Spencer family and Nik, Elizabeth. With this new information it reinforces that Lulu is working hard to get you onto Spoon Island for some unknown reason, but I guarantee it's not an innocent coincidence."

Closing her eyes, she felt rage burn in her chest. "Well, you thought Luke was working with Sonny, giving him information. And don't forget Alexis. She's been all over Georgie's case since she came back. Mac is going to hate himself when all this blows wide open."

"I'm more concerned about Johnny right now than Mac. Resisting the desire to let Diego remain where he is could get to him. He hasn't said it yet, but his feelings for Georgie are obvious to those that know him. Hearing Diego is alive could bring some of his father's ruthlessness out."

"Not if he truly loves her like I think he does," she argued. "Jason, we've been close to where they are, without all the craziness from outside sources. You may have wanted to kill Lucky back when I thought I owed him and shoved you away, but you didn't." She touched his cheek. "Because you knew that it would only hurt me and drive me away. And John's nothing like Anthony."

The door to the den opened and Francis stuck his head, grinning widely at the squeal that Elizabeth let lose at the sight of her former guard. "Hey, Lizzie, miss me?"

Launching herself into his open arms, she tightly hugged him while kissing his cheek. "More than you know. When did you get back, Frannie? God, you are a sight for sore eyes! I've missed you so much! Don't ever leave for that long again or I'll have OB track you down and drag you back."

Chuckling at her rambling and alternating between hugging and scolding the older blond, Jason looked past him to where Johnny stood with a shit eating grin. Acknowledging the silent message with a slight nod, he felt relief mixed with sorrow that it had come to this. _One down, several more to go,_ he thought to himself just as the kids followed by Patrick and Marco burst into the house, creating a chaos that brought a smile to his face.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

His head pounded mercilessly and his stomach pitched. Swallowing back the bile threatening to break free, Lucky hurriedly reached for the baggie. It didn't make sense. Already taking several more than normal, he tossed another five pills into his mouth before chasing them with a swig of his beer.

He needed the haziness that the pills brought on to avoid going after his faithless bitch of wife. How dare she let that murdering son of a bitch put a ring on her finger! His fingers itched to teach her what happened when you broke wedding vows with Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr! No one, certainly not _her_, made a mockery of him! Choosing to spread her legs for that brain damaged thug! Fucking whore!

Pretending to read a magazine, Sam fought back the smirk beginning to form on her face. The rage in Lucky's eyes had them glowing with malice. She only hoped that the loser didn't screw this up like he did everything else. Lucky was unpredictable when forced into withdrawal and she planned to use that to her advantage. When he finally snapped and went after the man stealing, baby snatching bitch she would be waiting to comfort Jason and step in as a mother to Jake. Anticipation zinged throughout her blood as she imagined her wedding to Jason. It would be beautiful. After all, Sam knew she deserved nothing but the best. She was Jason's true love.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Trying Coop's cell phone and once again getting the voicemail, Maxie huffed. He'd promised to take her out to dinner tonight before going to visit with Georgie. She dreaded facing her sister. Georgie had always been very close with Lucas and Maxie knew that she had to be taking his death hard. Shame flooded her for not checking in on her sooner, but it was almost impossible for Maxie to handle her own grief with her hormones on overload, let alone anyone else's'.

Running a hand through her short blond hair, she tried to prepare herself for visiting with Georgie, Baylor, and Johnny. She wanted her relationship with her sister to go back to how it had been before Georgie had been presumed dead, craved it badly. But she was scared that it would never happen. Georgie was different, not the same innocent and perfect girl that had tried so hard to please everyone. And Maxie had been tortured with hearing her man call out her sister's name in his sleep the night that Georgie had walked into Kelly's and rocked everyone's world.

Burying her head in her hand she let the tears come. How could this happen to her now? Her prayers had been answered when Georgie walked through those doors, but her world had tilted and never straightened at the same time. While she never confronted him, Maxie knew that Cooper wanted her baby sister. She was carrying their baby and he was dreaming of her own sister, calling out her name! Was this karma kicking her in the rear for all that she had done in the past? A sick, cruel joke? Because now Maxie couldn't even enjoy having Georgie back and gaining Baylor as a niece. She also felt jealous over the way Johnny looked at his wife. Coop hadn't looked at her like that in years. God! Life sucked!

The warm hand on her shoulder had her jumping. When her eyes met the warm caring ones she completely lost it. Collapsing into his arms, she took the comfort that he offered freely. For years she had hated him, but after he had found her crying on the docks two weeks ago, he'd been the one bright spot in her otherwise dark existence.

"Oh, Dillon, what am I supposed to do now?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Cursing the arrogant Texan that had kept his plan from going off without a hitch, Anthony watched as he helped Georgie into the vehicle. As they backed out of the driveway, he repositioned his binoculars and wagged his finger playfully. "Oh no, no, Mr. Craig, you naughty boy. This pigeon is all mine," he murmured. "John would never forgive me if he knew I could've stopped you from getting your blood stained hands on his piece of ass. And I'm afraid that I need my son to cooperate with my plans."

Considering all his options on the drive to his empty and abandon mansion, he stealthily disabled the alarm system that his son assumed would keep vandals out. He had depended on Johnny's hatred and loathing for the house to keep him from discovering his latest _acquisition he had sent his men to obtain after learning about it from the useless, incompetent cop. Tossing water on the drugged man chained in the basement, he cackled as he sputtered. "Wakey, wakey, Diego. I really think it's time we had a little chat about Georgianna and your beautiful little daughter."_

_A/N: Thank you all for the follows and favorites! To those reviewing, I am always excited to open my account up and hear what you are thinking! You guys rock!_

"


	24. Chapter 24

…_.I do not own GH or the characters. No copy write infringement intended…_

Chapter Twenty-Four

Mac knew it was wrong but as he dispassionately observed the corner zipping up the body bag around Michael Sonny Corinthos' lifeless body, all he felt was relief. In an ironic twist, justice finally prevailed over the man that had systematically tried his best to destroy Port Charles and all its citizens. In a way Mac felt bad that Taggart resided elsewhere. The former detective had slaved away with his nose to the grind year after year trying to build a case against the Cuban. A prison sentence the ultimate goal, Mac believed that Taggart would have accepted this fate with open arms as well.

An anonymous telephone tip of a dead body in a room registered to Michael Smith had been reported almost two hours earlier. When the responding officer had notified him that the deceased was actually Corinthos, Mac had rejoiced at the man finally no longer being able to create problems or threaten anyone. Now the PCPD just needed to find out who had known the ex-mobster had returned. He seriously doubted that Morgan or Zacchara helped him sneak into town undetected. The blow up between Sonny and Jason had been ugly and public, not kept out of the public eye at all, and it was no secret that John Zacchara and the deceased hated one another with a passion.

Silently admitting that he was relieved by that, Mac dreaded the day that he would have to go after Georgie's new husband. He feared his youngest daughter may not be able to think logically and not lash out if he ever did have cause to arrest Zacchara. Her mysterious return was easily the best day of his life, but the woman that returned was not the same person that had been taken. Glimpses of the old Georgie cracked through her shell sporadically but only for brief minutes at a time.

"Commissioner," Harper cleared his throat, interrupting his musings. "Tech reviewed the video surveillance and you aren't gonna believe what they found."

Trying not to build up hope, he waved the detective on.

"Mrs. Jacks entered the suite late last night and then left almost an hour and a half before the call came in. No other individuals, guests or staff, entered the premises until Officer Hamilton arrived."

Anticipating finally nailing the blond female version of Corinthos, a feral grin spread slowly over the commissioners tired features. "Well then, I'd say that we need to pick Mrs. Jacks up and let her bury herself in lies. This might just turn out not to be another day of hell."

Harper smothered a laugh but his face lost all traces of humor when the corner asked about next of kin information. "I'll go pick up the witch. Are you going to break the news to Dante?"

Mac grimaced but nodded. While having no respect or feelings of remorse at Sonny's death, he did feel for Dante. No matter how much he fought with his father in the past, he had been his blood. He also needed to contact Sonny's latest wife, Kate. "Damn," he groaned as he gave one last look around the room before leaving the crime scene.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Fidgeting restlessly, Maxie stared blankly at the ships passing by on their way to unload cargo. "I think I'm being punished for all my past sins, Dillon. Georgie's back but so different, aloof even. Then I find out that I'm knocked up and Coop's been acting weird." Ignoring the tears falling, she sadly shrugged in defeat. "Everything should be great, perfect even. But instead of enjoying getting everything that I prayed for, I've never felt so alone."

"Oh, Max, you're not alone. Maybe Cooper just needs time to adjust to all the changes or work's been especially stressful lately." It sounded weak to his own ears but Dillon wasn't sure what to say. He barely knew Cooper. "Give Georgie time to adjust. Just don't let that criminal that she married isolate her more than she already has on her own."

"Dillon, I don't want to hurt you, not after how great you've been to me lately. You let me rant, cry, and basically just wallow while being nothing but supportive even after I've been nothing but a bitch to you for years." Taking his hand, Maxie compassionately squeezed it. "But she's happy with Johnny, Dil, really happy. And he's great with Baylor. Diego being her father doesn't affect the way he treats Georgie's daughter at all."

Jaw dropping, he blinked, unable to form words.

"Shit! I thought you would have heard by now. Sorry. I never would've just sprung it on you like that on purpose. I know Diego is a touchy subject for you."

Gut churning he waved away her apology but confusion reigned in his head. "Diego and Georgie? I guess it makes sense in a warped, twisted way because we all know he didn't strangle her like he did the others."

"We should've known he didn't kill Georgie. Diego did his best to convince her that he was a good guy, trying to steal her from you. No way would he physical harm her." Maxie picked at her manicured nails. "But back to the point, I don't want you to get your hopes set on a reconciliation with my sister that will never happen. Johnny and Georgie, while it happened extremely fast, appear to be happy."

"I guess Georgie's stuck in that lifestyle from now on, anyway, with her daughter needing guards because she had a child with that murderer."

Maxie flinch and stepped away from him, giving him a hard look. "You hated Diego. I get that. Hell, I hate him too. But my niece is perfect, sweet, and completely adorable. Don't go there, Dil," she warned while cursing her hormones when her eyes watered.

"I'm sorry. You're right. That child is just another victim of that sick freak." Blowing out a breath, he motioned to the bench that they had been sitting on earlier. "Give yourself a break though, Maxie. Just focus on getting through Lucas's funeral tomorrow and then take things as they come." He paused and looked down. "I still can't believe he's gone."

"I know. Lucas was such a great guy." Sniffling, she ran her shirtsleeve over her wet face. "Everything's changing. Lucas is gone. Georgie's back but not really because she's not _our_ Georgie. Coop, God, I don't even know what he's thinking anymore!"

Her sobs pulled at his heartstrings and Dillon enfolded her into hug, holding her while she sobbed as his own head swam with the information he'd learned. Maxie was right. Everything was different and it would never be the same again. He missed his teenage years, back when his friend was still alive and everything was simpler.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Johnny slammed the door with enough force for the sound to echo throughout the sparsely furnished house. Tossing his blood stained gloves into the unlit fireplace, he suddenly slammed a balled up fist into the wall, practically vibrating with the urge to end this tonight. The only thing stopping him was hearing Georgie's one request. Her trust and faith in him to handle the entire situation had shocked him. He'd expected her to try and at least save Spinelli's worthless life.

The door to where Cooper was being held opened again and Jason quietly shut it behind him, his face unreadable. "How did he hide how sick he is? I can't believe we all missed it."

The question was rhetorical, Johnny knew that, but he still growled. "He ranks right up there with my father."

"Hell, John, I didn't think it was possible, but Barrett may be worse. Convince her to just let us do what needs to be done. Georgie doesn't need to be subjected to hearing the crap he's saying."

"If I could I would. She needs to hear his reasoning, otherwise it'll continue to fester inside her. But I'll be in there with her, attempting to keep some of those subjects from coming up. She isn't getting to speak to either of them until after her brother is buried tomorrow, so we need to arrange for men to be placed here." Kicking at the plaster that had fallen to the floor, he caught sight of the time and knew they needed to head back soon. "Tomorrow will be hard enough without this shit hanging over head. Extra guards will be at the church tomorrow but with what Patrick told you the other night, I'm still leery that Anna and Frisco will attempt something."

"At least Sonny no longer is an issue and Carly will be arrested soon."

He chuckled. "Your pal O'Brien sure has a devious mind. What him and Corelli pulled was a thing of beauty by placing blame directly on Carly. At first I worried that people would suspect Liz of being involved with the use of the pharmaceutics they chose, but I had forgot that Bobbie was Carly's mother."

"Johnny O'Brien's been waiting for his chance at revenge for a very long time. Him and Francis possess two of the best analytic minds I ever worked with. I need to talk to you about them anyway. O'Brien's gonna take the position of enforcer now that he's back. Sarah's getting everything settled in Ireland and then joining him in a couple weeks. "

"And Corelli?"

"That's the part I wanted to discuss with you. He's offered to take over as head of Georgie and Baylor's security if you need him."

Johnny's surprise caused his eyebrows to rise. "Isn't he a bit better suited to help run the territories? Besides, I'm thinking of giving that to Hayes. His actions the other night, well, not many would've turned on a man that they considered a brother. Without him Barrett might have succeeded in snatching Bay for my father."

"I agree. I just didn't know if your two's past conflict over Lulu would sway your decision."

Rolling his eyes at how stupid he'd been over the whiny blond, Johnny lit the fireplace and stared at the flames as they caught on the leather gloves. "Naw. I look back now realize that we both were just caught up in the games that she loved so much. Logan matured too. If he gave up Barrett I have no doubt that he'll protect them with his life. But about Corelli, I'm gonna need someone to help with the fallout once it gets out about the Jerome connections. He was around back then. I thought he'd be best since he knows several of the older men connected to that time period."

Jason fished the keys out of his pockets. "Francis has concerns about how messy that's going to be. You're right. He's still respected in that circle." Stopping and looking back at the younger man, his piercing gaze settled on Zacchara's. "About Alcazar, there's a possibility that he could want his family's business holdings returned."

"Whatever. Those properties were not the reason I stepped into the middle of this clusterfuck. If it had been anyone besides Georgie, I might have tried to help but not to the same degree. I knew as soon as I laid eyes on her at GH, Morgan. Diego can have the damn remnants of Lorenzo's organization."

"And Georgie?" Jason wanted to know.

Johnny's eyes hardened, growing dark with emotions. "Letting her walk away isn't an option for me, Jason."

Rubbing the back of his neck as flashes of Elizabeth choosing Lucky over and over in the past bombarded his brain, Jason hissed in frustration and snapped back to the conversation at hand. "You need to be prepared, John. Georgie and Diego always had a connection that no one understood or accepted. She may not have cheated on Dillon physically, but she might as well. Even after Lulu admitted that she'd lied to Dillon, he said Georgie was guilty of carrying on an emotional affair." Seeing that he had Johnny's attention, he pinched the bridge of his nose while trying to phrase his words carefully. "You didn't know Georgie back then. She always, and I mean always did the right thing, wanting to not upset anyone. People called her the perfect Jones sister for a reason. And then she blatantly ignored everyone telling her to stay away from Diego, going as far to risk her marriage and friendships for him. He's the father of her daughter, Johnny. I'm not implying or saying to let her go. You care about her. I saw that before you ever married her. All I am doing is trying to warn you that this could get complicated and ugly. She stayed with him for over six months while her family mourned her. Georgie could have come home and faced the danger that the WSB started with her friends and family, like Mac. But she didn't do that. Instead she placed all her faith in Diego."

"I'm not stupid, Morgan!" he snarled, his entire body rigid. "I know that she loved him even if she never said it or admitted it to herself. But letting her walk away without a fight isn't happening. I won't do that. My entire life I never expected to fall in love, Jason, but then she and Baylor blew that plan out of the water. I'm not you. I won't stand aside and just watch the woman that I'd do anything for walk into the arms of another man, unless she can look me in the eye and tell me that she wants him more."

"Good," he stated, causing Johnny to tilt his head at him, trying to process what Jason was up to. "My biggest regret is not fighting for Elizabeth back when Spencer returned after Helena brainwashed him. Don't make my same mistakes, John, and don't keep her in the dark about what you feel. Right now it's not real to her that he's alive. It's just words from two men that hurt her, lied to her. But when she lays eyes on him, it will become real. That's when your fight will start, not now. Until then, use this time with her to make her see what she means to you."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Carly's heart pounded in her chest painfully, her breath coming in short little gasps. Bowing her head to keep her eyes averted from the officers and her husband, she frantically tried to figure out what had happened. Sonny couldn't be dead! She always thought of him being untouchable, invincible! This was all that pale faced bitch's fault! If Jason hadn't been tricked by her into turning on his true family none of this would have happened!

"Are you sure that it's Sonny? He was on his island last I heard," she lied, her voice containing just the right amount of doubt and tears.

Harper cast Jax a sympathetic look before blowing her charade apart. "Mrs. Jacks, the video cameras on that floor caught you entering his suite late last night and not leaving until this morning. We know that you had contact with Mr. Corinthos."

Jax's hands curled into fists as he absorbed the words, recalling how his wife had told him that she'd spent the night with her mother who supposedly had been sick. He had believed that Carly had finally put an end to the unhealthy dependency that she and Sonny thrived on. Scraping back his chair, Jax unfolded his long legs and gave her a disgusted look. "I'm done, Carly. You promised, swore, that you were going to place the boys and our daughter first from now on. Now I hear that you spent the night with him! I'm not fighting his memory for you. It's not worth it. You'll never let him go."

"Jax! No! Please, I need you! Sonny's dead! The boys need you!"

"I'll always be there for Michael and Morgan, just like they were my own. Those boys deserve at least one adult figure that cares for them without trying to find a way to use them for their own gain." Unwinding her fingers from his arm, he wondered how it had come to this point. No matter how much he loved her, he wouldn't play the sick games anymore. "Do us both a favor and sign the divorce papers when Alexis gets them ready. I won't continue to be your fool, the third choice. First you attacked Elizabeth at GH, almost causing her to miscarry. Now I learn that you've been sleeping with Sonny again. You gambled and lost everything. Hope you enjoy having nothing."

Hearing the tramp's name made her see red. "Elizabeth!" she spat in disgust. "She's the cause of all this! Every freaking man in this damn town coddles that whore and refuses to see that she's nothing but a user!"

Harper sighed while Jax refused to be sucked back into the same old argument. He stalked out of the interrogation room and straight over to Mac. "Are you holding her?"

The commissioner felt for the Aussie. Carly had really done a number on him this time. "Yes. You should call your lawyer, Jax. The ME just reported that Corinthos had a medication only administered in OR's and ER's in his system. With the video proving only Carly had been in the hotel room before his death, we have to investigate her. And with Bobbie having access to GH's medications, we have just cause to hold Carly."

"Bobbie would never…"

Mac held up a hand to stop the other man's indignant protest. "I know that. But Carly has used her mother's badge in the past to gain access to restricted areas of the hospital. Carly's going to need a good lawyer, Jax," he warned.

"Well, then she's better use her one phone call to arrange for one," he muttered. "I refuse to do this any longer. Her obsession over Sonny and Jason, it's not getting better. And her blind hatred of Elizabeth Webber makes no sense. I'm done, Mac. Carly is on her own unless Morgan runs to her rescue like normal."

"Oh, I highly doubt that's going to happen except in one of Carly's deluded fantasies. He publicly made it known that Corinthos no longer was under his protection after the nightmare Anthony Zacchara caused last year. Morgan's been all about his family lately and Carly has repeatedly harmed the woman that he loves."

His eyes strayed back to the closed doors when Carly's shrieks pierced through the station. Dropping his head, Jax released a sigh that was barely heard. "I got to protect the children now. They're my main priority. I won't be sending her a lawyer, Mac. Cutting all ties is my only option."

The older man understood. He observed the dejected posture as Jax left the station before grinning. Carly had pushed away her last supporter. All she had left was the Spencer's and they were not powerful enough to be a concern. Years after she began wreaking havoc in town, Carly was finally in a position that there was no escaping from. Things were looking up. His only regret was informing Bobbie that Carly was under arrest. With Lucas being buried tomorrow, his heart ached for his old friend. The misery he'd lived with after Georgie's 'death' had never faded until the day she walked into Kelly's carrying her daughter but his pain still haunted him when he slept. Unfortunately Lucas would not be returning like his little girl had. Mac had observed the autopsy, needing to know if there was a chance that his death had been faked too.

Carly fought like a wild cat, scratching, kicking, and biting as two uniformed officers struggled to take her to a holding cell. "You'll be sorry for this, Mac! Do you know who I am, who my friends are? You're going to pay and your bitchy perfect daughter and St. Elizabeth will not get away with turning all this around on me! Do you hear me?" Her unfocused eyes glowed with hatred. "I'll get out of here soon and then I'll take great pleasure in watching you and those bitches suffer! I didn't kill Sonny and you know that! I loved him almost as much as I loved Jason! He's going to kill you for this!"

Harper exited the room and pointed at the door to the holding cell block. "Get her the hell out of here, now! And Carly, you should've exercised the right to remain silent. Threatening people in front of several witnesses who just happen to be cops, well that's a dumb move even for you. No shut up and go with the officers before we restrain you."

"Call Jason! He'll never leave me here! He won't abandon me when I need him so much! He owes me!" she screamed as they forcibly dragged the unraveling blond from the main room.

"How in the hell has she not been locked up for good yet?" Harper demanded. "That meltdown was all because Morgan's number she gave me being disconnected. Freaking psychopath."

Mac smirked. "Is wrong that I am looking forward to watching her deteriorate?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"I can't believe you're a mom!" Brooke exclaimed while watching the kids splashing in the pool with Elizabeth. "And then you come home out of nowhere and marry that hottie mob prince. I'd definitely let him control and dominate me, that's for sure!" she added with a wink.

A slight blush colored her cheeks. "Brooke, shut up!" Georgie giggled as she played with her wedding rings. "I missed your unique ability to embarrass me, ya know."

"I do what I can." Brooke's smile faded. "I planned on coming home to see you but I hate the reason that I'm here right this moment. God, Georgie, who would wanna hurt Lucas like that?"

Guilt ate at her, making her stomach cramp. "I don't know. Lucas was one of the sweetest people that I know." Nibbling on her nail, Georgie watched as Baylor clung to Cam as he pulled her around the water on a small raft. "I wish Maxie would stop by. I'm concerned that the stress is too much with the pregnancy but she's avoiding me."

"Really? Maxie and Cooper are pregnant?" she squealed, missing the way that Georgie flinched. "Oh, I betcha Mac just about shit when he heard that news after you made him a gramps! But I saw her and Dil hanging out on the piers just before I tracked you down here. Wonder why she didn't say anything about being preggers?"

Uncomfortable discussing Maxie's pregnancy with all that Cooper had done, Georgie shifted nervously on the lounge chair. Dillon also was a topic that she wanted to avoid. Their last conversation in the park had evolved into a screaming match when he'd heard that she had a child. "Are you staying in PC for a while?"

"Nope, I can't. My schedule for this part of the tour is hellish. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow." Brooke's eyes strayed to the little girl that scrambled out of the pool and took off toward Jason and the man walking through the back gate that she recognized from the newspaper articles. "Wow, G. He's even better in person. Between him and that gorgeous cowboy lounging near the fence I'd kill to be in your shoes, girl."

Elbowing her when she throatily growled to emphasize her point, Georgie shook her head. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Hell no! I still call 'em as I see 'em and that man is smokin hot!" Her voice lost the teasing edge and as she observed Georgie's daughter talking a mile a minute while both Johnny and Jason listened and nodded here and there before Johnny swooped her up and tickled her stomach. "He's also great with Baylor. You lucked out, G."

"Bay took to him immediately and he's amazingly attentive with her." Georgie caught Jake as he tried to dart past. "Hey, little man, slow down. You don't want Patrick to put stitches in your handsome little head, do you?"

Jake laughed. "Nope. Sorry," he called out as he took off at only a marginally slower pace.

"Sometimes I think I am being tortured for all the times I gave my parents hell," Elizabeth muttered as she joined the twosome. When Brooklyn had first shown up on her doorstep searching for Georgie, she'd tried to occupy the kids so the two friends could catch up. But after an hour playing with three rambunctious kids in the water she needed a break.

Johnny feigned shock as he and Jason joined the small group. "Really? I'm pretty sure I remember you saying that you were the perfect little demon, I mean angel as a child, Liz."

Tossing her towel at his head she stuck her tongue out. "Shut up, Zacchara."

Not able to pick up any hint of his mood after talking with Coop and Spinelli, Georgie tried to shove the memories of this morning's events from her mind. Helping Baylor onto her lap when she reached for her, she was surprised when Johnny sat beside her on the chair. "Um, Johnny, this is Brooklyn."

"Nice to meet you, Brooke. Georgie says a lot of good things about you."

"You too, handsome." Tossing a wink in Jason's direction when he groaned and mumbled under his breath about her antics, Brooke laughed. "Wow Elizabeth! You got my nonsocial cousin to do more than just grunt and snap his fingers. I'm impressed. I was beginning to think he was granny Tracy's son instead of Alan's."

Elizabeth and Georgie burst into giggles while Jason glowered at his mouthy relative. "Please tell me that you are heading back out on the road soon."

"But of course! A rock diva's obligations are never complete. Too bad you refused to sign when Dad tried his best to convince you to back before all that crap happened, G. Imagine all the white hair we coulda inflicted on Dad by now."

Shuddering at the idea, Georgie ran her fingers through Baylor's hair, untangling knots. "Best decision I ever made. Sorry, Brooke, the stage is your drug of choice, not mine."

"You sing?" Johnny asked, intrigued.

"I forgot about that," Elizabeth broke in. "I can remember being at L&B with Emily and hearing you."

Self-conscious with being the center of attention, Georgie shot Brooke a quick glare. "I've never been comfortable performing unlike the attention hog here," she answered while hitching her thumb in Brooke's direction. "But, yeah, I can sing decently."

"More than just decent if I remember right." Elizabeth corrected.

Popping out of the chair after a quick look at her cell phone, Brooke leaned over and kissed Baylor's cheek before tightly hugging her best friend. "I gotta split. Pray for me and Dillon. We both were threatened to be present at the family dinner of unholy nightmares. I'm even being blessed with Princess Lulu gracing us with her sanctimonious self."

Georgie's eyes sparkled as she smirked. "Better you than me. Have fun!"

"Nice to meet ya, Johnny. Elizabeth keep up the miraculous training of Jason to be human! See ya!"

"I'd love to have a fifth of her energy," Elizabeth commented wistfully as they all watched the hyper singer wave to the boys as she disappeared out the back gate.

Rearranging a snoozing Baylor so that her head rested on her shoulder, Georgie chuckled. "And she was pretty subdued today. After you have that baby and we can escape to Jake's, I'll invite Brooke back."

"Hell no!" Jason immediately retorted. "I can recall Ned having to bail you and her out of jail when you two took off on Spring Break your freshman year without telling anyone you were leaving."

"How did you hear about that?" she wondered while Elizabeth and Johnny looked curious.

"Ned borrowed my jet so Edward and Mac wouldn't hear that you and Brook started a brawl in that bar in Miami. When I heard the name of the guy that she hit, I joined him too. You both were too blitzed to remember, but you got into a fight with a connected family's college aged sons."

Georgie shrugged nonchalantly. "No worse than the Dead Ted Fiasco Emily and Elizabeth got into"

Francis groaned as he walked by, having overheard the comment. "I wouldn't laugh, Georgie. Baylor will be a teenager before you know it. And hopefully Lizzie's newest addition will be a girl. Then they can raise hell together and give you all grey hair."

The two females just laughed while Jason and Johnny gave him death glares. Both men knew that they needed to update the women but wanted them to enjoy the carefree mood. Tomorrow was soon enough to start explaining the convoluted mess that Spinelli had helped to create with the Cassadine's and the WSB.

_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and sticking with the story. Next update will include the funeral._


	25. Chapter 25

…_..I do own GH or any of the characters. No copy write infringement intended….._

Chapter Twenty-Five

The tie was strangling him. Running his fingers along the edge, he began to loosen the torture device but halted at hearing the snickering behind him. Glaring at the Irish man, Jason let his hand dropped to his side. "Screw off, O'Brien. I detest wearing this getup." Scowling at the other man's pristine black suit, he gave up and straightened the loathed tie. "Who called earlier while I was referring the argument between Cam and Jake?"

"Zacchara. I think Georgie's having a rough time. He said they would just meet us at the church."

Jason's frown deepened. "It would be better, safer, for her to be surrounded when she enters the church. I know that Logan and Wilson will be with them, but Johnny requested Milo along with three other guards stay with Baylor and Epiphany."

Trying to fasten the clasp on her charm bracelet, Elizabeth gave him a reassuring smile. "Jason, he's taken every precaution with her and Bay so far. Johnny reads Georgie pretty well. For him to alter the plans I would say that Georgie qualifies as more than just a bit upset. We'll just wait for them outside and go in together."

Joining the three in the living room Francis took the bracelet from Elizabeth and quickly had the clasp closed securely around her delicate wrist. His hazel eyes betrayed his own unease about the day ahead of them. "It's not that simple, Liz. Anna, Robert, Frisco, Robin and especially Sean will be in attendance because of Tiffany being Lucas's mother's sister. Then you add in the Spencer's because they are his adoptive family. Our men spotted the launch from Wyndamere just minutes ago. It seems Nik is venturing out in support of Bobbie. Must not be too sick, huh?" he added with a knowing look in the men's direction. "As for Jerry, he dated Bobbie in the past and could very well take this occasion as his way to insert himself in the middle of the growing group of nutcases. Helena may also want to disturb the service for many reasons if she's in the mood to create drama. The only person I believe might stay away is Anthony and I can assure you that John is not comforted by that thought since we all know he is desperate to gain access to Baylor. Not to even mention some old associates of the Jerome family could very well make an appearance since it was never a secret that Lucas was Julian's son. The older generation takes paying their respects seriously. If one would catch the resemblance of Georgie to either her father or half-brother, we are in a world of shit. Zacchara may know Georgie's moods but I hope that he is thinking with his head and not his emotions. Being in that church will be more of a danger for her than when Georgie was on her own, pregnant and fleeing this madness."

Adjusting Jason's tie that he had loosened during Francis' words, Elizabeth looked up. The worry in his eyes had caused a shiver to race down her spine. Jason was just as uncertain about the outcome of today as Francis. She knew that Johnny had pulled the other three off to the side last night before leaving to discuss something related to today's memorial. "Should I call Georgie?"

"No. If anyone understands exactly why we're so nervous about this, it's her," O'Brien added before Jason could respond. "You guys need to give her some credit. Georgianna's survived and fought hard to stay a step ahead of everything. She isn't going to fall apart now."

"OB, you can't know that. Lucas meant a lot to her." Elizabeth worried her lip. "And she won't even discuss what Spinelli and Cooper did. Until Brooke showed up yesterday she was distracted, even with Bay, but didn't want to talk about it."

"Maybe she's still processing it or just shoved it out of her mind to get through today." Jason purposely let his attention shift and looked at her stomach meaningfully. "You need to stop stressing over her and try to remain calm today. All those people that Francis mentioned that are a threat to Georgie, are also a threat to you as well, Elizabeth. If you leave my side then O'Brien, Francis, or Marco are to be glued to your elbow. No taking off."

Waiting until the other two men had walked out onto the porch Elizabeth stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. "Jason, I promise that I have no intention of taking any risks. With Lucky and evidently Nik showing up too, I have no need to push my luck."

Snaking his arms around her waist, he pulled her flush to him and dropped his head so his chin rested on her shoulder. "I'd much rather just stay here with you today. I've been so busy lately that we hardly spend any time together."

Playfully running her palm over the growing bulge in the front of his pants she nipped his earlobe. "Poor baby," she purred. "Maybe tonight I'll cheer you up some, a reward of sorts for putting on that suit and tie."

Threading his fingers through her hair and tipping her head back Jason captured her lips in a promise of things to come, leaving her slightly breathless. "Hmm. If that's what I'm going to get every time I wear one of these damn monkey suits I just might put one on more often," he growled.

Affectionately patting his cheek, she gave him a teasing wink before backing up and snatching up her purse. "Who knew Jason Morgan could be so easy?"

"Only for beautiful brunette nurses," he retorted with a chuckle of his own.

Skidding to a stop in the doorway Cam started producing loud gagging noises. "Geez! All you do is smooch on each other. Gross!" His face clearly showed his disgust. "Can we go visit Alice now? At least over at Grandma Monica's no one is this lovey dovey."

"You're going to like kisses one day, Cameron," Elizabeth warned while looking past at him and seeing Jake heading out onto the porch with the other guys.

"No way, Mom! All girls are is a bunch of trouble."

"At least he already picked up on that fact of life," Jason pointed out with a huge grin before stepping away to avoid her sharp elbow.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hanging up the phone after giving his men orders to search the tunnels of Wyndamere since Nik and Helena had been spotted leaving earlier, Johnny turned and came to face to face with his pale wife. Wondering how much she had heard, he took a small measure of relief that her eyes only contained the same sadness that he had seen in them all morning. Hopefully she had not overheard him telling the men to detain Diego at a safe house if he was located. Johnny needed to have a few words with the man before he would even think of letting him near Georgie or Baylor. There were too many unanswered questions about the past for him to set back and take a chance with their safety, especially since no one knew the entire truth of what had really occurred concerning Diego. Taking Barrett's and Spinelli's word for Diego being as much a victim of the situation didn't sit well with him. While the proof on the laptop proved Coop had strangled all the women back in 2007, Johnny still had doubts about Alcazar. Too many pieces of the puzzle didn't fit.

"I don't think I can do this," she confessed, her voice barely carrying to him.

"Yes, you can." When her eyes flooded with unshed tears, Johnny brought her close to him and smoothed a hand over hair as she rested her head on him. "Georgie, you are without a doubt the strongest woman that I know. You've triumphed over every obstacle tossed at you. Just lean on me today, let me help you. You're too hard on yourself."

Breathing in his scent and gathering her strength she nodded weakly. "I just feel so much guilt. Lucas wouldn't…"

"Stop, right now," he commanded. "Responsibility for what happened to Lucas lies only with the people who killed him, not you. It took a really long time for me to face that I was not to blame for my father's actions. Or even Claudia's mistakes. Just like you aren't for anyone's either." Leaning back enough that he could tip her face upwards, Johnny paused. There was something unrecognizable in her large brown eyes that he didn't like. "Trust me enough to help you through this, Georgie. Don't start rebuilding those walls, shutting me back out."

Pulling away from him and smoothing a hand over her charcoal grey dress, Georgie didn't respond. Flashes of the nightmares from the night before plagued her. Forcing the tension from her face when she heard Baylor skipping toward them, she crouched down and caught her in a tight hug. "Be good for Epiphany while Johnny and I are gone. Okay?"

"Pwomise. Piph said we's going to bake cookies!" she responded excitedly.

Johnny looked up sharply at the large woman watching them from where she had followed Baylor.

"Special recipe, Mr. Zacchara," she informed with a knowing smile before it fell away. "Your men are waiting on the porch. They're getting restless. You two best be getting a move on. You've delayed long enough, Georgianna."

Crinkling her nose up at the scolding tone, Georgie hugged Baylor before standing back up. "Love you, baby girl."

Baylor raised her arms and Johnny picked her up so that she could smack a kiss on his cheek. When she giggled as he tickled her belly, he caught Epiphany watching them carefully with a softness to her normally hard face. He sat Baylor down and after exchanging goodbyes maneuvered Georgie out the door before she could come up with another excuse.

"Why on earth do you have one of the SUVs?" Georgie questioned coming to a stop on the front sidewalk after seeing Logan lounging against the black vehicle. They never took one of the SUVs that him and Jason had for business. They both preferred their smaller cars.

"Precaution," he answered evasively while glancing around. "Where is Wilson?"

"Already at the church. He'll be waiting for us," Logan answered while assessing Georgie. The past couple days seemed to have subdued the petite brunette. Logan hadn't seen her this ill at ease since he had met her years ago. The combination of events left a sour taste in his own mouth as well. Not knowing what to say he had avoided Maxie's calls last night and earlier this morning. Her messages had become bitchier as time passed and she never heard from Coop. That was one situation he would gladly let anyone else deal with. Explaining about Cooper's hidden lifestyle to Maxie was one conversation he could not fathom the thought of. They still had unresolved issues from their sex bet years ago.

Less than fifteen minutes later after a silent ride Johnny helped Georgie from the vehicle while quickly scanning the small groups of people milling around. Catching Elizabeth's eye, he waited as they all joined them. He was hoping that Georgie would let the other woman help her since she had been distancing herself from him since she had woke this morning from what he knew had been a nightmare from the way she had been thrashing about in her sleep.

Feeling eyes on her Georgie turned to snap but instead felt her insides drop. Unable to find her voice, she walked into his arms when he opened them and just held on tightly.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming," he told her while keeping an eye on the group of men watching him suspiciously. "I'm relieved you decided to show up."

"I forced myself," she admitted while giving him one more squeeze before stepping back and searching his red rimmed, worried green eyes. "How are you doing, Guy?"

"Hanging in there. Thank God you are here though. Five more minutes with those people and I may've been calling you to bail me out of jail. Why you chose to come back to this place I'll never understand. Lucas fled the first chance he got."

A fleeting smile of understanding crossed her face. "Yeah. The Spencer's have that effect on most people." Tugging him forward Georgie turned to the curious group. "This is Guy, Lucas' partner. Guy, this is Johnny, Elizabeth, Jason, Logan, and Francis. You remember OB I'm sure. Lucas admitted that you two had met him."

Guy politely greeted everyone while trying to gauge Georgie's new husband. Lucas had worried plenty over her sudden marriage and he was relieved to see the way that the mobster watched her. All the research that Lucas had done made it clear that the Zacchara heir had the resources to protect Georgie and Baylor, but it was her emotional welfare that her brother had really worried over.

"Which of the blood sucking vampires did what?" O'Brien asked the young man that he had visited on his trip to discuss Julian Jerome with Lucas. The older man was surprised that Georgie had learned of that since both Lucas and Guy swore him to secrecy.

"Miss Lesley Lu," he sneered. "She brings a whole new meaning to vapid waste of space and tactless bitch."

"Whoa. She must've really ticked you off."

"That's an understatement, G. I'm leaving tomorrow morning but there are a couple things that I need to discuss with you first. I also want to see the princess," he added.

"You should've stopped over as soon as you arrived in Port Charles," she chastised. "I called yesterday but you must have already been on your way."

"I was dealing with a complication that I need to speak with you about. Later," he told her when she lifted an eyebrow. "Fair warning though, that church is packed with just about everybody you need to avoid."

Georgie scowled. "I know."

Jason groaned as the Quartermaine limo pulled into the parking lot. He was relieved that only Brooklyn started their way until he spotted Dillon following his niece while glaring at Georgie. With the tense mood of Johnny and everyone else he prayed that his wild haired cousin had enough brains to keep his mouth shut. A confrontation here was the last thing that they needed.

Brooke kissed Guy's cheek in greeting before linking her arm through Georgie's while she pulled her aside. Dillon remained a couple feet away, his hands shoved into his pockets while looking uncomfortable.

"Have you spoken to Bobbie yet?"

"No. We just got arrived. Why?"

"She called the mansion and threw a fit on the phone with Monica over something. I was just curious because I heard your name mentioned."

Georgie just shrugged. "Who knows? She acts like Luke more and more as she gets older. I was trying to wait on Maxie. Have you seen her yet, Guy?"

"Inside with Mac, Frisco, and Felicia."

"Shit!" she hissed. "Why in the world did Felicia show up?"

Placing a hand on the small of her back Johnny watched as Lulu approached with Dante. Lulu observed the closeness between the two and hid a sneer. There was no way that boring Georgie Jones could satisfy Johnny. After learning that Carly was being detained for questions about Sonny's death, Lulu figured she could at least start planning to destroy Georgie's marriage. When Carly was released they would implement the plan. "Aunt Bobbie said that they're getting ready to start. Guy, she's decided to let you sit with the family." Dante winced at the condescending tone she used when addressing the man.

"I appreciate her including me but I'm joining Georgie and her group. Thanks anyway," he answered dismissively.

"Wouldn't you rather sit with people that Lucas was close to the last couple years? I mean Georgie just disappeared for years and left everyone believing that she was dead."

Clamping a hand on the younger woman's arm, Elizabeth just ignored the youngest Spencer. "Come on, Georgie. Let's go get settled."

Huffing as the large group started toward the doors Lulu rolled her eyes at Dante. "She always makes everything about her," she whined. "Come on, Dante. We can sit with Lucky, Sam, and Nik." Stalking off she never noticed the dark look that he tossed her way before finally following her. He really didn't need her attitude right now. Dante was dealing with losing a father that he had just come to accept and Lulu behaved like it was no big deal and refused to accept that Carly had murdered his father. Her unshakable belief in Carly floored the detective. The evidence was air tight.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Even sitting in the back couple pews Georgie felt as though she was on display. Sensing her unease, Johnny linked his fingers with hers. As the Father wrapped up the service the tension in the building seemed to multiply, setting all the men on edge. But it was when Sean stopped and spoke to Georgie that the thin layer of control snapped.

"You should have prevented this, Georgie," he stated in a low whisper. "Lucas no longer lives because you refused..."

Johnny and Jason rose at the same time while Logan grasped her arm to keep her from moving. "If you finish that sentence you'd better be prepared for the fallout."

Ignoring Zacchara's warning Sean shook his head. "Stop and think, Georgie. I can make it so that everyone that you care about no longer exists and all those deaths will rest solely on your conscious. If you think that Morgan and Zacchara can protect you and Baylor forever you are sadly mistaken."

Two simultaneous explosions rocked the walls around them and a cocky smile flashed over Johnny's features before Sean's head jerked toward the open doors. "I don't give second warnings, Mr. Donley. I believe Frisco should have mentioned my first warning. He reports to you after all."

As chaos erupted around them Francis and O'Brien slipped back into their positions as the head of the WSB rushed toward the parking lot. But Georgie's softly spoken words had him staggering before he cleared the doorway.

"I told you all along, Sean, that Lucas was the only child that he gave a damn about. Do you believe me now?"

As news of the deaths of Anna, Robert, and Tiffany in the first vehicle explosion filtered its way through the crowd Johnny stood back and watched the fire department arrive on scene. His arms securely around Georgie's waist as he held her from behind, he contemplated her earlier words just as the occupant of the secondary explosion that had engulfed the other vehicle was identified. The only regret he felt was that Lucky and Sam had not been in the limo with Luke when it had went up in a ball of flames.

"You did this!" Robin raged, trying to break free from the restraining grip of Mac's arms as she sobbed. "You killed my parents, Zacchara!"

With pity in her voice, Georgie sadly shook her head. "Robin, that makes absolutely no sense. I know you are upset, but don't be ridiculous. What possible reason would Johnny have to want your parents harmed?"

Maxie stepped forward from where she had been standing with Dillon and Brooke. Trying to comfort her distraught cousin, she shot Johnny and Georgie an apologetic look as Robin continued to blame Johnny. "You guys should go. She'll calm down eventually and see that she's just reaching right now."

"Mac! Aren't you going to arrest Morgan and Zacchara? You know they did this!" Lucky bellowed as several of his former police officers surrounded him while Bobbie and Lulu hung onto another while crying hysterically. "He murdered my dad!"

"Spencer, the limo Luke was in caught fire from the first explosion," Mac tried to explain patiently, but the theatrics and losing his brother and ex sister-in-law had his fuse shortened. "Not every crime in this town is connected to Morgan and Johnny."

"Dad, we're gonna go," Georgie told Mac from Johnny's embrace. She knew there was no way he was releasing her with all that was going on at the moment, especially with Sean and Frisco glowering at them. "I think it would best for everyone. Maxie, call me later. I love you both." Turning and letting Johnny guide her to the SUV with Logan on her other side, Georgie caught Jason leading Elizabeth away from the highly strung crowd.

Guy stopped the group and verified her address before telling her that he would stop in early the next morning. Looking back at the medley he sighed. Lucas had loved his family but had never been blind to their faults. He couldn't help but thinking it had been impossible to ignore them because that was all the Spencer's showed to the public.

_A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I played around with this chapter for a long time and finally had to make myself stop. If I had included everything that I wanted to, then the funeral would have lasted for probably ten chapters and I didn't want to drag it out because there is so much that still needs to be addressed. I had planned on something else happening in this chapter but it really makes more sense for it to occur later on. I hope you all enjoyed the last part. It's only the beginning of taking care of the trash!_

_Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. The support and encouragement is greatly appreciated!_


	26. Chapter 26

…_.I do not own GH or the characters….No copy write infringement intended…_

_Rated R_

Chapter Twenty-Six

Anthony watched the breaking news report for the third time. No matter how many times he watched the reporter speculate about the deaths of the two WSB agents, the wife of the head of the organization, and one very unlucky Luke Spencer he couldn't help but cackle with glee. The incompetent PCPD had no idea who would have made such a bold move on the high ranking organization. Oh he knew that Sean Donley certainly understood the message but there was no way the man could point the investigation in the correct direction without incriminating himself for what had transpired with his goddaughter. He had to give his son credit. John had stunned him by the method but it had certainly got the point across to those that were targeting his young wife and her daughter.

Hearing the scuffling of his 'guest' moving around as he woke, Anthony clapped his hands loudly. He knew a side effect of the drugs being used to keep him docile created sensitivity to noise and took pleasure at inflicting the small amount of pain. "Aww. You finally decided to grace me with your undivided attention."

Wishing he could snap the lunatics neck Diego remained silent. There was no way in hell that he would give the man the satisfaction of responding to his taunts. Anthony Zacchara was just as sadistic as Helena Cassadine in his estimations. The two could have shared a soul for how much they were alike.

"Now, now, Mr. Alcazar. You must not try my patience. After all, you wouldn't want anything to happen to that hot little number that you share a child with. Would you?"

Diego's eyes narrowed with hatred. To even hear him speak of Georgie and his daughter had him seeing red.

Shaking his head in disappointment Anthony rewound the news cast and turned the portable television so that Diego could watch the entertainment before hitting play. In the days since his men had stolen Helena's little insurance policy he'd been unable to get any type of response from the man other than dirty looks. "Pay attention. I think you'll appreciate what my son did."

As soon as he heard the names of the deceased individuals Diego's head snapped around and his dark eyes intently watched the screen. But it was the very end of the segment that had him captivated. A bystander with a camera phone had caught a picture of Georgie right as she turned away from the fiery scene before her.

Pausing the program, Anthony finally saw emotion besides loathing and hatred in the eyes he was watching closely. Amused to getting his answer thanks to his son, he smirked. "I really should send John a thank you present for getting my answer for me." Anthony pointed at a dark haired man that was close to her side. "That would be my son, Georgie's _husband. The man raising your daughter as if she was his. _Trust me, he must really care because he's made it a real challenge for me to get my hands on her."

Despite his best intentions not to respond in anyway Diego growled aloud in frustration. All thoughts of refusing to communicate with the man flew out the window at that moment. "What the hell are you planning?"

Bushy eyebrows furrowed in mock confusion. "What do you mean? I just thought you might like to see how nice Georgianna still looks after carrying twins and the hell she's endured for the last three years."

Disgusted by the never ending game Diego groaned. He should have just kept his mouth shut. The crazy old man only wanted to torture him.

Clasping his hands behind his head as he leaned back in the chair, Anthony's face lost all traces of friendliness. "I'm at an impasse you see. I need Jerome's granddaughter, your daughter. However John keeps security so tight on the child that my men would have to take the chance on harming her to get the opening they need and I need her unharmed. You, Diego, are my best chance of creating the disturbance that I need."

"I'd rather die than help you in any way get a hold of my daughter!" he spat. Fury burned in his veins.

"That's the best part!" he happily informed the pissed off man. "You don't have to do anything except for be breathing. Your reappearance will create the distraction that I need to catch John off guard."

"Never gonna happen, Zacchara! I'll walk away and never look back before I'd let you touch one hair on Baylor's head."

"Oh, I highly doubt that. You're still in love with that tasty little morsel."

Diego didn't bother to deny or confirm the statement. Instead his voice took on an edge. "And she's married to someone else."

Anthony waved his hand as if to sweep aside that statement. "And you know why. Just like you know all that she has been through. My son is infatuated with her, true, but she believed you were dead, Diego. All my research on that young woman has me convinced that she cared a great deal for you. Otherwise she would have never slept with you. Now that she has learned that you didn't strangle all those women like Mr. Spinelli let her believe I can't see her not having regrets." His eyes sparkled with undisguised pleasure. "My son isn't stupid either. John realizes that you popping back up alive could very well ruin his marriage."

Gritting his teeth, Diego itched to wrap his hands around the bastard's throat. "You're missing the point, old man. I won't be used so you can hurt _my daughter!_"

"But you already are," he responded mysteriously. "I don't need your cooperation for what I have planned."

Realizing that it was useless to engage the delusion man in conversation, Diego shifted his focus to the television screen that still contained her picture. Love, hurt, and betrayal mingled in his heart as he tried to memorize her image. He still loved Georgie, and probably always would, but so much had damage had been inflicted. While a part of him understood and admired what she had done to survive and protect their child, another part of Diego couldn't accept some of her choices. And with the darkness that enveloped him at times and the rages that came out of nowhere, he was scared to see her in person again.

Inwardly celebrating as he watched the darkness creep into the younger man's eyes, Anthony just patted himself on the back. He honestly didn't care one way or the other if Diego snapped on the woman that his son foolishly fancied himself in love with. He'd maintain status quo for now and let John take out a few more threats and then he'd make his move. If this didn't distract John and Georgianna then Anthony would just give the order to kill her. If she died then access to Baylor would be a snap. But Anthony saved that for last because once his son recovered he'd be relentless in avenging her death.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Johnny cursed under his breath. Georgie hadn't spoken a word to anyone except Baylor and to thank Epiphany since they had left the church almost six hours earlier. Standing on the stairs after reading Baylor her bedtime story he debated on what to do. She was doing her best to once again push him away. He might have blamed it on the explosions if he hadn't picked up on the small signs before they had left for the service. Thinking back on the morning Johnny traced her change back to the nightmare. She had shut down completely after he had woke her.

Feeling his presence on the stairs, Georgie couldn't help but look at him. Immediately she wished she hadn't when their eyes connected and his entire body language changed. It unnerved her how Johnny could search her face and know exactly what she was thinking. Tearing her eyes away from his, she stood while picking up her empty mug and fled from the room.

Enough was enough. Bounding down the last remaining stairs, Johnny followed her into the kitchen, knowing that giving her space now would be the worst thing he could do. In less than twenty-four hours Georgie had retreated inside herself. And with her planning on confronting Barrett and Spinelli tomorrow evening Johnny refused to allow her to go into that situation in her current mindset. The damage that Barrett could inflict would only drive the wedge deeper.

Closing the dishwasher door and starting the machine, Georgie tried her best to ignore him. Her emotions were all over the place. Letting him drag her into a conversation now had the potential to shatter the last of her defenses.

Anticipating her next move, Johnny darted in front of her when she turned to the back staircase. Encircling her left wrist as she tried to skirt around him, he kept his eyes trained on her face since she avoided looking at him. "Georgie, this isn't going to work. We are going to talk, now."

Pretending ignorance she blinked. "It's been an eventful day, Johnny. I have no clue what you are alluding to, but I'm going to bed. Bay will be up early."

"Not so fast."

Leery of the determination she could hear in his words Georgie took a step backwards and her back hit the wall behind her. Swallowing uneasily she finally lifted her eyes. "Please don't do this tonight," she pleaded when his free hand came to rest beside her head, making it so his body hovered over hers.

Loosening his hold on her wrist but still not releasing it, he refused to let this push pull continue. "Are you upset about what went down today?" he asked, starting with an easier topic for her.

"Huh? What? No! My only regret is that it overshadowed Lucas' funeral. But I'm relieved that they are gone, Johnny. I just wish it hadn't reached this point." When some of the tension drained from his body Georgie lightly touched his shoulder to reassure him. "You did what you had to, Johnny. For me and Bay. I'd never hold that against you."

"Then tell me why you can't stand to be in the same room with me." When she closed her eyes and shakily sighed, Johnny felt her pulse spike under his fingers. "Georgie, stop doing this, making yourself a mess and creating reasons in that brainy little head of yours."

"You don't understand!" she protested while twisting to get away from him, needing to put distance between them. Having him so close to her was making it difficult to think.

Hooking his fingers through the belt loops on her jeans, Johnny pressed her back into the wall while invading her space even more. "You're right, Georgie. I don't understand because you freak anytime you let your defenses down! I know you feel something for me and that it terrifies you. I just don't know why. What's so horrible about it? Why are you trying your best to keep me at an arm's length? Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you! I'm terrified for you, Johnny! Everyone that I love ends up getting hurt or dying! I'd rather keep you at a distance than lose you because it would kill me! I love you but can't stand the thought that you could die because of us!" Gasping when she realized what she had yelled at him Georgie frantically tried to shove him away from her as tears ran unnoticed down her cheeks.

"Finally," Johnny breathed as he captured her tiny hands while relief coursed through him. "I swear to you that I'm not going anywhere, Georgie! Nothing could make me walk away from what I feel for you." The fight went out of her, leaving her trembling as he gently pulled her flush to him. "I love you, Georgie, you and that incredible little girl asleep upstairs. From the second I watched you get off that elevator at GH I knew you were my other half." Dipping his head down and bringing his mouth to hers, Johnny coaxed her into a kiss that soon turned from comforting to passionate.

Every insecurity that plagued her melted away as their tongues explored and tangled. Moaning when his large, rough hands slid under her tank top and met her warm skin, Georgie knew this was right. He awakened a part of her that she'd thought long dead. Needing more, she slowly ran her hands down his back and pulled his t-shirt out and jerked it off. Her hungry gaze devoured the muscular tanned chest before he scooped her up as he nibbled on her neck while climbing the stairs.

"God, Georgie," he murmured as he placed her on her feet before shutting the bedroom behind them. Edging her toward the bed he searched her eyes but only found desire and need staring back at his own lust filled orbs. Abruptly yanking her tank top off, he licked his lips while his eyes roamed over her.

Suddenly nervous she shivered as he eased her down the bed and followed, his body covering hers. Johnny paused and framed her face with both his hands. "Georgie, look at me," he commanded huskily. Once she did as ordered, he traced the column of her neck. "Are you sure?"

Her fingers curled into his short hair as she tugged his lips down on hers. "Positive," she whispered before deepening the kiss.

Breaking away for air and trailing moist kisses down her neck, he unsnapped the front clasp of her black lace bra, exposing her breast to him. When he flicked one of her nipples before suckling gently on it while his other hand palmed and teased her other breast, Georgie whimpered and arched restlessly.

Growling he switched to the other creamy globe as his fingers unfastened her jeans and eased them down her smooth legs before she kicked them off. The building desire on her face almost had him losing the precariously thin hold on his control. His tongue and lips explored the soft skin of her abdomen before lovingly tracing the small scar from what he assumed was a C-section as he teased her until he finally reached his destination. His fingertips traced her lower lips through her damp panties. When she started at the touch and writhed under him, he lifted his hooded eyes and saw that her fingers were twisting the bedspread while her eyes were closed tightly and her breathing labored. Spreading her legs farther apart, Johnny placed a light kiss at the very center of her, causing Georgie to gasp and her hips to buck.

Taking advantage of her hip being raised, Johnny ripped the last remaining piece of clothing from her and then pinned her thighs apart before running his tongue over her before lazily making his way to her clit. His tongue flicked at the small nub while she whimpered incoherently and tried to twist away. But her taste was intoxicating and Johnny had no intention of stopping now. Slowly working two fingers into her unbelievably tight center he could tell she was close when her nails sank into his shoulders.

"Johnny, please!" she begged as his fingers thrust in and out while his skillful tongue pushed her closer to the edge.

"Relax, let go," he breathed before lightly sucking the small mound of flesh into his mouth and causing her to lose control. Quickly removing the rest of his clothes and positioning himself between her legs as she slowly recovered from the orgasm, Johnny once again fused their mouths, keeping the kiss soft while one hand resumed the ministrations that his tongue had just minutes before took great pleasure in providing. Swallowing the moan that involuntarily escaped from the beautiful woman underneath him, Johnny ran the tip of his erection along her wetness.

Georgie's eyes flew open at the sensation and he felt his breathing hitch. God she was beautiful. When she bit her lip as he worked another finger inside of her Johnny knew that he needed to slow down. Georgie was so tight and he didn't want to hurt her. "You sure?" he questioned while praying that she didn't hesitate now.

"Yes," she breathed unevenly while starting to move her hips with the rhythm his fingers set.

Unable to wait any longer Johnny slid his fingers out and caught both her wrists, pinning them to the bed while lacing his fingers with hers as he pushed forward and then pulled back only to repeat the process until the engorged head of his erection finally entered her fully. Georgie tensed and he quickly nipped at her bottom lip before his tongue tangled with hers. As she started to relax Johnny entered her fully with one smooth thrust that buried him up to the hilt inside of her. Smothering her scream he then kissed her neck while keeping his thrusts light while she adjusted to his size. "You feel so good, baby. So incredibly tight," he murmured as he traced the shell of her ear with his tongue.

Lost in the feelings that he was provoking within her, Georgie whimpered while her nails scored his hands that still held hers and her hips began to meet his thrusts as he picked up speed. "Oh, God!"

When her inner walls started to contract around him and Johnny could feel she would reach her release soon, he released her hands and watched her expression while bracing himself with his hands on the sides of her head while driving her closer. "All of you, Georgie," he reminded her as she fought to keep from falling over the looming edge without him. "Are you mine?"

Wrapping her legs around his back and causing him to groan from the change of position as he demanded everything from her, Georgie's eyes flashed open to see him watching her. "Y-yes. Johnny!" she cried as she once again shattered and lost herself.

Johnny increased the speed, gripping her hip tightly when his own release overtook him and he emptied himself inside of her as he kept up the frantic pace until he finished. Carefully rearranging them so that she was resting partially on top of him, Johnny smoothed the damp hair from her flushed face. "I love you, Georgianna Zacchara. I'll never disappear or let you go, I promise."

Content and relaxed, she traced designs over his chest while listening to his heartbeat slowly return to normal. "I love you too, Johnny."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Nik sat behind his desk and tuned out the accusations that the rest of the occupants were flinging at one another. Unlike Lucky, Lulu, and Bobbie he could care less that his former stepfather had burned to death. In a way Nik found it justified that the man had burned in death and would continue to burn in the afterlife. He kept those views himself though. His brother and sister would not appreciate his unique musings on what they considered a tragedy.

Alexis slammed her hand on the table in front of her, causing the room to go quiet. "Enough! There is no room for blame and accusations right now. Deal with that on your own time. We are here because our own plans are in danger of falling apart around us. We need to work together, just like we agreed to."

Lucky sneered. "You know as well as I do that Morgan killed my father, Alexis."

The attorney rubbed her temples in an attempt to stave off the upcoming headache. "Actually, Lucky, my money would be own John Zacchara making a statement by eliminating a good portion of the WSB. We all know that they hurt Georgie. I think Luke was just a causality caught in the crossfire. In the wrong place, you know."

"Oh please! Johnny doesn't give a damn about that uptight moral bitch. He only wants the Alcazar power." Lulu stood and paced in front of the unlit fireplace in the depressing room.

"You're wrong, Lulu. Use your eyes once in a while. Zacchara was all wrapped up in his wife today," Nik pointed out. "Not that you could blame him. Georgianna certainly matured into a sexy little number."

Gagging at the notion, she scowled at her brother. "Whatever. You are just thinking like Helena now. There is _NOTHING_ special about that Pollyanna princess."

"Except for she is rich and has power," Sam added, twisting the knife deeper in the whiny brat's ego. "And we have you to thank for half at that. You are the one that decided you just had to have Dillon and all but shoved her into Diego's open arms."

"And if you could do anything right, Diego Alcazar would've been dead long before he saved Georgie in the park and knocked her up!" Lulu shouted back.

"Stop!" Bobbie thundered. "It doesn't matter now. Georgie is aware that she is Julian's other child. Not to mention that Lucas left her his portion of the money that he inherited from his biological father. I'm the one that raised him. I should've got the money when he was murdered because he helped his simpering half-sister. I could have used that to help free Carly."

"Carly will walk away unscathed just like always," Alexis reassured the redhead. "I've never seen a person land on their feet like she does."

"Screw Carly! My FATHER is dead!" Lucky bellowed. "Even if Zacchara did it, then Jason had a part in it. They're partners and friends. I want that stone faced bastard dead, and then I want Elizabeth to learn why you should never betray your husband!"

Idly wondering if mental illness ran in the family, because he was certain that Lulu and Lucky both suffered from it, Nik caught sight of Helena and Jerry before they disappeared into another room. Excusing himself from the bickering, Nik joined the twosome in the formal sitting room. "Well?"

"It's all in place, my dear grandson. Are you certain that this is the right woman? Between the two, they are both beautiful and intelligent."

"Absolutely. I made my decision and I expect you to respect that."

Jerry interrupted before the two could start their continuous argument. "Fine. I have given our guys the orders. They will be carried out in two days. You will have to flee to your island," he warned. "With the resources they have, he'll never stop looking for her."

Unconcerned at the warning, Nik just shrugged. "As long as she is at my side, I don't care. If you pull this off, your debt will be cleared to the family."

Jerry slithered from the room. Being out from under Helena and Nikolas' control sounded like heaven. The Cassadine's made him look like a cuddly teddy bear. It was a chance that he was willing to take, but he knew that if he was caught before escaping that he would die painfully. Jerry had never underestimated an opponent and didn't intend to start now.

_Thank you for all the reviews and support! _


	27. Chapter 27

…_.I do not own GH or the characters….No copy write infringement intended…_

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Carly sat quietly in her cell, almost in a trance, plotting revenge against the woman that she blamed for being abandoned by her best friend. There was no way that Jason would have ever turned his back on her so completely unless the money grubbing whore tricked him into it. In all the years that she depended on him, not once had he ever not forgiven her for losing control and making mistakes. He always made everything right again afterwards, not washed his hands of her. But once St. Elizabeth trapped Jason he hung her, the only person that fully understood and loved him, out to dry.

With Sonny dead she had few people to depend on to help ruin the slut. Carly's eyes filled with bitter tears at the thought of her ex's death. She truly had loved Sonny in her own mixed up mind. They understood each other in a perverse way unlike anyone else. If her heart hadn't yearned for Jason all these years she and Sonny could have overcome all the obstacles that others created. Yes, she knew their relationship was unhealthy and wildly unstable, but they were both screwed up individuals that shared children. Even after marrying Jax and trying to make it work so she would have some respectability, she's never been able to fully let go of the father of her children. Sonny and she were a team with an unbreakable bond. It was ludicrous that the incompetent PCPD believed she would actually harm Sonny, let alone kill him. Didn't they realize she needed him to help get the blood sucking leech away from Jason? Sonny had been her safety net. He always came through when she needed him the most.

A change in the atmosphere of the cells caused her to jerk her head up, whipping it from side to side. Finally spotting the figure observing her from the darkness, she instantly became pissed. "What do you want? Come to gloat? Don't get too comfy with it because Jason will get me out here as soon he wises up to what a whore the muffin is!"

"Bright orange really isn't your color, Carly," he taunted smoothly, ignoring her empty words. "Honestly, I wanted you know that Jason won't be coming. He's going to let you hang, for all your past misdeeds."

The audacity of the man laughing at her made her blood pressure spike and her face turn an ugly shade of red as she stomped her foot. "Never! Jason always rescues me! I didn't even kill Sonny, you ass! And when Jason hears how you are talking to me, he'll kill you just like he did that bastard O'Brien!"

The second man stepped from the shadows and took great pleasure in way all the color drained from Carly's face and she swayed in disbelief. "Surprised to see me?" he jeered, his Irish accent driving home the fact that it was really him.

"No! You're dead! Sonny demanded that Jason kill you! You have to be dead!" Backing into the wall farthest from the bars, she pinched herself, hoping to wake up from the nightmare. "Jason never disobeyed Sonny. You have to be dead! We made him believe you were a traitor!"

"I'd almost have pity for you if you weren't such a heartless bitch, Carly. Morgan didn't kill me. Sonny's little plan didn't work. You know, the one that you helped him concoct to try and hide that Sonny was behind the attacks on Elizabeth." Johnny's green eyes gleamed in the dreary corridor. "Neither of you could add two and two and come with the right answer even if I gave you a calculator, so how in hell did you expect to accomplish killing me off?" A humorless laugh escaped from his lips. "You really should have stayed the hell away from Lizzie, made a new life with Jax and let your obsession go. Now it's too late. You decided your fate by going after her one too many times. I should have put you down like the bitch in heat that you are years ago. Saved us all from the trouble and pain that you've caused."

Choking on terror, she swallowed the lump in her throat and forced a brave sneer. "You harm me and Jason will kill you this time. He loves me."

Francis sadly shook his head. "Insanity isn't an attractive trait, Carly. Jason loves Elizabeth, the mother of his children."

"No! Damn it! He loves me!" she wailed frantically, near hysteria. "He'll come for me and then destroy whoever dared touch Sonny! We are his family!"

"God! You really are fucking stupid." O'Brien released a wicked smile that had her shrinking further back. "We killed Sonny on Jason's behalf. Just like he finally woke up to the truth about his supposed best friend, he's finally ripped the rose colored glasses off that he viewed you with. He's arranged for you to be convicted of the murder. Judge Ellsworth already accepted the payment. Don't worry too much about prison though," he warned with a smirk. "You won't last there too long. We'll make sure of that."

"Mull that over in your last days," Francis told her cheerfully.

Both men exited the jail whistling after paying off the guard and erasing their visit on the security tapes. Carly's cries for help and her sobbing was music to their ears. Now it was time to kick start their plan for the drug addled Lucky into high gear. After Johnny volleying the first shot in warning everyone what happened when they messed with those he cared about, they knew the youngest male Spencer would react rashly. No matter what the police believed, Luke had not been caught by accident in the second blast.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Elizabeth entered the mansion and smiled at Alice as she herded Cam and Jake into the den where Monica and Edward were talking quietly. Both looked up and broke into wide grins at seeing the boys.

"Well, my dear, this is quiet the welcome surprise," Edward greeted while hugging each of the boys.

"Jason's working and I thought you might enjoy some time with the kids since you didn't get a chance to visit yesterday," she explained. "I hope we're not catching you at a bad time."

"Nonsense. There is no such thing as a bad time when these two scamps are involved," Edward teased. His shrewd instincts kicking in, he rose from his position on the couch. "Would you boys like to see if Cook has any cookies made? I'm sure she'd be more than willing to find something for you young lads to munch on."

Cam grinned and took off like a shot while Jake waited on his great grandfather before leaving the room at more sedate pace. Watching the trio Monica chuckled.

"It's amazing how Jake's mannerisms mirror Jason's and Cam's yours."

Elizabeth blushed while laughing. "I know. There are times though that I feel bad for what me and my siblings must have put our parents through. Those two fight like cats and dogs but have each other's backs if an outsider attempts to pick on the other."

"That's normal, Elizabeth. I know the constant picking on one another gets old for you, but both of those boys are so well behaved. You've done a tremendous job, especially considering you did by yourself mostly until this year."

Feeling a warm glow of pride of the compliment, Elizabeth made herself comfortable in the arm chair. "I wanted to check and see how you all are handling Luke's death. I know that he and Edward fought a lot, but he was involved with Tracy for a long time." Even though she had lost all respect for the man that she'd once admired, Elizabeth still felt bad that his death would hurt others.

Monica's glow of pleasure faded and a scowl appeared. "Edward and I are fine. We do feel bad about Tiffany, Anna, and Robert but with their profession it was always a possibility. As for Luke, in a way I'm glad. Maybe now Tracy can move past this need to be involved in the Spencer's crazy life. At one point Luke and his kids weren't nearly the selfish people they turned into."

Biting her tongue to keep quiet on her opinion about the first three that Monica felt compassion for was hard. Elizabeth didn't know for certain, but she suspected that Johnny had reached his limit and retaliated. It was too much of a coincidence for to believe otherwise. "I feel like a horrible person because I don't feel anything at Luke's death," she confessed softly.

"Stop. That family put you through hell, Elizabeth. You're entitled to feel whatever emotions that you do. In the end they saw you as the person to clean up their messes. No one can fault you for not mourning." Glancing at the door to make sure the boys weren't approaching; Monica reached for the younger woman's hand and squeezed gently. "Did you and Jason tell the boys?"

"Yes, but neither really had much contact with him. Even when Lucky and I were married and getting along, Luke never spent any time with the boys. Now I'm thankful for that small favor. Cam still flinches when he hears raised voices. At least he avoided being witness to Luke's theatrics."

"I will admit that Robin shocked me with her outburst. Blaming Georgie's husband seems a bit excessive. I know that Johnny isn't exactly a model citizen, but he can't be all bad if Georgie married him."

Elizabeth winced. "I feel for Robin, I really do. But she's been slowly pushing everyone away for months now. Patrick stopped by a couple days ago. He left Robin."

"Wow. I had no idea that it was so bad with her. Now with losing Anna and Robert, I'm afraid it will only get worse." Monica shook her head. "At least she has Mac. But she better be careful about shoving Georgie away. That young woman's been through so much already. She doesn't need anything else on her plate. She's still adjusting to being home and now she's married on top of that."

A couple minutes later Edward returned with Cam and Jake and they all spent some time with Monica. It was when Elizabeth was rounding up the boys that Edward approached the topic that he had wanted to discuss with the Emily's best friend for some time.

"Elizabeth dear, I've been meaning to speak with you but it's been extremely hectic lately, especially with helping to plan the Founder's Day festivities and carnival for tomorrow."

She lifted an eyebrow and remained silent. With Edward you never knew what to expect and she was almost afraid what would come out of his mouth.

Recognizing her wariness the older man chuckled. "It's nothing bad, I promise. I know Jason will not tolerate any of my normal stunts. I learned my lesson. Anyways, I want to hire you."

Stiffening, she groaned. "I thought no stunts, Edward."

His eyebrows wrinkled in confusion before he had the decency to look contrite. "I can see where you jumped to that conclusion, but no, not for ELQ. I've seen many of your sketches over the years and Emily always spoke highly of your talent. I want to hire you to sketch Lila's portrait in charcoal. My darling wife adored you and I know you could capture her inner strength and beauty."

Moisture quickly had her blinking to keep from crying. The grumpy old man could not have paid her a better compliment if he had attempted to. Bending down and embracing a clearly surprised Edward, Elizabeth tightly hugged him before kissing his cheek. "I'd be honored. Lila was a special woman that I respected greatly. I know you must miss her terribly."

Edward ignored the stares from the rest of the room and just returned the hug. "More than you can imagine, my dear." Several minutes later he watched with Monica as the young woman and their grandchildren left after waving. "Jason finally got it right," he told his daughter-in-law with pride.

"I never thought we'd see the day, but I am so glad that we are," she agreed before linking her arm with his and helping him back inside the mansion.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Georgie shot Logan a glare before making sure that Guy and Baylor were still playing in the living room before shifting her attention back to him. "You're being unreasonable, Logan. I've known Guy since I was in high school. You don't need to stay in the house."

"I'm sure you're right, doll. But I work for your husband and he specific said that I'm to be in the house if _anyone_ besides Elizabeth stops by." And Logan could admit that after seeing Zacchara strike yesterday that there was no way in hell that he was going to give the man reason to be pissed at him. He also suspected if anything happened to Georgie or Baylor because he made a mistake that Logan would not reach an old age. Johnny's orders this morning may piss Georgie off but they would be followed.

"You're being impossible!"

"Yeah, well I like to breath, darlin."

Georgie's eyes sparkled with amusement despite her exasperation and a small smile curved her lips. "I think you are being overly dramatic," she teased. "Johnny wouldn't hurt you. Besides, I'm telling you its okay."

"Uh huh. Well you think that all you want. I swear he got more protective overnight." Catching the way her eyes dropped away from his, Logan remained silent but had to bite his tongue to keep from prodding her. Since he had been spending time with her they had developed a friendship that neither would have expected to have years ago. "The best I can do for you is to stay in another room while you two talk about whatever he needs to tell ya. I'll even try not to listen in," he added with a cocky grin.

Giving up she swatted his arm as she passed by him. She paused and felt her heart constrict at the sight of Baylor curled up on Guy's lap with her eyes starting to drift closed. From the day that he and Lucas had arrived after she called her brother nearly hysterical after her son's death, they had both been extremely close with her daughter. Georgie prayed that Baylor wouldn't lose another person she cared about and that Guy would continue to visit.

Feeling her tension growing Guy nodded his head at the seat next to him. "Let's just give her a few more minutes to fully go out and then I'll take her upstairs and we can talk. I'm sorry I was late this morning by the way. I meant to be here way before now."

"Any time you want to drop in is fine. You're family, Guy. I hope you know that."

He winked playfully, trying to lighten her suddenly dark mood. Georgie had been practically bubbling with excitement and happiness when he had first arrived, but as time stretched on he could sense her thoughts taking a darker turn. "Don't worry, G. You and the princess here aren't getting rid of me that easily."

Guy wasn't surprised when the man she had introduced as Logan followed him upstairs when he laid Baylor down in her room after she fell asleep. In fact it made him respect John Zacchara even more. Obviously he took her and Georgie's safety seriously and Guy couldn't fault him for it. Guy also wondered if yesterday's fireworks were his handy work. The wicked smirk the man had unleashed at Sean Donley had not been subtle. Back downstairs he noticed that Georgie was no longer in the living room and turned and gave the blond man a questioning look.

Logan immediately knew where to find her. Georgie tended to hate being cooped up inside. Unless the weather was bad or she was cooking or cleaning, Georgie normally spent most of her day outdoors. "Back porch," he answered the unasked question and noticed the way Guy didn't seem surprised.

Joining her on the swing, Guy studied her as he sat. The past couple days of strain was slowly fading from her face and he could see that she was happy for the first time in over three years, longer really once he thought about it. He hadn't seen the sparkle in her eyes since before her death, at least not unless she was playing with Baylor. "He'd be so relieved to see that you are finally letting yourself enjoy life again."

"I shouldn't," she responded sadly. "He isn't."

Throwing an arm over her shoulders and pulling her close, he kissed the top of her head. "I love you like you're my own sister, G. And I knew Lucas better than anyone. The last thing he'd ever want is you to blame yourself. Live life to the fullest. That is what Lucas would expect. I do too."

Sniffling a bit she nodded. "I know, but it's so hard, Guy. I can't even imagine how you are staying so strong."

"At first I was a mess," he admitted with a frown. "To be honest I lost it completely. But I let myself have a couple days to wallow and then I made myself snap out of it." He let her process his words while watching another guard appear and talk to the blond that had been visible since his arrival. It brought him back to the reason that he needed to speak to her.

"G, something happened that I want you to be aware of."

Pulling back and wiping her eyes, she almost begged him not to tell her. His easy demeanor gone, Georgie tensed. "Bad?"

"It could be," he hedged. Hating to impart the news but knowing she needed warned, Guy scrubbed his hands over his face before taking a deep breath. Stalling only made it worse. "The day before Lucas disappeared he got a phone call that upset him. When I questioned him about it he refused to tell me anything about the call. But I had heard him talking about you and Baylor. It peaked my curiosity and worried me because of the way he was acting."

Unsure where this was going, Georgie licked her lips nervously. "Do you know who it was?"

"Yes. It was the same person that he left to meet that night. I followed him because of his behavior. But once I saw who he was meeting I left. The next day Sean showed up demanding to see him," he whispered brokenly. "I really wish I could go back and not let him leave with him."

Her own tears were now making it hard to answer but she grabbed his hand, forcing him to look at her. "You d-didn't know."

"Maybe not, but I still did nothing even knowing that it was possible that Sean had found out about the meeting the night before."

"Who did he meet that caused Sean to react so violently?" she asked, her voice cracking.

He reached for hands, gripping them tight. He fully expected her to flip out on him and he knew he deserved it for keeping the secret. Guy knew how many people had betrayed her trust and faith over the years and he considered him and Lucas no better even it had been meant to protect her from the pain that this new knowledge was sure to inflict. He just prayed Georgie would give him the chance to explain. He only managed to get out the name before she decked him and he landed on his ass. Hearing the guards rapidly approaching he just bowed his head as Logan grabbed her from behind as she started to sink to her knees, sobbing so hard that she couldn't remain standing. Taking the threat from Logan not to move or he'd shoot him serious, Guy watched as he pulled out his phone and dialed while trying to calm a hysterical Georgie.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hidden in an alley and muttering to himself, Lucky watched as Zacchara left the building in a hurry. _You're next_, he thought with a smile. But first he was going to rid the earth of Jason Morgan once and for all. After that he'd kill his brat and the one on the way. Elizabeth was going to pay for everything that she'd put him through. No one fucked with Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr. and walked away from it.

Perking up when the door opened again an evil laugh echoed through the alley. Watching as the man that ruined his life dropped to the ground and the guards quickly surrounded him, Lucky popped another handful pills in his mouth and ducked out of his hiding spot. Reaching his car three blocks away, he tossed the gun on the passenger seat before pulling away from the curb. _Honey, I'm coming home!_ he chanted over and over as he sped toward Elizabeth's house.

_A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful comments. I love hearing what you are thinking! It helps keep me motivated._


	28. Chapter 28

…_.I do not own GH or the characters….No copy write infringement intended…_

**A/N:** this chapter starts before the ending of 27. I needed to include some of this conversation. Just didn't want you all to think I was rambling for no reason. LOL.-Hope you enjoy the update! Thanks for all the reviews! I LOVE them!

Please ignore any errors in editing. I promised an update to a friend and haven't been asleep yet. I did read it to check but I can't promise anything!

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Jason listened halfheartedly as Johnny argued with his uncle on the phone. While he agreed that Georgie would probably not be comfortable staying at Rudy's house he could see the older man's point too. The Zacchara's deep connections in organized crime started in Italy and Rudy worried that nephew's new family may be targeted during their trip. The older man's estate provided the best way of preventing any trouble while Johnny was completing the business transactions.

Finally ending the call, Johnny rubbed the back of his neck and muttered to himself, still in Italian. Catching Jason's snort he looked up questioningly.

"He isn't the only stubborn one, John. Are you sure the hotel will be safe for Georgie and Baylor while you are busy with Rudy?"

An arrogant grin met the question. "Considering that I own the hotel, I'd guarantee it. But I'm not ignorant like Rudy seems to think. I'm not leaving Georgie and Baylor unprotected while I take care of the contracts. I've already informed Logan, Wilson, and Milo that they will be accompanying us on the trip." Taking a drink of his water, Johnny leaned back in the chair. "You sure that you, Elizabeth, and the boys don't want to join us? I know how much she loves it there."

"Not this trip. I'm going to use the time that you are gone to finalize my plans for Spencer and Sam. You and Georgie could always stay at our villa. It's only a three our drive from your uncle's."

"I appreciate it, but no thanks. Georgie isn't looking forward to this trip and we both can guess why."

Understanding dawned in Jason's eyes and he cursed. "That is why you aren't staying at your mother's place that you took control of after Anthony was locked up the first time. I wondered. I know you love it."

"Exactly. She won't share details of what went on there, but I highly doubt the hotel will bring up bad memories where the estates could trigger some." Scanning the newspaper lying on the desk in front of him, Johnny couldn't help but take great pleasure in knowing that two of the main players in destroying Georgie's life no longer lived. Even with their trip in just a few days, Johnny had already made arrangements for the next group of people.

"Earth to Zacchara!" Jason called with amusement obvious in his voice. It hadn't escaped his notice that Johnny seemed preoccupied. The younger man also appeared more relaxed than he'd been since they had become partners. Jason smirked when he finally saw him snap out of his own thoughts. "Have you heard a word I said?"

"Nope," he admitted with a shrug.

"I asked if Georgie planned on taking Baylor to the picnic and carnival in the park tomorrow. We're taking the boys and I thought she might enjoy it."

"She hasn't mentioned it but she's been distracted."

"Is she still insisting on talking to Barrett and Spinelli tonight?" he asked grimly.

"Unfortunately. I know she needs to face them for the closure and her own piece of mind but I really wish she wasn't so stubborn at times. Barrett is completely freaking nuts. Then when you add in the guilt she's going to feel because of Maxie, it's just a fucking mess."

"They're getting exactly what they deserve. Cooper Barrett should thank you for your insistence on not just making him disappear. After what he did to my sister, I just want him to suffer."

Johnny felt for him. The man who rarely showed emotion unless it was related to Elizabeth had nearly fallen apart when his sister had been strangled. Johnny still remembered the agony that he had glimpsed in Jason's eyes the night of the Ball when he'd broke the news to Elizabeth in the barn. That had been the first time Johnny had ever saw any indication that Jason wasn't just the stone cold killer that his reputation stated. "I know, Jason, and as much I'd love for you to just be able to annihilate him, I won't let Baylor grow believing her biological father was the TMK now that we know the truth." His dark eyes swung up to meet Jason's. "Any luck on locating where Cassadine might have moved Diego to?"

"No. And I still can't decide why the bitch has kept him alive all these years or why she even has him." Jason stopped and glanced up at the grumbling. "You still think he could be a danger to them after learning that he was innocent? Or are you just worried about Georgie seeing him again?"

"A little of both," Johnny all but spat. "But some things that I've heard just don't add up. And even if he wasn't before, after three years of confinement and being told God knows what, I want Diego found before they use him for whatever they have in mind. If he's a danger to Georgie or Bay, then I'll do what I have to."

"She may not forgive you for that," Jason warned. "Diego and Georgie's friendship goes way back, John."

"If he's a threat and we find him before Cassadine can use him for whatever, Georgie will never know. Don't give me that look! If he's not an issue to their safety than I'm not going to kill him, Jason." Shaking his head at the blatant disbelief on Jason's face, he flipped him off as his cell rang. Seeing Logan's name Johnny hit talk. "Zacchara."

"Get home, now! I don't know what that ass said to her, but Georgie…"

"I can hear her," Johnny interrupted as he stood. "Keep him there!" he ordered before growling as he rounded the desk after hanging up. "I got to go."

"Georgie?"

"Hysterical in the background. I could barely hear Hayes because of her crying." He jerked away from Jason when he laid hand on his shoulder. "I'm leaving."

"I know. I just wanted to say that you need to watch your back, John. You took out a couple high ranking government agents yesterday. Sean will make a move soon," he warned.

Johnny jerked open the office door before turning an emotionless face back to him. "I'm prepared for that. I hope the bastard does because I'm done playing around. The Scorpio's were just a statement. Now I got to go. I'll catch up with you after I make sure that Georgie is okay."

Francis entered the office and handed him a coffee cup. "O'Brien called. He took Liz and the boys to the park. Marco and Cody joined him," he added before Jason could open his mouth. "Carly's getting close to that fitted jacket that she so richly deserves. She almost pissed her pants at seeing Johnny this morning."

Chuckling, Jason tossed him a couple files. "That is everything that was on Spinelli's computer. I need you to go through it and see if you can decipher any reason that he turned on Georgie like he did. It's all gibberish to me. The second is information on Sam. O'Brien and I were planning on using Sonny to help take her out, but the families ruined that when they stepped in and we changed tactics."

"Why not just make her vanish?" Francis asked with an edge in his deep voice. "You've done it before and evaded jail time. Jason, that bitch isn't going to stop coming after Liz. Stop trying to find an easy way to get her in custody and make up for your mistakes. You and Sonny created this mess by always protecting her, just like you did with Carly. Man up and take responsibility."

Taken back by the anger radiating from his old friend, Jason blinked. There wasn't many people who dared talk to him in such a manner, but he understood Francis' position. "You think I haven't thought of everything you just said? I have, so much that I hate myself at times, Francis. You know as well as I do that if her body turns up I will be the first suspect."

"Then make it so no half plastic body ever turns up. Excuses, Jason. You are one of the most feared men on the eastern seaboard except by skanks that you've let continuously hurt Liz. Not all women are innocent and need protected. Zacchara went after Anna Devane like he would any other problem. Do you look at him differently for that?"

"No. Anna hurt Georgie."

"And Sam hurt Elizabeth and Jake," Francis pointed out. "Either you kill the bitch or O'Brien and I will. But I will never respect you the same way if we have to come up with the plan and carry it out. She's a threat, Jason. It doesn't matter that she doesn't have a dick."

Chocking on his coffee, he glared at his friend who just shrugged. "Okay, I get your point. I guess I just still feel guilt over Manny targeting her."

Francis just snorted, unconcerned. "Sam McCall knew the danger associated with your life. I just wish Manny had succeeded in ridding us of the tramp."

Frustrated because he knew that Francis was right and that he bought her lines and acts for so long, Jason pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled heavily. "I fucked up, I know that. Do you think I don't regret what I allowed the others to get by with? Because I do. I never meant to hurt Elizabeth but that's all I did by letting her and Carly get by with all they did."

"Then handle it," Francis told him firmly. "I promised to meet Liz and the boys at the park. Are you coming?"

Looking at the paperwork on his desk, Jason stood. He could always catch up tomorrow or later tonight. He knew it was going to be a long night while he waited on word from Johnny that his sister's killer was taken care of. He had wrestled with the decision to let Zacchara handle it but in the end he relented. Georgie was still alive, still suffering because of his actions, so Jason had reluctantly agreed with Johnny's plan. Shoving away from his chair, he stood. "Yeah. I think spending some time with my family might be exactly what I need."

Max and Milo joined the two as they walked through the coffee shop. The brothers' argument had Jason tuning them out as they exited the shop and turned toward the parking lot. Hearing the gunshot and then feeling the burning sensation, Jason dropped instantly to the ground as all three of his men immediately surrounded him with their guns out and scanning the area for the threat.

"Fuck! Jason, how bad is it?" Francis demanded while motioning for Max and Milo to search the perimeter.

Hissing as pain seared through his left arm, he growled. "Through and through right above the elbow." Climbing to his feet with Francis' help, his eyes were lethal blue orbs of ice. "Call O'Brien now! I want Elizabeth and the boys taken to the Quatermaine's until we figure which fucking asshole just shot me. Tell him to explain that I am fine and to keep her there." Pulling out his own phone he hit the speed dial and barked at Diane to meet him at GH.

"What about Zacchara?"

"Call him, but tell him to stay with Georgie and Baylor. Until we find out who was behind this Georgie, Elizabeth, and all the kids need to be protected." Gingerly applying pressure to the bullet wound he groaned when the sirens approached. "Tell OB to keep Elizabeth away from the house until we are sure this is under control. Edward had security measures installed when Elizabeth I got back together at my request for just this type of situation." Going silent when Mac approached he saw the police commissioner's eyes roaming around. "Georgie wasn't here, Mac. She's at home with John. Can we do this at GH while I get checked out? Diane is on her way there."

The mobster's efficiency never ceased to amaze Mac. But at the hardness on his face, he nodded. He knew Morgan wanted to get to his family and make sure this wasn't a diversion. It sickened the commissioner to actually be in the same position. He wanted nothing more than to see Georgie and make sure she was safe as well. The fact that she married Jason's business partner was giving him an ulcer.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Johnny immediately read the misery in Guy's eyes when he stalked through the back gate. Wilson stood next to the man with an unhappy expression that did nothing to reassure him or control his growing anger. Not hearing any sounds from inside the house Johnny assumed that Logan must have been able to calm Georgie somewhat. Zeroing in on the man that was now looking at the patio floor, Johnny gave Wilson a telling look that had him backing far enough away that he was close but not able to hear what was being said.

"What the hell did you say to her?" he growled while part of him noted the swelling on the right side of the man's face. Wondering which man had hit him, he itched to do the same.

For the first time Guy wondered if Lucas' request was going to get him killed. The murderous rage in the inky black eyes had him shifting nervously. "I never meant to hurt her."

His hand shot out and his fingers clenched into the material of his shirt before jerking him to his feet. "I don't know or trust you, but I do know that _Georgie_ _did_. Stop fucking around and tell me what happened, Guy. Because yesterday is only a small example of what I can do."

Swallowing fearfully he nodded and slumped back on the swing when he was released roughly. "Lucas kept something from her and I t-told her the truth."

Johnny stepped back, knowing exactly what Guy was referring to. The possibility had been there all along. "Lucas lied to her about Julian Jerome being dead," he stated flatly. "As did you. Why?"

"How did you know? No one but Lucas and I were even aware that he was alive."

"Really? Then why in the hell would the WSB torture Georgie for years in hopes of drawing him out? Murder Lucas to make a point?" he sneered in disgust. "More importantly, why did her brother not warn her? And how could her father not step forward to protect her?"

Shame and fear had him ready to throw up as his stomach churned. Fighting against the urge, Guy buried his head in his hands. "Lucas never wanted Georgie to know. He knew that Julian would not come forward to protect her and so many people that she considered family had hurt her already. He feared that learning her father was alive would drive her over the edge."

Pacing to keep from exploding, Johnny let the words sink in. "So you gave her the nudge to send her spiraling? I repeat. Why? Why now?"

"Julian fought with Lucas the day before Sean showed up and demanded that he come with him." Seeing he had caught Johnny's attention, Guy hurriedly continued. "He had just heard she had married you. He was angry that Georgie once again was connected to the life that he wanted his children to have no part of. When Lucas refused to try and convince her to leave you, they fought."

"Let me get this straight." Johnny's voice was deceptively calm but inside fury consumed him. "Georgie's father was pissed because she married me. Even though she would probably be dead and so would Baylor if Morgan and I had not stepped in to help her because he sure the fuck hasn't lifted a goddamn finger to protect his daughter. Why is that, Guy? And don't you dare tell me you don't know. I won't believe that Lucas never explained it to you."

"Because of Diego Alcazar. He refused to help her because she had been involved with him."

"So Diego should have let Anna and Frisco take her from the park?" Johnny was astonished. As screwed up as his father was, even he would protect John from outside threats while plotting to kill John himself.

"No, his refusal was based on her actions from before incident. I don't know how much you know about Georgie's past," he answered unsure if he was getting ready to make this more difficult for his friend.

"I know she had a relationship with Diego after she divorced Dillon when he knocked Lulu up."

"Relationship is the wrong word," he corrected hesitantly. "They had a friendship, a strong one. But that's beside the point. That connection to the Alcazar family is why Julian wouldn't help her. Why, I honestly don't know. But Julian insisted that Lucas needed to get her away from you and he refused. For some reason it worries him that she is married to you."

"It should," he muttered to himself. Narrowing his eyes, Johnny looked at the house while considering his options. "In my opinion you are just as much at fault for not telling her sooner. Georgie had a right to know everything, Guy. She lost her son and almost her daughter, not to mention her own life. I could kill you right here and not think twice about it or have a shred of remorse but Georgie would. If I find out that you know anything else and didn't tell me, you _will_ die and she won't be able to save you." He watched dispassionately as the other man paled. "You want to add anything else before you go back to Tennessee?"

"We just wanted to spare her the pain that knowing he let her go through all that she did. It was a mistake, I know that, but Georgie was alone and Lucas worried how she would react. She almost killed herself once before and he was scared she would do it again" Guy closed his mouth when Johnny clenched his fists.

"She was alone, Guy, with no one to help her. This is so much bigger than you even understand. And I don't buy that her father let her go through this hell just because of Diego Alcazar." Waving Wilson forward, his eyes narrowed dangerously at the man still looking terrified. "Do not contact Georgie. If she decides she wants to speak to you, Georgie will contact you. Unless that happens, you are to stay the hell away or I will make sure that you do. Understand?" He watched as the man was led from the yard while processing everything that he'd just learned.

He found Logan upstairs leaning against the wall with his brows drawn together in concern. Georgie was nowhere in sight until he looked in their open bedroom and saw her curled up on the bed.

"She hasn't said a word except for to tell me to get away," Logan told him softly. "I think her hand might be broken but she won't let me examine it," he added before Johnny could pass him.

"What happened to her hand?"

"She punched him," Logan informed him with a lightening quick grin. "I gotta tell ya, she's got one hell of a right hook."

Trying to get a hold on his anger, he couldn't help but shake his head at that piece of information. "Can you stay inside and entertain Baylor if she gets up before Georgie or I come back down?"

"Not a problem." Logan started for the stairs and the paused before looking back. "Should I cancel the plans for tonight?"

"No. If she doesn't feel up to it then we'll go ahead as planned. I'm done screwing around. This shit is going to end." Closing and locking the door without waiting for a response, Johnny approached the bed not knowing what to expect from her but prepared for the worst. Even with her back to him he could tell that she was awake. "Georgie?"

"Go away, Johnny."

"Sorry, but that isn't an option." Joining her on the bed and gathering her into his arms, he ignored the way that she tensed. "Talk to me," he prodded.

"I'm not a child. I don't need you to babysit me. Go away."

Refusing to give in her to attempt to start a fight he flipped her onto her back, refusing to let her roll away. He tenderly checked her hand and was relieved that there was only mild swelling and appeared to be pain free. Her eyes blazed with a fire that left him mesmerized. Johnny had expected her to still be upset and tearful, but instead she looked ready to kill someone. He had a feeling that if her brother had been alive that he would have seriously regretted his decision because her temper was close to exploding.

"Can't you just leave me alone for five damn minutes, John? Or are you incapable of doing as I asked?"

"You want to scream and yell, go ahead. But I'm not leaving you alone right now."

"GET OUT!" she yelled while moving away to stand up.

His arm snaked around her waist and roughly pulled her right back to the same position. Using enough pressure to pin her wrists beside her head but not enough to hurt her, he kept her from shoving at him while looking down at her. "You're pissed and you should be. Hurl insults all you want, I don't care. But one thing I won't let you do is hurt yourself by throwing a fit, Georgie."

"Why do you care?" she demanded harshly.

"I care because I love you," he answered simply while holding her volatile eyes with his.

"You won't before it's over with," she whispered as her voice trembled.

"You're not leaving." When her eyes widened he knew his instincts had been right. For years when things got tough she'd fled and fleeing was her way of protecting herself. He realized that and was prepared for her to try to leave, had been since they'd married. But it still wasn't going to happen, not this time.

"You can't stop me if I decide I want to leave, Johnny."

"Wanna bet?" he shot back with determination coating his voice. "If you think you are walking out that door downstairs you've lost your mind. If you're so pissed that you can't think straight, no problem because I can. I won't let you hurt yourself by making it easy on everyone to come after you. God, Georgie! After yesterday Sean will not to hesitate to kill you. Not to mention Jerry, Helena, and my father are still out there as well." Her eyelids fluttered closed and he released the breath he had been holding. "I can handle your father and anyone else that's stupid enough to cross my path. Don't you ever even think about trying to protect me by painting yourself a target."

"He hates me," she whimpered as her breathing hitched her anger gave away.

Scooping her unresisting body up and pulling her close as possible, he kissed her neck. "Georgie, you've made it twenty-four years without his presence in your life. Forget about Julian Jerome. He doesn't deserve to have you or Baylor in his life. You just focus on Bay and let me deal with everything else. Okay?"

"I don't want you hurt because of me."

There it was. The reason she was so angry and lashing out. "I won't be."

Her next words were cut off by his phone ringing. Recognizing the special ringtone he cursed its timing before pulling it out and answering. As he listened his body went rigid as he sat up.

Concerned, she sat up and touched his forearm after he hung up. "What happened?"

"We need to go to Elizabeth. She's at the Quartermaine's. Jason was shot. He's okay," he quickly added when she gasped and paled. "But the guys aren't sure who took the shot. I can go alone if you'd rather stay with Bay."

Georgie shook her head and reached for his hand. "No. Elizabeth will be beside herself even if it wasn't bad. I'm coming. Just let me get Bay."

Watching as she slid on her flip flops and grabbed her bag, Johnny let his mind drift through the list of suspects who would be stupid enough to take a shot at Jason that had been so poorly planned and executed. Three names topped the list and he quickly sent the texts out to the men to have them tracking the individuals. One way or another this was going to end and soon. Elizabeth needed peace for her pregnancy to go smoothly and Johnny knew Georgie was barely hanging on after this last unexpected blow.


	29. Chapter 29

…_.I do not own GH or the characters…..No copy write infringement intended….._

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Elizabeth sat in the rose garden with Georgie on a small concrete bench. The tension in the house had skyrocketed once Johnny had escorted her young friend in the sitting room and she'd wanted to get her away from the dark glares that Tracy and Lulu had been casting her way. She'd also caught the way Dillon watched Baylor with narrowed eyes. When Johnny joined O'Brien and Marco out front, Elizabeth suggested that they escape the less than welcoming members of the house. Now listening as Cam, Jake, and Baylor played in the expansive garden, Elizabeth tried to focus on anything to distract her from the worry eating at her.

Almost as if reading her mind, Georgie hugged her. "Johnny swore it was not bad. Jason's tough, Elizabeth, you know that."

"I do, but God, he was shot and they have no idea by whom." Torturing her lower lip with her teeth, she blinked back the moisture gathering. So far the boys had no clue that Jason had been injured and she wanted to keep it that way.

"They'll keep looking until they do. You're always telling me to trust them, now you need to follow your own advice," she admonished lightly. "Kelly's gonna hit the roof if your blood pressure goes back up."

Unconsciously resting her hands over her abdomen, she decided to follow Georgie's suggestion, knowing the woman would regret making it. "Okay, then you can tell me how things are going with Johnny and you. We haven't really talked that much in private for several days."

Georgie blushed and averted her eyes. "Good."

"Uh huh, spill!" she ordered after catching the reaction.

"You don't want to hear about us," she protested weakly. "Not with Jason being hurt and all."

Elizabeth grinned. "I knew it!"

Georgie shot a look in the direction of Logan and the kids. "Stop before I never hear the end of this," she hissed in embarrassment.

She grabbed her hand suddenly, causing Georgie's eyes to rise in surprise. Elizabeth read the conflicting emotions and wished she could say that she had not expected Georgie's turmoil, but in truth she had. Too much was still unsettled in the younger woman's life not to have doubts and insecurities haunting her ever decision. "Just be happy, Georgie. Don't look back years from now with regrets because you let guilt override what you need to be happy."

"I'm trying," she whispered. "What I feel when I'm with Johnny is unlike anything I've ever felt. It's like I am just consumed by him no matter how much I try to fight it. Love scares me. Only thing that it's ever resulted in is heartache and pain. But I do love him, Liz. I tried not to and I couldn't stop myself. But at the same time I'm terrified that my feelings for Diego will resurface when I see him face to face. Especially now that I know he didn't kill Leticia and Emily."

"You'll have to face that when it happens. But you also can't live life with 'what if's' looming over you." Elizabeth grimaced before adding, "There's a chance that you might not see Diego again. The guys haven't located him no matter how much they search. And if he truly cared about you, he wouldn't fault you for falling for John. People change and it's been almost three years, Georgie." When she shivered at those last few comments Elizabeth blinked at the way she bit her lip and apprehension briefly crossed her face. "What?"

"Nothing," she quickly denied.

"I don't buy you're afraid of nothing."

"Elizabeth."

Jumping from the bench and throwing herself into Jason's open arm, Elizabeth placed an enthusiastic kiss on his lips before scanning him for any injuries besides the other arm. Finding nothing she sagged in relief. "I was so worried!"

Pulling her as close as possible before squeezing her side lightly, Jason just held her. "It's going to take more than some sloppy handiwork to get me away from you and the boys. I'll be good as new before you know it."

Watching the other couple drawl strength and comfort from one another Georgie startled when a hand touched her shoulder. Turning, she released a groan. "Did you need something, Lulu?"

Careful to keep her face friendly even if she felt anything but, Lulu leaned closer so her voice didn't travel. "Enjoying your time as Johnny's wife? If you hadn't slept with that monster and given birth to his brat, you never would've stood a chance of snagging a man like him. Are you so desperate that his using you for control of the Alcazar property doesn't bother you?"

Counting to twenty, she prayed for restraint. "Go away. I don't give a damn what you think you know, Lulu."

"You were never even on his radar when he arrived in PC years ago. That was me," she pointed out gleefully.

A slow grin curled her lips and Georgie laughed. "Yeah, well we all make mistakes, Lulu. Funny thing is, most people learn from theirs. Can you say the same?"

"Like you haven't screwed up?" she fired back indigently. "Your daughter's father is a serial killer, Georgie. So much for sweet and perfect, huh." Stepping backwards as the brunette stood, Lulu watched her face morph from anger to something she couldn't place.

"Wow, Lulu, you got me," she mocked in a sugary sweet voice. "I'm a horrible person. But if you want to talk about children and their fathers, lets. I seem to recall that your father is a rapist as well as a criminal that abandon his children at every single opportunity that he got, or you at least. He did stick around when Lucky was younger, so maybe it was just your arrival that made it impossible for Luke to play daddy dearest. Oh, and let's not forget that you have no right to judge what I've done. Maybe if you hadn't aborted your own child because it was an inconvenience I might actually listen to your complaints. But all you did was find the fastest way to get rid of the unwanted responsibility, which was your choice. One I supported you through even though all you did back then was hurt me. But hey, that was me, sweet Georgie the doormat that everyone walked all over. Then you had the wonderful experience of being babied because you faced a horrific decision. Well guess what, Lulu, you don't know shit about me or Baylor and why I did what I did. Focus on your own sad little existence and stay the hell away from me because I won't tolerate your shit another time around. My days of letting people walk all over me are long gone."

"You fucking whore!" Lulu screamed, incensed at the hard truths being flung at her. Swinging her arm back and going to slap the woman that she'd always hated, she relished the chance to knock the bitch down a peg or two.

O'Brien grabbed Johnny when he started toward them and shook his head from where they had witnessed the confrontation hidden in the foliage. "Trust me. Georgie's more than capable of dealing with her."

Georgie let the slap land on her cheek before grasping the same hand and twisting the wrist, taking satisfaction at the cracking sound right as Lulu collapsed to her knees and cradled her wrist while loudly crying. "I warned you," was all she said before turning and disappearing down one of the paths in the garden.

"Oh my God," Elizabeth breathed before reluctantly moving over to help the squalling blond.

Jason's impressed eyes rose to lock on dancing green ones as he moved over to where O'Brien stood looking proud and Zacchara wore a shocked expression. "When you said that she was a fast study at defensive maneuvers I have to admit that I didn't expect her to be so good."

He chuckled. "Georgie's a fast study and had a great teacher. But after seeing the medical history that Sarah had because she was her POA when she stayed with us, it's understandable that she wanted to learn all she could."

"What medical history?" Johnny demanded as his head jerked around. Seeing the man hesitate, he narrowed his eyes. "I want those damn records."

"Georgie…"

"I'll deal with my wife, O'Brien. You just get those damn records."

Jason scowled at his friend as they watched Johnny take the same path that Georgie had. Tuning out Tracy's screaming as she came out to investigate the noise, he pinched his nose. "Do you have any idea how he's going to go off the rails, OB? Why did you open your mouth?"

He shrugged. "We'll keep him from crossing the line but he needs to know. Georgie sure as hell wasn't going to tell him. And if it was Lizzie you'd be frothing at the mouth if I knew and never told you." He glanced back at the entertaining scene of Lulu pathetically crying and blaming Georgie with a story completely devoid of any actual events that occurred. "You should get Liz away from the little slut. I think she's gonna smack her around next if she keeps running her mouth."

Hearing the vile comments about Baylor and Georgie rolling off Lulu's forked tongue, Jason wished he could just put them all out of their misery. Approaching and taking Elizabeth's elbow, he tugged her to him and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Let's get the boys and go home."

Wetting her lips, her eyes traveled over him before she nodded. "I'm game," she whispered with in a throaty tone that had him smirking.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Francis watched the moron shake some more pills out the bottle while darting glances at the empty house. If he believed that Elizabeth would have been left at the house after an attempt on Jason, Lucky really was stupider than Francis had previously thought, and that was quite a feat. He knew Jason was dying to take the loser out, but his own finger was itching to end his life as well. The only thing that stopped Francis from killing Spencer was he understood that Jason had to be the one to carry it out. With him now jointly running the organization with Zacchara, normally the task would be handed off. But the past prevented the natural chain of things from running its course.

Motioning for Cody with a flick of his hand, the two emerged from their hidden spots, letting the condemned man become aware of their presence.

Cody enjoyed the sight of the car erratically pulling away from the curb. "Are you sure he's not the one with brain damage? Sitting right out in the open and thinking he could just waltz up to Elizabeth. He must have a death wish."

"A wish that is going to be granted within a day or two."

"You want him picked up?" Cody asked, willing Francis to say yes. The escalating level of boldness concerned the guard. At home or in a confined area, there was no way that Lucky would get close to Elizabeth. But the former military man feared that a public venue could allow him to get a shot off like he'd done today at the office.

"Yes. Take Max with you and then take him to the abandoned warehouse that was Alcazar's."

"And Sam? Do you want her as well?"

Battling back his own feelings, Francis shook his head. "Not yet. Morgan is going to take care of the problem he created all by himself. We only step in if he doesn't or she gets close to Lizbits."

Cody arched a brow. "And if Morgan doesn't do it?"

Francis inhaled deeply. "He will because if he doesn't I am going to murder him instead. But in all honesty, Jason will do what needs to be done. He knows he owes it to Liz to eradicate all the past mistakes. I'd almost bet that after her next verbal attack the order will be given."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Finding her Baylor's bedroom with her eyes half closed as she rocked the slumbering child, Johnny squatted down in front her. When her eyes fully opened he felt his body reacting to the softness of the liquid brown pools. The way she never allowed whatever was going on to intrude on the time she spent with Baylor was one of things that he admired most about her. While she was right in a way, that the naïve young girl he remembered from before didn't exist with most people, it was those softer qualities that she displayed with her daughter that made her a wonderful mother. She had been fuming when he finally tracked her down at the Quartermaine's after Lulu's stunt, but as soon as they collect Baylor her anger had been pushed back and she slid into mommy mode.

"Let me put her down," he whispered before sliding his arms around the small child and lifting her.

Georgie allowed him to guide her to their bedroom after making sure that Baylor stayed asleep.

He wanted to bring up the scene from the garden but didn't want her to think that he and O'Brien had been eavesdropping on the conversation that had quickly spiraled out of control when Lulu pushed all the right buttons. Instead he skimmed his fingertips over the faint bruise forming on her cheek. "You really shouldn't have allowed her hand to even connect."

"I wanted to be able to do what I did without the tramp being able to press charges for assault," she confessed. "This way Mac won't have to charge me."

"You thought that out before she even slapped you?" he asked in awe at her quick processing.

"Johnny, I've waited years to take a shot at Lulu. I know you two had a relationship before, but she's made my life miserable every chance she got."

"Trust me, once I saw the real her I kicked myself for ever getting involved with her." Slowly edging her backwards, Johnny kept his eyes on hers as she watched him warily. As her back connected with the wall he dipped his head and brushed his lips to hers before straightening back up. "I haven't forgot what we were discussing when we got the call about Jason. I need to you to promise me that you aren't going to take off when things get rough, Georgie."

"Johnny."

"Georgie," he simply stated while his hands splayed her waist.

Fire leapt into her eyes but she nodded.

"Uh uh. Not good enough. Say it."

"Johnny, don't start getting all controlling. It won't fly with me."

"Good because I'm not trying to control you. What I am doing is trying to make you see that we can face whatever happens _together_, Georgie. I'm not trying to fight with you or piss you off. You know what I want, and I thought you wanted the same."

Letting out a shuddering breath, Georgie wound her arms around his neck and pulled him back down to her. "I do, Johnny, or I would have never slept with you. I meant it when I said I love you."

He could hear the emotions in words, the conviction as well as the fear. Nothing he could say would convince her that not everything good had to end in tragedy so instead of attempting the impossible, Johnny accepted that only time would change her views.

"I won't take off as long as you are here," she added after a pause.

Not missing the out she gave herself in that promise he figured it was the best he'd get from her. Encouraging her to lean on him, Johnny ran a hand up and down her back when she complied. Wanting nothing more than to lock the world out and spend the night focused on her, he pulled back after a couple minutes because the urge to exactly that was tempting. "Are you up for tonight? Or would you rather stay here?"

"I need to hear what they have to say."

"Barrett is gonna play on your love for Maxie," he warned, already having heard some of the convoluted thought process of the man. "He's way more manipulative than I would've guessed, Georgie."

Moving around him, she dejectedly sat on the bed. "How are we going to make this okay for Maxie, Johnny? She's pregnant and can't deal with stress well."

"We support her in any way that we can. That's all we can do."

"Please tell me that you didn't ask Logan to be there?"

"No, but he insisted. I think he needs the closure just like you do, Georgie. But he'll be the one bringing you back home tonight," he added, making it clear that he had no intention of letting him be there for Cooper and Spinelli's final moments. "You leave when I say, okay?"

Accepting his hand, she allowed him to pull her up and nodded. "I will."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Staring at the wall while flashes of Emily throughout the years ran on a loop in his mind, Jason clenched his hands. In compromise of him staying away, O'Brien had left to meet Johnny at the safe house. Still he yearned to be there but the guys were correct. There was no way that he wouldn't screw up the plan for how to dispose of Barrett and reveal his identity as the TMK. All he wanted to do was inflict the same terror and pain on Cooper as he'd done to Emily.

As if that wasn't enough to disrupt his sleep, Jason now had to worry about Spencer in the midst of a meltdown. Cody reported only an hour before that the man had went underground before him and Marco had been able to locate the sniveling coward. Jason could handle the moron if he was stupid enough to approach his vicinity again, but the troubling factor was Elizabeth and the boys. It didn't take a mind reader to predict how well keeping them housebound would go over, and it wasn't fair that they were basically imprisoned because of Lucky's mental instability. Heightened security for both his family and Johnny's at the same time brought about the problem of trusted men being overworked. Rubbing his temple, he released a ragged breath.

Hearing her light movement down the hallway, Jason felt his pulse spike at the vision she made when she stepped into sight. The tiny camisole and matching lacey boy shorts may not have been intended for use as seductive lingerie but it certainly qualified on her sleepy form.

Elizabeth rubbed her eyes to clear them. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I couldn't sleep so I got up, not wanting to wake you."

"You want to talk about whatever is on your mind?" she offered while starting to sit on the cushion beside him.

Guiding her to his lap instead, Jason nuzzled her neck. "Not really." His hand fisted in her hair as he positioned her head at an angle and trailed moist kisses along her exposed collarbone.

Swinging around so that she straddled his legs, Elizabeth looked at him before swiping her tongue along her bottom lip and was rewarded when he groaned. "I take it you have something else in mind?" she breathed while carefully leaning over to place her lips on his sculpted chest, avoiding his wounded arm. Feeling him hardening beneath her, she rocked forward creating a delicious friction between their aroused bodies that had her insides clenching in anticipation. When his fingers shoved her panties to the side and brushed against her a low sultry moan tumbled forth.

Using his good arm, Jason lifted her up and freed his erection from his jeans and kicked them off before his hips collided with hers as his cock filled her without warning. Growling deep in his throat as her slick warmth surrounded him, his fingers dug into her shapely hip, urging her to meet the pace he set.

Rocking atop him, her breathing shallow and gasping, Elizabeth pushed him closer to the edge while her own body reveled in pleasure as his thrust became furious and deeper. Wave after wave of ecstasy rolled through her frame before she bit down on his shoulder to muffle her scream when he exploded as her muscles tightened and massaged his shaft.

As his heart pounded against his ribs and his breathing calmed, Jason cradled her sated body gently, vowing to never let anyone hurt her again. Without her in his life, his existence had been dark and he had just gone through the necessary motions. Elizabeth lit the shadows he lived in and brought new clarity to his world.

Tenderly kissing her swollen lips, he felt himself twitch still inside her when she gave a sensually wicked grin and shifted her pelvis, starting their rhythm all over again.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Blessedly cool night air hit his sweat soaked skin as he stealthily kept to the shadows. Being vigilant had paid off finally. The old man keeping his doses unchanged had allowed Diego's body to become accustomed to the drug, giving him the perfect chance at freedom. The first lapse of judgment since his hell had started proved to be all he needed. Now he just had to come up with a way of seeing his family without being spotted first. His heart fluttered at the knowledge that he'd soon see his daughter for the first time in person. He only wished he knew what Georgie had been thinking. John Zacchara brought a whole new element of danger to their lives. Once he evaluated the situation completely he'd chose a course of action, but until then he plotted a way to just see them, even if from a distance.

_**A/N:**__ To everyone reading and reviewing I can't tell you how much I appreciate your support. This story been longer than I originally intended but it took on a life of its own. _

_The next couple chapters will contain answers to some of the questions I've been receiving. I hope you will enjoy the revelations!_


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer…I do not own GH or the characters….No copy write infringement intended…..For entertainment purposes only….

Chapter Thirty

Nauseated at the prospect of listening to Coop's warped views, Georgie didn't protest when Johnny suggested talking to Spinelli first. The respect she'd once had for the geek and her ability to look passed his odd behaviors no longer existed. Learning what he had done, allowing her to believe Diego had been a killer, had been the reason she had left the safety and security of the Alcazar compound. Looking at the situation with what she knew now she agreed with Johnny. Spinelli may not have been the source of the danger, but he ultimately set her on the path that caused her life to be forever changed. Georgie probably could have overlooked every horrible and vile incident that she's endured, all except for her son dying. Nothing Spinelli said could erase his death or make it better.

"Doll, it's not too late if you can't do this," Logan told her after she paused outside the door. "No one's gonna think less of you."

Johnny remained silent while knowing that there was nothing the other man could say to keep her from facing the two men. Georgie's determination and stubbornness rivaled his own, making him painfully aware that trying to talk her out this would be futile.

"I need answers, Logan, for more than just me," she murmured, her posture stiffening.

Her pain was palpable. Intertwining his fingers with hers, Johnny moved so that he stood directly at her side. "Just let me know when you've heard enough, Georgie. You don't owe Spinelli anything. So once you are done, we're out of there. Don't let him play on your compassion." She tightened her grip on his hand, needing him close.

Logan grimaced but had expected her response. Meeting Johnny's eyes over her head, he was very glad to not be in either Spinelli or Coop's position. Receiving the sharp nod, Logan opened the door and followed them into the room before stopping to stand in front of the exit but close enough to grab Georgie and remove her if need be.

"Fair Georgie!" Spinelli sat up quickly, shocked at her presence. When he started to stand he caught the darkening expression on Johnny's face and instantly dropped back onto the small cot. He was smart enough to know his only chance of survival rest with his friend. Everything he'd done had been to protect his Faithful Friend. She'd understand when he explained.

Refusing to take more than three steps into the room, Georgie kept as much distance between her and him as possible. "Why? You owe me that much, Spinelli. Tell me why you did it."

A childish pout formed on his face. "The Jackal only protected you from a man that had repeatedly harmed you, Fair One. With enough time he would have done so again." His arms waved about nervously. "Because you are so sweet and forgiving, your judgment became skewered, just like presently."

"I'm only going to say this one more time, so listen carefully. Diego _never_ hurt me, Spinelli. You didn't even know him. But I'm not arguing with you about that. How could you let me believe he murdered Leticia and Emily? That he had died after being named the TMK?"

"The bond had to be broken beyond repair," he answered beseechingly. "I was unaware that the Former Law Abiding One committed the actual slayings, I assure you. But the heiress's father went missing. By allowing you to believe what others did, it severed the dependency you had for him and his connections that were attempting to keep you hostage."

"I was six months into a high risk pregnancy, carrying twins, Spinelli! Diego's men kept me safe and made sure I had everything I needed! You knew he was alive, didn't you? You knew when you convinced me that I wasn't safe there and that coming home would only be walking into a trap."

He lowered his head in shame. "Yes. I watched from the window of the building where Fair Sam and I had our agency when the Dastardly Criminal known as Jerry accepted his unconscious form from the Former Cadet." Hesitant, Spinelli swallowed thickly while lifting his head and spotting the tears on her face and the unreadable blankness on Zacchara's. "You had to be kept far away from where he could find you if he escaped Jerry's sadistic clutches. I used our friendship to get you away from his compound and out of Port Charles because I feared you two would somehow find one another. I thought I could keep tabs on those after you, therefor warning you of the imminent danger when it closed in."

"And instead it cost me my son, my baby, Spinelli," she stated flatly while clinging to Johnny, who wrapped a supportive arm around her trembling frame. "Even after that you never told me the truth!"

"I regret that, I really do, Fair Georgie. Especially after I read the hospital…"

"You what?" she demanded, her voice cold and dripping with scorn. "Jesus! Do you not comprehend boundaries, Spinelli? Your delusional thought process and allowing yourself to be led around by the balls by vindictive slutty blonds made you play God with my life. Now you are telling me that you invaded my privacy by hacking into my hospital records!" Trying to calm the pounding of her heart, she inhaled sharply before choking back a sob.

Spinelli jumped to his feet awkwardly but remained across the room when Logan reached for his gun at the movement. "I had no clue that by gaining access to those files that a worm the WSB planted would alert them to any searches or e-mails I sent you. I was unprepared for Dr. Robin to warn her parental figures of my cyber prowess." As he defended his responsibility for the WSB being able to effectively locate her with ease after Lorenzo's death, he winced when her face paled, realizing that she had not known of his part in that debacle. "Please, I never meant for you or the heiress to be in such peril. Everything I did was to try and save you from Diego's clutches and then to keep you unharmed!"

"Your well-meaning intentions only exposed me to more dangers, Spinelli! How could I possibly overlook that, forgive that? Both my babies and I would have died if not for Alex searching for me! A man that I didn't trust because of your lies!" she hissed between clenched teeth, trying desperately not to break down in front of him. "Why didn't you just take out an ad in the paper and broadcast where I was so everyone could find me easily?" she sarcastically tossed out when he miserably shook his head.

Misinterpreting her, Spinelli raised moist eyes to hers. "The Blond One only told her royal brother about you and the heiress. She promised to me that Jerry Jacks and the Evil Granny were not present and accounted for when she accidently spilled that you were alive and whose daughter you had given birth to."

Georgie went completely still, rage making talking difficult. "What else did you tell Lulu?" Disgust at his lack of regard for her and her daughter made her lightheaded. She'd trusted him, believed he only at her best at heart. Learning the truth proved that she truly had been naïve and blind.

"Just that you and Lucas shared a father," he finally answered reluctantly after Johnny lifted an eyebrow when he paused.

"I never dreamed that I would be in the position to ask for someone to die, but thanks to you, I've been there twice now. And just like before, I hope you suffer before you finally take that last breath, Spinelli. Go to hell!" Breaking direct eye contact with a person she had stupidly thought of as a friend, Georgie walked from the room before leaning against the wall out of his sight and sliding to the floor.

He opened his mouth to call out to her, but snapped it shut when Johnny approached him. Stumbling back and hitting the back of his legs on the metal frame of the cot, Spinelli shook in fear. He didn't want to die. He'd been so sure that Wise Georgie would understand his reasoning and eventually forgive him. Instead she'd basically asked Johnny to murder him, a request that Spinelli doubted she had even needed to make.

"I never understood you, but I used to believe you truly cared for that young woman that you helped to destroyed, Spinelli." His lips thinned grimly. "The part that pisses me off the most is that you honestly believe you did nothing wrong and defend your actions even after knowing what you cost her." Johnny let a wickedly sly grin curve his lips. "But I plan on eliminating every threat to Georgie. And you, Spinelli, you are considered one. Even if she'd begged me to spare your life, it wouldn't have saved you." Moving toward the door without a backward glance at the man who collapsed on the bed, Johnny gave Logan the signal he'd been waiting for before closing the door after O'Brien joined Logan without speaking, his sure stride carrying him across the room and to the cowering excuse of a man.

Crouching in front of Georgie, Johnny tucked the hair curtaining her face behind her ear, surprised to find her dry eyed. His voice was smooth and low, almost like a caress when he spoke. "I'm sorry."

Georgie sadly shook her head. "It's not your fault, Johnny."

He glanced at the other closed door before cupping her chin and touching his lips with hers briefly. "Please listen to me, Georgie. Barrett is not the man that you think you know. Hell, I don't think that person ever existed. Let me have Logan take you home." When she sat up straighter he knew it was a losing battle to even attempt to talk her out of it.

"He tried to kill Maxie. Then he stayed with her and now she's going to be devastated. I need to understand why."

"Baby, nothing's going to make you understand. You aren't crazy. He is."

Please, Johnny, just support me or be quiet. I don't think I can deal with another fight with you right now."

His eyes softened. "We aren't going to fight. I don't like it, but I respect your need to do this."

Leaning closer to him, Georgie rested her hands on his chest before kissing him. Feeling the desire coiling in her belly, she pulled back before they forgot where they were. "Meeting you again and Baylor are the only good things to come out of my messed up life these past years. I know I'm a mess most of the time, Johnny, but I don't want you to doubt that I fell in love with you."

His fingers skimmed over her smooth cheek. "I can be patient when something's worth it. And you, Georgie, are definitely worth that and more. I love you and nothing is going to change that. You need to believe that because I'm not about to let you go now that I've got you." Standing, he easily pulled her up with him before just holding her close for his own peace of mind.

"I should get this over with so I can get back to Bay," she murmured a few minutes later.

"Remember your promise to leave if I think it reaches that point."

"I'll be fine. I'm stronger than you think, but I promise to go if you say so."

Johnny didn't doubt she was strong, but she just didn't understand Barrett's frame of mind or have any clue of how badly the man had snowed them all. Once the man had started talking, he'd shown an enthusiasm for all that he'd admitted it that left Johnny astounded. Keeping with his plan almost sailed out the window after certain aspects of his past came to light.

Shocked at the sight of him when they entered the room, Georgie blinked. Coop sat handcuffed to an unmovable chair in the center of the otherwise empty room. While she could not detect any physical damage to him, the bloody rags tossed in the corner told another story. But it was the intensity of his eyes when they focused on her that had Georgie unconsciously stepping back and closer to Johnny. The hair on the back of her neck rose and she shuddered when his lips curved upwards and he trailed his eyes slowly over her.

"Finally. I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away."

Bile churned in her stomach but she forced herself to stay in the room. For years she'd felt nothing but at ease with the man who now made her skin crawl by the way he looked at her. Angering him or contradicting him would get her nowhere. But she couldn't force herself to feed his fantasy either.

Mistaking her hesitation for fear, Coop winked. "I already told Johnny that you'll always belong to me, Georgie. He refused to accept it, but I knew the minute I researched you after Maxie introduced us and you went out of your way to get to know me. With the way she treated you like a second rate citizen, I knew it wasn't just for Maxie's sake that you befriended me."

Hesitant to respond in a manner that would cause him to stop talking, Georgie settled on the truth. "Coop, that's just a part my personality, being polite."

A goofy smile spread across his face and his eyes took on a vacant sheen. "I know. You're sweet, considerate, and love with every single fiber of your being." Not seeing her flinch, he rattled the cuff around his wrist. "All those conversations we'd have late at night while you'd close Kelly's and I'd keep you company, they only reinforced what I suspected from the moment I laid eyes on you. But Maxie would never accept us, so I had to find a way to get her out of the picture." His glassy eyes pinned her in place. "After she slept with Logan, my best friend mind you, I no longer cared if she got hurt. All I cared about was you."

Unable to stay quiet, Georgie shifted restlessly. "Why hurt Leticia and Emily? Neither ever did anything to you, Coop."

"Leticia was practice," he admitted without a trace of shame. "Emily was a necessity. She had to be taken care of."

"What? I don't understand," she protested. "What on earth could Emily had done for you to say that, Coop?"

Johnny placed a warm hand on her shoulder and leaned close while keeping his eyes on the man whose face took on a predatory expression. The more he listened to Barrett talk, the more he began to believe the man was perfectly sane. Plenty of people developed obsessions that turned dark and deadly but where in complete control of their actions. Needing to get Georgie focused on something else, he squeezed her shoulder gently in a comforting gesture. "Georgie, this is pointless. He's just trying to drag this out."

"Ever think back and remember going to the Black and White Ball with me, Georgie? Before everything went to hell because of Zacchara's father we had a good time." Coop chuckled at the thunderous expression Johnny shot him. "But you left the main room and got lost looking for flashlights. Isn't that what you remember?"

That night had always been a hazy mess in her mind. Her statement after the event had left much to be desired and proved no help to the police because she couldn't recall anything after leaving to get flashlights and even before that point the memories were fuzzy. Mac had reassured her that it was a normal reaction to the stressful events. Not understanding the silent communication going on between the two men after Coop's question, she sighed in exasperation. "We went as friends. You were still arguing with Maxie because of that stupid sex bet. She spent most of the night trying to get your attention."

"True, but I didn't want her, Georgie. I wanted you and I thought maybe that night would be a turning point for us. My plans were for so much more than just a few dances," he responded with a smirk at Johnny. "But Emily was at the wrong place and the wrong time. I had to get rid of her. Doing so created the terror of the Text message Killer, covering my tracks without having to try. It also gave me the idea that Maxie could easily be targeted by this unknown killer."

"Would you stop speaking in riddles?" she snapped, tired of keeping up the charade of niceness. "Dancing around the questions and trying to create a relationship that never existed isn't answering what I asked. It's called evading reality!"

Eyes narrowing to slits, Coop frowned at her before he laughed. He'd never been able to stay upset with her. "Such an intriguing contradiction. Fire and sweetness mixed together in a very attractive package. Too bad Emily stuck her nose where it didn't belong that night. None of the rest would have occurred."

"Barrett!" Johnny growled with enough force to cause Georgie to jump. Wrapping an arm around her to steady her, Johnny caught the anger flaring in the other man's eyes.

"You won't hang on to her for long, Zacchara. When you murder me and Maxie blames you, Georgie will choose her sister even if the whore doesn't deserve her loyalty. Even if she would be able to look past that, Diego will eventually escape from Jerry Jacks. Are you going to kill Baylor's father too? Because we both know she _always_ forgives him whether it's for drugging and stalking her and her friends, pulling a gun and placing it to her head, or helping Lulu create a plan to get Dillon naked."

"Stop!" Georgie yelled loud enough to have both staring at her in surprise. "You two can fight later. Right now I want some answers!"

The sound of a gun being fired with a suppressor attached floated through the walls in the silence following her outburst. Having heard the exact same sound repeatedly over the last couple years, Georgie paled and her breathing turned shallow. When strong arms locked around her waist as she closed her eyes in relief and guilt, she forgot about their audience and leaned back into Johnny's chest, accepting the comfort he offered. She didn't regret Spinelli's fate, in fact she believed he had gotten exactly what he deserved, but she hadn't been prepared to hear it happening. The sound of the familiar Irish accent mingled with Logan's lazy drawl snapped her out of her inner turmoil and Georgie mentally shook herself.

"So Spinelli paid for his sins, huh. Are you ready for dealing with the guilt of Maxie miscarrying when you tell her that your _husband_ shot me, Georgie? Will her heart hold up under the pressure? She hasn't got the determination to stand on her own two feet. She's weak and going to blame you." Coop smirked at the panic that flew into her eyes that she tried to quickly suppress.

"Don't start," Johnny warned. "You won't be walking out here no matter what, Barrett. Maxie will have help. And I'm gonna expose all your little secrets. Georgie won't be blamed for your fucked up plan and the consequences."

"So protective of her," he taunted slyly. "You're willing to let her live with my death and the fallout of Maxie's reaction on her conscious though. So why not let her know the extent…."

"You might as well give it up," Johnny cut in gruffly. "Nothing is going to change your fate, Barrett. The things you've done in the past aren't forgivable, especially working with my father to pass Baylor off to him."

"Believe it or not, I couldn't do it. Anthony wasn't going to get Baylor with my help. She's a part of Georgie. I'd never harm Georgie by endangering her daughter," he sneered in return. "Stop interrupting Georgie. Let her ask what she needs to know. I won't lie to her anymore," he added ominously before his eyes strayed between the confused and upset woman to the man simmering with barely contained violence. "Unlike you are trying to do."

Tired of the innuendos and back and forth comments that made no sense to her, Georgie pulled away from Johnny and threw her arms up in the air. Her features displayed her confusion and tears glistened on her eyelashes as she fought to maintain her composure. "You're talking in circles, both of you! I'm so fed up with this bullshit! Nothing you've said remotely explains what you did, Cooper! You strangled Leticia, who was an innocent that had absolutely no ties to me! You still haven't tried to answer how killing Emily relates to the cryptic remark of her being in the wrong spot at the wrong time. It doesn't make a bit of sense! Then you purposely set Diego up for crimes YOU committed. And the worst has to be planning on helping Anthony with his plans to get Baylor! Trying to kill Maxie, my sister, Coop! You're beyond sick!"

"Your sister doesn't give a damn about you besides what you can do for her, Georgie!" He fired back, his muscles straining as he jerked on the metal bracelets keeping him in place in irritation. "She isn't some sweet and innocent bystander that everyone takes advantage of like you wanted to think! Her best friend ended up being Lulu after Diego faked your death for God's sake! The one woman that purposely hurt you over and over again!"

"Who cares? I don't! Maxie can be friends with whoever she wants! Hell, I tried to befriend Lulu after everything happened that summer! But that friendship that you want me to be so angry over started _after _you attempted to kill her! If I hadn't walked in you would have!"

"Yes, I would have!" he screamed back, his face revealing the deep level of hatred for the blond he had lived with for years.

"How could you even think about hurting her if you cared about me like you say? Even if Maxie was gone, I never would have gone there with you, Coop!"

"Because you loved Diego!" he accused, breathing heavy as he uselessly struggled to get free. "Don't bother denying it! You told me so yourself! You loved that bastard even after all the hell he put you through! I wish I'd killed the SOB instead of giving him to Jerry!"

Georgie snorted, shaking her head at the irate man who she scarcely recognized anymore. "Do you hear voices now or what? I never told you I loved Diego! I didn't even know he was alive until the night he rescued me in that damn park."

He went eerily still and desperately wanted to hold her again instead of being forced to watch Zacchara comfort her. "You may not remember that conversation, Georgie, but I do rather vividly. You specifically told me that you weren't over losing Diego. You admitted to shoving all men away because you still loved him and suspected you'd never stop."

"You're insane! I never talked about him with you, Coop! I never discussed him with anyone! It hurt too much to know he'd died." She stilled at the sound of Cooper mockingly laughing while indicating that she was wrong. "Fine! Enlighten me then! Just when in the hell did we discuss that topic of conversation?" she demanded.

Johnny braced himself for what he knew was about to come. Cooper was unraveling before their eyes and he knew it was too late to stop the direction of the conversation. Her dismissal of him flipped a switch inside his twisted head, one that would have him inflicting as much pain as possible before he died. Johnny grasped her forearm and tried on last time to save her from learning how truly sick the man was. "Georgie, please leave. You don't want to hear this."

Biting her lip, Georgie studied him. Something deep within her recognized he was correct. Nothing Cooper said would give her the closure or excuse she desperate wanted to hear.

Unwilling to let her go quite yet, Cooper chuckled. "Afraid to let Georgie learn everything, Zacchara? Haven't you heard that secrets are the downfall to all relationships?"

Stepping in front of Johnny when he started toward Cooper, Georgie held up a hand in his direction while chills ran down her spine. Meeting the cold and calculating stare, she feared what Cooper might say for the first time since entering the safe house. "What else could you possibly have done that Johnny wants kept covered up?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The windows exploded and glass flew in every which direction as flames shot higher once the humid night air fed the burning inferno. Screams of the workers that had been trapped in the building pierced the darkness, bringing an unexpected smile to the normally solemn face. From his hidden alcove, he observed the chaos surrounding one of the most used warehouses owned by Morgan and Zacchara turn to smoldering rubble and ashes.

Catching sight of Jason Morgan and Francis Corelli striding through the crowd gathered he shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants. He hadn't expected Corelli to be back in good standing with the former enforcer turned mob boss. His informant slacking on that tidbit of information bothered him but in the end it wouldn't have altered his plan of action.

As red and blue lights illuminated the docks, he observed Morgan snapping at the police commissioner before barking orders into his phone. No doubt one call went to his partner and another to restrict access to his very lovely fiancée and family.

Never spying the Irish man or the Zacchara heir, he decided to call it a night. Plenty of damage had been accomplished with just his first strike. Hopefully the next would send one of the four he sought to the bowels of hell. Joining the milling crowd, the man kept an ear open as he leisurely made his way back the place he currently was staying.

**A/N:**_ The next chapter will wrap up the Coop/Georgie conversation. Once I finally found my rhythm, it ended up being longer than I first assumed. Sorry for the delay in getting this update posted. Real life demanded that I focus on it over the weekend._

_Thank you for all the wonderful comments. They are greatly appreciated and I hope you take the time to continue them. Hope you had a great Monday!_


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer…I do not own GH or the characters….No copy write infringement intended…..For entertainment purposes only….

Chapter Thirty-One

"What else could you possibly have done that Johnny wants kept covered up?"

As the words left her mouth Johnny caught the way she inhaled sharply and her brown eyes glazed overly briefly. When she skirted around him and stumbled back toward the door he took a small step in her direction but paused when she flinched. "Georgie?"

"I need some air," she muttered before throwing open the door, practically running into O'Brien in her haste.

Coop chuckled while Johnny stared down the hall long after she moved out sight. "I guess the answers she needed so badly weren't important after all. Or maybe she's starting to remember after all this time."

"You find humor in hurting her?"

Shrugging as much as the restraints allowed, Coop ignored the dangerously low tone. He knew he was dying tonight. Pretending no longer mattered. "She forced the issue, not me. All I ever wanted was to be the one she turned to."

His fist connected to Cooper's jaw before he realized he'd even closed the distance between them. Tightening his fingers into the skin around his neck, Johnny cut off his air supply. "If I had my way you'd suffer to the point of death and then I'd let you rest before starting the process all over. My father isn't even as twisted as you are, Barrett, and that's a feat in itself." Slackening the hold enough to hear him gasping and wheezing while shakily filling his deprived lungs of oxygen, Johnny roughly shoved his head back before releasing him. "Hope you enjoyed the last glimpse of Georgie that you'll ever see. By morning you'll be nothing but another dead body."

"Not to her," he rasped heavily. "Georgie will never forget me."

O'Brien grabbed the furious younger man and physically dragged him out of the room while Barrett's laughter taunted them. He slammed the door before letting him go. "If you don't get a hold of yourself the plan won't work. We're doing it this way for Baylor. For her sake, stop and think. Don't let that psychopath provoke you, Zacchara. It's what he wants, you to lose it."

He attempted to calm his breathing, knowing that giving into the murderous urge to torture the bastard would indeed ruin what needed to be done. "Where did she go?"

"Bathroom. Logan followed her after she nearly flattened me." His green eyes hardened. "We knew her being near him was a bad idea, Zacchara. Short of gagging him, there was nothing you could do to keep him from bringing it up."

Johnny miserably ran his fingers through his short hair. "He didn't have to. I think she remembered something after he hinted around. Fuck. This is bad."

"Does she know that you knew?"

"Probably. He certainly implied it."

"Let Logan take her home. Being close with Baylor will help her right now, more than you could." The anguish on Zacchara's face made it clear he didn't like that suggestion. "Georgie is going to need space, Johnny. Especially is she picked up on you knowing. Let her be. You need to finish this tonight," he added.

Kicking the wall in frustration, he sighed. "I should check on her at least."

Logan cleared his throat, gaining their attention. "She wants to leave. Cody already walked her to the SUV."

"Did she say anything else?"

"No, but she didn't have to." Logan jingled the car keys, avoiding looking at Johnny. "I just wanted you to know she's leavin." He glanced quickly at the closed door that Cooper was behind before grimacing in disgust. "Wilson's at the house. I'll make sure Brooke gets home before going back."

"No. Let Wilson take her back to the Quartermaine's. I want Milo called and at the house. You stay inside with Georgie in case she needs anything," Johnny instructed. "I'll be there as soon as we finish up."

O'Brien waited until they heard door shut behind him. "Maybe you should let me handle this."

"Not a chance," he hissed, fists clenched. "You and Hayes took out Spinelli. This one, I need to take care of."

The gloating expression mixed with fanatical bright eyes greeted the two men when they reentered the room where the prisoner sat calmly. The lifestyle and people associated with the business was a diverse combination of personalities mingling together. But as O'Brien impassively studied the man serenely waiting on their move, he couldn't help but wonder why the public insisted they were the scum of the earth. Cooper Barrett hid in plain sight among society and fooled everyone he met. Charismatic or not, the sociopath tendencies should have been picked up on before the situation escalated to the level it was now at, with Georgie once again toeing the line of falling into the abyss.

"Anything you want to say before you die?" he asked without emotion, curious if he'd answer.

"While I regret leaving Alcazar alive, I do look forward to Georgie picking him over you, Zacchara. You know as well as I do that she's going to, especially after I gave her reason to doubt you tonight. Tsk, tsk," he teased arrogantly.

Cody entered the room, his face serious. "Corelli just called. The warehouse on Pier 6 exploded in a ball of flames. So far nine men are missing and presumed dead."

"Shit!"

"Morgan wants you both to end this tonight. He said that he and Corelli will handle the explosion. He just wants you to join them after you wrap this up."

"Fine with me because I'm not leaving here until he's dead," Johnny agreed with a thumb jerked toward the chair in the room. "Let's get it done so I can head to the site." He paused and looked back at the former military man. "Any idea of who is starting a war?"

"Not yet. They haven't been able to search the site because of the police and arson investigators. I'll keep you updated."

"Don't worry," Johnny injected darkly. "This won't take long at all."

Cooper winked as they unchained him and had him write the confession. In the end, he took pride in claiming all he'd done throughout the years. Since death was imminent, less than minutes away, he happily pictured Maxie's face when she read the letter. Zacchara and O'Brien refused to let him include the reason why and a few of his favorite deeds, but he had no doubt Maxie would reach the correct conclusion. He'd heard her crying all over the rich boy who'd been Georgie's first love. Irony certainly was a fickle lady.

Opening his mouth docilely and accepting the handful of pills they fed him one by one, Coop decided to give Johnny a farewell present of sorts. "By the way, Zacchara, Anthony removed Diego from Helena and Jerry. The old man's taken great pleasure in updating him on Georgie's choices these last few months. I don't think he likes you very much," he added with a faint smile. "If you get one last chance between those soft thighs of hers, you'd better enjoy it because it'll probably be your last."

O'Brien didn't even bother stopping Johnny after that remark. They could always pay someone to say they'd fought with the prick. Money tended to buy cooperation from petty criminals and drunks that frequented the bars.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Who do you suspect?" Francis wondered as they watched the last of the police vacate the docks.

Jason's head throbbed. Of all nights to suffer such a loss, whoever had the courage to hit them had to pick tonight. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he released a groan. "I could name them all night. Donley, Anthony, another organization thinking we are weak or distracted, if he had brains I'd consider Spencer but he's not exactly this smooth, Helena or Jerry. Hell, it could be fucking Jerome for all I know. Our guys need to sift through everything. I want nothing left overturned. Nine of our men died, Francis. The doors barred from the outside rules out accident, not that I even really thought it possible." Anger consumed him. "I just don't know at this point."

The older blond rubbed his chin. "You shouldn't rule out Alcazar." Seeing Jason look at him in surprise, he met his gaze steadily. "We can't locate him at Wyndamere and Cody thought he spotted Helena's henchmen scouring the island for the past couple days. You can't ignore the possibility that Diego will wage a war. Zacchara is living with the woman that he came out of hiding for and his daughter. It has to eat at him. Then to add fuel to the fire, Zacchara is controlling his family's assets."

"You think he'd hurt Georgie like this?"

"Depends on what a load of crap he's been fed."

"Johnny's worried he could hurt Georgie."

"I' not saying I think he will," Francis responded after a minute, "but it shouldn't be assumed that he'll be happy with her marriage. We all remember and think of her three years of hell, Jason, but he hasn't exactly escaped unscathed in this mess."

They both dropped the topic when they heard heavy footsteps approaching. Cody scanned the smoldering mess as he joined them.

"Zacchara and O'Brien were finishing up and then meeting us here."

"Spinelli?"

"Taken care of," he remarked softly before glancing around to ensure they were alone. "There's a chance that Zacchara could toss his plan for Barrett. Georgie left there practically in a trance. Whatever went on in that room, it wasn't good."

"I told him that letting her talk to him would not end well."

"Jason, I don't think he could have stopped her. Georgie doesn't respond well to orders," Francis reminded him. "From everything that O'Brien shared about her time with him before she came back to Port Charles, Georgie's developed quiet the independent and stubborn streak. The difference between her and Lizzie is she's had to deal with a side of this life by herself. For too long her and Baylor skirted the edge. Georgie's harder than she lets other people see. John reads his wife very well. For him to go along with it there was a very good reason."

Pulling his phone from his pocket when it rang and looking at the ID, Jason flipped it open. "Morgan." The rest watched as his eyes narrowed before all emotion fled and they became blue mirrors of concrete. "How in the hell did you lose him?" he growled. Listening for a few more minutes he released a string of curses that had Cody and Francis exchanging looks. "Put her somewhere out of sight and then get every available man searching for him. I need to finish up here and then check on Elizabeth. I'll take care of her later. Just post a guard and make sure that she's confined. If the guard loses her, they die," he stated simply before snapping the phone shut.

"McCall?"

"Yep. Marco caught her watching the house and is moving her now."

"Spencer with her?" Cody assumed. The two lacked any real smarts.

"No," he bit out while dialing his phone. "Ritchie caught sight of Alcazar near John and Georgie's place. They lost him in the side streets."

"Jesus Christ! That isn't going to go over well," Francis predicted.

"No shit, genius." Getting voicemail, Jason sighed before leaving Johnny a message to call him immediately.

Max whistled from where he stood several yards away. "Lots of plastique," he called out while standing next to the material that had not been fully incinerated in the blast.

Jason quickly strided over to the half destroyed bomb and bent down to inspect the material. Based on the building being completely leveled, he knew there had been more than one explosive set around the perimeter. The device Max had found appeared to be made from high quality materials. Whoever formed the bomb knew their craft well. "Anyone recognize anything to help identify the maker?"

Francis shifted uncomfortably. With the previous phone call, he wasn't sure that he had good news or not. "Its high end and used frequently in government raids in South America. It could tie back to Donley or Alcazar. Either is bad because they are tapping a resource that we will have trouble shaking for information."

"Have our guy on Donley report and let me know if he's made any moves recently that could tie to this," Jason instructed Cody who instantly complied, walking away to make the call. "Max, go and check in on the guys at my house and Zacchara's. I want them to check in frequently until I say otherwise."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam cursed against piece of duct tape acting as a gag, shooting glares at the guard she recognized from being with the man stealing bitch lately. If it hadn't been for Lucky calling her phone and alerting the men of her presence, no one would have been the wiser that she had been snooping around the property. This was all his fault! The damn morons would have never spotted her hidden among the brush. She'd been so close to the bitch's house.

Marco smirked when she huffed and stomped her feet in the ridiculous hooker boots she wore. "Might as well just set back and give up. You aren't going anywhere, Miss McCall. My boss wants you detained."

Puffing out her chest in attempt to get him on her side, her scream was muffled when he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, but I like the real things, not plastic. Also, you really should know that men like to unwrap their packages for personal enjoyment, not have them on display to every eye that just roams about." Shaking his head at the squeaks and squeals coming from her, he shrugged. Even without deciphering the words, Marco knew his remarks had pissed her off.

Her eyes widened when her phone vibrated on the table that he'd tossed the device onto. Struggling against the bonds keeping her on the hard chair, she became frantic when he picked up the phone. Too many messages were being communicated by the group working to take down the saint. This could blow their plan sky high if it was from the wrong person. Thankful she erased each text after reading it, Sam took solace in they wouldn't learn everything.

Scanning the message and noting it was from Maxie Jones, Marco kept a neutral expression. The clearly worried blond suspected that her boyfriend had taken off. But it was reading that she blamed his odd behavior on her sister's return that had left him astounded. Even in only print, he sensed the bitterness and jealousy Maxie carried over the fact that she was obviously aware of Cooper's attraction to Johnny's wife. Forwarding the text to his own phone, he tossed hers back on the table without acknowledging her attempts for attention.

Frustrated at being unable to read the man's face, she howled. Unlike popular census, Sam was intelligent enough to know her time was up. After Jason's blatant avoidance and the man's lack of remorse in trussing her up like a holiday turkey, she only prayed that Jason would give her a chance to speak before killing her. He'd always bought her poor me act and maybe she could pull it off again. The Manny Ruiz shooting usually garnered some sympathy, but if not she was prepared to pull her ace. The loss of her child never failed to evoke the needed response. As long he ungagged her, Sam had faith that he would only force her to leave PC. She could do that, she thought with a growl. But she'd be back. Goody-goody Elizabeth who fooled everyone into thinking she was a poor victim would pay dearly for stealing what belonged to her. One way or another, Sam would have Jason back. She'd even be gracious enough to accept Jake too. An added bonus of Elizabeth crumbling at the loss of her weapon to wield against Jason only made the prospect that much sweeter.

Marco lifted a brow at the excitement on the face that currently held a dreamy eyed look. The skank really was as stupid as everyone tried to tell him. Morgan wouldn't be saving her like she seemed to think, he'd be putting an end to her miserable life.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Do you want stop by Elizabeth's?" Logan asked the woman sitting quietly in the passenger seat of the SUV. He worriedly glanced over at her when she didn't answer. "Talk to me, doll," he coaxed. "I bet she wouldn't mind you waking her."

"I just want to go home," she responded flatly.

Logan hadn't been told exactly what Morgan and Zacchara learned from Coop when they had questioned him before allowing Georgie to confront him and Spinelli, but he knew from her behavior that it must have been worse than he imagined. That one statement was all he'd managed to get her to say since they'd left the safe house after she had emptied her stomach in the bathroom. The last month and half proved that Georgie could more than stand up to a challenge. So for her to be this despondent and broken, he hated his former friend more than he'd ever thought possible.

As soon as the vehicle stopped in front of her house, Georgie darted out the door before he even turned off the ignition. Milo and Wilson both looked at him quizzically but he only shrugged.

After reassuring her friend that Georgie wasn't hurt when she failed to stop and talk to her before shutting herself in the bedroom, Logan passed her over to Wilson to be driven home. Upstairs he peeked in Baylor's room and only saw the little girl curled up, sleeping with her stuffed elephant. Moving to her and Johnny's bedroom door, he knocked once before attempting to open it. "Georgie, unlock the door, doll," he called softly after finding it locked.

No answer.

"Damn it, girl. You're making me worry about you. Open the door or I'll do it myself."

Nothing.

Frustrated and starting to get a really bad feeling, Logan easily finessed the lock and turned the knob slowly. Georgie was standing unnaturally still a few steps into the room, her attention riveted to the bed. His eyes landed on the objects that had captivated her completely and his stomach sank.

"I take it those weren't here when you left?" Jerking his head to look at her when she didn't answer, he wondered how her face could display wonder, awe, fear, and anguish all at the same time. "Georgie, please look at me."

Unable to tear her eyes from the red tulips and white carnations covering every inch of the bed, she barely blinked.

Concerned about how fascinated she appeared to be, Logan dialed the programmed phone number and waited for it to be answered. "We have an issue unless you placed hundreds of flowers on the bed before you left." Pulling phone back at the loud cursing, Logan rubbed the back of his neck. "No, Wilson said everything was calm. Baylor's asleep in her room. I already checked on her. Brooke also reported an uneventful couple hours." The last question had him glancing back over at Georgie. "Transfixed. She hasn't moved or uttered a word since I followed her upstairs and saw the present left for her. Okay, hold on."

Taking the phone away from his ear and stepping directly in front of the statue like woman, Logan placed two fingers under her chin and tilted her head up. Once her glazed brown eyes connected with his pale blue ones, he watched as what could only be described as a fog lifted and she blinked, her eyes focusing once again. "Can you think of anything significant about those flowers, Georgie?"

"Diego," she breathed before clearing her throat. "Diego always gave me the same combination. He's really alive, isn't he?"

Without responding Logan lifted the phone back up just as a dial tone filled the now disconnected line.

**A/N:**_ Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!_

_The next chapter will pull more characters back into the fold. For those thirsting for Sam's demise, you'll definitely want to tune back in. Georgie's response will also make more sense. My friend who is sick, I read her the chapters before I post them and I think she might have hurt me if we'd been in the same room. LOL-Thanks again for reading and commenting! _


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer…I do not own GH or the characters….No copy write infringement intended…..For entertainment purposes only….

Chapter Thirty-Two

Sitting on the floor with her back resting on the closet door, Georgie let her eyes drift closed while letting the sound of Baylor's soft breathing lull her into a relaxed state. She was acutely aware of the men checking her bedroom over and guessed they'd be removing the flowers as well. Unable to deal with Logan hovering, watching her speculatively, she'd sought sanctuary in the one room she knew he wouldn't be able to follow and ask her questions. And if she was honest with herself, Georgie needed to visually see her daughter. While she never thought Diego capable of harming her in anyway in the past, she'd made decisions he would not approve of during the time he was supposedly dead. Until she looked in his eyes, Georgie had no clue what to expect from him. The man she remembered had always been unpredictable and rash and she feared those tendencies may have worsened over time.

The familiar voices of Johnny, Jason, and OB broke past the memories and worries weaving through her mind. Unconsciously stiffening, she rubbed her temples. The prospect of facing that trio, especially one in particular, had her nervously chewing on her bottom lip. Georgie pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, burying her head as she tried to take comfort in Baylor's regular breathing pattern. Forgotten memories from the Black and White Ball rushed back to the forefront of her mind, causing her to shudder and whimper.

Jason tossed the two flowers in his hand back to Wilson so they could be disposed of along with rest. Diego accessing the house created a major concern. He still couldn't quite believe the man had left his daughter undisturbed. Diego's frame of mind worried him. Why didn't he just approach Georgie in the open? Why the cloak and dagger tactics? "Why these flowers?" he asked aloud.

"She said he always gave her these," Logan briskly responded while tying up a trash bag filled with the blooms.

"There must be a meaning behind why these certain types."

"Red tulips represent perfect love. A white carnation signifies the love is pure." Johnny shrugged at their silence. "I grew up with a man unnaturally obsessed with flowers. You pick up on things you never wanted to know."

"So he wanted to let her know that he still loves her?" O'Brien asked with doubt. "Why break in and take the chance of getting caught?"

"He's cocky."

"Or sending a message that he can get to them anytime he wants," Johnny growled. "He was thought dead before I arrived in Port Charles. What was Diego like?"

"Young, hotheaded, angry, and pure trouble," Jason answered with a frown. "But with Georgie he showed a completely different personality. I just don't know if it was an act or a side that she brought out. He went to extreme lengths at one point to win her away from Dillon."

"Who freaking cares! He had no reason to sneak in if he only wanted to make contact with her again."

"O'Brien's right," Johnny agreed.

Logan snorted, gaining all three's attention. "Really? You'd walk up to the door of the house where guards are stationed outside and knock while it's believed that you are dead, let alone the TMK. I sure as hell wouldn't! Do I think him doing what he did is right, no. But it's a bit more complicated than just strollin his happy ass up and ringin the bell."

"I want his ass found," Johnny evenly stated. "I don't give a good damn why. Diego crossed a line purposely." His hand swept in the now empty bed's direction. "He meant to make a statement."

Jason silently agreed. It took guts to do what Diego had done. "I'm going to the house to catch some shut eye and talk to Elizabeth in the morning. Then we have to meet and discuss the warehouse as well as other concerns that seem to be cropping up around every corner. We'll meet at the office at ten." He stopped on the steps and looked back at O'Brien. "Send someone to relieve Marco but make it clear that if they mess up, I will personally correct their mistake."

"Sam's on ice," he explained after Morgan left.

Johnny grinned for the first time in hours. "About time."

"Do you want more men called?"

"No. Wilson and Milo are here and I'm not leaving until I have to for the meeting." His eyes strayed to the closed bedroom door where he knew Georgie was. "Can you handle getting everything set for in the morning?"

"Yep. Cody's helping me since using Hayes isn't an option."

"Corelli?"

"At Elizabeth's. My guess is he is calling his contacts in the government."

Johnny waited until the house emptied out before deciding that delaying talking to Georgie wouldn't be beneficial. The way she had curled into herself on the floor across from her sleeping daughter spoke volumes about her mood. Leaning on the door frame and watching her, Johnny stayed still until she eventually lifted her head.

Ignoring the hand he stretched out, Georgie slowly got to her feet while looking anywhere but at him. The palm of his hand on her back had her gritting her teeth but she didn't react until they were in their room. Pulling away from him, she whirled around as her temper slowly built.

"How could you let me go in there not knowing, Johnny?"

He could deal with her anger as long as she was talking. Her normal response was to hold everything in, so he welcomed the chance to clear the air. "I wanted to tell you, Georgie, but how did I bring it up into conversation? And there was a chance that Barrett wouldn't bring it up."

Her mouth fell open. "And I never would've been the wiser?"

"Yes! What good did it do for you to remember, Georgie? Not a damn thing except for to hurt you! I'm afraid that you're close to breaking! Anybody would under the pressure! How much more are you supposed to take, Georgie?"

"Damn it, Johnny! You don't get to decide what I can deal with! D-do you know h-how bad it h-hurt to learn that? And the w-worst part was y-you fucking knew!" Turning away from the compassion in his face, she tried to calm her rapid breathing. She felt him behind her but didn't bother moving away again. It did no good. He'd only follow her. "How c-could I block that out, Johnny?" she whispered tearfully.

Her slender shoulder dropped in despair and he mentally cursed the man to hell and back before slowly resting a hand on each shoulder. His eyes closed in relief when she stepped back into the warmth of his chest. Sliding his arms down so they circled her, Johnny rested his head on top of hers while they both stared out the window. "I can tell you what Barrett told me, if you want to know. Maybe I should've found a way to tell you before, but I just wanted to spare you what you are feeling now."

She nodded once while attempting to stem her tears.

Johnny forced himself to talk, hating the answers he had to her questions. "Coop slipped a drug into one of your drinks that he got you, before the lights even went out and the party went to hell. He planned it all along."

Georgie trembled and her stomach rolled. "Why? I never…"

"Shh." He lightly kissed her hair. "He was sick, Georgie. Sicker than anyone ever could've imagined. You did nothing, absolutely nothing, to cause him to do what he did."

"I don't remember everything," she confessed, her words uneven and her breath coming in little gasps. "The conversation came rushing back and I freaked. I could feel my head spinning and wanting to get away from him but c-couldn't."

Comprehension dawned as Johnny realized what she believed. "He didn't rape you, Georgie," he whispered, hating even the word. "Emily must have been searching for candles or flashlights and entered the room. Barrett killed her so she wouldn't talk about what she had seen. By the time he got back to the room, he said you were gone. I remember running into you in the hall and you were dazed, confused. I thought you were just frightened and took you back to the main room where most everyone was gathered." Keeping her upright when her legs gave out, Johnny supported her as she processed what he'd told her. His own guilt threatened to overwhelm him. If he'd just opened his eyes years ago and seen how perfect she was, none of this would be an issue. "I'm so sorry."

Georgie turned in his arms and snuggled as close as possible while clutching his shirt in her fingers. "Oh God! I thought…"

"I know, baby, I know," he murmured, his lips brushing her hair.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The binoculars bounced off the wall and fell into pieces on the bare floor. The sight of her holding onto the dark haired man left him enraged. The fire at the docks should have had her packing up the kid and leaving, not draping herself all over his son. Anthony grumbled aloud incoherently as he paced the small width of the room, plotting to get the stupid woman away from his John.

Finding Diego gone after returning to his family home, the old man had flew off the handle. Killing the dock workers, while not a hardship for him, should have sent the simpering girl hightailing it in the opposite direction. And once she lost her guards, which he knew was in her abilities, he planned on snatching the little brat up.

Now the idea of just permanently ending her life looked like his best shot. Up until Alcazar managed to escape, Anthony intended to let Georgianna live. The spell she held over John was too much of an advantage not to use it against him. Weaknesses existed to be exploited, and all love was the best weakness of all.

Picturing the small but curvy brunette in his mind, he just didn't understand the allure. Yes, she was gorgeous. But worth giving up one's life for, no, Anthony doubted it. First Diego Alcazar returned from the dead to save her and now his John was creating a storm that he'd never be able to contain without collateral damage. Georgianna Jones had to go. There was no way he'd let that slut destroy his flesh and blood. In return for her sacrifice, Baylor could live. He needed her alive to carry out his plan after all. John could have the whiny brat to raise and Anthony may even graciously step in to lend a supporting hand. The chance that her biological father would step up decreased with every attempt the man made to contact the slut and the brat. Pushing John to kill the man would not be difficult, and it would save Anthony the headache of looking over his shoulder.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Seeing the bed was empty, Jason entered the bathroom after a quick rap and saw his fiancée hugging the toilet. He hated knowing her morning sickness seemed to have made a sneak attack. She'd felt fine for the past week and they both assumed the nausea and vomiting had waned. He wet a cloth and placed it on the back of her neck, earning a soft moan. "You should have called me."

Her forehead scrunched. "To hold my hair while I get sick, no thanks. You were needed more at the warehouse." Her sapphire eyes searched his icy blue ones. Without asking she read his features and body language. "I'm sorry, Jason."

"Our men paid a price for mine or John's actions."

His guilt filled the room, making her sigh. "You can't see the future. No one predicted this type of viciousness." Sliding back down on the cool tiles when a wave of dizziness swept over her, Elizabeth closed her eyes. "I hate that those men died in such a horrible fashion."

Easing her into his arms, Jason helped her stand and steadied her while she brushed her teeth before splashing water on her face. When she swayed again he picked her up and carried her to their bed and deposited her gently before stripping his clothes off as well before joining her between the sheets.

"John and I are meeting with everyone at ten to go over all that we know."

"Are we still taking Cam and Jake to the carnival?"

He frowned. "The public setting will be a security nightmare."

Disappointment jutted her lower lip out. "The boys are really looking forward to it, Jason."

He sighed. "Let me discuss it with Francis and Johnny. The only way I will even consider it is if those two are with us along with Marco, Cody, and Ritchie. And I don't think Zacchara is gonna go for it. Diego got in their house tonight."

"What! How? He's got guards all around."

"No idea, but he did. Georgie's been through the gantlet after talking with Spinelli, then Barrett, and went home to find her bed covered in flowers."

Elizabeth shivered. "That's not normal, Jason. I'll go see her tomorrow. Him showing up right as she's starting to let herself be happy is going to do a number on her emotions."

Not entirely sure how to approach the next topic, he nuzzled her neck and grinned when she involuntarily moaned, her body arching into his. "Um, Sam was caught on the edge of the property tonight."

Going completely still, Elizabeth waited for the rest. No matter how hard she'd tried, forgiving the woman for all she'd done after Jake was born hadn't been in her. To see her walking around town sent a stab through her heart, but Elizabeth accepted Jason carrying guilt for her injury from Manny, even if Elizabeth didn't fully agree.

The tension in her body made it painfully clear that Francis had been correct. Elizabeth assumed he was only going to warn Sam off again. Grimacing at what a fool he'd been, Jason exhaled heavily. "Marco detained her. Tonight I'm going to take care of the problem that she poses."

Moving her head so she could watch his face, Elizabeth shook her head. "Jason, you don't have to do this for me."

"Yes, I do," he countered roughly. "I made a mistake by letting her and Carly treat you the way did all those years, Elizabeth. Honestly, I failed you by not ending the danger she brought after she hired those men in the park."

"I don't need you to do this for me to believe in you, Jason."

His fingers curled around the strands of her hair while he kissed her soft lips. "Thank you for trying to give me an excuse, but it's overdue. Francis was right. If Sam had been a male she'd never have survived the first incident."

An hour later he slid from the bed, careful not wake her. Sleep evaded him after their conversation. Her attempting to make it easier on him to let Sam walk had his teeth grinding in self-loathing. There was no excuse for his past transgressions, only the opportunity to correct them.

Thirty minutes later he entered the small two bedroom safe house and nodded once at the guard. Letting the stony mask fall into place, Jason shoved the door open and observed his ex when she jerked awake at the sudden bang. The relief and calculating gleam in her eyes only served to increase his anger.

Letting her muffled cries penetrate the silence, he removed the gun from his waistband and finally saw fear fill her face. "Shut up!" he snapped when her attempts to communicate grew louder. "You've had years whispering in my ear, now you get to listen to me."

"I stupidly let you live after you hired men to threaten the woman I love and my children with loaded guns, Sam." A cold grin spread over his features when she shook her head and tears poured from her disbelieving eyes. "That and standing back and doing nothing as you _watched_ an unstable woman kidnap Jake. I hate myself for allowing you to continue to breath, let alone taking you back into my life."

Frantically twisting and trying to break free from the bonds confining her to the chair, Sam swallowed back the bile that rose in her throat. His blank face and monotone words promised he was serious and that she finally had pushed him too. To die at the hands of the man that she loved all because of the baby stealing whore tore at her heart. She knew, just knew, that Jason was meant to be hers. They were fated! No matter the obstacles they never remained separated!

"You have nothing I want to hear," he spat, understanding that she wanted him to remove the tape from her mouth. "After tonight you'll be nothing but a bad memory, and even that will fade over time, Sam. And while you are burning in hell with Sonny as company, I want to you remember that it was me who sent you there. That great love that you and Molly go on and on about, that's mine and Elizabeth's. She's been my dream since I saw her sitting in Jake's while she was still a teenager." His eyes soften softened for just a flash and she shrieked at the sincerity of his words. "Now that I have tasted that dream, nothing and no one will ever come between us again. You, Sonny, and eventually Lucky and Carly can all bitch and moan from the deepest pit of the bowels of hell and it won't change what Elizabeth and I have. I love her, Sam, not you."

With three strides he was standing directly in front of the hysterical woman who alternated between pitiful pleading stares and hate filled glares. Placing the gun to her head, Jason waited until her wet eyes connected with his for the last time. "Burn in hell, bitch. My only regret is that you lived this long before I'm doing now what I should have years ago."

Unmoving, Jason waited until her body stopped twitching before exiting the room and grabbing the duffel bag he'd brought in with him. "Call a cleanup crew and get this place scrubbed down," he ordered before walking to the shower with a sense of a weight having been removed from his shoulders.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Georgie."

"Hmm." The sleepy response muffled from her head still on his chest was the only sign she heard him.

He frowned at ruining the tranquil peace that had slowly settled over them. He knew she'd have another rough night filled with nightmares as more memories resurfaced in her mind, but Georgie had pulled on her seemingly endless inner strength after Johnny told her the events as he knew them. While he expected her to be up and down most of the night after they went to bed, he didn't know if it was good or bad that she was able to block anything bad so easily from her thoughts. Reluctantly unwinding his arms from around her, he stepped back and waited until she opened her eyes in confusion.

Blinking back the beginnings of the haze of sleepiness, Georgie ran her fingers through her tangled hair. "You wanna talk about Diego now, don't you?"

"I think its past time that we had this conversation," he conceded while leading her by the hand over to the bed that he'd changed the sheets on before tracking her down in Baylor's room. "After the night you've had, I wish it could wait but that's not really possible after what you walked in here and found."

"What do you want to know?" she asked resigned to having the conversation.

"First, do me a favor and stop avoiding looking at me."

Georgie slowly complied.

"Before we get into talking about your past with him, I need you to be honest with me." Doing his best to keep his voice even, he turned so that they face each other. "I know you mean it when you say that you love me, Georgie. It's in your voice and your eyes, so I don't doubt that you mean it. But I need to know if you are still in love Diego too."

"Johnny…"

"Forget about everything except for him. Don't worry about what I will think or if it will effect anything." His hand cupped the side if her face and his fingers skimmed over her cheek. "Are you still in love with Diego?"

"He's the father of my child, Johnny. I can't not care for him, that's not who I am."

"I know, just like I know that you don't sleep with people that you don't have some kind of strong feelings for. You loved him, there is no question in my mind that you did. I'm asking you if you want another chance with him. Logan said you were transfixed by those flowers, Georgie, and it wasn't fear."

Wetting her lips, she blinked to give herself a second. "I did love him. And up until I walked through that door, I never allow myself to imagine that he was alive, Johnny. Spinelli and C-Cooper lied about so much. I just ignored the possibility in any true sense of considering it." His hand fell away and she reached for him while shaking her head. "Don't you do that! Don't you start trying to read meaning into what I am saying! No, I am not in love with Diego, but I do love him. But, you, Johnny, you are who I can't imagine not waking up to tomorrow, or not being there when I need you. I'm in love with you!" Tears cascaded down her face. "But I'm terrified of what will happen when we see each other again. I've been drawn to him even when I didn't want to be in the past."

Using his thumbs to dry under eyes, Johnny touched his lips with hers in the barest of caresses. "Most importantly, I love you, Georgie. I'm not going to walk away from what we have now or in the future. Even if you'd still been in love with Diego, I wasn't going to just say goodbye and wave as you built a life with him. Our relationship may have came about rather uniquely, but you are _my wife_. And unlike Dillon, I'll fight for you, to keep you as mine. All I ask is that you be upfront and honest with me. If or when you see Diego, don't keep what you feel from me. If you do that, we won't have a problem. Anything else, I'm not worried over. Promise me that one thing."

"I promise."

"Good." His insecurities fell away and he paused, considering how to phrase the next question. Georgie's openness at this moment was more than Johnny had ever got from her, but he wondered if the next question would slam the door shut. "Has he ever hurt you? Besides drugging you back in 2005?"

"No. I was one of the few that he was careful to shield about the darker side I know he had."

"Past tense," Johnny pointed out. "Do you still think it'd be the same?"

Her chin wobbled fractionally. "Depends on how he reacts to certain things and how badly Helena and Jerry messed up his mind. If I guess, I'd say he wouldn't hurt me."

Guess didn't satisfy Johnny. From all he gathered, Georgie supported and defended the man no matter what her friends and family said. Her uncertainly made the next statement much easier for him. "Until we can be sure that he isn't a danger to you or Bay, you need to stay away from him unless I am with you."

"That's ridiculous, Johnny," she protested.

"No, it's smart," he corrected.

"But…"

"Georgie, you can't change my mind. If he gets pissed, I don't give a damn. Tough shit."

"What about Bay? He's her father."

"One she thinks is dead," he pointed out softly. "She's going to need time to get used to the idea and Diego is going to have to accept that."

Georgie threw her hands out to her sides. "You like to dictate orders, Johnny. I'm pretty sure I told you domineering didn't work." She yelped when she was suddenly flat on her back with him leaning over her, a wicked smirk curling her toes.

"Are you hinting at being in control tonight?" he teased before rolling them so she was straddling him. "I'm game if you are." As her face flushed, he made sure the flash of panic he'd glimpsed when playfully pinning her down dissipated before gently coaxing her to respond.

They sprang apart minutes later, thankfully mostly still clothed, when the bedroom knob rattled and Baylor entered, rubbing her eyes with both hands. Her words had the effect of a bucket of ice cold water being tossed on the married couple.

"Momma, wheres Daddys goes? He pwomised I'd sees him soon. He cames back from heaven!"


End file.
